Then there was you
by iammelissa87
Summary: Ian and Mickey meet in a club. They never thought they would find each other, but fate happens when you at least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a saturday night, and Ian and his longtime best friend, Christy, had just graduated from college. Both had high hopes and bigger dreams. Ian was on the fast track to owning a string of gyms in the Chicago area, and Christy's family owned a nightclub in the heart of town. She has wanted to own if for as long as she can remember. Club Epiphany. It was a popular place. It was strangely popular among straight females and more so to the LGBT community. Straight girls went there because they could go there and not be hit on all the time. Her best friend is gay, and she even has a gay brother. Jason. they looked like twins almost, and Ian thought it was pretty creepy.

Saturday nights at Epiphany were always fun. Christy would leave with either Ian in tow, or some unknown guy who wouldn't call her the next day. But she was fine with that. Because she never gave them her actual number. 'Hate the game, not the player' she would tell Ian when he would give her that 'you're such a whore' grin when she would tell him her stories.

"Who's all coming tonight?" Ian asks Christy as he starts brushing his teeth.

"Jason and Marcus, I think. Eli and Sam said they might, and Ronnie and Jenay are fighting. But you know them. They always come." Christy replies as she pulls her tight slinky dress over her curvy hips. "Zip this"? she asks Ian, pulling her long blond hair to one shoulder.

"Oh jesus. Ronnie isn't going to try and eye fuck me again tonight is he?" Ian asks as he zips Christy's dress, holding his toothbrush between his teeth.

"I don't know Ian. You are looking pretty fucking yum with that tight ass shirt" Christy says seductively, running her fingers across Ian's muscular back and huge grin on her face. "Have I ever told you how hot you look in blue?"

"No, I don't think so" Ian smiles "Tell me again, just in case" he finishes, and rinses his mouth out.

"You're such a cocky queer, you know that, Ian Gallagher?" She teases

"You don't know how cocky I am" he teases back

"Ooh, Dirty boy. I like" she laughs.

As Ian and Christy walk to the club, Eli and Sam, their long time friends meet up with them. Eli and Sam have been together for like 3 years and are what Ian calls the perfect relationship. They never argue, and when they do, its over stupid shit. like over one of them forgetting to rinse out the bathtub. They are very handsy and Ian thinks that they are just the cutest couple ever. Jason and Marcus are meeting them inside. Marcus is what Christy calls Fresh. He had just recently came out of the closet, even though their entire circle of friends had already known, since he was sleeping with Jason. Its kinda hard to hide that shit, when its going on under your own roof.

Ian finds Ronnie and Jenay making out in line to get in. They are something odd. They have been engaged for a few years, and are constantly making plans, and setting dates, but they always fall through. They have an open relationship, and Ronnie is bi. Ian tries hard to not be alone with Ronnie after they had hooked up a couple of times, and Ronnie kept on trying to get with him. Ian doesn't want to be in the middle of them. Even though they know they are fucking other people. Jenay says she knows who Ronnie come home to at the end of the day, so it doesn't really matter. Like fuck it does. Ian wants a man who will stick by his side, and one that will think he is enough.

As Ian and Christy walk passed the line, they motion for Ronnie and Jenay to follow. Your father owning the place sure has its perks. They get to go past the line. Many people don't even make it in. The bouncer is very picky, and only lets the hottest people in.

As they walked by, everyone had their eyes on Ian. Men AND women. And Ian was cocky enough to know that he is what everyone was staring at. So, he straightened his back a little taller and walked a little more proud. All while having this giant grin on his face that Christy told him made him more attractive. He knew what he had and he knew how to use it.

Mickey was a quiet guy. He didn't take shit from no one and he damn sure didnt let people treat him wrong. He had a tough life growing up; 3 older brothers, a younger sister, a missing mother and a homophobic asshole of a father. It wasn't until recently that he told Mandy, his little sister, that he was gay. No one knew, besides the guys he would pick up and not bother to remember their names. But his last name had its privileges. For example, All Mickey had to do was threaten someone and he could have whatever he wanted in Chicago. Yet, here he stands, alive and well, several years later, and he didn't become the fuck up he always thought he would be. His sister dated this guy, Lip, short for Phillip, and he helped get him back into school after a few stints in juvie. He tutored him, helped him graduate (with honors) and he became the CEO of a pharmaceutical company. He wasn't doing so bad for a 26 year old. He never would have imagined him being where he was now. He always thought he was banned to his neighborhood. He labeled himself the SouthSide thug when he was just 16 years old.

It was a saturday night, and Mandy was banging on his front door.

"Open up douchebag, I want to go out tonight!" Mandy hollered through thick wood "Quit your fucking yappin, the old fuck next door is gonna call the cops again" Mickey hissed through his teeth as he answered the door.

Mandy came in, and made her self at home as she ransacked through Mickey's fridge. She grabbed two beers and started back to the living room.

"A friend at work told be about this club, and I want to go. Come with me. please, Mickey?" she asked as she stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes widened. She kind of reminded him of that cat from the shrek movies. And don't fucking judge him. He loves those movies.

"What kinda club?" Mickey asks as he takes a beer from Mandy's offering hand.

"The kind where you will get laid, I don't know Mickey, a fucking club." she says as she opens her beer and takes a swig.

"Laid, huh?" Mickey joked. "I definitely need to get laid, thats for sure."

"Eww, that is something I did NOT need to know. I'm your fucking sister, you douche" Mandy laughed, and pretended to shove two fingers down her throat. "So, is that a yes? Can we go?" she asked after fake frown faded into a smirk.

"Go get ready, text me the address and meet me there." he said as he pulled off his wife beater and walked to the bathroom.

As Mickey made his way to the club, he got a lot of stares. Men and Women alike couldn't take their eyes off of him. He thought it was stupid, but he couldn't help but stare down at the ground, with his hands in his pocket and a huge smirk on his face.

As he stood in line, there was a couple making out behind him. Mickey is the type who didn't care for much PDA, but he couldn't help but stand back on the wall, watching them from the corner of his eye. When a group of people came up and tore them out of the line, he sort of felt upset. He actually wanted to continue watching them make out. He was hoping they would get a little more handsy. That thought was quickly shook out of his head as Mandy came skipping up to him, in her short skirt and ripped top she was wearing.

"Couldn't you have put on more clothes, whore? You look like you're willing to give your snatch to just anyone" Mickey huffed as he exhaled a cigarette he threw down and killed with his foot.

"You look hot too, Mick. Your arms look like they're going to explode out of your shirt. You weren't

kidding. You DO want to get laid" she joked as she punched him in the center of his chest.

As Mandy and Mickey made it to the front of the line, The bouncer carded them and made their way inside. The place was full of beautiful people, and Mickey realised every eye was on him. As he scanned the large room, he saw a flash of red. He knew right then, he knew exactly who was going home with him.

Ian and Christy were in the middle of the dance floor. Some shitty techno song was playing, and they were both already drunk enough to be dancing the way they were. Dancing as if they were fucking. The flashes of red and blue and green only enhancing their high from the alcohol they were being served. People couldn't help themselves from staring at the two. Well, At Ian, and the way he moved his hips, and the way his muscles made his shirt seem as if it were going to rip at any second.

Christy broke from the trance, asking Ian if he wanted another drink. And of course he did. He stayed back and danced as she made her way to the boy she noticed standing by the bar, not taking his eyes off of her all night.

Christy had never seen such a beautiful man. Semi longish dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a back that was ripped to shreds. She knew exactly who she wanted to take home. She stood at the bar next to him, and asked the bartender for two whiskey and cokes.

"Lot to drink for a small girl like you" Mickey stated.

Christy being a flirt, twirled her hair around a finger and pretended to not listen to him. She loved playing hard to get.

Mickey didn't mind that she was ignoring him, but it made him a little aggitated. He wanted info on the beautiful red head she had been dry humping all night long. He knew a top when he saw one. And the redhead was definitely not straight.

"Looks like you and your boyfriend need to find a room, don't cha' think?" He asked her.

Christy kept her gaze forward. "Who said he's my boyfriend?"

"What's your name?" Mickey asked. "I'm Mickey."

Christy turned around towards him and smirked her naughty smirk. "You won't remember it tomorrow, so why ask, Mickey?"

"Just being nice. You should return the favor." Mickey somewhat hissed.

"Christy" She replied, handing Mickey her hand, as if he were really going to shake it. "And him? What's his name?" He asked.

"Ian. Why the twenty fucking questions, Mickey?" She asked.

"Oh, Just wondering" he laughed.

Christy took a napkin and a pen from the bar and jotted down her phone number and slid it to him.

He pushed it back towards her and told her 'no thanks' and took a drink from his glass. At this point, Christy felt a little hurt. She turned back towards him and gave him a burning look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Aren't you here to take someone home with you? Here I am, putting myself out there there." she told him as she leaned her back on the bar, standing at an angle to where her tits were in his face.

"Well, I came here with my sister. I'm pretty sure she would just fucking laugh at me if I brought" he motioned his hands down her body like he was tracing her "you home with me."

"And why is that?" she asked straightening her body and pulling her dress down.

"You see, I don't bring girls home. You're barking up the wrong tree." He laughed. "I'd rather take home" he pointed towards her redheaded friend "him".

The look she then gave him let him know that she knew he wasn't interested in what she was trying to give away.

"Ahhh, so you take MEN home" she sighed under her breath

"Don't look so shocked" he laughed again. He actually thought she was kind of funny. Mostly, because she was trying so hard to hook up with him and looked sad when she found out it wasn't her that he wanted.

"You can go talk to him. He doesn't bite, ya know" she said as she took her two drinks and walked back towards Ian on the dance floor.

Mickey stayed by the bar, not able to take his eyes off of Ian for what seemed like hours. He tried to memorize his every movement. The way his muscles tightened when he moved. The way his hips rotated when there was a decent song playing. And it made him feel sick when he would grind all over the blond he was talking to earlier. What really pissed him off was that he didn't know if the red head was the willing type to go home with him. If he was the kind of guy that

would go anywhere with another guy. But when he saw him dancing with a tall skinny brunette guy, the one he saw making out with a chick behind him in the line outside, he knew that Ian was gay. He was just dancing with him a different way. Mickey couldn't explain it. It seemed much more intimate than when he was dancing with the chick from earlier. It gave him a pained feeling in his gut. It had been a while since he had wanted to hit someone so badly. To feel the breaking of bones on his fist. He wanted that so badly while he watched the red head dance with this guy.

Ian and Christy danced like they fucked, and after what Christy had told him about the guy from the bar, Ian wanted to give him a show. Ian had secretly been watching him most of the night, before Christy even told him he was gay. Ian was bound to get Mickey's attention. He thought about going to talk to him, but he wanted the dark haired man to come talk to him. He would do whatever he could to get that. Because Ian wasn't really the type to make the first move. He let whatever was going to happen, happen. But he always made sure that every move after the initial one, was his. All the moves he was planning for the dark haired man would make him crumble at his fingers. Ian was cocky and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ronnie soon came over and started dancing with Ian. The redhead has felt very awkward around him for the past few months, because even though Ronnie and his Fiance, Jenay, had an open relationship, Ian did not want to be in the middle of that. But he took this moment upon himself to give Mickey a tease. And it must have worked, because the way Mickey was walking through the dance floor towards them, with something as clear as jealousy in his eyes, was turning Ian on more than he ever thought possible.

Ian quickly got away from Ronnie and hid in the crowd closer to Mickey. Mickey stood up straight, and lowered his head and took his bottom lip into his mouth. Ian found this Action all too pleasing and Mickey had no Idea why the redhead was grinning like he had won the fucking lottery. It wasn't until Ian circled him that he realised he was biting his lip. A little too hard, by the taste of his own blood.

Ian dragged his fingertips all around Mickey's unclothed skin. The light touching made Mickey's dick grow with anticipation each time his hands left his body. Ian knew exactly where to touch him, and how soft. Mickey would never admit that soft touching was a major turn on for him. But what really did the trick, was something that had never happened to him before. Ian stood behind Mickey, with his hands on Mickey's hips, moving his body to the beat of the music. Slowly, Ian's hands followed the muscles under his shirt, up to his shoulders. He did it with such ease, and Mickey had never felt the electric shock that was sent down his spine as Ian licked a small spot above his shirt collar and blew his hot slow breath onto that very spot. It made Mickey twitch with desire. It was a feeling he was sure he would love to feel again and again.

Something about the redhead gave Mickey this awful, yet wonderful feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he wanted to explore it. And judging by the way Ian quickly turned Mickey's body around and dug is fingers into the small of Mickey's back, he wanted to

explore it too.

Ian ghosted his lips around the older boys jaw, making sure to leave the evidence of his slick tongue as he passed his lips. Mickey can't for the life of him remember ever feeling a tongue so soft. More so for the fact that he has never really let another person that close to his face before. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just the feeling of the red head close to him, making him forget about every rule he had set for himself. But he was sure glad that the wall was crumbling down. He just hoped the redhead couldn't see what he was doing to him.

As Ian left trails of saliva down the side of Mickey's jaw and neck, Mickey let out a soft low moan that he just knew Ian couldn't hear over the loud thumping of music. But boy was he wrong. Ian felt it in his tongue, and pulled his head back and smiled.

Ian pulled Mickey in closer to him, attaching his hips to the other boy, and began moving their bodies to the music. Mickey was sure this was the first time he had ever remotely danced with anyone. And if anyone asked, He had never danced and would never dance.

It definitely had to be the alcohol that was causing him to do this. At Least that is what he thought before the redhead has his hands pretty much down his pants. Well, not really, but Mickey felt as if Ian had moved any more, he was sure to come right there.

Mickey quickly grabbed Ian's hands from his waist line and pulled them back up and placed them around his neck. With that simple movement, Mickey's tongue was now ghosting Ian's ear. His heavy breathing must have tickled Ian, because he pulled his head to the side and rubbed his shoulder to it.

"Want to get out of here?" Ian asked. And god forbid, that deep voice only made Mickey's dick grow harder.

"Sure" Mickey replied as he tore Ian's arms away from his neck. "Let me go tell Mandy I'm leaving."

Ian laughed, and gave Mickey a look like he fucking knew who Mandy was. And judging my Mickey's face, he felt stupid for using his sisters name, and Ian having no idea who he was talking about.

As Mickey went to find Mandy, Ian went to a waiting Christy, barely 5 feet away, and let her know he was leaving. Christy gave him an all knowing smile and gave him the advice she gave him everytime he went home with someone.

"Don't be a fool, wrap your tool" she laughed to him and gave her wicked smile.

"Love you too, Chris" Ian replied as he hugged her. "Call you tomorrow?"

"I want to hear ALL about it" She said as she went back to sipping her drink and talking with her brother.

As Mickey made his way to the door, he stopped dead in his tracks to check Ian out from a distance. He was standing at the bar, talking to the guy he was previously dancing with. The one with the Girlfriend. The conversation between the two looked pretty heated. He could tell Ian really didn't want to be talking to the guy, so Mickey made his way to the two of them, and Grabbed Ian by the hand and pulled him away quickly. Not giving him any time to finish the conversation or to say goodbye.

The two boys made it out of the door, and Ian nodded to the bouncer and said goodnight.

"I take it you come here alot?" Mickey asked the taller boy.

"You can say that" Ian shyly replied, with his hands in his pocket and his eyes meeting Mickey's. "My best friends parents own the place. YOu should know who I am talking about. The blond?"

"Oh, the chick who tried so hard to get in my pants?" Mickey laughed as he said it.

Ian had never seen anyone look so beautiful when they laughed. Mickey's Eyes squinted a bit as he pulled his head back. Ian made a mental note to remember how Mickey laughed.

"Yep. Thats her. She thinks she is gods gift to all men. She tried it on me in school before we met. Guess she thought I would sleep with her or something" Ian replied. "But now, she just tries to sleep with the men I am interested in" he said as he bumped his shoulder into Mickey's.

"I told her she was barking up the wrong tree" Mickey says as he begins to bite his thumb nail. He always bit his thumbnail when he was nervous. Mandy would always slap his hand out of his face when she saw him doing it.

Ian smiled and the boys walked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Ian grabbed Mickey and pulled him into a building and pushing him against the wall.

Ian placed both of his hands on the wall. with Mickey's head between them. Mickey could feel his heart pound through his throat, and swallowed hard.

Ian ran his tongue across Mickeys bottom lip before biting it, and sucking it into his mouth. Mickey quickly fell into the kiss and reciprocated, pulling his hands up and cupping Ian's face.

Kissing was something new for Mickey. He never saw the point in it. Kissing was for people who knew each other. He never saw the point of keeping anyone around long enough to want to kiss them. He always had quick fucks and never saw the guys again.

Ian pulled away when he heard a small moan escape into his mouth, from the older man he had pinned up against the wall. He pushed a few buttons on the door, and it opened. Mickey thought this might be where Ian lived.

They walked up a few flight of stairs before Mickey grabbed Ian by his belt loops into his arms and frantically began kissing him again. Mickey thought that he could grow addicted to the taste of Ian's tongue. Sweet like sugar, and bitter like cigarette smoke. It should not taste as good as it does.

Ian began tugging Micky's shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it while still trying to walk up the stairs. If Mickey kept kissing him the way he was, they weren't going to make it to Ian's Apartment.

Ian pushed at Mickeys chest, breaking away from his lips and turned around to run up the stairs. Not just walk. Ian ran. Mickey stood in the spot Ian pushed him away in, and laughed. He really thought it was cute how Ian was rushing to get to his apartment.

"You coming or not?" Ian looked down the side of the stairs and widened his eyes.

Mickey quickly made it to the floor Ian lived on, as he saw him put the key into the door.

"Damn elevators never work, sorry about that" Ian snorted.

Mickey was quickly in Ian's space, pushing him against the door as Ian turned to face Mickey. Something had washed over Mickey's face, and Ian couldn't quite tell what it was. Lust maybe? It had to be. Because before Ian had a chance to even breath, Mickey had his lips pressed to the redhead's neck. Ian grunted as Mickey pushed him harder into the still closed door.

Mickey took this chance to take his hands and rub them down Ian's rock hard abs, and started undoing his belt. Ian tried to finish opening the door, But Mickey took his hand and pulled it down to his side, and started unbuttoning his pants with the other. Ian hissed in pleasure as Mickey snaked his hands down into his pants.

Mickey had no idea what had possessed him to stand in the empty dark hallway, gripping almost too tightly onto Ian's throbbing hard cock. He stroked him slowly, just to hear the sounds that Ian was releasing. Mickey smiled, seeing Ian pull his head back in pleasure as he skimmed his thumb over Ian's leaking head. He pulled his hand out of Ian's pants and sucked his thumb into his mouth, tasting the red head. Mickey had never tasted anything more amazing than Ian Gallagher.

Mickey then took his hand and finished opening the door. Once Inside, Ian tossed his keys onto the table in the middle of the living room and tore his shirt off. He walked back to Mickey and

helped him with his shirt. Once Mickey didnt have his shirt on, Ian made sure to take in the sights of Mickey's rock hard shoulders, and the thickness of his biceps, and the hardness of his pecs. Ian then pressed his mouth back to Mickey's, and very dirty ly licked his jaw, to his neck, down to his chest. Once his mouth reached Mickey's chest, Ian teasingly took Mickey's nipple into his mouth. He traced circles around one while gently playing and pinching his other. Mickey then fell back, falling to the back of Ian's couch. Mickey didn't care what was going on around him, he just wanted Ian in him and now. Ian then pulled Mickey's hips into his, and began to grind their crotches together, causing more friction than Mickey could handle. If Ian kept this up, Mickey was going to come in his pants if he didn't hurry and get in him.

Mickey and Ian both moaned at the contact they shared. Ian pulled away from Mickey and turned to a desk near the door. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them on the arm of the couch. With that, Mickey quickly started unbuttoning his pants and kicking his shoes off.

"Slow down. you got somewhere you need to be?" Ian asked as he finished pulling his pants off. He stood there, in front of Mickey, in only his red and blue boxers.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already" Mickey hissed. He thought for a second that Ian would take that the wrong way, but judging by the smile the redhead gave him, Ian was more than ready to pound the hell out of Mickey's tight firm ass.

Still in his boxers though, Ian grabbed Mickey by his shoulders and turned him around, and pushed him over the edge of the couch, just how he wanted. Mickey's still clothed ass poking straight out and at just the right height. That is something Ian loved about Mickey. He was shorter than him, so it was easier for him to fuck him. Shorter guys had always turned Ian on. But he wouldn't say that out loud.

Ian took his hand and traced his fingers along the top of Mickey's pants. Once Ian's hands made it to the front of Mickey, he tucked his thumbs into his pants and quickly pulled them down to his knees. He pressed his leg into the back of Mickey's knees, forcing him to push his knees into the back of the couch, keeping his pants where Ian wanted them.

Slowly and teasingly, Ian pulled Mickey's boxers down to where his pants sat, around his knees. Ian grabbed Mickey's ass into both of his hands and in a low sexy tone, moaned.

"You have the sexiest ass I have ever fucking seen. Its fucking perfect" Ian whispered. Mickey only replied with a grunt as he bucked his hips into the back of the couch.

Ian removed his hands from Mickey's ass and leaned over his back, once again licking a small spot into the back of the shorter boy's neck. The softness of Ian's tongue made Mickey moan in a way he never heard come from his throat. Every fucking movement the red head made turned Mickey on and only made him more hard. The way his hips bucked into the couch, causing friction to Mickey's dick, made him want to come more than he ever had before. He had never

wished for an orgasm so badly without being touched. If Mickey's movements told Ian anything, it was that Mickey needed him in him right then and there. But Ian still had things he wanted to do to the older boy before he let him come.

While Ian was still sprawled across Mickey's back, he reached over for his bottle of lube. He pushed the bottle in Front of Mickey's face and motioned for him to open it. He mostly did that to watch Mickey squirm. Mickey popped the bottle open with his teeth and grunted, hoping Ian would just fuck him already. Mickey's cock was aching and if Ian didn't know better, he could swear Mickey was bucking like Ian was already balls deep inside of him.

Ian stood behind Mickey and slicked up three of his fingers. When He thought Mickey had bucked enough into the couch, he placed one of his knees between Mickey's legs and forced him to open his legs more so that he could have better access to Mickey's tight puckered hole.

When Mickey's legs are just far enough, Ian pushed Mickey's head down further into the couch to bring his hips up just a bit higher. Ian really fucking loves seeing Mickey like this; Ass high in the air, loud grunts and moans escaping from his throat. Noises that Mickey didnt necessarily want Ian to hear.

As Ian pushed Mickey down, bringing his ass up, he gently teased Mickey's hole with one finger. He could swear he heard Mickey whimper as he took his finger away.

"Come the fuck on. I need you inside of me like yesterday" Mickey cried out as he once again bucked into the couch.

"Quit bucking. Stop fucking moving or i'm not going to touch you at all" Ian hissed back. And he was serious. If Mickey was going to be a whiney bitch, he would let Mickey finish himself off. Ok, not really. Ian was enjoying this too much. But he WAS going to continue to tease him and make it hard for him.

Mickey quickly stopped moving his hips and did as he was told by the redhead. And it turned Ian on even more, seeing Mickey this obedient.

As Mickey settled his movements, Ian then began to run his finger around Mickey's tight hole again. When Ian slipped his finger in, Mickey tried his hardest to stay still.

The red haired boy began thrusting his finger inside of Mickey slowly and at a steady pace. Each time Ian would retract his finger, Mickey would let out a small cry. It felt as if all of his air was escaping his lungs with the lack of contact he was receiving. With his other hand, Ian guided Mickeys hips as he allowed him to fuck his finger. Seeing muscles harden in his lower back and thighs as Mickey fucked his fingers, Ian couldn't help but let Mickey know how fucking sexy he was. Mickey only fucked Ian's finger faster. After a few minutes, Ian pulled his hand away and when he went back, he put 2 fingers into Mickey.

Mickey's cries became louder and more muffled as he fucked himself onto now two of Ian's fingers. Each time Mickey would fuck back into Ian's hand, he would quickly twist his wrist. That sent Mickey over the edge.

"Fuck, firecrotch. Fuck me now." Mickey practically begged.

The nickname made ian smirk and when Mickey went back into Ian's hand, three fingers were there to greet him. Ian knew that was a lot for Mickey to take, seeing as how Mickey's body was shaking, and Ian's throw pillow was now in between Mickey's teeth. His grunts were louder and had more venom to them. Ian took pride in knowing that he was a tease, and seeing Mickey wriggle underneath him made him feel justified in it.

Ian still played around a little, stretching his fingers open, getting Mickey ready and waiting. Ian leaned over Mickey's back and softly bit his ear.

"Tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it" Ian moaned into his ear, making sure his fully hard dick was rubbing in between Mickey's ass cheeks.

"God damnit, firecrotch. I need you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Mickey begged as his breath stuttered. "Please."

That was all Ian really needed to hear. He pulled the condom from the arm of the chair and ripped it open with his teeth. The noise made Mickey's body fill with electricity as he shook.

Ian put the condom on and Mickey could hear the squirt of lube, and it made him involuntarily buck into the couch again.

Ian placed both of his hands on either side of Mickey's hips and softly rubbed the head of his dick around Mickey's hole, mostly because he loved feeling Mickey squirm in his hands.

Ian didn't want to ask him if he was ready, but by the way Mickey kept trying to push himself onto is dick, Ian knew he was ready. So, he gently started pushing his dick into Mickey's tight hole.

The pressure and stretching caused Mickey to hiss in glorious pain. He had never been stretched so far, so it was a mixture of pleasure and pain as Ian pushed himself further and further.

Ian's body trembled as he stopped and let Mickey soak in what was happening. It was neither boy's first time, but it didn't sound like that to an outsider. It sounded as if a train had come through the apartment and both boys were hit and left wounded. On the inside, seeing it and knowing what was happening, to both Ian and Mickey, it was a beautiful train wreck.

Mickey felt on edge as he started to buck his hips harder back into Ian, until he was fully inside of him. Ian's pubes tickled his ass, and he fucking loved that. "Fuck you are so tight" Ian hummed through his breathes.

"Harder" Mickey cried. And Ian did just that. With one quick jolt of his hips, Mickey popped his head up in pleasure and moaned. It was the most beautiful sound Ian had ever fucking heard.

With the go ahead from Mickey, Ian bucked his hips and thrusted harder and faster into Mickey. Just when Mickey thought it couldn't feel any better, Ian did this weird rotating thing with his hips and he found Mickey's prostate and kept slamming into it, harder and harder.

Mickey pushed Ian's body back with his, and grabbed one of Ian's hands and licked a nice wet stripe of spit into it and he brought it to his ever throbbing, leaking cock. Mickey had never felt such immense pleasure in his life, feeling Ian slamming into his prostate and stroking his cock at the same time.

Ian then pulled Mickey's back up straight and placed his head into the base of Mickey's neck and placed small circular licks around Mickey's spine, not missing a beat with his hips or hand.

Mickey lulled his head to the side and allowed Ian more access to his neck and shoulders. One of Mickey's hands came up to meet Ian's glorious red hair, and he pulled him down more into his neck and Mickey let out a low grunt between his teeth. With his other hand, he grasped onto the back of Ian's couch like the world was falling from under him, and he needed something to hold them in place, because no one should be allowed to not have the orgasm Mickey was about to spill into Ian's hand.

Ian could feel Mickey begin to tighten, so he dropped his hand and stopped thrusting.

"Not yet." Ian whispered in Mickey's ear. "I won't let you come yet."

It really should be illegal for someone to whisper like Ian. It was both painful and blissful for Mickey, the way he felt Ian's words vibrate into his neck. Mickey quivered and hissed in disbelief, that Ian was causing all of this.

Ian pulled out of Mickey and began to walk away. He had to. He was so close to coming, and he wasn't ready. So, he began to walk through his dark apartment, into another room.

"Stay there. Don't fucking move. I mean it." Ian spit, with venom in his voice. Mickey did as he was told, and didn't move. He could slowly feel his orgasm going away. It pissed him off, but made him wonder what the hell Ian was doing.

When Ian returned, he held his hand behind his back as to hide whatever it was he brought back with him from what seemed to be the kitchen.

" I will let you come. But under my rules. Hear me?" Ian said, spitting more venom than Mickey thought should be allowed. The power in Ian's voice made his dick twitch in a almost painful way. Mickey just shook his head in agreement and grunted.

Ian stood behind him again and pulled both of Mickey's hands behind his back and locked his wrists together between one hand, and mickey shivered as he felt something wet and cold slide down his spine slowly. The noise that escaped his throat could only be described as a cry. Even though it was a sound full of surprise and pleasure.

"Keep your hands right here. Don't move them or this is going to take longer" Ian said. He let go of Mickey's wrists and lined himself up against Mickey's tight hole again. As he pushed himself into Mickey again, he ran a red popsicle around the base of Mickey's spine and down in between Mickey's ass, his body heat melting it fast as it melted down over his hole and onto Ian's exposed pubes.

"It will be worth it." Ian promised as he repeated a circular motion around Mickey's spine.

He slowly slide the popsicle up Mickey's spine, and cleaned it, going down with his tongue, as far as he could without pulling himself out of Mickey.

With a pause in Ian's hips, MIckey quickly felt both of Ian's hands on his hips, and for a quick second, he wondered where the cold wet thing had went. He still didn't know what it was, but when he looked under his shoulder, up at Ian's face, he knew exactly what it was. Ian had red syrup running down his chin, and it was dripping down to Mickey's chest. Each drop kicked his nerves into high gear as Ian slammed relentlessly into Mickey.

Ian knew exactly what he was doing, as Mickey could see Ian smirk around the popsicle. Ian dug his nails into Mickey's hips, causing him to almost scream as Ian hit his prostate over and over, all the while, the cold popsicle was still dripping onto his hot skin.

"I'm going to co " Mickey started saying as Ian took one of his hands and wrapped it around Mickey's cock and started pumping him, sending him over the edge and coming in his hand with a low deep grunt and a shiver like jolt through his entire body.

Ian roughly dug his nails further into Mickey's hips and delivered a few more brutal thrusts before he toppled over onto Mickey's as he comes.

As both boys are panting, Ian pulls the popsicle from his mouth and smirks at Mickey, who is still folded over the back of the couch, catching his breath. Ian stands up and walks to turn a light on and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it in a trash bin, and walks over to the coffee table in front of the couch and lights a cigarette. Mickey unfolds his body from the couch and walks around to sit next to Ian and takes the cigarette from his mouth.

"Holy fuck Kid, I had no idea you had all" Mickey moves his hands around in a circular motion, "all that in you" he says as he exhales the nicotine and tobacco from his lungs.

"Dynamite comes in small packages" Ian says, making it sound like a question, and laughs

"Small? Tell that to someone who actually believes that shit" Mickey says back, and both boys laugh again.

Ian cant remember feeling so care free around someone. He kinda likes it.

After the boys both finish a second cigarette in a comfortable silence, Ian stands up and walks away. "I'm gonna shower. Do whatever you want. I will be out in a few" Ian says as he walks into what must be his bedroom. Mickey looks around and decides to follow the redhead. WIth someone who fucks the way Ian does, Mickey is ready for another round.

Ian's quick shower turned into an hour full of thick steam and hushed grunts as Ian once again pounded into Mickey. Ok, maybe more than once. They weren't really counting. They were still young and had the willpower for multiple orgasms, and with Mickey slammed into the cold tiled wall, who DOESNT want to come a few times?

After the shower, Ian all but fell into his bed, being more tired than he thought was humanly possible. Watching Mickey gather his clothes, Ian still wanted to fuck Mickey, but he would have to wait until the morning, because he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"You know, you don't have to leave tonight. You can stay if you like" Ian said, pulling his blankets from his bed and motioning for Mickey to come to bed with him

"Nah, I don't want to intrude. Its cool. I just live a few blocks away anyways" Mickey lied, not really wanting to intrude, but god did he want to fuck the redhead again. But he himself was too tired to go for another round.

"Its cool. For real. Just stay and you can go home in the morning" Ian said, jerking his head back for Mickey to get his ass in his bed.

Mickey balled up his clothes and dropped them next to the bed and all but crashed into Ian's empty side of the bed.

As they both lied down, facing the ceiling, not knowing what to do or say next, Mickey rolled over with his back facing Ian and folding his arm under his head to add to the pillow he layed on. He could feel his heart pound louder and louder as Ian drifted off to sleep with a soft snore. As mickey eventually faded into dream land, he could feel the taller redhead push his body into his back and drape his arm around his waist.

Mickey was the first to wake up, with the sun blaring into his face from the window in Ian's room. He was now facing the redhead when he opened his eyes. For a moment, he took in the sights of the boy laying next to him. He was so fucking beautiful as he slept. His lips slightly parted, slobbering a little, and freckles splotched across all of his skin. Mickey smirked as he watched Ian's eyes dance under his lids and Mickey quickly wondered what Ian was dreaming. He made this little grunting noises in his sleep and Mickey thought it was sexy as fuck. It made his already hard cock twitch a little too hard. A few moments later, Ian roughly turned his body, still sleeping, and now laid on his back. Mickey had the bright idea to wake Ian up in a pretty nice fucking way. He pulled the silk soft red sheet off of Ian's hips and looked in disbelief at the sleeping redhead. His dick half hard, laying on his thigh and his fire red pubes glistening from the sunlight. Mickey made a mental note to remember exactly how Ian was comfortably sleeping before Mickey disturbed the sleeping boy.

Mickey crawled in between Ian's legs and licked a line down Ian's thigh. It didn't wake him, but it definitely woke apart of him that Mickey was aiming for. As Ian's dick started hardening under Mickey's tongue, he could hear the change in Ian's breath. After a few fat licks up the bottom of Ian's now throbbing dick, he jostled in his sleep, and began taking deeper breaths.

Once Ian was fully hard, Mickey ran his tongue across Ian's slit and closed his mouth around the head and took all of Ian into his throat. As Mickey took Ian deeper and deeper into his mouth, he could feel Ian slowly coming out of his slumber, and it turned him on even more.

As Mickey was deep throating Ian, he could feel Ian grasp his fist into his hair and it only made him suck harder and faster. The deeper he would take Ian, the higher Ian's hips would thrust into his mouth.

With a popping sound, Mickey took Ian's dick into his hands and began licking his balls. The way Ian sounded like he was in heat, let Mickey know that there was where IAn liked it the most. As Mickey was pumping Ian, he took one of his balls into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it in a gentle round about motion. With that, Ian began moaning and lifting his back from the bed. Mickey dropped Ian's ball from his mouth and started to show the other one the same attention, but the pleasure was just too much for Ian as he pulled Mickey's head away, tugging at his hair. Once again, Mickey twirled his tongue across the head of Ian's light pink head and he very gently tugged at it with his teeth.

"Suck me" Mickey could hear Ian whisper. Mickey looked up at Ian and Ian looked just as beautiful with his top teeth clenched down on his bottom lip and his eyes closed with head pulled back in ecstasy.

Mickey took Ian into his throat again and could feel Ian's body tighten up under him. Ian balled up his fists and tried to push Mickey's head away as he felt his orgasm coming, but Mickey wasn't

having that. He wanted to taste the redhead on his tongue and began sucking Ian harder.

With a low muffled grunt, Ian all but came undone in Mickey's mouth. His fists tightened even harder, pulling Mickey's fine hairs from the bottom of his neck and he could feel the redhead tremble underneath him as he swallowed every last drop of come Ian unloaded into his throat. As Mickey felt Ian's body calm down from his convulsions, he slowly licked up Ian's dick, leaving no trace of come behind.

He placed both hands beside Ian and pushed himself up and laid back down beside the redhead.

"Good morning" Ian said as he looked over to Mickey with sleep filled eyes and a smile that could run for miles across his face.

Mickey found it extremely cute that Ian had the giggles for a few minutes after he came.

After Ian's giggles calmed down, he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed and he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ian came back to a still naked and sprawled out Mickey.

"You hungry?" Ian asked. "I can whip something up real quick, but I have to warn you, I am no Emeril." he finished with a stretch.

"uhh.. " Mickey started, but before he could finish, Ian was already out of the bedroom and in the kitchen.

Mickey leaned up in the giant bed and placed his back to the headboard. He palmed his eyes and blinked a few times before taking in the scene of Ian's apartment. It was pretty nice. He didn't notice it the night before because well, other than the lack of lights, looking around wasn't one of his top priorities.

The bed over looked the living room through a huge glass wall. The bathroom was to the right, and the left was a wall of window. It overlooked downtown Chicago. The sun was peeking between two buildings and Mickey thought it was a beautiful view. But not as beautiful as the view he could see through the glass wall, on the other side of the living room, in the kitchen.

Ian was in the kitchen, pouring what appeared to be two glasses of orange juice. Mickey fucking loved Orange juice. Balancing a plate over one of the glasses, Ian slowly made his way back to the bedroom.

"I don't have much. haven't gone grocery shopping this week yet" Ian said as he sat on the bed and handed Mickey a glass and placed the plate on the bed.

"Thanks" Mickey said as he took a drink of his orange juice and placed it on the bedside table. "Not really hungry though" he said as he eyed the scrambled eggs and toast on the plate between him and the redhead.

"With the alcohol and orange juice, you're going to wish you had something to eat" Ian said, shoving a piece of toast into his own mouth.

Ian was probably right, but Mickey didn't want to impose that much on the redhead.

"eh, I will be alright" Mickey said, knowing full well he really might want to eat a little something.

Ian smiled at him, with an evil look in his eyes and took his toast and shoved it into Mickey's mouth, knocking the plate over and the eggs falling into his sheets.

"Now you have to eat, since you got food all in my bed" Ian laughed as Mickey started spitting the bread out of his mouth while he was laughing. Mickey doesn't ever remember feeling this carefree around anyone, including his sister, who lived across the block from him. He was with her every day and had never once had this feeling of bliss or calmness rush over him.

Ian was now sitting on Mickey's hips, forcing him to eat a stupid piece of toast.

"You look like you need to eat a little more anyways" he joked as Mickey began chewing the crust off of the edge of the bread.

"Fuck you" Mickey said with a mouth full of food.

Both boys locked eyes and without warning, Mickey leaned up and kissed Ian on his chin after swallowing what was left in his mouth. Ian kicked his sheet off the bed, along with the plate crashing to the floor and he tossed the rest of the toast down with it while he mashed his lips to Mickey's.

It was roughly 2 hours later and Mickey was getting dressed after realising he was going to be late for work. He quickly got dressed after another round of mind blowing sex and a head spinning blow job that would keep a smile on his face for a week when out of nowhere, he asked Ian for his phone number.

"Let me see your phone" Ian said as Mickey was slipping on his shoes. Mickey tossed him his phone and Ian put his phone number in, and called his phone so Mickey would know it was the right number and saved Mickey's into his.

As Mickey walked to the door, he didn't know what made him stop, but the words were coming

out of his mouth before he thought about them.

"Can I see you tonight?" Mickey asked.

Ian pinned Mickey to the door jam and kissed him one last time before saying "Only if you suck me off again" and smiling.

Mickey kissed him back and smiled and walked out of the door.

"I will text you when I'm not busy" Mickey replied as he made his way down the stairs and left a grinning red head, barely dressed in the doorway.

Ian made a mental note to turn the volume up on his phone and keep the line open to wait for that text, because damnit, if Ian didn't know it, he was fucked. and not in a bad way.

As he closed the door, Ian found his pants and pulled his phone out, Texting Christy, telling her to get her ass to his apartment.

about an hour later, Ian's doorbell was going crazy, with Christy dinging it.

"Tell me EVERYTHING" she said, making her way into the living room and dropping her purse onto Ian's couch.

"Don't sit there" he started and smiled really big, knowing that Mickey's come was drying somewhere in that area. He made a mental note to clean that up eventually.

"Eww, you nasty horndog" Christy said, smacking him in the shoulder.

Lunch time rolled around and Ian still hadn't gotten his text from Mickey. Its not like he was anxiously waiting on it or anything. He had told Christy everything leading up to when he told her to come over, and Christy was grinning from ear to ear, telling Ian he had it bad.

Ian went to the kitchen to grab him and Christy a beer when his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and had a huge smile on his face.

Mickey: Thanks douche. I got the third degree from my boss for the massive hickey you gave me

Me: Meet me here at my place, 8 sound good?

Mickey: fuck off Vamp. I will be there at 7.

As Mickey sent that last text, he couldn't help but feel like he was fucked. And he was fucked if he was honest with himself. At least once a month for the next several months, he again got the third degree from his boss for his ever lasting hickey. Mickey was fucked. But not as fucked as Ian. Both boys had it bad, and before anyone of them even realised, Mickey was slowly moving his stuff into his boyfriend's apartment


	2. Magic

(flashback)

"So, what are we? What is this that we're doing?" Mickey asked Ian as they laid blissfully high and naked on Ian's bed. Ian had never really thought about it. He never really felt the need to put labels on anything with anyone. But maybe now, after Mickey staying every night for the past two weeks meant it was time to label it, whatever they were doing.

Both men knew this was going somewhere. They had never stayed with the same person for this length of time. They both knew it was more than just a random hook up every once in awhile. They had spent every possible moment with each other since the night they met. Neither of them would ever admit to it, but this thing they had going on, was clawing its way into both of their skin. It was settling and becoming something that antibiotics couldn't cure. It was something either boy didn't want to find a cure for. Yet in a weird way, it was something they were both scared of.

"What do you want this to be?" Ian asked as he interlocked his hands together and placed them behind his head and crossed his legs, locking his ankles. "Do we need to label it?"

"Well, you know as well as I do, that this is more than what is was intended to be" Mickey belched out. "We both enjoy whatever the fuck is happening." he paused. Well, atleast I do."

Ian laid in his spot, yes, HIS spot. Mickey found that out the hard way one day when Ian came to bed after working late one night. Mickey was fast asleep and was pushed over the edge so that Ian could lay there. He laid in his spot and began to wonder. He had never had a boyfriend or anything more than a fuck. He had never really shared his bed or home with anyone. Then all of a sudden, this ball of muscle and sweet smelling sweat warmed his way into it. Into his life, his bed, his home, his skin and now into his heart. Ian knew as Mickey said these things what he wanted.

"Are you fucking around with anyone?" Ian asked Mickey nonchalantly.

"Fuck no dude. One. When would I have the chance and second, why would I fuck anyone else when I have you and your fucking magic wand to come home to?" he said as he motioned to Ian's dick. "Hell, If it were humanly possible, I would end up pregnant because, that thing of yours" Mickey continues, pointing at Ian's crotch, "can do things I never believed were possible."

Mickey talked about Ian's dick so nonchalantly. Like he had no issue about it, until Ian had to go and open his giant mouth about it. When Ian did that, Mickey turned a shade of red that even he could see from the bridge of his nose.

"So, you think it's magic, huh?" Ian asked, matter of factly. "What do you think is magic about it?"

Mickey tried thinking for a minute, but he knew he could tell Ian what he wanted to know without using words, so he did just that. Mickey was great at changing subjects, or so he thought. Ian was perfectly okay with where this conversation was going.

Mickey began rubbing Ian's almost erect penis through his pants. Feeling it twitch on his palm, he let out a soft whimper and bit his bottom lip. He never thought touching another man could be so intoxicating. Something about Ian made Mickey somewhat confident and a hint of a ball of nerves. He didn't care how he looked or what he did, because everything was welcomed by the red head. But being near him, smelling his skin, made his stomach feel like he was floating.

His hand traced around Ian's dick, over his pants, and slowly up his waist, onto his stomach. Mickey latched his nails into the redhead's chiseled, rock hard abs, and Ian let out a almost silent cry. The older boy looked up at Ian, and the smile on Ian's face let Mickey know that it didn't hurt too bad. Good. So, Mickey latched his nails in again. Ian laughed then, as Mickey climbed into his lap, pushing the redhead back into the bed.

"I want you to fuck me. I wanna feel you inside of me, Gallagher, please." The words come out so quickly that Mickey's not even sure he even spoke. Judging by the way Ian gasps against his skin, he knows that he did. He blushed furiously and chewed on his lower lip, waiting for a response any response at all, honestly. He just wants to know that it was okay.

"You really want that?" asked Ian.

Mickey closes his eyes. "Yeah," he breathed out as he moved his hand between Ian's shoulders, fingers caressing his skin slowly. "I want to feel the magic." he mocked as he remembered his previous words to the redhead.

"Get this off," Ian muttered, moving his hands down Mickey's waist, stopping at his boxers.

"These?" Mickey replied, smirking at the way Ian growled when he heard it. "Is that turning you on?"

Ian makes the same noise again and moves to the foot of the bed. "Take your fucking boxers off," he said, his voice harsh and low as he watched Mickey push himself up onto his elbows. The older boy pulled his boxers off, tossing them to the floor before settling back onto his elbows, legs spread as wide as they'll go. His cock hard and laying against his stomach; he smirked when he saw Ian look down at his hard on. "Like what you see?" Mickey teased, adding a wink. "Maybe," Ian mumbled, letting his eyes explore Mickey's body, settling on his face. "Have you

ever had someone rim you?"

Mickey didn't know how to respond, but by the look on his face, Ian knew he hadn't.

"Let me show you" Ian insisted, as he placed his hands under the older boys knees and slowly lifted them, and flattening his feet on the bed. "Just relax. I'm really good at this" he winked and grinned the cocky way that turned Mickey on even more.

Mickey could do nothing but relax into the feel of Ian's hands on his thighs and groan. The thought of another man's tongue anywhere near Mickey's asshole did nothing but make him sick before. But he trusted Ian. He knew Ian wouldn't do anything to him that he didn't want done, and Mickey also knew that Ian wouldn't be mad if he told him he didn't want it. But he would be lying if he stopped him. Because he wanted nothing more than to feel Ian's tongue on his skin. Anywhere. Just so long as it was Ian's.

Mickey threw his head back as Ian's mouth formed around the head of his cock. The warm wet sensation threw his mind in and out of whatever it was that was that held it. All he could think about was how amazing the feeling was.

Mickey opened his eyes to see Ian staring straight at him and slowly bobbing up and down his painfully hard cock.

"God damn it, kid." Mickey muttered as Ian softley used his teeth when he came up. No one had ever used teeth on him before, but he knew right then that it was a must have whenever the redhead gave him head. That shit felt amazing.

Ian tossed his tongue around the head of Mickey's cock, licking up the little bit of pre come that wa dripping out. He then took Mickey's cock into his hands and began thrusting slow even thrusts to match what was now Ian's saliva soaked fingers massaging around his tight entrance.

Mickey's breath hitched and a grunt escaped his mouth as Ian's finger slipped slowly inside of him. Ian has a weird way of finding Mickey's prostate right away, and without really trying. He always knows it's his prostate that Ian hits, because his thighs tighten and his balls shrink and he feels as if he is going to come with each collision Ian's fingertips make. It is one of the greatest feelings Mickey has ever felt.

The brunette had one hand fisted into the redhead's hair and the other fisted into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as Ian's tongue moved from the head of his cock, down the side of his shaft and slowly down, underneath his balls. As Ian's tongue got closer to Mickey's tight hole, his grip in Ian's hair became tighter, but that didn't seem to faze the redhead.

Ian's tongue slowly licked around Mickey's soft balls as he slipped a second finger deep inside Mickey and wrapped his other hand around Mickey's hard cock. Mickey could only explain these

three amazing sensations as orgasmic; maybe even magic. But the next thing he felt threw his body in for a loop. Ian's tongue was now swirling around his asshole.

Mickey's eyes shot wide open and his back arched into an angle that was almost back breaking. Ian smiled a little knowing that he was what caused Mickey to lift so high out of the bed and bring a sound out of the older boy that sounded almost like a cry.

When Mickey's back was flat to the bed again, Ian removed his fingers and pushed Mickey's thighs further apart, allowing him better access with his tongue. Mickey's thighs were like butter. They would move where ever Ian put them.

Mickey groaned in detest as Ian's tongue parted way from his tight hole. The feeling of Ian's tongue there sent Mickey's mind racing to the finish line. He wanted to come so fucking bad, but also didn't want Ian to stop.

"Don't stop" Mickey cried, as Ian parted his legs further apart.

Ian didn't answer and didn't continue. He had an Idea. He sat up on his knees, between Mickey's legs, and tapped his thigh.

"Get on all fours. Now." he demanded.

Mickey was on all fours before Ian even finished. Ian thought Mickey was a sexy little cockslut, the way he had his face pressed into the pillow and ass up in the air. More than willing and waiting to feel whatever Ian had planned for him.

Ian smiled as he slapped Mickey's pale ass and took both of his hands to spread the brunette out even more.

"You are so fucking sexy like this, Mick" Ian said as he went face first into Mickey's ass again.

Mickey softly bucked his hips back into Ian's face as he let out a yelp into the pillows and his thighs tightened as he felt his orgasm come even closer.

Ian had both hands cupping Mickey's ass as his tongue fucked the older boy into oblivion. That was the only thing Mickey knew was going on. But as Ian snuck a finger in with his tongue, Mickey bit down into the pillow and balled both fists into the sheet. He knew if Ian kept this up any longer, he was going to come. He could feel it. It just kept creeping up faster and faster. Ian then took his free hand and cupped Mickey's tightening balls. That was it for Mickey. The pain of his upcoming orgasm was getting to be too much.

"Stroke me, Gallagher. Please" he begged, needing to feel his release.

While licking the older boys asshole and finger banging him into high heaven, Mickey's body started to convulse and his now pink hole tightened, letting Ian know Mickey was going to come.

No faster than Ian stroked him, Mickey began bucking wildly into Ian's face and hand, huffing and grunting. Seeing Mickey this wound up was really turning Ian on more than ever. He has learned that a begging Mickey is a very fucking horny Mickey. A very horny Mickey meant more sex. Ian could deal with that. Even though this was like their 5th round since they woke up.

Just as Ian swiped his thumb over Mickey's slit, thick white ropes of Mickey's come shot into his hand and on the bed. And Ian would be damned if it wasn't his spot that the come landed. Mickey would be punished for that. He took his come soaked hand and smacked his ass harder than he had ever done it before. The older boy hissed and arched his back high in the air, needingly begging for more.

"Don't fucking move" Ian demanded, as he gripped both of Mickey's hips.

Mickey wanted to fall over after his very intense orgasm. It had every single muscle of his trembling. He didn't know if he could stay in the position he was in much longer.

"What the fuck, Gallagher. How do you expect me to " he started, before he felt Ian's finger slide into him once more. "Oh fuck" he cried out at the contact.

Ian could tell Mickey was more than ready for what he was about to give him. So, with his free hand, holding a condom, he pushed it around to the older boy's face.

"Open it." This wasn't a question. Mickey twisted his neck around to see Ian's stern and straight face. "Now" the redhead demanded.

Mickey took the wrapper into his teeth and yanked back, tearing the foil open. With Ian's swift movements, the foil dropped to the side of Mickey's arm and he could hear the faint sound of rubber slicking on to skin. He then heard the familiar clicking open sound of the almost empty bottle of lube, and then the loud popping slirp of the bottle becoming empty.

"Now, Gallagher. Fuck me now." Mickey cried as Ian lined himself up to Mickeys entrance.

"You never learned how to be patient, did you, Mick?" Ian said with a smirk, and slapped Mickey's ass again. Ian slammed into Mickey, causing the older boy's back to arch and come straight up to his knees in sheer pain mixed with pleasure. Ian quickly tied his arms around Mickey's chest, holding him there, his back almost painted onto Ians torso.

Ian tilted his head to where his chin rested on Mickey's left shoulder. "You like to be manhandled, don't you, Mick?" Ian asked. Not to be answered, just for the sake of letting Mickey know that Ian knew exactly what he was doing to the older boy.

"You like it when I do this?" Ian asked as he fucked into Mickey slowly. "Huh? Do you Mick?"

All that Mickey could muster out was a groan. Ian knew the answer. So, he fucked the older boy a little faster and a lot harder. "What about this? You like this?"

"Fuck yes, Gallagher. FUUUCK" Mickey screamed as he threw his body back to the bed, ripping himself out of his lover's arms.

Ian wrapped his fingers around Mickey's waist, digging his nails in deeper and deeper with each thrust he pounded into the older boy.

"Say it, Mickey. Say it and I will do whatever you want. You know I will. Just fucking say it!" Ian barked out in between breaths. The words he had wanted to hear are words that Mickey never used.

"Ian. fucking Ian. FUCK ME DAMNIT!" Mickey screamed out, loud enough to where more than most of downtown chicago could hear.

Ian relentlessly pounded into his boyfriend Wait, were they boyfriends? until he felt his balls tighten and his toes tingle.

"Mick, I'm going to co " Ian hissed out as he came in Mickey's nice tight ass.

Not too long after Ian's orgasm subsided, he reached around Mickey's hips, dragging his hands up his chest and pulled him up to where his back was once again flush with his own.

"Come for me Mick. Come hard" He whispered into Mickey's ear and then started to suck on his earlobe, all while tracing his hand down the older boy's torso, down his hips, and taking Mickey's rock hard leaking cock into his hands.

"mmf fuck yes" Mickey moaned out as Ian began stroking him. "faster" Mickey demanded. "I need to come."

Ian continued his assault on his lover with his hand, and began planting small soft kisses down his neck and shoulder. When he felt Mickey's body tighten, heknew he was about to come. Mickey let out a low grunt and Ian sank his teeth into Mickey's neck. One thing Ian knew and came to find out, Mickey LOVES to be bitten especially hard when he comes.

Mickey's spiral into oblivion had him dizzy and had his heart racing. He hadn't come like that in his entire life. Well, other than his previous one. But this one? It had something else attached to it. A need. A want. But also, it felt like something he already had, something he had been searching for, yet was already found. He didn't know if it were the hormones or not, but he could

swear it just might have been love.

As Mickey fell face first into the bed, Ian followed, laying on top of him. Both boys were out of breath, but clearly, they were not done. Mickey flipped his body underneath the redhead and placed both of his hands around his face and kissed him deeply and seductively. Ian began grinding his hips into his lover's thigh, wasting no time. Ian let out a low groan as he was once again fully hard and ready for more of Mickey's ass.

Without even a break from the last,besides a breif make out session and a quick condom change, Mickey started grinding his hips into Ian's, letting out small moans while he grazed Ian's skin with his fingernails. Ian pushed one of his legs into Mickey's thigh, pushing his leg up in an awkward "L" shape, spreading his legs farther and farther apart. He then brought one hand down, wrapping his hand around Mickey's pulsating, hard cock, and began stroking him slowly, while still making out.

"God Damn, Gallagher" Mickey calls out as Ian traced his lips across Mickey's jaw and down his neck, lapping his tongue around the older boy's nipple. "Cock hungry, much?"

Electricity spiked through Mickey's body at the warm sensation the redheads tongue gave him. It was like.. Well, Mickey couldn't really explain it. He just knew it felt fucking awesome, and it made his dick twitch.

"You like that, Mick?" Ian asked, tugging at the older boys nipple with his teeth.

'Ffff yes" he mustered out as Ian grabbed his cock harder and began stroking faster.

"mffff" Mickey moaned out. He fucking loves when Ian strokes his cock, twisting his hand and working it up and down all at the same time.

"You want more, Mick?" Ian asked, moving his body to where he could have easy access to Mickey's tightening asshole.

"Yes Gallagher, I want more. I need more." the older boy cried out, trying not to make it sound like he was begging. But god damnit, Mickey wanted Ian inside him again. He was feeling empty, and it was beginning to be a lonely feeling.

Ian brought his hand up to Mickey's face, and placed two fingers on his lip. "Suck" he demanded. And how could Mickey not do it? That low, deep sexy tone in Ian's voice made his dick twitch even harder.

Mickey sucked and licked Ian's fingers until they were soaked in his saliva. He knew exactly what Ian was going to do next. He wasn't dumb. He casually lifted his hips a little off the bed, offering his waiting ass to Ian. Ian smirked and chuckled a little, under his breath of course, as he took

his fingers from Mickey's mouth in a quick motion and circled his fingers around Mickey's hole.

"Eager?" Ian asked, as he slipped one finger into his lover. It must have been a rhetorical question, as mickey didn't answer, and Ian didn't wait for an answer as he knew it was safe to slip another finger in.

As Ian massaged and stretched Mickey's asshole, Mickey grew more and more impatient.

"Come on Gallagher, get on with it," the older boy cried out. "I need you inside of me."

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey and brought his hand to his face and spit in his palm. Mickey gave him a weird look but tried not to question the gesture.

"We're out of lube. Do you want this to hurt?" Ian asked as he brought his hand back down and began stroking his own cock, getting it slick enough to where it wouldn't hurt the older boy.

"I didn't say shit" Mickey replied. He prefered Ian use his spit. it felt...better.

"Good" Ian smirked as he lined himself up and placed the head of his cock onto Mickey's asshole.

He then had both of his forearms around Mickey's head, and he began to thrust slowly into him.

Mickey groaned and tilted his head back at the pleasure of feeling full again.

Ian planted his face into Mickey's neck and began placing small kisses on the older boy's collar bone.

"You feel so fucking amazing, Mick" Ian hissed out as he fucked slowly into Mickey.

Normally, Mickey would beg for Ian to fuck faster. But something about the way Gallagher was fucking him felt fucking amazing. He brought both of his legs and wrapped them around the redhead's freckled body and locked his ankles together.

"ffffuuuuuu" Mickey gasped out as he locked his fingers together behind Ian's neck.

Mickey could feel all of Ian's muscles tighten over him. It turned him on even more. He whipped his head around and started kissing his lover, pulling him closer to him.

"You really think I have a magic dick, Mick?" Ian asked as he pushed the top half of his body away from the older boy.

"Fuck yes, Gallagher. Fuck yes" Mickey replied as he met Ian thrust for thrust.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Ian asked,mocking the conversation they had that lead to the most spectacular sex they had, to date.

Ian tied both of his hands around Mickey's thighs, bringing his legs to his shoulders, and Ian began fucking Mickey harder and faster. Mickey pulled Ian back close to him and whispered in his ear. "Show me."

Ian grabbed Mickey's waist and picked his hips up off the bed, to where he could fuck Mickey deeper and harder. Judging by the moans Mickey began making, he was now rubbing back and forth on Mickey's prostate.

Ian loves Mickey in this position. He whines and begs like the little cockslut he is.

"Harder, Gallagher" he begged, knowing it would only cause Ian to fuck him slower. The slower Ian fucks into him, the more he squirms, and the more he squirms, the more Ian's cock slides against his prostate.

Mickey latched his fingernails into Ian's back and pulled him down closer to his face, so that he could pull and suck his lower lip. He has always felt that if possible, he could suck Ian's soul into his lungs, and they would be one for ever. Since the night they met, Ian was already all that Mickey could smell.

Mickey's assault on the redheads back became more brutal the slower he fucked him, and deeper, the faster. Ian hissed in discomfort, but kept fucking, wanting to bring his lover to his ultimate high.

There was one moment when Mickey's nails reached Ian's shoulders, when they made eye contact. Ian had a smirk on his face, while Mickey had a huge smile.

"So, you would have my children?" Ian asked, as he slowed down his pace, but still keeping the same rhythm.

Mickey's smile fell into a straight line, and he almost looked conflicted. He wrapped both hands around Ian's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"As long as I have you beside me" Mickey replied.

Something struck Ian's chest, it could have been love, but he wasn't sure, but hearing the beautiful man underneath him say that, turned him on even more, so he began fucking Mickey like never before. It was primal instinct that he was feeling. He grabbed Mickey by the waist and fucked him so fucking fast, he became dizzy. He screwed his eyes shut and began grunting and moaning. He almost didn't hear Mickey scream and tell him he was coming. And when Mickey's

thick warm come shot onto his chest, his thighs trembled as he shot his load into his lover's ass.

Ian fell onto Mickey's chest, their sweat mixing together, and the only sounds were of them gasping for air, and their hearts beating erratically. It was the most calming sound they had ever heard.

After a few moments, Ian pulled himself out of the older boy and rolled off of him, both boys laying flat on their backs.

Several minutes went by in silence, before Mickey turned to his side, facing Ian.

"As long as you are by my side, I would love to have your children" Mickey spoke.

Ian turned his face to look at Mickey, and kissed him.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend's now?" Ian asked with Mickey's favorite smirked attached to the question.

"Guess so, Firecrotch. I guess so." Mickey replied.


	3. 90 days

It had already been a long morning, and Ian was starving. He had a very important lunch date, and was waiting anxiously for it all morning. It had been a few days, and he really needed the time to talk to his best friend. He wanted to tell her more about his boyfriend; He can call him that now, after all. He had felt nervous all morning, because as far as Christy was concerned, the guy he had left with from the club a while back was just a one night stand. or a few fucks. Of course Ian would tell her they had fucked one or two more times. Who wouldn't? Mickey was hot. He was damn good in bed and for fuck sakes did he taste amazing.

"Devon, can you please finish filing these folders for our new members? I have a lunch date today and I am running a little behind." Ian asked the guy behind the front desk.

Ian thought Devon was pretty hot. He was extremely hot. Channing Tatum hot. Ripped muscles, tall, squared jaw, short brunette hair. Ian had always thought about bending him over the treadmill and showing him what a real man could do, but after meeting Mickey, he had never really thought about it anymore. Used to, he would sit in his office on his lunch break, by himself, imagining what Devon would be like as a submissive bottom. The thought always turned him on, and it eventually always led him to jerking off. He didn't need to. He could get any guy he wanted, with his red hair, green eyes and his tight as hell body. But he didn't like mixing business with pleasure, or bringing in strange guys into his place of work for just a quick fuck. Besides, he was pretty fucking sure Devon was straight. He definitely didn't get a gay vibe off of him. And Ian had excellent Gay dar.

"Sure Mr. Gallagher. Anything else?" Devon answered. He knew Ian was gay, he could tell, but he never wanted to bring it up, but he also didn't want to insult him by thinking he was straight.

"How many times have I told you, Devon. We're the same age. Please. Stop calling me Mr. Gallagher. It makes me feel old. Call me Ian" he laughed. It was an ongoing joke between the two, and sometimes, each man thought this was the others way of flirting. But it never went past business. "Just watch the desk and be attentive to our customers. That's all I need. But please make sure the folders get put away in the right spots."

"Yes sir, Ian. Sure thing" Devon replied as he took the folders from Ian's hand. Ian could swear Devon's hand touched his for longer than was necessary, but was distracted by the thought when Christy walked through the doors.

"Thanks, Devon. I will be back in about an hour. Try not to burn the place down while I'm away" Ian laughed as he walked away, towards his awaiting friend.

"You're welcome" Devon replied.

"Well don't you look happy today" Christy smiled as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Are you saying I never look happy?" Ian asked as he patted her on the back

"You just look exceptionally happy today. Get laid?" she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ian smirked and lifted his eyebrow as held the door open so that he and Christy could leave the gym.

"So, what's his name?" Christy asked as her and Ian walked off, arm in arm.

Ian's smile was so wide that it nearly began to hurt his face. He couldn't hide the fact that he had some pretty awesome sex his past two days off, and for weeks before that. He had told her that he and the guy from the club had fucked once or twice, but he didn't tell her they were dating. That was part of the reason he wanted to meet her for lunch. He wanted to gush about his boyfriend. Although they had been official for a while now, she still didn't know. She didn't know anything about him, or that Mickey was staying most nights at his apartment.

"It's that guy I was telling you about. The guy I met at epiphany. Mickey" he shyly answered.

"Naughty boy. Thats like the fifth time you've fucked this guy." she replied smiling.

"Yeah, well" he shrugged his shoulders "He is a great fuck, but he is an even better person. Kinda the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Ian Gallagher! No way! You like him, don't you?!" she gasped.

Ian pulled Christy in closer and they continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Chris, how do you know if you're in love?" He asked her, finally finding the words he was searching for. "like, how do you know?"

"Oh, trust me. You would know." she smiled

"Well, I kinda sorta think " Ian started to say "What I am trying to tell you is..." He pulled out his cell phone and showed her his background. It was a photo of him and Mickey kissing. Mickey took it one day while they were out running errands. The sun was high in the sky and it made Ian's hair glisten in a way that made it seem like Mickey would burn his hand just by touching his it. "We're dating now. like, actual boyfriend and boyfriend." he finished shyly, with a smile so wide, it could be seen from space.

"What? You have an actual boyfriend? How long? Why haven't you told me? I am so happy for you" she gushed happily as she had never seen her best friend this happy.

"Yeah, we've been dating a few weeks now." he said.

"Can I meet him?" she asked.

"Well, thats sort of why I haven't really mentioned him. We agreed that we would wait 90 days to meet each other's friends and family. We both want to make sure that this is real. We want to make sure that this is what we really want." he replied. "But soon. You can meet him soon. I promise. I want you to know him. He is pretty fucking special to me, and I am pretty sure I am falling hard for this guy. Just like I know he has fallen for me too. He spends most of his days at my apartment. He really only goes home so that his sister knows he is still alive."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. If you call him your boyfriend, he HAS to be amazing!" Christy smiled after a few minutes of watching Ian smile.

"Soon enough. Now, lets get some food. I am starving" he said, taking his best friend by the hand, and they crossed the busy street towards their favorite lunch spot.

** Mickey went back to his apartment while Ian was at work. All of his clothes were beginning to become over warn and pretty nasty, personally. Plus, with him and Ian being an official couple, the boys had decided that it was okay that Mickey bring more of his stuff over. So, he was doing just that. It wasn't like packing an overnight bag. He was staying more than one night over there. Most of his time was spent over at Ian's now.

As he was finishing packing up what he was taking with him that day, he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Mickey yelled out.

"The fucking door is locked, douchebag. Let me in" Mandy barked out.

"Jesus christ, Mands. what the fuck do you want? Im about to leave" he hissed as he opend the door to let her in. He had missed his sister. He talked to her alot on the phone, but hadnt seen her in a few weeks, which was really unusual, seeing as how they were practically neighbors. Were .

"Heard noise in here and heard you talking to yourself. figured you were home. and guess what? I was right." Mickey wasn't in the mood for Mandy's shit. He was in his zone. He was ready to get back to Ian's. It was his day off and he wanted to get this shit done. "You're hardly home anymore. You must be working pretty hard these days" she said a little softer.

"I've just been busy with.." He started to say Ian's name. "I have been busy. You will get over it." he caught himself and fixed it before Mandy started on with her million fucking questions game. "She's such a fucking cunt" Mickey thought.

Mickey picked up his bag and started to walk around his sister before she grabbed him by his arm.

"You need all that for work? Are you sleeping up there?" She asked, seeing he was taking a rather large bag with him as he began walking out of the door. "Mickey Milkovich, you met someone, didn't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Fuck off" he replied, pushing her out of the door and pulling it shut.

"YOU DID! What's his name?" she asked.

Fucking great. the questions were starting. "Fuck off, its none of your damn business. Nosey bitch" He was trying hard to get her off his back. He really wanted to tell her about Ian, but he just wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Is it the guy from the club that one night?" she asked, knowing full well that he had fucked him more than just that one night.

"God damn Mandy, mind your own fucking business." Mickey responded.

"It totally is. I know it is. You wouldn't be so defensive if it wasn't." she said as she smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "What is is him again? Ian, right?"

Mickey smiled just hearing his name. How she remembered was beyond him. They were best friends, but he never thought she actually listened to him.

As Mickey locked the door and made his way down the hall, Mandy followed him.

"You're staying with him aren't you?" she asked. "It must be serious"

"Yea, sure. I guess you could say that" he said back, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Is he like, your boyfriend now or something?" she asked again. Mickey was really getting tired of the questions.

"Guess you could say that too." he added

"Well, when do I get to fucking meet him? I want to see this hot piece of ass your fucking."

"When I tell you he can, fuck. Now leave me alone. I gotta get going." he hissed through his teeth.

"Alright, but you better believe I'm sharing the naked baby photos" she joked. "And remember, My birthday is in two weeks! you better not forget douchebag."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on you stupid slut. And I already forgot. Talk to you later." Mickey said as he walked away from her, with both of his middle fingers in the air and a giant smile painted across his face.

Mickey and Mandy had the weirdest relationship, but they both knew it was affectionate. They were brother and sister after all.

*** After Mickey made it back to Ian's apartment, he dropped his bag next to the bed and laid down. After awhile, he finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the smell of the pillow his head laid on.

Mickey was woken up by the door slamming and Ian calling his name. He sat up in the bed, he was somehow now in just his boxers. He ran his hand down his face, not even remembering laying down. Damn, he was tired.

"I'm in here" he called out to Ian's searching voice.

Mickey heard a few bangs and clangs, and braised himself. Ian must have been in a shitty mood. But judging by his actions when he walked into the room, he was in a fantastic mood.

Ian ran to the bed and jumped next to him and grabbed Mickey's face with both hands, kissing him passionately.

"I told Christy" he whispered after he pulled his lips away from his boyfriends. "She wants to meet you." Ian had the fucking cheesiest grin on his face.

"Really now? Cause I told Mandy, too. I got the same response. She wants to meet you also." Mickey responded as Ian started taking his clothes off.

Every day, when Ian got home from work, he would get butt ass naked and jump in the shower. Mickey hated it. He loved the smell of Ian's skin when he was sweaty. It was a huge turn on.

Mickey crawled across the bed to help his boyfriend strip down.

"Well, the way you talk about your sister, I am sure we will get along great" Ian said as Mickey pushed his thumbs into Ian's gym shorts and pulled them down. He watched as they dropped to his ankles.

"And if you love Christy, I am sure I will too" Mickey said, as he crawled back to his side of their bed and patted it, signaling for him to lay down with him. "Mandy's Birthday is in a couple weeks. I was thinking I could find her phone and invite her friends. You think you can talk to Christy and see if we could throw a party for her at the club? I want it to be special for her. We never miss

each other's birthday, and normally, all we do is sit at home, watching cartoons and getting high." Mickey asked his boyfriend. "I really want her to have a great time this year. She's been through alot"

Ian hesitated, as he really smelled bad, but laid next to his boyfriend. He was starting to catch on that Mickey hated when he took a shower after working out, knowing he would just get dirty again.

"Yea, I can ask her. I am sure we could make it happen. Let me talk to her and you get the names and numbers of her friends." Ian replied as he wrapped his arm around Mickey and let him nuzzle his face into his neck.

The boys laid in bed for what seemed like hours. Mickey traced circles onto Ian's skin and Ian ran his hand through the older boy's oily hair.

"We should really get in the shower now. We don't have to get clean" Ian winked at Mickey as he sat up and slipped his boxers off, exposing his growing erection.

"Game on" Mickey smiled as he chased the redhead into the bathroom. At 24 and 25 years old, the boys still had a teenagers stamina. Both were VERY thankful for that.


	4. Dinner party

It had officially surpassed the 90 day mark that the boys had agreed upon. Now that those 90 days had passed, both boys had invited Mandy and Christy over, so that they could meet the other. Ian and Mickey were completely excited about it and had this huge Dinner thing planned. They had spent the past 3 days cleaning the apartment that they had shared, and setting up. They had went to the market that morning, and had gotten everything they needed. Ian had agreed to help Mickey make a special meal. Mandy loved loved LOVED lasagna. Specifically, a recipe that their mother used to make. Mandy would make it for Mickey for his birthday, and vice versa.

Ok, so technically, it was like a day short of 90 days, but there was not a lot of time to plan Mandy's birthday. And he wanted to get everyone together and try to plan this shit out. Somehow, he had to get this shit planned out without Mandy knowing anything about it. He wanted to throw her a party, make it super special for her. With it being a week away, he needed to hurry and get it done. So, he and Ian decided to let less than 24 hours go. What's 24 hours anyways, when you already know that you wanted your sister to meet the guy that you wanted to be next to till your dying breath?

The boys stopped by the liqour store and picked up a few drinks. Tequila, some Whiskey and a bottle of wine. Why the wine? Well, you see... When Mickey was 14, he went to the store to get all the ingredients that Mandy had asked for to make the lasagna for his birthday. If I'm making this shit, I am not going to buy the stuff for it. I don't care if its your birthday and on the list, an old list in their mother's handwriting, there was a bottle of merlot on it. Mickey being Mickey, thought that meant to get a bottle. Every year since, its been like a joke to get a bottle of merlot every time they make it. They never drink it, because wine is horrible, but they always get it. The tequila, well it was part of Mickey's plan. Every time there was tequila, Mandy liked to play drinking games. Mickey knew that if he put it out to where she could see it, she would get shit faced. Every time she got shit faced, she passed out. When she passed out, he would go through her phone to get information that he needed. And this time, he needed her friends phone numbers, so that he could invite them to her secret party. A surprise party just sounded too gay. So did a secret party, but it didn't sound as gay as the latter. Also, it was Ian who called it a secret party. The whiskey? So that he and Ian could get through the dinner with the girls being all girly and nosey. He knew they would need it just to get through the dinner.

Mandy had already called Mickey to let him know she was on her way, and as Mickey was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen from cooking, Ian called Christy to see where she was. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Mickey could hear a cackle come from the other side. Apparently, both girls were at the door.

Mickey sat on the couch, whiskey already in hand as Ian looked at him with wide eyes.

"You ready for this?" Ian asked, exasperated and eyes wide.

"Guess so" Mickey replied as he sat his glass down on the table and sat up to walk to the door with Ian.

When they had finally made it to the door, Mickey took Ian into a tight embrace and kissed his lips. "This will be good." he whispered as he again kissed his boyfriend in reassurance. They both smiled at each other and Ian opened the door.

"Oh My God, you must be Ian" Mandy cried as she held her arms open and ran into his arms, knocking him off balance. Mandy was super excited to meet him. Ian laughed and hugged her back, catching his balance.

"Chill, Mands. Damn." Mickey barked, pulling her out of his boyfriends arms.

"Mickey, this is Christy.. I believe you have kind of already met" Ian said as he reintroduced the two of them. How could Mickey forget her? She tried so hard to get in his pants. If it weren't for Christy, Mickey wouldn't know the beautiful redhead was gay.

"Come on in. Food is almost done. We have drinks too" Ian said, motioning for the girls to come in so that he could shut the door.

The girls made themselves comfortable while Ian and Mickey were in the kitchen making drinks and finishing up dinner. ** "So, what do we do? Just set the bottle out on the table?" Ian asked, going over the plans they had made to get Mandy hammered. "And she will just see it and automatically want to play a drinking game?"

"Trust me, it will work. It always has. I know my sister" Mickey reassured his boyfriend. "Just put it under your arm, take your drink and one to her. Set the bottle on the table to where she can see it, and presto"

"How about I just take her her drink and we set it up after dinner? We worked hard on this" Ian said as he smiled and walked towards Mickey, forcing him back into the counter. He pushed his hips into Mickey's and kissed him softly on the edge of his lips.

"How bout we just forget about dinner and go straight to the bedroom" Mickey said as he winked, grabbing the redhead and pulling him closer to him as he began kissing him.

"eghem" Christy cleared her throat, letting the boys know she was in the room. "You guys might want to take this to the bedroom before you get your splooge everywhere and we can't eat a proper meal" she joked.

"You sure know how to ruin a great boner" Mickey said as he stared straight at her and pulled Ian's hips into him and began grinding their crotches together.

"I had no idea gays could be so disgusting" Christy jabbed back, with fake venom in her voice. "You two. Calm down. dont have a cow, Christy. He is just showing off" Ian said as he pulled his hips away from Mickey's and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips.

"Fuck off" Mickey smiled as he grabbed his drink and Mandy's and walked into the living room.

"Nice place you got here, Mick. Never thought you would make it this far up the evolution chain" Mandy joked as she hugged her brother. "He is really cute. You didn't tell me that."

"Hands off hooker, he is mine. Im pretty sure you don't have a dick, but I rather play it safe than sorry" he snorted as he hugged his sister back

Mandy had never seen him like this; happy and shit. She never even thought it was possible. Not with their growing up.

"You never know" Mandy snickered as she grabbed her crotch. "I have been known to make gay men straight."

"Fuck you" Mickey smiled.

She was still the same old Mandy, and he was still the same old Mickey. Other than the fact that he was more happy now.

The room was comfortable with silence as Ian called Mickey into the kitchen. Dinner was finally finished cooking. 'Took long enough' Mickey thought as he helped the other boy set the table. The girls were already in their seats as food was brought to the table.

"Mickah James Milkovich! I thought you forgot" Mandy squealed in excitement, seeing what the boys had made for dinner. But with the Look Mickey shot his sister, she knew she better had shut the fuck up. No one knew Mickey's real name. Mikah. Pronounced Mee kuh.

"Mickah, huh?" Ian asked as a grin spread across his face.

"I couldn't pronounce it when I was little. I had like a lisp or something. I called him Mickey and it had just stuck." Mandy said, hoping it sounded like an apology.

"I think its cute. I like it, Mick. It has a ring to it." Ian whispered into Mickey's ear.

"Drop it. I hate it. I prefer Mickey" he barked

"Consider it dropped." Ian said, before whispering "for now" under his breath

The girls giggled to each other, seeing how fucking adorable the boys were being.

The four of them sat at the table and made their plates, making small conversation. Basically, Mandy was checking to make sure Mickey was telling her the truth on how he and Ian had met. She questioned it before; she questioned her brother being gay, but seeing him setting at the table, holding hands and sharing smiles with another man let her know he really was. She had never felt more happy for her brother.

They all had their plates made and were eating while the silence they sat in started to become uncomfortable. For real, Mandy and Christy sat there watching the boys giggle and smile at each other. It was kind of sickening.

"So, Mickey. Tell me. How did you know you were gay?" Christy finally asked after making a fake gagging sound, causing Mandy laugh and spit food across the table.

"Straight to the point, huh" Mickey muttered. He knew he would answer, and if It weren't for the Whiskey, he might not have, especially with his little sister sitting less than 5 feet away from him.

"Well, It started after my first stint in Juvie. I think I was 15." Yes, he was 15. He just didn't want to make it sound like finding out this huge thing about himself was some important thing. But it was very important to him. "It was fuck or be fucked, and I wasn't about to be someones bitch. Thats just not how I do shit. And the dudes balls.. it was just so fucking hot." he answered honestly. That was the one thing about whiskey that he hated. it made him so fucking honest. Every time he drank it, he made a mental note to not drink it anymore.

"Damn, I had no idea you were a bad boy, Mickey. Ian needs a little bad boy in his life" Christy replied, satisfied with Mickey's answer.

"I have a whole lotta bad boy in my life" Ian chimed in with a huge grin as he nudged Mickey's shoulder.

"What about you, Ian? How did you know that you were gay?" Mandy asked, genuinely quizzical.

"Do you want ME to tell the story, or do you want to embarrass your self? Christy asked, laughing hysterically.

"Every time you tell it, it losses its awkwardness.. Let me tell it this time. So that they know the full extent of the truth" he says as he interlocks his fingers and stares at his lap, with his huge, identifying grin, almost looking embarrassed for himself.

"It wasn't that bad, Ian. you're going to freak them out." Christy started. "It wasn't that bad, I

thought it was kinda hot" he said, looking at both Mickey and Mandy.

"The only way I can tell this story is explicitly. So, bare with me." He laughed, starting his story.

"First, I have to start at the VERY beginning. The day I met Christy." Ian started, everyone watching him, and Christy looking at him like she was reminiscing. "I was in Science class and this beautiful blonde walked in. I was like, 15 years old. Almost 16. I had barely hit puberty, and my hormones were fucking off the charts. Anyways, I didnt hear what the teacher was saying, and next thing I know, she sat beside me. She introduced herself and like a fucking boy, I was stuttering and everything. I was like, Damn, this girl is hot."

'This is supposed to be how you knew you were gay,not the day you lost your v card" Christy laughed out, trying to get him to get to the good part. "Get to the juicy details already."

"Calm down. I am getting to it" Ian told her.

"Anyways, Like I was saying.. I thought she was fucking beautiful. Long blond hair, blue eyes. And the words that came out of her mouth when I finally heard her voice, It was like heavens gates had open and invited me in. I was for sure in love at first sight. Far too beautiful for my neighborhood, but jesus christ she had the attitude of a southsider. It was hot. She transfered to my school from the north side. She got expelled for fighting guys from the football team. After she told me that, I damn sure wasn't going to fuck with her. After getting to know her, I found out she was actually a really nice person. You would never believe it, but she was friends with everyone. The all american cheerleader. Nice body, popular and damn, she was book AND street smart. She could school me in Trig and also school me on the street. She knew more about the streets than me, and I was born into them." he finished.

"Yea yea, get to the interesting shit already" mandy laughed; she was already drunk. "I want to hear this before I die" she laughed with Christy.

"I was feeling especially horny one day, and decided to Call Christy. Said I needed help with my homework. She told me to come on over, that her parents weren't home. So, I shoved a condom in my pocket that I got from my brother and took off. When I got there, she was wearing this little bitty skirt and a shirt that probably could have fit my baby brother. Anyways, we went to her room and I pulled out my backpack and started pulling out my homework. Christy sat beside me, sucking on a lollipop. The way she was sucking it, God damn, it was so fucking hot."

"Yea, I am pretty good with my mouth" Christy said as she winked at Mickey. He just sat back in his chair and smirked at her, knowing he was a hell of alot better than her.

"Anyways" Ian says with a roll of his eyes. "I sat there watching her from the corner of my eye.

She was clearly trying to turn me on, and it was working. At the same time, we looked at each other and she took the lollipop out of her mouth and we began frantically kissing. She pushed everything off of the bed and climbed on top of me and took my shirt off. Next thing I know, her hands are unbuttoning my pants. She leaned over and put her lollipop in her table and she took of her shirt. I was thinking right then and right there that I was definitely going to lose my virginity. She was grinding into my lap, making all these noises and then she jumps off me and pulls my pants down to my ankles. After she gets them and my underwear off, she spits in her hand and starts giving me a hand job. I was fucking blown away, and I am surprised I didn't come. A few minutes later, she starts giving me a blowjob. Something didn't feel right though. I looked down at her, and our eyes meet, and I start loosing my boner. I had no fucking idea what was going on. I tried closing my eyes, to see it it might have been that maybe I just didn't like to watch it being done, but that wasn't it either. My boner was rapidly going down. She jumped up and put a movie in her DVD player, and sat beside me. She told me that maybe we just needed a break. I am guessing, that by watching it, she thought I was getting horny again. Which, I was. She starts jerking me off while I am watching. The fucked up part? It was two dudes. She was jerking me off, while I was watching two dudes fuck. If that isn't a good friend, I don't know what is."

Ian paused to see everyones facial features, and see's Mandy staring at him, her mouth wide open, waiting to hear the rest of the story. Christy was smirking and Mickey was just his coy self. He had his hand on Ian's leg, getting insanely closer to his dick.

"What's fucked up, is I still didn't think anything of it. I still had no idea he was gay at that point" Christy laughed out.

"Keep going. I need to hear more" Mandy says.

Ian starts again, feeling his boyfriend get awfully close to his dick. No one would know what was going on under the table. Mickey knew how to keep a straight face.

"She takes off the rest of her clothes and expertly puts a condom on my dick with her mouth. I am still watching the porn, and she turns the TV off. She climbs on top of me and for a millisecond, I swear she was going to fuck me, but she didn't. she sat on top of me, and grinds on my dick, while my boner is going away yet again. She whispers in my ear something that to this day always makes me smile and remember why she is my best friend. She said 'Its ok if you're Gay, Ian. All the best guys are.' I looked at her and it hit me. I was fucking gay. It would explain how I couldn't stay hard when watching porn with females in it, and why when it came down to sex with Christy, I couldn't keep it up. Its always guys that I was jerking off to. She climbed off of me when she saw the realization come across my face. We both got dressed and tried not to make it awkward. She told me that her brother, Jason, was gay and would let me talk to him one day. Next thing I knew, just a few days later, they had set me up on a blind date. Nice guy and all, but jesus christ, he was a prick. We ended up hooking up, and yea, thats about it. Thats how I knew I was gay."

""Duuuuude, what the fuck! Thats some crazy shit. Did you atleast have sex with her?" Mandy asked, seriously hoping Christy didn't make Ian leave, giving her a serious case of the female equivalent of blue balls.

"Naw, I sorta knew what he was going through. My brother went through something similar. I wasn't about to fuck him up mentally" Christy answered, glaring at Ian with knowing eyes. "With him growing up in the south side, I knew how bad it would be for him to be 'out' so we decided that I would be his beard incase anyone caught on. I mean, he was never obvious about it, but still." The look the two shared showed Mickey and Mandy that they truly had been through alot together.

Mandy seemed happy that she got her answer, so she quietly sat there and finished her dinner while listening to the others chit chat about different things; Mostly, Christy and Ian talking about Mickey. After a few minutes, her and her brother made eye contact, and in a silent communication, Mandy was convinced that he was happy and content. That is all she had ever wanted for him. For him to be happy. She would never admit it out loud, but she would always put Mickey's happiness before her own. He did the same for her also. They were closer now as adults though. Closer than they thought they ever would be.

When Mandy finally came out of her cloud, she had realised that Ian and Mickey were no longer in the room and the table was clear. What the hell? She must have been day dreaming. Sometimes, she did that. Her mind would wander off somewhere and she wouldn't know. It was Christy who pulled her out of her trance.

"The boys needed to relieve some stress, wanna smoke a joint with me?" Christy asked Mandy as she jolted out of her entrancement. "You look like you need one."

"Sure" Mandy answered. She never turned down a free high.

Mandy was great at talking to people, but something inside of her made her feel really bashful around Christy. She didn't know if it was because She was tall, beautiful and blonde, or if it was that Christy wasn't afraid of things. She spoke her mind; something they had in common. All that she did know was that Christy intimidated her. Here Mandy was, shorter than her, black hair and frumpy body build, while Christy was Tall, lean, curvy and had a nice set of tits. When Mandy caught herself staring at Christy's tits, she felt intimidated even more.

Finally, Christy sat next to Mandy and lit up a joint and passed it to Mandy.

"My dealer says this shit with fuck with your head. Thats why I bought it, but he was fucking lying. Its a great high though" Christy said, as an Icebreaker. There was a quiet tension between the girls as Mandy took a drag and began coughing. Christy laughed a little as Mandy handed the joint back over. "That is some harsh shit, what is it? dirt?" Mandy asked, still choked up and her throat beginning to burn.

"Yea, it taste like shit, but it was worth it I guess" Christy answered. "If you can find anything better, let me know"

"Mickey used to be able to score this really awesome shit. Purple and sticky. It could fuck you up with just a few hits." Mandy said as she looked over Christy's shoulder and saw the bottle of tequila. She stood up and walked to get it. It was the same brand her and Mickey always bought at store in their neighborhood. "Thirsty?" She asked, grabbing two of the shot glasses next to it and holding the bottle up, grinning from ear to ear.

Christy sat there, hoping Mandy would see the bottle. Ian had told her all about their plans to get Mandy wasted, so that they could get her friends numbers to invite them to her secret birthday party they were throwing for her.

"Sure" Christy answered, smiling.

Mandy sat back next to Christy, and poured both of them a shot. "We should play a game." Mandy said as she pushed Christy's shot glass towards her. "Rock, paper, scissors. Know how to play?" She asked.

"Like, the hand game?" Christy asked, looking confused.

"Yea, like the hand game, but only when you lose, you have to take a shot. Its really fun. Mickey used to ALWAYS lose" she said, a smile spread across her face.

"Sounds awesome. Prepare to get drunk. Rock, Paper, Sissors is how I used to get everything I wanted" Christy said joyfully, knowing she was bad ass at this game.

The girls both moved their shot glasses out of the way, so they wouldnt hit them.

"Ready?" Mandy asked.

"Ready"

Both girls balled up a fist and placed it into their other hands. "Rock..Paper..Scissors" they both said at the same time, bouncing their fists up and down in their palms.

"HA! Rock beats Paper" Christy huffed, beating Mandy at her own game. "Drink up." Mandy obliged, and took her shot.

"Damn, that burns. Feels Awesome" Mandy laughed as she shook her head.

"Prepare your throat" Mandy said to Christy.

"That's what he said" Christy shot back. Both girls laughed and set up another round. "Fuck yes. Drink up, blondie" Mandy announced. "Scissors beats paper"

Christy took her shot and had a look of disgust on her face. "How the fuck can you stand that shit? its horrible" she asked.

"It was all we could find when we were young. tastes horrible at first, but you get used to it, I guess."

The girls played a few more rounds, Mandy losing each time.

"Dude, I've never been a lightweight before, but damn. I'm already buzzin" Mandy laughed out, unable to keep her words to her self.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will take a few shots to catch up to you" Christy said as she filled her shot glass, and tipping it back, feeling the burn down her throat. She filled her glass again and as she put it to her mouth, she was stopped by Mandy pulling her hand down and leaving it there a little longer than was necessary. "No, you dont need to do that. You hate the taste, I can tell."

The girls made eye contact and Christy was the first to break it. She freed her hand and took the shot. She looked back at Mandy, who was still staring at her.

"Thats a uh.. nice skirt" Christy said, trying to break Mandy's stare.

"Thanks" Mandy said as she quickly pulled Christy into a kiss. Christy wrapped her hands around the back of Mandy's head and pulled the kiss in tighter, tugging a bit at Mandy's hair at the base of her neck. The kiss became quick and frantic and desperate. The girls stood up together, their lips still locked, and Christy pushed Mandy back, walking towards the couch. As Mandy fell back onto the couch, Christy traced her hand around the hem of Mandy's skirt, and began rubbing her thigh, inching closer and closer between her legs. Both girls immediately stopped their frantic kissing as they heard the bedroom door open up. They quickly sat up, ran their fingers through their hair, straightening it and fixing their clothing. The both looked at each other and smiled as the boys walked through the walkway.

"Its great to see you two getting along" Ian said as he saw the girls sitting together on the couch, smiling.

If only he knew.

"Yea, Its a shock. You never get along with other bitches" Mickey added. It was true. Mandy never got along with females. She was one of those girls who hung out with the guys, because one,

she grew up being the only girl, and for two, guys were just less drama.

Mandy responded by flipping her brother off. Mickey smiled and flipped her back off. Their relationship didn't make sense to others, but it did to them.

"Anyone up for "I never"? Mickey asked, waving the bottle of tequila in the air, when he noticed it was open and two shot glasses looked to be used.

"I've already beat your sister in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Lets see what you go in this game, Mickey." Christy responded.

The four of them sat around the table while Mickey poured the first 4 shots and handed them out.

"Since I decided to play, I will start. You all know the rules, I hope, so lets get the show on the road." Mickey stated.

"I've never "dated" (yes, he used his fingers for air quotes) a gay man so that the creeps would leave me alone." He was clearly making a jab at Christy. She took her shot, and much to his surprise, Mandy took a shot too. He had no Idea.

"Remember that Kid you called 'Dawson' because you refused to learn his first name? Yea, him." Mandy choked out, seeing the confusion in his eyes. She then saw what looked like a quick flash of hurt, but he quickly blinked it away.

"Didn't know that kid was gay. Probably explains why he disappeared" Mickey replied, showing no emotion.

"Yea, he came to me one day, beat to shit and told me he was leaving. Haven't heard from him since." Mandy huffed out. "Kinda miss the kid."

Since Mickey and Ian were the only ones to not take their shot, and since Mickey started, it was now Ian's turn.

"Your turn, Ian" Christy hiccuped out.

"Hmm, alright…well, I've never… I've never kissed a girl" Ian finally said, not knowing what had happened moments before. Once again, Christy and Mandy took their shots. And surprise surprise, so did both boys. Ian gave Mickey a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. "In my family, you were either straight or dead. I had to make people believe I was straight so that I wouldn't end up 6 feet below." Mickey explained, wiping the look of of Ian's face. "Who was the unlucky bitch to catch your lips, Mands?" he asked when he noticed his boyfriends fears were shaken off of his shoulders. Both Christy and Mandy looked at each other and smiled, telling their

story without words.

"I woulda never guessed you were a carpet muncher, Mandy, But Christy? I could tell a fucking mile away. I can smell it" Mickey joked, clearly laughing it up.

"What can I say, If I can't have the guy, I will take the sister" Christy cracked, staring at Mandy and winked at her with her wide smile.

Mandy felt put on the spot, so she went to her go to move. She giggled and filled her shot glass to take another shot.

"Well, who goes now?" Christy asked.

"You can, I guess" Ian told her.

"Alright, I gotta great one. Ready for this?" she asked rhetorically. "I've never left my sister and boyfriend's best friend alone in a room together to make out while I went to the bedroom to give my boyfriend head."

Mickey gave Christy the glare of death, and all she could do was laugh. He took his shot and flipped her off. "At Least he kept it up for me" he huffed out after slamming his glass down onto the wooden table.

Ian jabbed his boyfriend in his side with his elbow. "Play nice, you two" he hissed.

"I am playing nice. As nice as I can" Christy laughed out, kicking Mickey's feet under the table.

"Bitch" Mickey said under his breath but smiling. It was all a game, and Mickey loved games. He knew how important it was to the redhead for him to make friends with her.

"I like you." She said to Mickey. "I like him, Ian. keep him around."

"Plan on it" Ian replied, smiling at the older boy. Mickey grabbed Ian's thigh and held a tight grasp as they held eye contact for what Christy thought was forever.

"Dude, you weren't kidding. Mandy is a fucking lightweight" Christy finally said.

Mandy was sitting in her chair, her hand under her chin, passed out and drooling. Since when the hell did she fall asleep? Her cell phone setting freely in her lap.

"I will take her to the guest room" Ian offered. "You get her phone and get the numbers you need. Make it quick though. We don't need her waking up and catching on." He picked her up and carried her to the now occupied guest room and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket

he pulled from the hall closet. As he did so, he couldn't help but stare into her face. Her and Mickey looked so much alike. They both shared their pale skin, dark brown locks and Ian even noticed they shared the same shade of blue eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would swear they were fraternal twins or something. They both had great DNA. He pushed her hair out of her face and placed a bucket next to the bed just incase she decided she couldn't handle her liquor. He then placed two aspirin on the bedside table with a bottle of water for when she finally woke up. When he walked back into the living room, Mickey and Christy were steady getting numbers from Mandy's phone, saving them into his. If they were going to plan this party for Mandy, they wanted to do it right. When Mickey was done, he placed the phone on the kitchen counter. Christy ran behind him, picked it up, and saved her number into it. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a pull towards the blue eyed girl. She wanted to get to know her better. She would be damned if she were to say she never wanted to feel her lips again, too. She smiled as she laid the phone back down and ran back to the living room to join the boys.

The three of them stayed awake a while longer, all talking about random and pointless things, getting to know each other. Ian couldn't help but smile to see that his boyfriend and best friend were actually getting along pretty well.

"Well, since Mandy took the bed, I guess I will crash on the couch" Christy finally said, stretching and yawning into her hand.

"You know damn well that the bed is big enough for the both of you" Ian replied, not wanting his best friend to feel uncomfortable. They normally shared his bed, but since the other side was now taken, she would have to get used to sleeping in the mostly empty room.

"I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable when she wakes up" Christy sighed.

"Mandy will be fine. just keep your clothes on" Mickey answered.

"Well, if you are both sure, I guess so. " she said as she walked over to hug the boys good night.

"It was nice to FINALLY meet you" Christy said as she hugged Mickey good night.

"You too" he replied. "Good night"

"Good night" she said as she walked through the hall and into the spare bedroom where Mandy was sleeping.

When the morning came, Christy was the first awake. She slowly moved out of the bed to go to the restroom. When she came back in, Mandy was awake and had taken the aspirin Ian had left her.

"We didn't do uh, you know…. did we?" Mandy asked.

"No. Nothing happened." Christy laughed. "But you sure are beautiful when you sleep" she replied as she sat next to her on the bed. Mandy smiled and took another drink of her water.

"I'm surprised I am not as hungover as i thought I would be. I haven't drank anything in forever"

"Well, you look like shit" Christy joked, trying to help ease Mandy's awkwardness.

"Thaaaaanks" Mandy said, smiling.

"Anytime" Christy said as she placed her hand on Mandy's thigh.

Mandy shook her head clear of the dirty thoughts she began having and stood up. "I need to get going. I'm gonna be late for work."

Before Christy could get another word out, Mandy had already left the room. She stood up to follow her, and when she walked into the living room, the boys were already awake.

"Well, have a good day" she told Mandy.

"Thanks" Mandy sincerely replied with a smile.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Christy finally asked before Mandy had a chance to walk out of the door. "You know, to hang out and do girl stuff or something?" It almost sounded as a beg.

"Sure" Mandy smiled. She pulled out her phone and asked Christy for hers after she gave hers to Christy. "Wait, yours is already…" Mandy started.

"I put it in there, hope you don't mind." Christy said shyly and quietly. Behind the girls, both boys were laughing.

"Not at all" Mandy smiled. "Talk to you later?" she said as she finally walked out of the door.

"Talk to you later" Christy said as the door shut. When she turned around, both Ian and Mickey were staring at her like she was naked.

"What? I kinda like her" she said smiling.


	5. Happy Birthday

"Ok, everything is ready to go, right? All we gotta do is set up?" Mickey asked, anxiously waiting to get to Epiphany.

"Yes, Mick. Everythings a GO. All of her friends have already said they would be there. It;s going to go great" Ian reassured his boyfriend with a kiss.

"It has to go great." Mickey huffed, nervous Mandy would catch on. "She can't find out about it. Christy knows what she has to do, right?" he asked.

"Yes, she knows what she is gonna do. Luckily, she sat that up all on her own last week" Ian said, laughing at the memory of finding out his best friend made out with his boyfriend's sister.

The boys let their hormones get in the way of them getting ready, and ended up going around in the shower. When they were finished, Ian had Mickey weak in the knees. He could barely keep his balance, but he welcomed the sweet sting of pain. It took his mind off of making sure the night was going to perfectly. As the boys were getting ready, there was a knock on the door. It must have been Christy. Sure enough, it was. She walked into the spacious apartment and sat her purse on the couch.

"Damn, you're lookin hot as hell" Mickey said as she walked through the living room to get his newly ironed clothes. Christy was in her go to dress. Short, black and slinky. The same dress she wore the night Mickey had originally met her. Only today, she had her hair pinned up. It reminded Mickey of one of those pin up girls that he saw on the internet when he was looking up porn a few weeks ago.

"Lookin good, yourself Mick" She replied, giving him a hug. "I love a man in boxers. Gay or not. Where is Ian? Gotta go over the plans for you guys so I can get Mandy out of the house."

"He will be out in a minute. He is still getting ready." Mickey replied. "Wanna drink?" he asked as he started walking to the kitchen to get himself something.

"No, I'm good. I'm on that skinny girl Diet tonight. Gotta only eat so I can drink more tonight, if I plan on getting your sister in bed" Christy laughed as she winked.

"Thats fucking gross, Chris. I don't need to hear about you tryin to munch my sister's carpet" Mickey retorted, his face in a grimacing position, like he smelled a week old dead cat.

"Weak stomach, Mick?" she asked, laughing.

"Thats my fucking sister, you perv." he said.

A few minutes later, Ian walked out. Both Mickey and Christy's jaw dropped. He was wearing a semi tight pair of blue jeans. The kind that looked like there were bleach spots, and a tight black

v neck shirt. 'Holy fuck' Mickey thought. If he weren't still sore, and they didn't have to get to the club, he would have mauled him right then and there. And what was that smell? It was like sex in a bottle, and it made Mickey's dick twitch.

"Damn, Gallagher" Mickey said, grabbing Ian into a strong embrace and biting his neck. "I can't let you go out looking like that"

Ian smiled at his boyfriend. "You're looking good too, Mick. But I sure hope you aren't leaving half naked" he laughed. The redhead was NOT about to let his boyfriend go out looking like he just jumped out of the shower.

"Well, now that I see you looking as good as you do, I was kinda hoping for another found" Mickey joked, but clearly to hear the gagging sounds come from Christy's throat. He secretly loved doing it. He loved knowing that Ian was all his and there was nothing Christy could do about it. It was just something the two of them came to a silent agreeance to.

"Funny, Mick. We gotta hurry and go set things up before everyone gets there. Hurry up. Get dressed." Ian panted, still rushing around trying to finish getting ready.

Mickey did as his boyfriend told him and huffed and puffed in the process. Mickey was a good little bitch like that, even though it WAS his sister's party.

"Ok, so All I need to do is call her and convince her to go out with me, right?" Christy asked.

"Yea, you just have to beg her" Mickey said from the laundry room where he was getting dressed.

"I kinda feel bad. I know you guys spend your birthdays together every year. I don't want her to think I am pulling her away from you" Christy sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt in her chest. "But it will be soo worth it to see the look on her face when she sees all of her friends. She has such a beautiful smile." She said, thinking about Mandy's smile and grinning at the thought.

"I don't want to ever hear you talk about your lesbian brain and my sister. keep that shit away from me" Mickey said as his body shuttered. He did not want to think of his sister with christy, much less sexually at all. ew.

"Chill, Mick, geez. Don't get your panties in a twist" Christy cackled. Ian joined in a little bit after seeing Mickey grin from ear to ear.

"Ok, you guys hurry and get there. Charlie is working the door tonight. Just tell him your there to set up for the Birthday Girl. He will help you out. But you gotta get there fast. All the supplies are already there. " Christy said as she pulled her phone out of her purse and hugged the guys goodbye. "See you there" she smiled.

When she got into the hallway, she went through her contacts and found Mandy's number. She didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous. She had just realised she hadn't actually called her yet. They had been texting back and forth throughout the week. Her nerves got worse after she hit send and her stomach dropped and her heart race when she heard Mandy's voice.

"Hey Mandy It's Chris what you doing tonight?" she asked as she collected her thoughts.

"m Christy you do realize today is my birthday right?" Mandy answered. She knew she had told her through text. She was just telling her the night before last how excited she was to have dinner with her brother. Something they did every year, for both of their birthdays.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Christy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah" Mandy giggled. "I am supposed to be hanging out with Mickey for dinner. Thought I told you that already."

"Why don't you two meet tomorrow for dinner and you go out with me tonight instead." Christy asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh I don't know about that, Me and Mick always do this every year." Mandy said nervously. She really did want to hang out with the blonde, but it was her birthday. She felt torn.

"Oh come on it will be a blast plus I know some people at this club so we will be able to get right in. I'm sure Mickey will understand he seems like the type of brother that would want you to have fun." she announced, trying to make it sound like she was begging.

"Yeah, ok" Mandy finally said. She really hoped Mickey would understand. It wasn't like they were children anymore. "lemme call him real quick."

"Ok text me your address so I can come get you." Christy said excitedly.

"Ok I'm texting it now." The brunette replied.

"K, see you in a bit" Christy responded, sounding super delighted. "bye."

She quickly hung up and called Mickey to let him know.

"Ok Mick she is about to call and cancel with you so play it off. Don't let her think anything is going on. I am on my way to pick her up right now." Christy notified him aggressively.

"Alright, Ian and I are on our way to the club right now. See you when you get there. Thanks." Mickey replied and hung up his phone, sticking it into his pocket of his black cargo pants.

As Ian and Mickey got in to Ian's car, Mickey's phone rang. It was Mandy. He took a deep breath and looked at Ian. "Here goes nothin" Mickey said as he answered.

"Happy Birthday Bitch! Better be ready for dinner. Im getting ready" he said. "Thanks Dickweed" his sister voice rang out on the other end. "Soooo I was wondering if you and I can go out tomorrow for my birthday. Please?" Mandy finally said. "Christy just called me asking to go out with her to some club."

He knew he had to sound upset about the 'situation', so he tried his hardest. "Fine, sure what the fuck ever. It's not like we spend all our birthdays together anyway." He said.

"I'm sorry Mick I will make it up to I promise." Mandy replied, sounding excited.

"I guess, but don't let that hoe get in your pants." Mickey said, sounding angry and hurt.

"I can't make any promises Mickey. It's my birthday and I'ma do what I want." she said laughing.

"gh I don't want to hear that bitch.., Anyway I will see you tomorrow." He replied.

"Ok Asshole see you tomorrow. Thank you!" She hissed through her phone.

"Whatever carpet muncher" Mickey said as he hung his phone up.

Mickey sighed in content. Operation 'Get Mandy to the club' was a go!

Mandy was frantically rushing around her small apartment, looking for something to wear. She couldn't think of anything. She already knew Christy was going to look hot. She needed to look equally as good. After throwing everything out of her closet onto her bed, she finally found it. It was a dress Mickey had bought her a few years back for her birthday. She had only worn it a handful of times. She figured tonight was as good of a time as any to wear it again. She grabbed it and ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

As she was getting out of the shower, Christy was calling her cell phone.

"Hey, I am here." Christy said.

"Alright, come on up. I am in 3 B. I just got out of the shower and I am getting ready now." Mandy said.

"K, be there in just a minute." Christy replied.

"Just walk in. I will unlock the door for you." Mandy told the blonde.

"Alright" Christy replied as she hung up her phone.

Mandy ran to the door to unlock it and ran back into the bathroom to get dressed. Just as Christy walked through the door, Mandy fell out of the bathroom door, trying to put her silver stiletto on.

Christy ran to her to catch her and help her gain her balance back. "Woah, you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, Im fine. Thanks" Mandy laughed, embarrassed.

"Damn girl, You are looking SEY" Christy said, taking in the sights of Mandy's black red and silver dress hugging every single one of her curves, biting her lip.

"Thank you" Mandy said, acknowledging Christy's compliment, flashing her flirtatious smile.

Christy noticed Mandy's little pile of clothes folded on the counter and saw her blood red panties. "You might need these" Christy said, handing them to the birthday girl.

Mandy smiled and took them from the blonde, their hands touching longer than necessary. "I don't need them" Mandy said with an evil grin as she slowly removed them from Christy's hand and tossing them to the floor.

Christy flashed Mandy her devilish grin and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She had to walk away before her and Mandy didnt make it to the party in time. She was 'thisclose' to stripping the birthday girl down to her birthday suit as it was. She needed a breather.

As she sat on Mandy's couch, she heard Mandy blow drying her hair. Christy couldnt help but think about the dirty things she could be doing to Mandy. before she knew it, Mandy was sticking her head out of the bathroom. "Im almost done. Promise." she said. "Gotta iron my hair and do my makeup. You can join if you like" Mandy said smiling. Christy got up from the couch and shook her hermones away. They had a party to get to. There was no time for fooling around.

Looking in the mirror, Mandy was so glad she had decided to put red streaks in her hair the day before. They went PERFECT with her dress. She plugged in her flat iron and started applying her make up, waiting for it to warm up. The plan was to flatten away all the strands and use the iron to make babydoll curls. Mickey had always told her that with her long hair, they looked really good on her. If she wasn't going to spend her birthday with him, she was at least going to look good and take pictures to send to him.

Mandy finished her make up by adding a dark shadow to her eyes and a red color to her lips, finishing the look with a shiny gloss. She was so lost in her get up that she didnt see Christy watching her through the mirror. "You are so fucking gorgeous" Christy told her.

"Says the hot blonde standing in my bathroom, half naked" Mandy said, with an awkward shyness to her voice. Mandy didn't know how to hit on another girl, and neither did Christy. But they both knew that whatever it was that was sparking between them felt , but right. Christy smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching Mandy fix her hair. Just as she was about to finish, Christy walked to the mirror and started fixing her make up. Mandy stood there and watched her. Christy was really fucking beautiful. Mandy could see that. It turned her on. Christy fucking turned her on and made her wet in ways that any of the guys she had ever been with couldn't do. She shook the thought of throwing her down to the floor and fingerbanging her into oblivion out of her head.

"Ok I am ready to go." She said.

"Alright let's head out." Christy said as she blotted her lips with her fingertips. Mandy grabbed her silver clutch and they walked out of the door. Mandy locked the door and tossed her key into her purse.

Christy was driving a brand new black Mercedes Benz with black interior and pink stitching. It was a beautiful fucking car.

"Wow this is a REALLY nice car" Mandy said, running her hand down the side.

"Thanks it was a birthday gift from my parents once I graduated from college." Christy answered, smiling.

"I wish I had parents like that." The brunette said. Christy smiled.

"So what club are we going to anyway?" Mandy asked, getting into the car.

"This club called Epiphany have you heard of it?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, some of my friends have been there.I think that is where Mick Ian met. I heard it is hard to get into and always busy." Mandy answered.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard to get into." Christy said. "But it helps if you know people" she smiled slyly.

"Hell yea! This is my song!" Christy said as she turned the radio up and began dancing in her seat. "This is for boss bitches for money making bitches all my ladies throw your hands in the air I got patron in my cupand i don't give a fuck the baddest bitch in the club right here!" She sang along.

To Mandy's surprise, Christy could sing. and DAMN could she dance. Mandy sat in the passenger seat watching the blonde. Mandy had never been so turned on in her life. She had been turned on ever since Christy walked into her apartment, but watching her dance did a

whole other thing to her. 'What can't this girl do?' she thought to herself.

"Come on Mandy, we gotta get in clubbing mode!" Christy screamed in happiness. "It's your birthday, so we gotta twerk and drop it like it's hot tonight!"

All Mandy could do was laugh and nod in agreement. "Ok let's do it" Mandy laughed as she started dancing along with the blonde.

The girls danced all the way to the club so that when they arrived, they were ready to get on the dance floor. Christy didn't want to take the chance of Mandy seeing Ian's car, so she pulled into the valet. "Front door service for the birthday girl" she smiled. Just then, two valet attendants opened both of their doors. They stepped out of the car and Christy walked over to Mandy.

"Ok, time to get our sexy on!" Mandy announced happily.

"One more make up check?" Christy asked, pulling out her compact mirror. Both girls did their touch ups and smoothed out their dresses. As they looked up, they realised everyone outside was staring at them and whistling. One guy even yelled out "GOD DAMN" to them. They looked at each other and giggled, and interlocked their arms as they marched to the door. The lights from the building causing Mandy's heels to flash, and the cool breeze dragging their dresses to the both looked at each other, smiled and kept walking like the bad bitches they were.

Once they reached the front of the line, the bouncer, Charlie, greeted them right away. "Hey Christy how you doing sexy?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm good Charlie, thanks" she said grinning at him. "And who is your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Mandy, she's the birthday girl today." she told him.

"In that case go right in ladies." Charlie said as he ushered the girls in through the doors.

"Thanks Charlie" both girls said in unison. Mandy looked around the club as they walked in, admiring the club's modern day edgy dcor. "This place is gorgeous" Mandy whispered to Christy. The blonde simply smiled said "come on let's head to VIP."

Mandy happily obliged. She had never thought she would be in such a nice place. She definitely knew she wasn't in the South Side anymore.

As the girls walked up the steps towards the VIP area, Mandy was right behind Christy. All of sudden, Mandy was frightened with the screams of "SRPRISE!"

She quickly grabbed Christy's arm, having no idea what was going on. As she looked around the huge VIP area, she noticed some very familiar faces and some that weren't so familiar. There

was a big sign saying "Happy Birthday Mandy" written in big bold red letters. Mickey and Ian walked up to her with Christy who was now holding a beautiful tiara a sash that read 'Birthday Girl." Mandy put her hands on her face shaking her head in disbelief. She was in shock that she didn't figure it out. Normally she was good when it came to these things, but not tonight. She had to admit they got her good.

Christy placed the beautiful sparkling custom made diamond tiara on Mandy's head then she placed the sash across Mandy's tiny, but curvy physique. "Happy Birthday Mandy" Christy excitedly said. All Mandy could do was hug her. Standing behind her was her big brother his ripped as hell sexy redheaded boyfriend.

"OMG Mick you look hot!" she screeched out, pulling him into a hug. "I know bitch" Mickey replied with a cocky smile. "But you! You look great." he said back to her. "Didn't I get you that dress a few years back? You wouldn't stop fucking begging me for it." he asked, knowing full well he bought it for her to make her happy. "Yes you did. And again, Thanks for that. It's come in handy" she winked. "HEY IAN" she screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey Mands Happy Birthday!" He said, breaking their hug. "Thank you!" she replied.

Christy nudged Ian and Mickey out the way. "Ok, move boys I gotta take some pictures of the sexy birthday girl." Mickey glared at Christy hard. "Whatever hoe."

"Be nice Mick! it's your sister's birthday!" proclaimed his beautiful boyfriend.

Once all the pictures were taken, Mandy was greeted by her friends Laci, Zac, Divine, Jaylen, Lucie and Landon. Zac, she met in college when she got lost looking for one of her classes on her first day. Mandy couldn't deny that Zac was extremely sexy. He was white, 6'2, super muscular, green eyes with short, spiky, dirty blond hair. Some days, Mandy swears she had the hugest crush on him, but was too scared to admit it to him. What she didn't know was that he had been crazy about her ever since the first day he met her. Even to this day. As she hugged him she could feel all his muscles protruding through his shirt and she couldn't help but to smell him cause in her mind he smelled delicious.

Next was Laci, Mandy's black and white mixed extremely beautiful co worker, who had some of the most beautiful hazel eyes that would hypnotize you. Next to Laci was Mandy's college classmate Jaylen. Jaylen was one of the smartest people Mandy had ever met and it didn't help that he looked just like the actor Dylan O'Brien. Jaylen was always Mandy's 'study buddy' as she called him. After Jaylen hugged Mandy, she spotted her neighbor Divine. Divine was her sexy, voluptuous and no nonsense neighbor, who taught her how to twerk and dance. Once Divine gave Mandy a hug and her birthday card, Mandy saw her childhood friend Lucie. Lucie and Mandy went to elementary, middle and high school together. When people saw these two together they automatically thought they were sisters because Lucie was pale, tall, had icy blue eyes and long curly black hair.

Mandy thought she was seeing things, but then she realized she wasn't dreaming. There stood her dangerously sexy gay best friend, Landon. Even Mick and Ian had to admit this boy was just drop dead gorgeous. A whole lot of dirty thoughts went through both Ian and Mickey's minds when he walked past them to hug Mandy. The boys looked at each other and smirked. They knew what the other was thinking without even saying anything.

Mandy met Landon at a college frat party. He danced and even flirted with Mandy when they first met because he thought she was just drop dead gorgeous. He never saw or met such a rugged, but stunningly beautiful girl in his life, so, naturally, he had to know who this Mandy Milkovich character was. They instantly became best friends especially after they found out they stayed in the same dorm and were living a few doors down from each other.

"Happy Birthday Mandy baby" he said in his deep, seductive and sexy voice, kissing her on her cheek. He handed her a birthday bag, some balloons and a card.

"Oh my GOD! Thank you so much, babe! I have missed you!" she cried.

Once Christy and Ian were introduced to all of Mandy's friends, Christy wanted to introduce all of she and Ian's friends to Mandy, Mickey and all of Mandy's friends. "Mickey, Mandy, Zac, Laci, Divine, Jaylen, Landon and Lucie these are mine and Ian's friends. This is my brother Jason, Marcus, Eli, Sam, Jenay and that's Ronnie. And" Ian chimed in "This is my boyfriend Mickey and his little sister Mandy." All Ian and Mickey heard was "What?" "No Way!" "Shut up!" "Alright now!" "Get It!". Mick spoke up "Yeah, Ian and I actually met here some months back and have been together ever since." He was so proud of his boyfriend. He wanted to scream from the rooftop that the redhead was his.

Jason stepped up then said "I'm not mad at you for locking that down Gallagher cause he is SEY AS HELL!" Then Landon said "Mick I didn't know you were gay! cause shit! if I did I woulda jumped your bones a LONNNNGGGG time ago!"

"Hey hey hey now I can't have my brother my best friend together that would be too weird" Mandy explained.

"It doesn't matter anyway Mands cause he is already spoken for" Ian expressed. Then without a doubt in his mind, he pulled his sexy older boyfriend into a deep, sexy and seductive kiss, making those around them kind of jealous. After the twosome finished their hot embrace, Landon cleared his throat then said "Am I the only one who thought that was hot?"

Eli and Sam quickly spoke up while Christy started gagging. Once Mick realized it was Christy making the gagging noises gesturing that she was going to throw up, he quickly flipped her the finger. Christy just politely and confidently smiled at him and said "I love you too Mick."

"m now can we go get our party on please?" Christy asked, Still in her grove from the car ride.

"Ok ok Chris sheesh come on" Ian said as he grabbed his bestfriends arm and locked fingers with his boyfriend.

"Come on everyone let's party!" Mandy hollered out, setting her things on a table so that she could join the rest of the group.

As the neon and strobe strobe lights were flashing, the DJ had an announcement to make. "So I heard there is a birthday in the house Where's Mandy?" He asked.

The whole group she was with quickly pointed and yelled "RIGHT HERE!" The Dj says. When he noticed her, he quickly called for the spotline to be shown on her. Before they knew it the light was shining brightly on the beautiful brunette.

"Mandy, why don't you come and get on the special pole." The DJ asked. It was a tradition for the people with Birthdays to go up and dance on the pole. Mandy quickly made her way up as "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna began to play. Mandy recognized the song instantly and started dancing on the pole. She was holding on to the pole while grinding her hips and shaking her ass. At that moment she was grateful that Divine had taught her how to dance. Divine looked like a proud mother while watching Mandy dancing on the pole. Christy started dancing seductively while watching Mandy, clearly getting turned on by her moves. Mandy had enough so she extended her arm to Christy to pull Christy on the stage with her. Both girls grabbed the pole and started grinding on it.

Christy put Mandy's back on the pole and started grinding her hips against hers. Mandy quickly followed Christy's movements. Christy ran her free hand through Mandy's hair while Mandy ran her hands up Christy's thick thighs. Mandy twirled and ending up behind Christy, and started sexually touching her body. Christy pulled her hair down from the updo she had it in, swung her beautiful blond locks then bent completely over in front of Mandy while still holding on to the pole. Mandy decided to spank her ass really hard causing it to wobble.

Those that were paying attention to the twosome were either cheering, getting turned on or standing in awe. Mick had never seen his sister being so sexual, but wasn't at all surprised at Christy. Both girls twirled around the pole in unison then without planning, dropped it to the floor while still holding on to the pole and started twerking. At this point those that were excited watching them made their way to the stage and started throwing money at the girls including Eli, Sam, Ian, Landon and Marcus.

The rest of the crew cheered the girls on including Mick and Jason once they got over the fact that their little sisters weren't so little anymore. Christy got in front of Mandy while Mandy was rolling her body against the pole. Christy then went down putting her face in front of Mandy's

crotch. Mandy took that as an invitation by grabbing the top of Christy's head making her roll it while Mandy was grinding her crotch in her face. Christy seductively licked her lips while looking right at Mandy and Mandy rested her head against the pole while biting her lip staring down at the sexy blond down in front of her. Both girls knew right at that moment what they wanted, but they knew they had to wait until later.

Once the girls finished dancing and collecting all the money from the stage, they made their way to the bar. They didn't need to even think of pulling out their wallets because all of a sudden they were being sent drinks from every which a way. Christy said "To a great night" then both girls picked up one of the shots that was in front of them, clicked the glasses together then downed the tequila shots. Christy started laughing out of nowhere and Mandy looked at her confused, but laughed with her. Mandy finally asked after a minute of straight laughing what was so funny. Christy responded by saying "You were right you do get use to this shit. It doesn't taste so bad now." Mandy shook her head and said "I told you!"

Both girls were laughing too hard to realize that Mickey walked over to them. He snuck by them and took two of the drinks that were sitting on the bar for them, for him and Ian. As he walked away he smugly said thank you. Mandy blurted out 'FCKER' at Mickey once she got her second shot down and once Chris finished hers she spat out 'BITCH!' Mick just laughed while walking away. Once he reached the middle of the dance floor he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mick." His back was to the voice and so he continued to try to keep walking, but there was a crowd. Before he knew it that familiar voice was now in his face. It was the kid Mandy talked about at dinner, Dawson.

"Move!"Mickey protested.

"Can I just talk to you for a sec Mick?" Dawson begged the older boy.

"There's nothing to talk about it!" Mickey hissed through clenched teeth. Did Dawson not know who the fuck he was talking to?

"Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls or texts?" the boy asked.

"Cause obviously I don't want to talk to you." Mickey retorted, honestly. Life had been going great for him. He didn't need anyone coming in a fucking it up for him.

"Please Mickey I miss you, I love you and I want you back." the boy begged again.

Mickey gave Dawson a look of disgust and "are you fucking serious' at the same time. Not many people can master that. But Mickey did. A long time ago.

The crowd moved some and Mickey found a hole to escape through, leaving the guy feeling

humiliated and sadly abandoned.

Mickey quickly made his way through the crowd and to his patiently waiting boyfriend. He still had that look on his face when he walked up to Ian. Ian's wide grin quickly went down once he saw his boyfriend's face.

"What's the matter Mick?" Ian asked, touching his boyfriend's hand that was now free of one of the shots.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it!" Mickey sighed, shaking off his boyfriend's touch taking the shot.

"Oooook." Ian thought to himself. How he was going to cheer Mick up? it seemed like an impossible task.

After downing 3 more shots and a beer a piece, Mandy was ready to dance. "Chris let's go find everyone else so that we can all hit the dance floor." She extended her hand and Christy quickly grabbed it as they made their way through the club.

Mickey was standing stiffly looking lonely even though he clearly wasn't. Ian left his boyfriend's side to go and find Landon. "Aye there you are." He said as he found him.

"What's up Ian?" Landon asked, Smiling.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Ian stated, with a huge smirk painted across his face.

"Sure what is it?"

Ian leaned over and whispered in Landon's ear. By the way Landon was smirking he clearly was down for what Ian had planned. Without saying anything else to each other, both boys made their way over to Mickey. Ian walked up behind his depressed boyfriend hovered over his neck and began breathing heavily, the way he knew Mickey loved. Then whispered in his ear "Come dance with me."

The older boy wanted to resist, but Ian started rubbing on his waist in a way that made him tingle. Mickey then realized he was being pulled to the dance floor by Landon while Ian was walking behind him. The younger boy stepped from behind his boyfriend and joined Landon's side. Ian couldn't have asked for a better song to come on at this moment. "Pony" by Ginuwine was blasting through the entire club. Ian and Landon started shaking and grinding their hips in a way only a top could move. They started rubbing their chests, licking and biting their lips while staring at Mickey. It was fucking hot to anyone who was watching. And that was almost everyone.

Mickey couldn't do anything, but helplessly watch the sexy scene that was right in front of him. Ian ran his fingers through his hair in the hottest way that made Mickey want to bite his fist. Landon started popping hard like he was hitting it from behind. Ian walked over to his boyfriend in the most seductive way stopping right in front of him. He then ran one of his freckled hands down his muscular chest, the other down to his pulsing crotch. Ian latched onto Mickey's belt, put his other arm behind his head then started rolling his body against his boyffriend's. Mickey was completely aroused at this point because he had never seen Ian move this way and he just couldn't take it he wanted him in him right then.

Ian saw the 'I need you inside of me right now' look on his boyfriend's face so he slowly backed up to where Landon was. Then Landon joined Ian by grabbing his belt and putting his other behind his head. Then both boys at the same time threw their heads back, closed their eyes and then slowly ran their arms that were behind their heads down their necks, then down the middle of their chests while biting their lips and circling their hips counter and clockwise. At this point they had the full attention of everyone around them. Then they did something that nobody saw coming. The sexy brunette and redhead ran their hands back up the chest causing their tight shirts to come up exposing their rock hard abs.

There were gasps, screams and people saying 'DAMN!' Their shirts almost came completely off so at that point Mick couldn't take it anymore. He walked up and grabbed both boys by their shirts then got between them. Both boys were grinding up against him so hard that it almost looked like they were having sex right there. Mickey's back was to Ian so he latched both of his arms around Ian's neck while allowing Landon to put his arms around his waist. Ian started sucking on the right side of his boyfriend's neck as he was grinding on his ass and Landon began rubbing his hands all over Mickey's body while licking stripes up and down the left side of Mickey's neck. Mickey had never been interested in Landon up until this point. Of course he thought he was sexy as hell, but damn now he wished he had been put in this position before.

He couldn't understand how he had such an understanding boyfriend that would let this kid do all these things to him in front of him, but shit he was grateful. At this point that Dawson kid was the farthest thing from his mind. Ian could see that Mickey had mellowed out, so he took him by the hand and drug him to the bathroom. The Ideas the redhead was having would get them kicked out of the club. Landon happily followed the boys to the bathroom without hesitation. On their way to the bathroom they saw Mandy being sandwiched by Christy and her friend Zac. Zac had Mandy completely up against him rolling her hips while Christy was bent completely over in front of Mandy twerking her ass on Mandy's crotch.

It was probably one of the hottest things any of the guys had ever seen, but they were too busy caught up in what was going on with them that they didnt have time to enjoy the show. Since the bathroom was huge and super clean the boys made their way to the biggest stall in the back. They could still hear the music playing which kept them all hard as a rock. Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and smashed their lips together. Landon stood in the doorway of the stall, steady watching and palming his hard dick through his tight jeans. After Ian got Mickey's belt unfastened,

he pulled Landon into the stall with them and shut the door. Mickey still stood back flushed to the wall when Ian instructed him to turn around. Landon stood flush with the door while Ian took his hand and wrapped it around his boyfriend's waist and stuck his hand down the front of his jeans, grasping onto his swollen cock and slowly stroking him while grinding into his ass.

Mickey moaned at the sheer pleasure Ian's cool hand he had on his hardening boner and he bucked back into Ian's crotch, almost pushing him away. All the while, Landon was standing in aww while he palmed himself even harder at the sight before him.

After a little teasing, Ian took his free hand and quickly unbuttoned Mickey's pants and pulled them down far enough to expose his bubbled ass. He traced his hand back around behind Mickey to loosen his tight hole with two fingers. Mickey moaned and bucked with every thrust Ian gave his hand. When the redhead felt that his boyfriend was ready for him, he pulled a condom out of his wallet and slipped it onto his thick cock. They didn't plan on having sex, so they didnt have any lube. But Ian always kept a condom on him. He pushed his hand towards Landon and instructed him to spit on his fingers and pulled his hand back to trace them around Mickey to prevent too much pain.

"Spread your legs further, Mick, or this is going to hurt a little more than it should" Ian barked out. Mickey did as he was told and Ian pulled him away from the wall and pushed the older boys face forward, bending him at an angle for easy access.

Ian pulled the older boys pants down further, dropping them to his ankles as he lined himself up and pushed his way inside of his lover. Mickey cried out in pleasure, feeling the redhead fill him with everything he had to offer. Ian hissed as he felt himself sink further and further into the older boy, feeling himself succom to the pleasure the bottom gave him. Mickey turned his head, trying to find a comfortable stance, to see Landon carefully watching the boys and stroking himself. It only shot more pleasure through his spine, seeing another man touch himself. A man who he had secretly masturbated to when he was younger and before he had come clean about his sexual orientation to his sister.

Ian pulled at Mickey's hips faster and faster hearing Mickey moan and groan underneath him. Ian knew when his boyfriend was close to orgasm; he moaned at a higher pitch and thrusted backwards alot harder. Ian wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's leaking cock and stroked him into his enevitable bliss. Ian slowed his strokes and brought his hand to his mouth and licked clean his dripping hand. Landon moaned louder than normal at the sight and came right after. Without missing a beat, Ian thrusted even harder, knocked Mickey off balance and off of Ian's cock. Very quickly, Mickey pulled his pants back up to his hips, turned around and pulled the condom off of his boyfriend.

"I want to taste you" Mickey said as he squated to his knees and wrapped his lips down around the Base of Ian's fire red crotch. Ian threw himself backwards at the wet and warm contact and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, locked his fingers in tight;his hand pulled Mickey's

head back and fourth up to the point where his toes curled and his thighs tightend. Ian gasped and held his breath as he came into the back if the brunette boy's throat. As his orgasm subsided, Mickey's throated tightend as he swallowed Ian's cum and he ran his thumb across his bottom lip as he stood face to face with his beautiful glowing boyfriend. Ian pulled his pants back up around his hips and kissed his boyfriend, mixing the taste of his boyfriend's come and his together on his lips.

Both boys were oblivious to the fact that Landon was still in the stall until he cleared his throat, feeling as he was watching something too personal.

"Like what you saw, Landon?" Mickey asked and smiled.

"You can say that" he smirked and opened the stall.

As the boys walked out and to the sinks to wash their hands, Mickey started laughing.

"Something funny, Mick?" Ian asked. Mickey just shook his head and washed his hands. As he went to the door, he looked to the ground and back up to his boyfriends awaiting stare.

"It's supposed to be Mandy's birthday, and it felt like it was mine" he finally said as he was pulled into his boyfriends arms. Ian pecked him on his lips softly and pushed him out of the bathrooms. "Go find your sister" he laughed. Landon and the boys parted ways outside of the restroom so that they could go find Mandy. When they found her, she was still sandwiched in between that Zac kid and Christy. Mickey decided he would let his sister have her fun and he was sure he would talk to her the next day. They walked up to her to tell her to have fun, that they would take her gifts home with them, that she didnt need to worry about it. They said their goodnights and Mandy went on with her night, dancing away.

The way mandy was dancing and grinding on Zac was really turning Christy on. She began rubbing her hands down the side of Mandy's hips, scratching at her skin and biting on her neck, leaving red teeth marks in their wake.

"I need you" Christy licked into her ear. "Badly." she hissed. "Come home with me". The words lingered around her head as she took her crown off and ran her hands through her hair and down her body, turning the blonde on even more.

Just as Mandy was telling Zac she was leaving, Christy grabbed him by her wrist. "Not without him" she stated. A few minutes later, the three of them left the club and made their way to Christy's large condo.

Once inside, Christy tossed Mandy to the wall and began kissing her roughly. Chisty dropped to her knees and began lifting Mandy's dress, leaving small teeth marks up her thigh. She stood up and took the bottom of Mandys dress with her, peeling it off of her, leaving her in only her bra,

since she failed to wear panties. In her defense, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

Christy tossed Mandy's dress across the living room and took mandy's hand, leading her to her bedroom.

Zac stood by the door in awe as Christy asked him if he was coming. He quickly jogged towards the door as the girls walked into the bedroom.

Once inside, Mandy sat on the edge of Christy's bed, her legs spread open as she knew exactly what was about to happen, her stilettos still strapped to her feet.

"Zac, take everything off except your boxers" Christy demanded. He did as he was told and quickly kicked his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers.

Christy dropped to her knees between Mandy's knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed and pushed her back to the bed. Slowly, she traced two fingers slowly up the inside of Mandy's thigh and around her dripping opening. As she slipped her fingers into the birthday girl, Mandy's back lifted off of the bed.

"Hold her down for me." Christy told Zac. "Mandy, let him. And don't fucking move" she told her.

Zac climbed onto the bed and took both of Mandy's wrists into one of his hands and held her down by a shoulder. As he did so, she hissed in pleasure as Chisty began fingering her a little faster.

Mandy began panting soon after Christy dove in face first and began licking Mandy's clit slowly while still fingering her.

Zac was still doing as he was told when Mandy's body began quivering.

"ffffuuuuckkkk" Mandy cried as Christy sank her tongue into her pussy. "Oh god, Yes. Make me come" she hissed, grinding her hips into Christy's face.

"Don't move, Mandy. It will only take longer if you fight it" Christy told her. "Since you're the birthday girl, you get to come first. So I need you to come, ok?"

Mandy took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Ok" she finally said,

When Christy finally noticed that she had relaxed, she started eating her out again.

Mandy soon found out how right Christy was. The more she relaxed, the more intense her orgasm crept up on her. Christy was simultaneously fingering her and eating her out when her

back lifted off of the bed unwillingly. Her thighs tightened around Christy's neck and her heart felt as if it were going to pound out of her chest.

"Chris, Im coooooming" Mandy cried out. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart as her body tightened and her vision went black. She had never had such a strong orgasm in her life. 'A woman knows what a woman wants' Mandy thought to herself as her orgasm subsided. She didnt have much time though, because before she knew it, Christy was flipping her over and unhooking her bra.

"Zac, I want you to take your boxers off" Christy said. She could see his massive cock through them and was more than ready to have her way with him. She pulled Mandy now completely naked all except for her stilettos, off of the bed and grabbed the now naked man and forced him to lay on the bed. With her back towards Mandy, she straddled the boys face and began grinding her leaking opening onto his lips and tongue. Zac, being the strong man that he was, lifted Christy up with him as he sat up and shifted himself to where he could easily stand. Christy now had her thighs wrapped around his neck and he had his hands on the arch of her back, holding her in place.

Mandy followed suit and began her attack on Zac's cock. She bent down to her knees and wrapped her mouth around him, bobbing back and forth while she fingered herself. Mandy had never experienced a threesome, but jesus christ. She wish she had. "I have to do this more often", she thought to herself.

Zac's knees buckled beneath him at the feeling of Mandy's mouth around him. It was something he had wanted for a long time. Something that he only thought were fantasies, and now it was actually happening. He almost couldn't contain his excitement.

Before he even had time to think about what was happening though, Christy's thighs tightened even more around his neck and her fingers laced into his hair as she came.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing" Christy breathed, loosening her thighs, motioning for him to put her down. Once she was down, she pushed him to the bed.

"Mandy, sit on his face." she demanded.

Mandy did as she was told while Christy took a condom and wrapped it around Zac's massive cock. Once it was in place, Christy straddled him and helped him find his way inside of her. Mandy was already riding his face like there was no tomorrow, so Christy attempted to work her hips in the same motion. Christy grabbed Mandy and pulled herself towards her, latching her lips around the birthday girls left nipple. Mandy felt like a fucking porn star; rubbing her hands through her hair, moaning from the top of her lungs. One nipple in Christy's mouth and the other in her hand.

The swirling of Zac's tongue made Mandy grip even tighter on her breast and clench the muscle in her vagina. She could feel her orgasm creeping up on her again so she hopped off of Zac's face which was now beet red. She seductively crawled over to where Christy was making sure that Zac was watching her every move. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette as she came up behind the blond grasping both of her breasts with each hand and kissing her on the neck. Once Christy felt Mandy kissing her neck she slowly turned her head to the side so that she could make out with the brunette who was now massaging her breast in a circular pattern.

Zac thought this was probably one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life and couldn't believe that it was happening to him. That thought was cut quite short because he now focused on Christy who was bouncing hard on his cock tip to base, making him feel every inch of her. "Damn, this girl is riding my dick like fucking champ" he thought to himself. He couldn't let this blond punk him so he sat up and tightened his grip on her waist. He then started slamming her down harder and harder. He could tell he was deep in her because she got louder with every thrust.

As Mandy was witnessing this scene, she laid beside them and started to play with herself while rubbing on one of her nipples. The sounds of Christy screaming was turning her on more than she ever thought was possible. With every rub of her clit, she noticed she was getting wetter and wetter. Zac wanted control, so he wanted to make Christy scream and cum the hardest she had ever in her life. He wrapped her legs around his waist then gently laid her on her back next to a peering Mandy. He grabbed each leg with one hand and started pounding into her with no regard. She jumped at the unexpected pleasure causing Zac to think she was running so he adjusted his grip on her legs pulling her even higher off the bed. He then began hitting it so hard that the blond's eyes started to roll in the back of her head. He clearly was hitting her spot because her loud moans turned into whimpers and her legs began to shake.

Mandy then leaned over and the two girls started making out. It seemed as if Christy couldn't catch her breath as she was whimpering into the brunette's semi opened mouth. Zac wanted in Mandy badly but he knew he had to make Christy come first. He deepened, hardened and sped up his stroke. He could feel Christy clinching around his dick so he knew she was going to cum soon. Zac stroked 5 more times and the last one sent Christy over the edge. She screamed, gripped the comforter and arched her back completely off the bed as she came. The blonde laid back down on to the bed because she was dizzy and completely out of breath. She closed her eyes, so she didn't even realize that Zac was no longer in her. "Holy fuck!" she panted. "I can't even fucking feel my legs." Christy then opened her eyes and looked over to see that Zac had Mandy on all fours and was hitting it doggy style.

He aggressively grabbed Mandy's dark locks while one hand was tightly gripping her waist. Mandy had never had sex this rough before, but the more he did, the more she liked. He spanked her ass, leaving a big red hand print and then leaned on to her back wrapping his arm around her tiny physique. He started sucking and licking all over neck causing her to throw her head to the side. She then put her right arm around his neck to embrace the feeling of his tongue. He started

pounding into her causing her to collapse on to the bed. All of a sudden Mandy heard "Say my name!"

She turned around to see Zac with this extra focused look on his face. Mandy smugly shook her head no so Zac then thrusted harder into her causing Mandy to grip the comforter and whence in pain. She was determined to not give him what he wanted, but every time she bucked he made her pay the consequences. Mandy could feel her orgas m creeping up on her again, but she tried to distract herself. Finally after the two were going back and forth Mandy heard Christy say in the most exhausted soft spoken tone "Just give the damn man what he wants before he does you in like he just did me." Mandy gave in at the blond's request and said his name.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled. "Oooh Zac." "What's that you said?" he said as he bit his bottom lip. "Ooh yes Zac fucking give it to me!" That's all he needed to hear cause all of a sudden his stroke quickened causing Mandy to lose her balance and fall on her face. What Mandy didn't know was that Zac wanted Mandy to his name to help come faster. Mandy's face was planted into the comforter to muffle some of her screaming while Zac held her hips as he slammed into her harder. "Ooooh fuck I'm about to come!" Zac yelled out. Mandy lifted her head from the bed and said "oh shit me too! Fuck me harder Zac!" Zac did as he was told and before he knew both of them were cumming at the same time. Mandy's body was trembling terribly and Zac had to lay down because he came so hard that he also got dizzy. All three lay sweaty, out of breath and completely exhausted.

Mandy then got up to try find a t shirt to put on. "What you looking for Mands?" Christy asked. "Just a t shirt you got one?" "Yeah they are in the bottom drawer. Grab me one too please?" Mandy nodded then grabbed two big t shirts for she and Christy. Both girls put the t shirts on, climbed into Christy's huge comfy bed, they kissed and cuddled up. Zac got up to put his clothes on because he didn't want to be a bother to the girls. When Christy saw that he was putting on his jeans she sat up and said "Hey Zac you don't have to leave there's enough room in this bed for you too." Mandy sat up too and added "Plus it's really late and I want you to cuddle with us." Zac just smiled at the invitation and then pulled his jeans that were half way up his legs down again leaving only his boxers on. He walked over to the bed where the girls were laying and slid in on the side behind Mandy. "I don't want to sound like a gentleman after what we just did, but can I kiss ya'll good night?" The girls thought that was the sweetest and most respectful thing a guy has ever asked them so they couldn't say no.

He gave Christy a sweet lingering peck, smiled and ran his hand gently down her face to let her know that he appreciated it. She then laid down as she watched him softly make out with Mandy. After they were done he gently kissed Mandy's cheek. The girls gave each other a few quick pecks then all three wrapped up in each other's arms. Mandy blurted out softly "This was the best birthday" then they all fell soundly asleep.

Ian and Mickey finally made it to their apartment and as Ian was unlocking the door Mickey said to him "Thank you for tonight, it was the best time I think Mandy ever had." Ian smiled at his older

boyfriend. "No problem Mick." "It's just that I wasn't able to give her the things I really wanted to." 'Well tonight was definitely a start" the redhead replied. They both walked inside with the older boy closing the door behind them. They were completely exhausted when they got home and barely able to peel their clothes off before climbing into their bed. "Night Mick". "Night." They gave each other a quick peck then Mickey wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend before both boys fell straight to sleep. I

"Mick!" Ian said trying to shake his screaming boyfriend. "Mick! Mick! Mick!" Ian said again shaking his older boyfriend harder than before. The older boy then jumped straight up, completely drenched from sweat and nearly kicking the comforter to the floor with tears down his face.


	6. Collapsing torment

To keep his boyfriend from seeing him cry, Mickey turned his back to Ian and sat on the edge of their bed and held his head in his hands.

Ian grabbed the older boy's shoulder and asked him if he was ok. 'Of course he isn't okay' Ian thought to himself. Mickey pulled his shoulder out of the younger boys grasp and shook his head, sobbing loudly. As he sniffled, he told his boyfriend to go back to bed, but Ian was smart. He knew there was something wrong.

It had been since the club. Ian lost Mickey for a few moments, and when he finally found him, he was acting like a total different person. But seeing his boyfriend like this really upset him. It made him almost angry. "You have been acting weird all night, Mickey. What's wrong? Just talk to me" he begged. "You're not yourself" He got up from where he was sitting to crouch in front of Mickey, between his knees.

Taking his head out of his hands, Mickey huffed and moved to where his back was on the headboard. Ian had never imagined Mickey could be this broken. The yonger boy picked himself up off of the floor to set next to his boyfriend who had tears in his eyes. Mickey took in a few deep breaths and grabbed Ian's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I saw someone tonight at the club. An ex. Dawson. Uh, he wants me back. He has been calling and texting me for days, but I haven't responded."

"Your ex?" Ian asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I thought I was your first boyfriend."

"I didn't know what to tell you." Mickey replied.

"That's why I have been hearing your phone go off? Why haven't you said anything to me?" the redhead asked, half serious, half broken hearted.

"Ian, I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to think you weren't important to me. Honestly, he is the reason I never really dated anyone." Mickey cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Did you love him?" Ian asked as he started to cry. Mickey quickly pulled him into his chest to hug him. He held his embrace for a few moments before finally answering the redhead. "I don't know, I mean, I thought I did. And I thought he loved me. But I find out I was nothing to him. I was just taking up space for almost a year...God, I was so fucking stupid" he yelled out as he slammed his fists into the bed.

As he began calming down, he stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "You weren't stupid, Mick. You loved him. You know you did. You thought he loved you." Ian said, trying to console his upset boyfriend. "What happened between you?" he finally asked.

Mickey didn't know how to answer him. How to tell him about the mysterious ex. He began

hyperventilating; the beginning of a nervous breakdown was forming.

"Mick, sit down" Ian called out as he stood up to grab Mickey's arm. "Sit down with me. Take a deep breath. You're ok. You will be fine."

Mickey finally sat down with Ian and took a few deep breaths. "Well…" he hesitated. The older boy wasn't sure if this was the right moment to bring all of this up to Ian, but he knew he had to. He cared deeply for Ian, and didn't want to lose him. He knew he had to be 100 percent honest.

"Mick, it's OK." Ian said, seeing the hesitation in Mickey's eyes. "You don't have to tell me tonight if you don't want to."

"Ian, I have to. I have to tell someone. It's been killing me for 2 years. I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything." Mickey cried out, shaking and crying.

Ian recollected his thoughts and let Mickey be to himself for a few minutes longer. "Take your time, Mick. We have a lifetime." he said right before mickey began to talk.

"I can't hold this in anymore, Ian. It's driving me insane. No one knows, not even Mandy." Mickey cried, looking up at Ian, blood shot and tear filled eyes. "Who is this guy? Do I need to pay him a visit?" Ian asked. He would do anything for Mickey if it would make things better.

"No, it will just make things worse. I will just keep ignoring him. I am not ready to face him. Not yet." Mickey growled out, feeling anger rise in his chest.

"I will help you. You know I will. I would do anything for you. I…" Ian said as he began to hesitate. "I… I love you."

"I haven't seen him since the day we broke up." Mickey said, wiping tears from his eyes. Ian began crying as he pulled Mickey into hug. Not because he didn't think Mickey didn't hear him, but because he said those three words while the man he said them to was breaking down. Mickey began crying again and gave in to his boyfriend's embrace.

After a few moments, he lifted his face from Ian's chest with tears streaming down his face. "Mick, you don't have to tell me. I can see that it is hurting you." the redhead reassured his boyfriend.

"Nobody has ever told me they loved me. No one except my mom and Mandy" Mickey cried as he wrapped his strong hands around Ian's freckled jaw and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Well, I do. I fucking love you" Ian cried as he pulled away from the kiss.

"My dad never told me he loved me. I am pretty sure he fucking hated me." Mickey sighed, as he got up and walked over to the dresser, looking himself over in the mirror. "His hatred almost

caused me to hate myself. He told me I was worthless. A waste of air. He even told me he wished my mom would have aborted me. The only child he ever really wanted was Mandy." He deeply inhaled as he could feel his blood boil under his skin. "The reason I never told you about my dad is because he… Because he is dead and today…" he began choking up. He stood at the dresser, with his back to Ian and his arms stretched open and against the dresser, and hung his head between his shoulders. "Today is the anniversary of his death. Mandy's fucking birthday. Happy fucking birthday, huh?" he huffed out as he slowly tightened his body and threw his head back.

Before Ian knew it, Mickey's fist flew into the mirror, shattering it into thousands of pieces. "SON OF A BITCH" he screamed as blood traveled down his arm. Ian ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap his arm in to stop the bleeding. "Here, let me wrap your arm" Ian said as Mickey held his arm out.

"Dawson is the reason my dad is dead. If it weren't for him, he would still be alive." he bellowed.

"What happened, Mick?" Ian asked, squeezing his boyfriends free hand hand in reassurance. "You can tell me anything, anytime. I am here for you." After a few minutes of hesitation, the older boy began telling Ian his story.

"I met him at a party. I thought he was straight." he said. "Was he at least cute? Ian asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I was instantly attracted to him. I knew how to hide it, being from the Southside and all, but damn. I thought he was gorgeous. He had all these girls around him. They were flirting, and he was flirting back. He was the life of the party." Mickey stated. "How did you meet?" Ian asked, trying to take Mickey's mind off of the horrible things he was thinking. If he was being honest, he really wanted to know.

"He hung out with Mandy and a group of her friends." Mickey replied. "Wait, is this the same guy Mandy was talking about the other day? When I met her?" Ian asked, eyes wide. "Yeah" Mickey shook his head sadly. "That's him."

"I thought you didn't know he was gay?" Ian asked, trying to make sense of what was happening. Of what he was being told.

"I didn't know until the party. And it was south side, man. Would you let people know you were gay?" the older boy sarcastically laughed out.

"True" Ian said, tilting his head, thinking about the question. "Were you out to Mandy at this point?"

"No. I didn't know how to tell her or if she would even disown me. My family isn't known for waving around a fucking rainbow flag" Mickey answered.

"Mickey, you know she would never do that. She loves you. I can see it in her eyes. She looks at you the same way I look at my siblings" Ian said.

"I know that now. I didn't know how much she loved me until I finally had the balls to tell her after she asked me why I never brought home a girlfriend." Mickey replied.

"Ha! I bet that went over real well" Ian said sarcadtically.

"She said it wasn't obvious. She would have never guessed. So, I was slightly relieved. She said she could never have pictured me being attracted to abs and dicks." Mickey chuckled, wiping tears from his face.

"Does she know you're a bottom?" Ian asked, making light of the conversation, trying to keep a smile of his boyfriends face. "Hell no. that bitch doesn't need to know all of my business" Mickey laughed again. "She is nosy enough. You saw it." Mickey answered Ian held his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Just asking." he bellowed.

"But in the end, she hugged me and told me that no matter what, I would always be her favorite and that she would never leave me" Mickey said, smiling at the memory. .

"I am glad you have her to support you. You deserve the support." Ian started. "Was she the only family member to support you?"

"Yea. She is the only one who knows. My mom died when we were kids. A drug overdose. My brothers weren't really around and my dad was an asshole. What about you? Did you have support?" He asked his red haired boyfriend.

"My sister walked in on me and an old fuck buddy once. I was balls deep and it scared the shit outta him. He jumped out of my window and ended up breaking an ankle. Haven't seen him since. But my sister has been by my side since before then. She told me she always knew" Ian said.

"I bet that was a sight to see" Mickey said biting his lip. "At least you have always had support.

"You said you and this Dawson dude ended things. You mentioned your dad having something to do with it. What happened?" Ian asked.

Mickey stared at the wall. He wasn't sure how to answer the younger boy. He knew he had to be as honest as possible. "I was walking to my car and he walked up behind me." Mickey started. Ian stayed on the bed wanting to hear the story as Mickey stood back up and began pacing again. "He asked me what I was doing right then, cause he didn't wanna go home. He told me he thought I was cool and that it seemed true what Mandy had told him. I told him I was just gonna go home and probably drink and smoke some more weed till I passed out." Mickey recounted.

"And?" Ian asked. "He followed?"

"Yea, he followed me to my house. When we got there, I turned the TV on in the living room for him while I went to my bedroom to change. I took my shirt off and put on some shorts." Mickey started. Ian bit his lip, thinking of Mickey without a shirt. "I walked back into the living room with a bottle of whiskey, some chips, a couple of shot glasses and a bag of weed." "Shirtless?" Ian asked, jealousy filling his chest. "Well, yea. I thought he was straight." Mickey tried to reason with the younger boy. "He obviously wasn't" Ian said as he rolled his eyes. "He asked me if he could get comfortable, and of course I said yes and pointed him to the bathroom." Mickey said. "What happened next?" Ian asked.

"I got up to grab the remote from the TV stand and caught him staring at me. I thought it was cause I almost bumped into him. I shook it off cause Mandy told me the kid was straight. I thought it was just an awkward moment. When he came back from the bathroom, he was only in his tank top and a pair of shorts. Look like they were what he was wearing under everything else. He had his jeans and shoes in his hand." Mickey said. "That's a little too comfortable for a straight guy" Ian huffed, obviously jealous. "He told me he needed to run out to his truck real quick. When he came back, he was carrying a duffle bag. I couldn't tell where it was from because I was already tipsy." The older boy continued.

"Oh god, was he a gym douche?" Ian asked. "Apparently he was working at one at some point. I don't know if he still is. But he was when we broke up." Mickey answered. "I need a drink" he finished as he stood up and walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. Ian stayed in the bedroom, cussing himself out for being jealous. It was stupid.

A few minutes later, Mickey came back to bed with just a bottle of whiskey. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a swig from the bottle. When the burn left his throat, he gripped the bottle and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he started his story again.

"We were drinking, passing the blunt and laughing at some cartoon on the TV. For some reason, it just seemed funnier when you were high. He told me Mandy was definitely right about me; said I was cool and awesome to chill with. Said he couldn't do that with his other friends." Mickey said as he took another burning swig. "Said I was somehow a catch to whatever girl fell in love with me." "If she only knew" Ian laughed. He paused long enough to lovingly cup his freckled hand on the older boys cheek. "You truly are a catch though"

"I couldn't believe this kid was telling me all this shit. I didn't know if it was because he was fucking wasted or what." Mickey said as he took 3 more huge swigs from the almost empty bottle. "Then I noticed this kid was staring at me the same way as before and he started blushing. It was like he didn't have any shame. I thought it was sexy on him. Next thing I knew he was inches away from me on the couch. I am almost positive I had the most awkward confused look on my face." he laughed.

"Who made the first move?" Ian asked. "Oh god, you had to ask, didn't you?" Mickey asked as he took another swig of the whiskey. "He did."

"What did he do?" Ian asked.

"I didn't know what the fuck was going on until he had my arms pinned down over my head on the couch and he was on top of me. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me" Mickey shrugged.

"As much as it sucks to say it. That sounds pretty hot" Ian said.

"He started kissing my chest and down to my stomach."

"Mick, I dont need to know every detail" Ian said. Mickey just laughed as he decided to try and hold back most of the details while still being honest with his boyfriend. "Anyway, we hooked up that night. He was the first guy I had ever bottomed for."

"You have topped before?" Ian asked. "Yea, I was always a top until one day he persuaded me to bottom. He told me it would hurt at first, but then it would begin to feel good. God he was right. By that time, we had been doing whatever it was that we were doing for 4 months. We went on secret dates. Like to the movies and stuff" Mickey said looking at the floor.

"I was finally starting to feel happy. I had been staying over at his place sometimes, and other nights, he was at mine. Then soon after that, things went to shit." Mickey said as he quickly jumped up. "GOD, I WAS SO FUCKING STUPID TO THINK ANYTHING GOOD COULD HAPPEN TO ME!" he screamed.

After a long pause and after he finished the bottle of whiskey, he started again. "Then about a month before my birthday, I got a call from Mandy saying dad was looking for me and was extremely pissed. So I went to the house to see what was going on. I just thought he was having another one of his drunken rampages." Mickey cried.

"Mickey, of course something good could happen for you. You are an amazing guy" Ian reassured the older boy. "As soon as I walked in the house" Mickey started before he took a hard gulp. "A bottle was thrown at my head."

"Oh my god, Mickey" Ian panicked.

"I ducked out of the way before it had a chance to hit me, but the next thing I knew, I felt my entire body hit the ground. I heard him screaming before everything turned black. 'I don't have faggots for sons' was the last thing I remember him saying that night. The only thing I remember after that is the immense pain that was inflicted on me, emotionally and physically." the older boy

cried. "He screamed that he doesn't have faggots for sons. I tried to duck again but before I could do anything, I felt my body being slammed to the floor. Suddenly all I could feel was constant pain & stinging to my face. I realized that I was being punched. I tried to fight back, but was pushed down again & then kicked in my side. Right as things started to get blurry I heard someone scream at my dad to stop hitting me. Then I heard 2 other male voices & they were screaming at my dad too. I felt my body being picked up off the floor, but I was too out of it to know what was going on. Turns out that Mandy followed me when she saw me walking to dad's house because she was scared he was going to hurt me and she was right. My brothers helped her get me into her car so that she could take me to the hospital. I spent 2 weeks in the hospital with a concussion, stitches above my eye, busted lip, bruised ribs, black eye, broken arm, sprained wrist and sprained foot. Mandy came to the hospital every day that I was there. Once I got released from the hospital, Dawson wanted me to stay with him. He felt bad because he said he thought he saw someone watching us kiss as I greeted him when he came over one day. He didn't want me staying at my place as the risk of my dad coming after me again so he packed a bag for me then took me to his place on the Northside. He took care of me and nursed me back to health. One day I was coming home from work to pick up some more clothes. My dad saw me from the street and followed me. He confronted me about Dawson and I told him that Dawson was my boyfriend." The older boy began crying, thinking back on his memories. "I defended him to my dad. My dad told me that I better not step foot in Southside & he find out cause this time I wasn't going to live. I told Dawson what my dad said and so of course he wouldn't let me go home. Mandy was wondering why I hadn't been home in months. I told her that dad and I weren't getting along so I was staying out of the Southside for a while, but I didn't tell her where I was. Then on my birthday", the older boy began to ball up his fist, "My boss let me go home early." It was a Friday and I had taken off Monday so that me & Dawson could spend the whole weekend celebrating. I knew Dawson was going to be coming home from work early to set up things for my birthday so I thought I would surprise him with lunch for both of us." Tears started running down his face. "When I walked in the house I found Dawson having a threesome with 2 other guys. They were running a train on him. Soon as I saw that I dropped the food & drinks from my hands. I packed all of my shit and headed out the door. He was trying to stop me, but I wasn't hearing him. All I saw was red. I defended him to my dad, nearly got killed, called him my boyfriend for him to turn around and do this to me. I hadn't seen or talked to him since that day until I saw him at the club. I snuck in my house that night hoping that my dad wouldn't find out I was back on the Southside. The next day I went to these abandoned buildings where I use to shoot guns to blow off steam. Somehow my dad found me there. The brunette tightly shut his eyes at the memory. He asked me where my 'faggot ass' boyfriend was. I didn't respond cause I knew he wanted to have a reason to hit me. When I didn't respond he said "You hear me you Queer ass bitch?!" I tried walking away, but he pushed me so I pushed him back as hard as I could then ran. All I could hear was the clicking of his gun. He chased me with the gun in his hand. He said "I told you the next time I caught you on the Southside you weren't going to live." I had a gun in my back under my shirt, but I couldn't let him see it cause I knew he would shoot me for sure and then call it self defense. So I hid behind a pillar on the top floor of the building & soon as he came up the stairs, I tackled him to the ground. I punched him for all those times he beat me and Mandy. I kicked him for what he did to me after he found out about Dawson. I

couldn't stop kicking and hitting him. He punched me in the stomach to make me fall to the ground then pulled the gun on me. Next thing I knew I was staring at the barrel of his gun. That is when he told me he never wanted me, how he only wanted Mandy, that he should have killed me a few months ago, I was a waste of air & that nobody would miss me." The older boy starting turning extremely pale & his body began to start shaking. "Right before he pulled the trigger he said goodbye 'you up the ass, AIDS having, dick sucking queer ass faggot!'

I got up off the ground & pushed him as he shot me in the chest. He lost his balance and fell off the edge of the building. The older boy stumbled to the bed visibly dizzy as everything was starting to go blurry.

"Mick!" Ian cried out, but his boyfriend was unresponsive. Ian quickly jumped off the bed just in time to catch Mickey as he collapsed & passed out.


	7. I thought I lost you

Mickey rubbed his eyes and slowly began to open them. "Uh my fucking head! Wait, where the fuck am I?" he asked as he tried to get out of bed. Christy and Mandy said NO in unison and Ian jumped out the chair that was next to his boyfriend's bed.

"Take it easy Mick, you are in the hospital" Ian stated to his boyfriend. "In the hospital?" He asked. "Shit for what?"

"Uh.. you fell sick 3 days ago. after Mandy's party you passed out while we were at home" Ian explained.

Mickey sat back down and laid his head on the pillows with a kind of confused face. Ian could tell that his boyfriend was trying to go over in his head what happened, but was getting absolutely nowhere.

Mickey then noticed a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Lip?" he said, rubbing his eyes into his palms.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Lip asked.

"What are you doing here?" the weaker man asked.

"I called Mandy a couple days ago and she said you were in the hospital so I decided to come check on you."

Mickey just nodded his head and looked away. "You didn't tell me that you were fucking my little brother" Lip said sarcastically laughing.

"Fuck you! I didn't know he was your brother. Ya'll don't look nothing alike."

"Ummm his last name is Gallagher and he's from Southside." Lip laughed sarcasticlly.

"That don't mean shit he could have been your cousin."

"Dickhead please the fucker has red hair just like Debbie don't gimme that shit."

"What the fuck ever man."

"So he just your fuck buddy like the rest of the dudes Ian?" Mickey kind of glares at Lip. "Mick don't…"

"Naw I got this babe… Not that it is any of your damn business, but we're together."

"Like you're his actual boyfriend?"

"What the fuck else would I be? His girlfriend?"

Lip busted out laughing at that. "It depends if you are the top or bottom."

Mickey and Ian both flipped Lip off. "Bout damn time you stay with one dude Ian. Finally someone with some fucking sense."

"Dickhead what you mean finally?" Ian asked as he crossed his arms.

"I thought you just fucked guys not date them lil bro?" Lip asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Mick is just different ok…" Ian you could hear a pen drop because the room was so quiet and all eyes were on him. It was like everyone was waiting to hear what Ian was going to say next about his boyfriend.

He scooted his chair up to his Mickey's bed, grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Fuck it! I love him ok?" he finally said.

Mandy grasped her chest with oh my god written all over her face. Christy nearly fell out her chair, and Lip's eyes were completely blown wide and mouth was completely open.

"Awww oh my god Mick he loves you" squealed his younger sister.

"My head hurts, I ain't deaf bitch." Mickey barked.

"Holy shit Gallagher, in all our years as friends I never thought I would hear you say that." Christy squealed.

His blond best friend was right. she didn't think Ian Gallagher would ever fall in love. But she could see how happy he was so she couldn't be anything but happy for him.

"Lip why are you so quiet?" asked the brunette.

"Cause Mands, I never thought that in a million years that my brother would fall in love with Southside's gay bad boy."

"Aren't you happy for them?" asked the blond.

"As Long as he takes cares of my little brother and makes him happy then I'm happy." Lip smiled, looking Mickey square in the eyes.

"He makes me more than happy" Ian answered, smiling at his older boyfriend while still holding on to his hand.

"Mick, my best friend is spilling all his emotions about you so what's the verdict?" Christy asked smugly.

"Slut what the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey asked, Smiling devilishly at her.

"I mean that Ian has expressed his love for you so how do you feel about him?"

The older boy then turned his head to meet his younger boyfriend's beautiful green eyes and was silent for a second because he got lost in them. He then entangled his fingers into the redhead's hand even tighter, smiled then said "I don't know if I believe in love…"

Christy and Mandy's faces went from excited to disappointed in seconds. Both girls looked down trying to not make eye contact with Ian. All of sudden they heard "But I feel something that I have never felt before and for once I'm happy."

The redhead's face quickly lit up and with a wide grin spread across his face, he kissed his older boyfriend on the lips. The girls just admired the couple before them and both at that moment realized they wanted the same thing for themselves. "Welp, this is awkward so that's my que to head out" the redhead's older brother expressed.

"Oh please Lip you don't have anything better to do" said the beautiful burnette.

"Actually Mands…" Lip replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I have to go meet up with my girlfriend Lauren."

Everybody's heads turned to look at the older boy. "Girlfriend?" the younger brother spat out.

"Yeah we have been together for a few months now. Anyway I gotta go." He walked over to his little brother and gave him a hug.

"Later Mands" he said, pulling her into a hug. . "Bye Chris" he said, giving her dabs.

"Mick I will check up on you later."

"whatever!"

"Bye guys" He said once Asian, to everyone. Right as Lip walked out, the doctor came in.

"Hi Mr. Milkovich how are you feeling? I'm your doctor, Dr. Crosby".

"I'm ok I guess, but my head really fucking hurts is there anything you can give me?"

"Sure thing, hold on let me get your nurse Cindy" he said, pushing the call button on Mickey's remote.

"What can I get For you? " the voice said from the speaker on the wall.

"Cindy, can you get a shot of morphine for Mr. Milkovich, please?"

"Yes sir, right away." Cindy answered.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Milkovich your pain medicine should be arriving in a few minutes so try to relax ok?"

Mickey shook his head in agreement to keep from thinking about the pain.

"Um Mr. Gallagher can I speak to you privately for a moment please?" The redhead nodded his head, and looked at his boyfriend. "I'll be right back ok?"

The two men walked out into the hallway closing the door behind them leaving Mickey with the giggling girls.

"So what's up Dr. Crosby is everything ok?" Ian asked, concerned.

"Mr. Gallagher…" the doctor began.

"Call me Ian." The redhead replied

"Ok Ian. based on what you have told me about what happened the other night I've come to a diagnosis."

"What is it?"

"Well Mickey suffered a severe panic and anxiety attack brought on by a traumatic and stressful situation. If he doesn't keep the stress down, he will keep having these attacks."

"Ok so what can I do?"

"Well I am going to discharge him tomorrow morning. But I am putting him on bed rest for at least a week so he will not be able to go to work. I will need to see him back in a week."

"Ok…"

"Next I'm prescribing him Hydrocondone for the headaches and xanax for anxiety. He can take the pain medication as often as he needs it, but the anxiety medication he needs to take every day. I would also recommend that you have him see a therapist or counselor."

"Mick wouldn't step foot into a therapist's office."

"He needs to talk to someone other than you about this so that he can learn to move past this. If he doesn't, he is going to keep having these attacks and end up here again."

Ian sighed. "Ok I will try to get him to go."

"I'm putting him on bed rest except for when he goes to counseling. I'm going to go and get his discharge paperwork together, write up his prescriptions and get a list of all the good therapists and counselors near your home. I'm discharging him at 10am, but you can get here early to bring him some clean clothing to wear home because the nurses are going to have him shower before he leaves. Are you going to still be here in about an hour?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok great I am going to drop by and give you his prescriptions that way you can have them ready for him when he comes home tomorrow."

"Ok thank you so so much Dr. Crosby for everything."

"No problem, Ian. He is lucky to have a great guy like you."

"Thank you sir." Ian said as he began to blush.

"I will be back in a little bit to check on him and to give you his prescriptions."

The redhead politely nodded his head then went back into the room, where his now really relaxed boyfriend was. Cindy came in to give him his pain medication while Ian and Dr. Crosby were still outside talking. The redhead went back to the chair that was located next to his boyfriend's hospital bed.

"I see you got your pain meds… How you feeling Mick?"

"Uh." Mickey mumbled. Ian laughed at the drugged up older boy.

A half hour went by and Dr. Crosby came back with the prescriptions.

"Here Ian I have Mickey's prescriptions." Dr. Crosby said, handing him the prescriptions.

"Thanks Dr. Crosby." Ian said.

"Sure thing see you tomorrow." He said, leaving the room.

"Hey girls, we should leave and let Mick get some rest. They are going to discharge him tomorrow morning. You two can stay at our place that way you can help me get things ready for when he comes home. You game?"

"Sure!" Mandy said. "What about you Chris?"

"Yeah I'm down or whatever." The blonde replied.

"Ok let's go home." Ian walked over to his now sleeping boyfriend and whispered. "Be back in the morning to get you. Love you Mick."

The older boy snuggled more into the pillow letting Ian know that he is completely out of it and didn't hear a word he said. The redhead just smiled, watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully. He kissed him on the forehead and headed out the room with the girls closing the door behind them.

Ian took a detour to Walgreens, parked and the got out. He stuck his head back into the door of the car and said "I will be right back I need to just drop off these prescriptions for Mick."

The girls nodded and Ian went inside. Five minutes later Ian was walking back & got back into the car. As Ian drove home all he could think about was the way Mickey was screaming three nights ago. He had never seen his boyfriend so upset and after he told him everything he understood why. He also understood why the older boy was skeptical about love, because after going through something as traumatic as that who could? He didn't say anything the majority of the ride home, and it kind of bothered his best friend that was sitting in seat beside him.

"You haven't said anything the whole ride home are you ok Ian?" Christy asked, looking genuinely concerned. She had never seen her best friend that way or that quiet before.

"Uh yeah." Ian replied.

"You worried about Mick?" the burnette asked, from the back seat.

"Yeah."

"He's a trooper he will be alright." Mandy said.

"Come on. cheer up, he will be home tomorrow" the blond expressed.

"Yeah I know, but the doctor told me that Mick needs to de stress and I don't know how I can get him to do that." Ian said.

"Well you can always give him some weed that helps everyone de stress" Mandy said to the break the tension. The threesome giggled at her funny, but logical thought.

"Uh speak for yourself Mands" Christy blurted out.

"What you mean Chris?" Ian asked.

"Well I had Tiny." Christy said.

"Who is Tiny?" Mandy asked.

"Tiny is Christy's Yorkshire Terrier" Ian said.

"Oh you have a dog Christy? Where is she?" the burnette asked.

"She lives with my parents in Lake Forest. I'm always gone so I couldn't take her with me."

"Chris you are a GENIUS!" ian finally said.

"What are you talking about red?" Christy asked.

"I'm going to get Mick and I a pet. That should help him stay calm and stress free."

"That's a great idea Ian, but what are you going to get? A dog? A cat? Fish? Hamster?" Mandy inquired.

"I was thinking maybe a cat what you guys think?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Does Mick even like cats Mands?" Christy asked.

"I'm not sure Christy, but he does like animals and he loves you Ian so he will be happy with anything you buy." Mandy said.

"You think he loves me? seriously?" Ian asked, turning to face Mandy.

"Yeah it's in face when he's around you. Mands you think Mick loves Ian?" chrisy said.

"Yeah. I've never seen my brother this happy before and he's never really had a boyfriend. When I saw how you two were at dinner last week I knew he was in love" the brunette declared.

"Well I know that I really love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Ian smiled.

"Omg Ian are you talking about marriage?" the blond implied.

"Yeah I think so Chris" he said, smiling wide.

"Ok your definitely sprung" she joked.

"Get out the car we're here" Ian laughed.

They walked into the apartment lobby where they were greeted by security.

"Evening Christy, miss and Mr. Gallagher" Steve the security guard said.

"Hi Steve" Christy stated.

"Hello Steve. This is Mandy she's Mickey's little sister" the redhead explained.

"Oh hello Mandy how are you?" he asked

"I'm good sir thank you." she politley said.

"Speaking of Mr. Milkovich, how is he Mr. Gallagher?"

"He's doing ok he will be coming home tomorrow morning, which reminds can you please give these ladies a copy of the key to my apartment just for tomorrow? I have to pick Mickey up from the hospital early in the morning. They are going to be picking up my new kitty while I am at the hospital. Is there a fee and any paperwork I need to sign?"

"Yes sir. There's an extra $10 pet charge and you can fill out the paperwork tomorrow when you come back from picking up Mr. Milkovich. Let me get the spare key for the ladies. You can return it when you come down to sign the pet information." Steve handed Christy the spare key from behind the desk.

"Ok great. thanks Steve. Have a good evening." Ian said.

"You do the same Mr. Gallagher. Good Night Ms. Davis and Ms. Milkovich."

"Good Night" the ladies said together.

The threesome made their way to the elevator and Ian pressed the button for the 4th floor. "Ok so how are we going to surprise Mick with the cat?" Mandy asked.

"Well I am going to go pick him up from the hospital. Then on the way home pick up his prescriptions. You two stay here. I will text you when we are on our way so that there is nothing out to give it away. We can keep it in the guest room cause Mick doesn't ever go in there and he knows you two will be staying in there. Then we will bring it out and put it on his lap. Sound?" ian asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me" the blond claimed.

The redhead then unlocked the door to his apartment allowing the girls to go in first. He switched on the lights and closed the door behind him. The three made their way to the living room and Ian grabbed his laptop and they all sat on the couch. "Ok so I'm going to go online and try to find a pet shop close to here."

Ian googled pet shops in his area and found one that was approximately eight blocks from his apartment. "I found one and it is only eight blocks from here." He said excitedly, pulling out his wallet and removing his credit card. "Here Chris, take my card and use it to purchase the kitty, food, toys and whatever else is needed. Send me a picture of the kitty you two think I should buy and I will give the ok or not. I don't want just any ol' thing so please pick a really cute one."

"Don't worry Ian we got this" the burnette said confidently.

"Ok well I'm going to bed cause I'm heading to the hospital at about a quarter til nine. You two should head up to the pet shop when they open at nine." he continued, rubbing his hands down his legs.

"We're on it. That should give us enough time to get the kitty, all the stuff and then for us to head back here to hide everything" the blond explained.

"Ok great. Well if you're hungry there's food and drinks in the fridge help yourself. Night."

"Night Ian." Christy said.

"Night soon to be brother n law." Mandy bellowd out.

Ian chuckled at the thought of he and Mickey standing in front of all of their friends and family then headed to his bedroom.

Ian makes his way to the hospital at the time he said he would be there and found mickey's room. room 216. The door was open so he walked in. "Knock, knock. Morning sunshine" he ssid to his wide awaken boyfriend.

Mickey was eating red jello since he didn't like anything else they served him for breakfast. "Hey"

Mickey said with a mouth full of his jello.

Ian was carrying a small duffle bag that looked oddly familiar to Mickey, but he didn't know where he had seen it before. "I have some clean clothes for you to wear home." Ian said, seeing the confused look on his boyfriends face.

"Bout fucking time! I am so ready to get out of this assed out gown. My balls feel like ice cubes." The older boy said, grabbing his crotch, as to make sure they were still there.

Ian laughedat the thought of Mickey having schrivilled balls.

"Where's Mands and Chris?" Mickey asked.

"They are at our place, they were kind of tired. I told them that I could handle picking you up on my own." The redhead answered.

"whatever" He shrugged. "When we leave here can we please get some real food? This hospital shit taste horrible." The older boys body cunvulsed at the thought.

"Sure Mick anything you want". Ian laughed at his boyfriend's repulsed face.

Mickey looked at his younger boyfriend with suspicion because Ian didnt normally offer up just anything, so he knew something was up.

"Ok. What fuck happend? Am I dieing?" mickey asked, seriousness washing over his soft features.

Ian tried his hardest to hide the fact he had an ulterior motive. "What are you talking about Mick? You are not dieing."

"You just told me I could have anything I want so what the fuck is wrong?" he asked, more seriously. His boyfriends sighed loudly because he knew he had to tell him what the doctor said.

"Well um Mick" he nervously started."I didn't want to tell you, but I have to."

"Tell me what? Just fucking spit it out already Ian" the older boy barked.

"Ok. um Mick the reason you are here is because..." he tried.

"Spit it out already" mickey said, annoyed.

"Three nights ago, you suffered a severe panic and anxiety attack. You were telling me about your dad and that kid Dawson."

"What the fuck did I tell you?" he asked. He remembered being awoken from a nightmare, but he didn't remember much after that.

"Everything…" Ian said as a look of horror spread across his boyfriends face.

"Don't worry Mick I will never tell anyone. You were sensitive and you completely opened up to me for the first time so I'm not going to defy your trust." Ian started, "Plus baby you mean so much to me and it hurt that all this time you had to go through this by yourself."

Mickey's face softened with vulnerability due to the sincere and shear concern his younger boyfriend was clearly showing. The redhead's tone completely changed. He never called him baby before nor spoke so serious and deep. The redhead got out of the chair and sat next to his gorgeous boyfriend in the bed. He then reached his big freckled hands out and grabbed his boyfriend's pale hand while gazing deeply in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Mickah James Milkovich, I love you so much and my life would be empty without you in it." The older boy hated his younger sister for announcing his real name, but at this moment all he could do was try to keep it together as his eyes started welling up with tears. "The other night I was scared because I thought I had lost you. That's a feeling I don't EVER want to feel again. It scared the fuck out of me. I'm so proud of you for defying the odds, overcoming all of the agony and I want you to know you are my hero for not allowing that one horrific experience to keep your heart from me."

The older boy couldn't hold the tears back any longer because no one had ever remotely said anything close to that to him before in his life, even when he graduated from college. The redhead leaned in closer to his now tear faced boyfriend. "Dr. Crosby is putting you on bed rest for at least a week and gave me some medications for you to take. One is for the pain, but the other is for your anxiety. He also told me that he wants you to see a counselor." Ian finally said. The older boy took in a heavy deep breath and cocked his head to the side, popping his neck. He didn't want to talk to anybody else about it.

"I know that the whole counselor thing is not ideal, but we need to get you over it so that you don't have another attack like this." Ian said thoughtfully. The brunette looked away from his handsome boyfriend that was now staring directly at him. "So can you please go to counseling… For me?" he whispered.

After hearing the most loving things he had ever heard and seeing the gorgeous boy in front of him practically begging, Mickey couldn't do anything but oblige. Mickey looked back at the redhead next to him and calmly nodded his head. "Babe, you don't have to go through this by yourself anymore, I'm here for you. I don't want you to worry because my heart is unconditionally yours. I'm never going to leave you. We are going to get through this together ok?" Ian cried.

The tears really started to fall down Mickey's face as he heard the word "We" spill from his boyfriend's lips. "I dream about you, I go to work every day and all I think about is making a future for us." The redhead said as he realized that tears were now rolling down his freckled face. He softly chuckled and gently bit down on his bottom lip.

The older boy finally found the strength to let words escape from his lips. "What? Why did you just laugh?" he said.

The redhead looked at his boyfriend, smiled widely and said "Because I just realized something." The older boy waited patiently for his younger companion to finish his thought. "I never knew how much I loved you until this very moment."

All of sudden the redhead saw a beautiful yet strong array of loving emotion go across his boyfriend's face as he said softly "That's all I ever wanted to hear."

Without warning, Mickey reached out to his younger companion, placed his arms around his thick, muscular neck and planted the sweetest kiss on his lips. The younger boy followed suit by wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist, slightly opening his mouth to lightly push his tongue into the other boy's mouth. They both tilted their heads to the side to deepen the kiss while slowly rubbing each other. They fell into a trance with each other to the point where they didn't even realize that Ian was on top of Mickey with his body resting in between his partially bent legs. Right as Mickey was making his way to take off the redhead's shirt they heard a knock at the door. Moment ruined.

Both boys slowly turned around to see Mickey's nurse, Cindy, standing in the doorway smiling at the twosome.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Mr. Milkovich. Hello, Mr. Gallagher". She said shyly.

The adorable couple looked at each other and laughed. "Its fine Cindy, this is my boyfriend Ian" Mickey expressed proudly.

"Hi Ian how are you?" she said with a little too much happiness in her voice for Mickey's liking.

"I'm doing just fine thank you Cindy." Ian smiled, seeing that Mickey looked a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Milkovich…" Cindy started.

"Didn't I tell you the other day to call me Mickey?" the older boy huffed out.

Cindy and Ian laughed at the boy in front of them. "So, are you here to give me another pain shot before I leave?" Mickey asked, trying to take the nurse's attention from his boyfriend.

Smirking, Cindy told him she was there to take him to get bathed.

The brunette shook his head as a signal that it was a reminder. With a sarcastic grin on his face Mickey asked, "Cindy, is it ok if Ian takes me? I mean he has seen every little inch of my body anyway?"

The nurse couldn't do anything, but shake her head in amusement.

"Mick…" Ian said in a shockingly and slightly embarrassed tone.

"What?" He asked matter of factly. "You have. Don't be trying to act all uppity Gallagher, just cause you don't live on the Southside anymore" the older boy said with a sarcastic tone. The younger boy just nonchalantly flipped off his smitten and adorable boyfriend.

Cindy rolled a wheelchair from the hall to the bed and Ian helped Mickey into it. "The bathroom is down the hall and the second door on the left." she told the boys. Ian smiled at the beautiful petite woman in front of him, turned around and said to his boyfriend "Come on Pig Pen, let's go get your dirty ass cleaned up." Cindy giggled andshook her head at the boys and walked out the hospital room behind them.

The blond was sitting on the couch playing on her phone while waiting on the other girl. "Mands you ready to go? The pet shop has been open for about fifteen minutes now."

"Yeah I'm coming" Mandy said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hmmm let's see ok key… check… phone… check… credit card… check." The brunette smiled at the girl in front of her making sure she had everything before leaving. Christy started making her way to the door and the Mandy was right behind her.

After both girls walked out of the door, Christy shut it gently and locked it while Mandy pressed the button for the elevator. After a few shirt moments, the elevator chimed. The doors opened a second later and they stepped in. "I'm so excited I can't wait until we surprise Mick with the kitty." The blond smiled while standing against the railing of the elevator wall.

The elevator once again chimed, letting the girls know they were on the first level. Once the doors opened the girls quickly walked out. Christy and Mandy were greeted by the doorman, who held the door open for them as they walked outside. A few seconds later they were greeted by one of the valet's. Christy handed him her keys. The young valet knew right away which car was Christy's because of the many times she has been there. "Be right back with your vehicle Ms. Davis". He said.

Christy and Mandy just made small talk until the valet came around with the car. Once he parked, another valet who was just a bit older, walked to the passenger side door. He opened the door for Mandy to get in and closed it while the other valet made sure Christy got in on the driver side.

"You got the address?" Christy asked. Mandy pulled her phone out of her purse and to her navigator app on her phone. "Yeah. Got right here." The brunette said. "I even put it in my navigator so that it would take us straight there."

"Oh good idea." Christy replied. The girls kept the music from the radio low to hear the directions that the navigator from the phone was giving. Once they reached their destination, the girls quickly jumped out of the car. They knew they needed to make up some time because the boys would be coming home shortly.

A small bell rang as the girls walked in the front door alerting the staff. There was an older gentleman standing behind the front counter that politely greeted them. "Hello Ladies welcome to Posh Pet World how may I assist you today?" he asked. The blond stepped to the counter and said "Hi. We're actually looking for kitties. Do you have any?" she asked. The man stepped from behind the counter and said "Sure they're right this way follow me."

Christy and Mandy followed him to an area where there were a whole bunch of cages and meows as loud as Thunder. As soon as Mandy looked around, she spotted the one that she thought they should buy for the boys so she walked up to get a closer view of inside the cage.

"Ah right here! Chris what about this one right here?" she excitedly pointed out. Christy walked up next to Mandy to get a better look. "Are you talking about the one in the corner?"

"Yeah the one over there sleeping. Aww how cute is that?" she cooed.

"Would you ladies like for me to take him out so you can hold him?" The man asked.

"Yes please" the brunette said excitedly.

The guy who the girls now knew as the owner went around to the back with his keys and opened the cage grabbing the still sleeping kitty. When he picked him up the kitten instantly woke up, stretched his little feet out and extended his claws, getting them caught in the mans sweater. The man then closed the door of the cage, locked it and walked back around to where the girls were waiting.

The shop owner handed Mandy the tiny kitten since she seemed the most excited. "Aww he is absolutely adorable Chris" Mandy exclaimed.

"I know oh my gosh and he reminds me of your brother" she said in a jokingly manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Mandy asked, putting her free hand on her hip and playfully glaring at Christy.

"Well he is mostly white with black ears and blue eyes just like you and your brother." Christy replied as she and the owner started laughing while Mandy pulled the kitty up to her direct eye path to see the kitten's eyes. She realized that the blond was right. The kitten did kind of look like Mickey.

Christy pulled out her phone, told Mandy to the hold the adorable kitten to the side and front so she could take some pictures for Ian.

Ian's phone buzzed in his pocket while he was standing and watching the older boy take a shower, so that he could catch him just in case he lost his balance. He secretly pulled out his phone making sure that Mickey didn't see him and noticed that he had just received some pictures from Christy. He remembered then that he told the girls to take pictures of the kitten they wanted to get and to send them to him for approval.

As Soon as he saw the pictures of the kitty, he instantly sent his best friend a reply back to get him. Once he saw that the text message went through he quickly put his phone back into his pocket making sure his boyfriend didn't notice.

As soon as he put his phone away, the brunette man turned off the shower and signaled to Ian to get the towel that was sitting on his wheelchair. Ian picked it up, opened it and then extended his arm out to his boyfriend to help him out the shower. Mickey took the towel and wrapped it around his body as he stepped out of the shower. "Fuck, its cold" he mumbbled.

Ian realized that he left the duffle bag with Mickey's clothes in it, in the hospital room so he helped him into the wheelchair and rolled him over to a bench. "Be right back. Left the bag in the room" He said as he turned around to leave the bathroom. "Hurry the fuck up. My balls are shrinking" Mickey barked out.

Ian jogged back to the room to grab the bag because he didn't want to leave his shivering boyfriend waiting too long. On his way back he saw Dr. Crosby speaking with Mickey's nurse, Cindy and handing her some paperwork. He assumed that it was probably Mickey's discharge paperwork. He didn't have time to stop and ask.

"Think your discharge papers are finished. Let's get you dressed and get out of here" ian said as he dropped the duffel bag onto the bench next to his beau.

"We'll take him!" the blond said to the owner.

"Great! Let me a cage for you. I will be right back, in the meantime Josh here can help you with the supplies you will need for him." He pointed to this young and very attractive hazel eyed brunette that was standing behind them. He was tall, muscular and had a smile that could light up a room. Christy felt a small shiver go through her body when he smiled and looked her in the eyes. She felt like a school girl again with this crush over a guy she had only known for literally a minute. She shook it off because Mandy was there for one and two because they were on a mission. The girls politely nodded, smiled and turned around to follow him.

Josh picked up a small basket on the way to the cat care section. "So you are definitely going to need the essentials ya know. Food bowl, water bowl, bed, litter box, brush, shampoo, conditioner and kitty litter."

As he mentioned each item, he picked them up and showed them to the girls. "Ok well since he is a boy we will get him some manly looking bowls." Christy said, grabbing a set of bowls with "Water" and "Food" on the front of them in black and red letters and placed them in the basket Josh was holding. She asked him what the best shampoo, conditioner and kitty litter was so that they could get it. Once Josh retrieved those items, Christy asked him to place them in the basket.

So far, the girls picked up those items along with a collar, leash, bed, pet cleaner, food, a brush, nail clipper, litter, kitten tree, along with the cage the owner brought from the back.

"Ok, so all you need now is a litter box and some toys if you want" Josh replied. He directed them to the aisle with the litter boxes. Christy and Mandy noticed the basic litter boxes and weren't really interested in those. "Where are your nicer litter boxes?" Mandy asked. "Right over here it. It is just what you are looking for" the boy stated.

"Well we definitely want something better than those looking ones" Christy said with a sarcastic tone. The boy couldn't help but to laugh at her response. "Well we have these. They cost a little more, but they are worth it." Mandy noticed a designer black litter box that had a cover over it. "I think we should get this one. the kitty should have a private area to potty like us." Josh laughed and shook his head at her logic. "I can take the basket from you so that you can grab the litter box" the blond explained. "Thanks that would be great" he stated.

"Now, he has to have some toys" Mandy exclaimed.

"Well we have balls, teasers, plush toys, mice whatever you want" the young boy declared.

"Well let's grab a some balls, a teaser, a few plush toys and a little mouse what you think Chris?"

Mandy asked.

"That sounds good I will get them. Make sure that you don't drop him."

"Whatever I ain't going to drop him he is too cute to drop" Mandy spat out, cuddeling the kitten to her cheek. The blond rolled her eyes at the brunette and grabbed the toys making sure to match the whole black and red color scheme they were doing.

Christy's phone buzzed in her pocket so she pulled it out to see who it was. It was Ian letting her know that the hospital was about to release Mickey and that they would be leaving in about fifteen minutes. "Oh shit Mandy, we gotta hurry. The boys are getting ready to leave in about fifteen minutes." Christy said in a rushed Manor.

Mandy quickly walked past Christy cradling the sleeping kitten and to the front of the store. "Josh? can we get the paperwork for him and get this stuff rung up as soon as possible? We need to get going." Christy asked.

Josh nodded his head at the blond and quickly made his way to the front register. Once Christy received the necessary paperwork needed for the kitten and the items were paid for, she and Mandy quickly ran out of the store placing all the stuff in Christy's car. They didn't have time to put the kitty in the cage, so Mandy held him in her lap the whole ride to the apartment.

Once they made it to ians condo, they parked the car in the parking garage on ians floor. Mandy placed the still sleeping kitty into the cage while Christy put the other smaller items into the litter box. Mandy had the cage in one hand and the kitten tree in the other while Christy carried the bed and litter box. The girls finally made it into the apartment just as Ian texted Christy they had just picked up Mickey's prescriptions and were on their way home.

"FUCK! The boys are almost here." Christy huffed. "Let's get this stuff in the other room."

They quickly grabbed everything and put the litter box, the bed and the tree into the closet. Mandy grabbed the cage with the kitten in it and placed on the side of the bed where noone could see, unless you actually walked around to the other side.

The girls could hear clinging of keys at the door so they both darted out to the living room and turned the tv on. Christy laid across the couch while Mandy sat on the floor with her back on the couch pretending to watching tv. The door softly flung open as Mickey slowly walked through the door with the redhead carrying a duffle bag behind him.

"Welcome home Mick!" Mandy said with excitement.

"Mhmm whatever bitch" the older boy said before rolling his eyes.

"Well hello to you too dickhead" Christy exclaimed.

Mickey unapologetically flipped her off and made his way to the bedroom he and his boyfriend shared.

"It's ok he's just a little cranky cause they wouldn't give him a pain shot before we left. I have his prescriptions so I am gonna go give them to him. Can one of you grab me a couple bottles of water please?" Ian expressed.

"Sure I got it" Mandy said as she stood up making her way to the kitchen.

Ian then went into the bedroom where his lover was laying on the bed fully dressed watching tv. "Mick at least take off your shoes." he sighed.

"Fuck off" the older boy said nonchalantly. Ian soon came to realize that his boyfriend was grumpy when he didn't feel well. The younger boy shook his head and made his way to the bed. He sat down next to his boyfriend then started taking off the older boy's shoes. Mandy and Christy then walked in with the bottles of water and handed them to the redhead.

"Thanks ladies." He said. He then mouthed to the girls to go get the kitty while he was going to give Mickey his meds.

Ian then reached into the duffle bag that was on the floor and grabbed the medications. He opened them and then handed his boyfriend a bottle of water. "Take these they should help ok?" The brunette just nodded and did as he was instructed. Once he was done sipping down the water, the redhead took the empty bottle back to take it to the trash in the kitchen and to greet the girls.

"Hey here's your credit card and the receipt" Christy whispered as she was pulling it out her pocket along with the business cards Josh gave her. She noticed the top one had her name on it and the back was a little message for her to call him anytime. She quickly shoved that one back into her pocket before anyone could see.

Mandy came out of the room holding the adorable kitten. Ian had to contain his excitement once he laid eyes on the kitten for the first time. "Oh my god he is so fucking cute" the redhead exclaimed as he reached out to the pet him.

"Shhhh!" the blond whispered.

The three lined up, one behind the other with Ian being in the front and Mandy being last since she was holding the kitten. Ian could tell that the medication was starting to kick in cause Mickey was more relaxed and he didn't have that scowl on his face that he had been wearing since they left the hospital.

"Hey Mick there is someone I want you to meet." The older boy was expecting a person to walk in behind the trio, but he saw nothing. "What are you talking about? I don't see anyone" the brunette said with a confused look on his face.

Mandy stepped from behind the two and revealed the sleeping kitten that was cradled in her arms. Mickey's eyes zoned it on the little animal and when he realized what it was he raised his eye brows in surprise. "Um is it ours?" he asked trying not to seem like he was actually happy to see the little creature. "Yeah he is!" Ian said with all kinds of excitement in voice.

"He's a welcome home present Mick" his younger sister explained with a huge smile pasted across her beautiful face. "Here you wanna hold him? He doesn't bite. He actually likes to sleep" she informed him, placing the kitty in her brother's lap. Ian cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face which his best friend noticed. "Ian why are you looking at the kitty like that?" Christy asked. "he kinda reminds me of Mickey with his colors and blue eyes."

Both girls busted out laughing showing no remorse for their laughter. "What?" Ian asked kind of giggling at himself.

"That is what we said too" the blond declared. Mickey gave them all the most unamused face even though he knew it was true then turned to each of them and gave them the finger.

The kitten most of all liked Mickey because he was wide awake and now crawling all over his upper body. The older boy didn't want to admit it, but he was drawn to the little fella. Especially after the kitten licked his face. "Awww he likes you Mick! See I told you Chris that he was perfect." Mandy squealed. The blond just shook her head in agreement.

"I'm hungry! I thought you said you were going to get me some food once we left the hospital… IAN!" Mickey spat out, giving him the long face that he knew the redhead hated. "Oh shit Mick I'm sorry! I totally forgot… I'm on it!"

The younger boy reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and walked out into the living room so that he could order some pizzas for the group. He went into the kitchen to grab some chips and pop. "Ok the pizzas are ordered. They should be here in about thirty minutes, but I brought us some snacks until it gets here."

The older boy quickly snatched the can of Pringles out of his boyfriend's arm making sure that he didn't knock the kitten off his lap. "Since you can't have alcohol Mick, I brought some pop and water." ian declared.

"Fuck this Ian I want a beer, Mands you want one?" Christy said as she started to get out of the reclining chair they were sitting in.

"Look bitch if I can't have alcohol neither can you" Mickey spat out without hesitation. Christy looked at Ian for approval, but the redhead shrugged his shoulders to basically say to her that the man of the house has spoken and he isn't going against his wishes. Mandy patted the chair to tell the Christy to sit down because she didn't want her brother getting grouchy again. The blond shook her head and smiled, signaling she knew what the other girl was thinking.

Twenty minutes later there was a buzz at the door. "OoOo that must be the pizzas" Ian said as he jumped off the bed nearly scaring the poor kitten who had started falling asleep again on his boyfriend's lap.

Ian didn't even bother grabbing plates cause he knew all of them would eat the pizza right out of the boxes so he just grabbed some napkins from the pantry then headed back into the bedroom. He handed Mandy and Christy two pizzas and then kept the other two for he and Mickey.

"Finally! I'm fucking starving!" Mickey said as his boyfriend placed the pizza boxes on the bed. The kitty crawled off Mickey's lap and was now awake due to the smell of the delicious pizza. "Little buddy you can't have any" Ian explained as the kitten sniffed his fingers. He gently with him off the bed and place them on the floor.

"So boys what ya gonna call him?" Christy asked with a mouth full of food.

"How bout Killa" Mickey replied. Everyone looked at Mickey all at once with 'no' written all over their faces.

"He's too cute to be a fucking Killa dickhead" Mandy responded.

"Whateva assface I tried" Mickey snapped back at his sister as he took a big bite of pizza.

"Why don't you let Ian name him Mick" Christy replied.

"Slut did I ask for your opinion" Mickey said smugly.

"Look dickhead I was given a fucking mouth so I'm going to fucking use it anytime I damn well please got it?" the blond retorted.

Mickey didn't have a comeback for that so he just laughed and shoved a whole slice of pizza into his mouth. The redhead shook his head at his best friend and boyfriend going at it like they normally did.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying their pizza and drinks. "How bout Buttons?" Ian said out of the blue.

"Ya'll are some fucking amateurs I swear" Christy blurted out.

"Hey Ian why don't you flip a coin to see who gets to name him and whoever win decides the name" Mandy suggested. Both boys shook their heads letting her know that indeed was a good idea.

Ian lifted off the bed to reach into his pocket where he felt some loose change. He pulled out a penny then asked his boyfriend heads or tails. Mickey replied with ass and it completely threw everyone off. "Uh Mick there is no ass in heads or tails" the younger boy stated. "Since I like getting ass more than head I'mma go with that" the older boy said complacently. The girls busted out laughing nearly choking on their food and the redhead just threw his hands up signifying he wasn't going to argue with his elusive boyfriend. Ian tossed the penny in the air and then watched it as it landed on the bed heads up.

"Ha! Heads wins! Means I get to name him" Ian said confidently. He began looking around the room trying to get inspiration for the kitty's name, but he was coming up with nothing until he saw the penny lying on the bed.

"Hey what about Lincoln? We can call him Linc for short." he said with a giant grin.

"I love it!" Mandy said excitedly.

"I dig it" Christy replied. "What about you Mick what you think?"

Mickey sat there silently thinking for a moment then said "I can deal with that."

The four ate until they physically couldn't eat anymore. The group began watching some cartoon show on tv to laugh. The tv was on, but before they knew it the tv was watching them cause every last one of them were asleep. The girls were passed out in each other's arms on the reclining chair while, Ian, Mickey and little Linc were all stretched out sound asleep on the bed.


	8. I'm in love

"Fuck!" Mickey mumbled as he jumped sitting straight up in the bed drenched in sweat. He looked over to see if he had awoken his sleeping lover, which he didn't. "Damn maybe he's right. I guess I do need to go see a counselor" he thought to himself. The older boy realised he needed to do something. He had the same nightmare since hehad been home from the hospital. He realized his t shirt was soaked so he gently slid out of the side of the bed being careful not to wake his beautiful companion and his new baby Linc. Looking at the adorable kitten sleeping in his bed on the floor gave Mickey's heart warmth that he never thought a little creature could. He quietly made his way to the bathroom, taking his wet t shirt off on the way. He threw it to the side, turned on the cold water and stood in front of the mirror. He bent slightly over the sink and splashed a handful of water on to his burning face. He felt himself getting a little dizzy so he just stood there for a minute before splashing another handful of water on to his face. When he looked up he saw the redhead standing in the doorway staring at him. "FUCK! IAN! Don't do that you scared me!" the older boy yelped. "Sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" the redhead asked. "Um…" Mickey hesitated, "I'ma go to counseling like you and the doctor want." Ian's face went from sleepy to surprised. He wasn't expecting his boyfriend to admit that. "Are you sure?" the younger boy asked. "Yeah I'm tired of these fucking nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night hot and keeping you constantly worried. So go ahead and make a fucking appointment, but if that fucker asks any stupid questions I'm walking the fuck out." Mickey said. The redhead walked over to his boyfriend who was now standing with his back against the sink. He extended his arms out to the older boy to hug him then said "It's ok, I understand, but this is going to take time" he informed. Throwing his arms around his lover's waist, resting his head on his chest, the brunette replied "I know, but I want to be over this fucking shit already." "I know" the redhead said, hugging his companion close to his chest. "Come on let's watch tv until we fall asleep." ian kissed the shorter boys head and the shorter boy nodded his head in his beau's chest and signaled for him to release him so he could pick up his shirt off the floor. Ian released him, waited for Mickey as he picked up his wet shirt to put in the dirty clothes hamper and then grabbed his hand to lead him back to bed. Linc was now half awake so the redhead picked him up to place him on the bed with them. Mickey cuddled his body against Ian's, resting his head on his chest while Linc was curled up next to his side. The three of them didn't fall asleep until about 3am so Ian knew he wasn't going

to go into work later. He set his alarm for 9am so he could call in to let the staff know before he drifted off to sleep. All Ian heard was the annoying ringing noise as his alarm started going off. "Fuck is it nine already!" he thought to himself. He gently slid from under his lover's embrace being careful not to wake him and their sleeping kitten. He then grabbed his phone and snuck off into the living room so he could call into the office. "Grind Time Health, this is Devon how can I help you today?" the voice rang from the other line. "Hey Devon, this is Ian." The redhead replied. "What's up boss?" Devon asked. Ian never called into the office. "Listen I'm not going to be in today I need to take a personal day" the redhead informed. "Sure I understand boss whatever you need. Should I tell Kasey?" Devon asked. "Yeah you can tell her and let her know that I will be in tomorrow." "Ok will do boss see you tomorrow then." "Alright Devon see you tomorrow." Ian had this unsettling feeling when he got off the phone, but he wasn't sure why so he just shook it off. He peeked into the bedroom to see the boys still sleeping just like he left them so he went to his office to find the paperwork for the counselors. He located it then flipped open his laptop to see if he could research one. He knew that it was already a struggle for the older boy to even go so he wanted to make sure that he picked a good one. He came across Dr. Jacob Williams on his list so he googled him to see what he was about. What Ian didn't expect was a handsome and muscular guy on his computer screen. "Hmm I bet Mick would go if he saw what this doctor looked like" he thought to himself. So he grabbed his cell phone that was sitting on the desk next to the laptop and started dialing. "Dr Jacob William's office, how can I be of help today? " a lady voiced. "Hi, yes my name is Ian Gallagher and I was referred to your office by Dr. Crosby." "Oh yes, how may I help you today?" the receptionist responded on the other end. "I would like to make an appointment for my boyfriend Mickah Milkovich to see Dr. Williams please" he explained. "Sure thing, Mr. Gallagher. How about tomorrow? I had a cancellation for 1pm." The receptionist explained. "Yeah that's great! we can do 1pm tomorrow." Ian said, excitedly. He really hadnt planned on it

being so fast. "alright Mr. Gallagher, I will see you and Mr. Milkovich tomorrow at 1pm" the receptionist exclaimed. "Thank you ma'am." The red head took a deep breath as he hung up the phone. He knew that the next day was probably going to be a rough day for not only him, but for Mickey too. He cracked his neck as he stood up from the chair, grabbing his phone. He headed to the kitchen to grab some orange juice. He suddenly felt very thirsty. He saw that his beau and their new baby were still passed out so he quietly closed the door to the bedroom. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and laid on the couch because he knew that the older boy needed as much sleep as possible considering he hadn't gotten much lately with the nightmares and all. When Mickey woke up, he realised he was alone. He walked into the living room to see his sleeping redhead on the couch with the blanket draped over his hips and his boner trying to push the Blanket away. Mickey smirked at the view and decided Ian had slept long enough. He slowly lifted the Blanket away from his sleeping lover, exposing his hard on that was peaking out of his boxers. He slowly crouched inbetween the sleeping boys legs and slowly licked Ian's dick from the base to the top as not to wake him too fast. The older boy loved the noises the red head made when he was sleeping. Some how, Ian knew what was going on though, as he arched his back very slowly and unwillingly. A small moan escaped his mouth as Mickey softly took Ian fully into his mouth. The older boy smiled around Ian's girth, bobbing up and down a little faster as Ian's breathing became faster and deeper. Ian began waking up as Mickey buried his nose in his fire red pubes and softly hummed and cupped his balls. His back arched further off the couch and he gasped in surprise. "Fuuuuuck" Ian cried as he took a handful of Mickey's hair into his fist. Mickey smiled again and began bobbing faster and faster, slurping his own spit mixed with his lovers precum before he was pushed back down to the base. Ian protested as Mickey made a popping sound as he took Ian's cock out of his mouth. "Don't Stop" the redhead grinned, looking down at his cock hungry boyfriend. "Then I wouldn't get to do this" Mickey stated as he took one of Ian's balls into his mouth; and then the other. "Sssssfffffuuuuu" Ian moaned. He pulled Mickey back to his cock, with his fist still wrapped in the older boys hair. "Suck" Ian demanded as he guided his boyfriends head up and down on his cock again. "Mick, I'm gonna come" Ian cried as his hips involuntarily bucked off the couch and into his boyfriend's face. Mickey hallowed out his cheeks and dragged his hands up Ian's torso, finding and tweaking at his nipples.

In a almost harsh movement, Ian pushed Mickey's head down to the base of his cock as he came freely into his mouth with a low sexy groan as he came. The older boy licked and cleaned Ian's cock before he crawled up his boyfriends chest, kissing every freckle he could find before he got to his lips. "Hey Mick how'd you sleep?" Ian asked smiling. "Shit! The best I have in a week. Why the fuck were you out here on the couch? Woke up and you were gone. Come in here and your fucking dick distracted me" Mickey stated. "I had to call in to work." Ian laughed. "I didn't want to wake you and Linc so after I was done I came and laid down here." Ian said as he kissed Mickey's temple. "made your first counseling session for tomorrow at 1pm." "It better not to be with some old righteous dickfaced bitch" he replied. Ian couldn't do anything, but laugh at his lover. "Naw Mick it's a guy and he isn't old" Ian replied while laughing. Mick turned his head so that he could see his companion's face as he was talking to him. "Better fucking be!" "He's actually pretty cute too so I thought that might help" the redhead responded with a wide grin on his face. "You would you fucking pervert" the brunette spat while devilishly smirking. "Where's Linc?" Ian asked noticing he wasn't in Mick's lap like he normally was. Mickey began looking around on the floor cause he swore Linc had followed him out the bedroom. Mickey looked over the couch to see the kitten trying to climb up the side, but since he was so small he wasn't doing to well "there the fuck you are" he said as reached to the floor picking him up with one hand. "He's so fucking cute just like you" Ian said as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and wrapped his arms even tighter around the older boy. The next day all Ian could think about while he was at work was how Mickey's counseling session was going to go. A couple of times he caught himself staring at the walls of his office. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he yelled. The door was gently pushed open and in walked his senior manager Kasey. "Hey Ian, I just came by to check on you. See how you were doing. Devon told me that you took a personal day yesterday and I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately." The redhead signaled for her to shut the door and sit down. "I'm sorry I just..." he hesitated. "My boyfriend fell sick last week and it has been kinda rough on me." he said. The woman's face was a perfect picture of shocked. She had no idea That the man before her was gay. "I didn't…" she stuttered trying to get the right words was like Ian was reading her mind. "I know a lot of people don't know that I'm gay, but I am. I don't go around waving a

rainbow flag, but I'm proud of who I am." he stated. The beautiful blond in front of him smiled then leaned forward resting her arms on his desk. "Well I don't think anything less of you, if anything I'm honored that you came out to me. It makes me love you even more as a person and as my boss. Shoot I wish I could find a man like you cause it's hard out here" she said giggling. A big gorgeous smile spread across the redhead's face he said "It's ok you will find someone. And for the record, if I was straight I would be all over you." She shyly laughed taking in his huge compliment while she was trying not to blush too hard. "Coming from you Mr. Gallagher, that is an honor" she responded in a sublime way. Ian looked at his watch and said while he was getting up from his chair "I have to head out, I gotta take my boyfriend to an appointment in thirty minutes. I should be back no later than 3pm ok?" She nodded as she got up out of the chair then she walked over to the much taller gorgeous man in front of her and gave him a huge hug. "Ok see you when you get back." ** "Alright Mick you ready for this" Ian asked as he paused before opening the door. "are you fucking serious" was plastered on the older boys face. Ian smirked and opened the door. They walked up to the young brunette that was sitting at the front desk. "Hi I'm Ian Gallagher. This is Mickah Milkovich and we're here to see Dr. Williams." Ian said. "Oh yes. 1 o'click, right?" she asked. The redhead could tell that the older boy was getting annoyed already so he signaled for him to go sit down while he handed everything. "Yeah sorry. It took alot of talking to him to get him to come." the younger boy replied. "Ok Mr. Gallagher, can you have Mr. Milkovich fill this out?" She asked, handing him a clip board and pen. "Also can I see his driver's license and insurance card please so that I can make a copies?" The redhead pulled out his wallet and handed the young receptionist what she asked for. he made sure he had them because he knew Mickey would distance himself once they got there. Twenty minutes later they were called back to see the doctor. "Hi Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich, I am Dr. Williams" he said has he stuck his hand out to shake their hands. "Hello Dr. Williams my name is Ian and this is my boyfriend Mickey" the younger boy responded as he nudged the older boy. "Hey" Mickey said under his breath, rubbing his lip with his thumb. "Why don't you have a seat here, Mickah" he said as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "Ian, do you mind waiting or side while I talk with mr. Milkovich?" He asked. "It's Mickey, and I'm not talking without Ian." Mickey retorted. "Alright, So what brings you in today to see me?" the handsome doctor asked, pulling another chair to the desk. Ian waited for Mickey to speak up, but he knew that shit was going to be completely impossible so he decided to take charge. "Well, last week Mickey was telling me a horrible story while we were at home and then after he was done he completely passed out. He was in the hospital for 4 days. He was diagnosed with a

severe panic and anxiety attack, so the doctor at the hospital told us that he needed to see somebody or he was going to end up in the hospital again so here we are" the redhead explained. The younger boy noticed that his boyfriend was looking down and becoming very fidgety all of a sudden, so he placed his hand on his to try to get him to relax. "Mickey is it ok if I ask you some questions?" The brunette nodded, but still kept eye contact with the floor. "Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked. The brunette didn't say anything, but he clenched his boyfriend's hand. Ian saw that his companion looked extremely terrified so he lifted his boyfriend's chin looking him directly in his sky blue eyes. "It's ok Mick I'm here. You can do this" Ian said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of his hand. Once he gained some composure, Mickey took a deep breath and slightly cleared his throat. "I um..uh.." he hesitated. "It's ok Mickey take your time" Dr. Williams replied. "I met this guy named Dawson. We dated. I guess He was my only boyfriend until I met Ian. I'm from the Southside, so if you were gay and they found out you were as good as dead" he responded as he swallowed really hard. "I was with the kid for a long time and I um.." Mickey cleared his throat and pushed his tears down. "I thought he cared about me." "What makes you think that he didn't?" Dr. Williams asked, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Cause my dad found about him and nearly beat me to death for it. He's the main reason my dad is dead right now" Mickey said as he began to get nervous. "How did your father nearly kill you?" the doctor asked. "Well my sister called me one day saying that our dad was extremely angry and looking for me. I thought he was just on one of his drunken rampages like he normally was, but when I went over to his house to talk to him I was greeted with a glass thrown at my head." The patient said, rubbing his palms on his knees. "And what did you do Mickey" Dr. Williams asked, really worried. "Nothing. I couldn't. He beat me until I almost went unconscious. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong." "So how did you make it out?" "My sister and my two brothers stopped him then drug me to my sister's car so that she could take me to the hospital." "How bad were your injuries?" Doctor Williams asked, writing something down on his now pad.

"I had some broken bones, contusions, black eye, busted lip, couple of sprained body parts you get the fucking gist." Mickey was starting to get uncomfortable and was ready to bail. "So what happened after that?" the doctor asked as he folded his hands over the table. "Um well Dawson let me stay with him on the Northside and he basically nursed me back to health." "This Dawson guy sounds like a good kid so what happened?" "He's a fucking asshole that's what he is" the redhead spat out angrily. The handsome doctor then turned his attention to the brunette looking to get an explanation. "What is Ian talking about?" the doctor asked with a very serious face. The older boy sighed then looked the doctor dead in his face. "I went back a few months later to get some clothes from my apartment and my dad saw me from the street. He followed me to my house then told me that if he caught me on the Southside again that I wasn't going to live." "So what did you do?" The doctor asked while taking very detailed notes once again. "I stayed with Dawson until…" he hesitated. "Until what Mickey?" the doctor asked sitting on the edge of his chair. "Until I came home on my fucking birthday and caught him being fucked by two other guys!" he yelled. The sandy blond haired doctor just sat completely back in his chair covering his mouth. "Tell him the rest Mick he needs to know the worst part" the redhead responded. "There's more?" Dr. Williams asked with his eyes wide and eyebrows completely raised. "Hell yeah it gets fucking worse" Ian replied. "What happened Mickey?" the doctor asked, his voice full of wonder. The older boy sat in silence for moment not making eye contact with either of the men. "Just tell him Mick" the redhead spoke up. "Shit" the brunette said as he shook his head. The blond doctor leaned forward with anticipation in his face. "I fucking thought that he loved me. I thought I loved this kid to the point where I fucking defended him to my fucking dad which is asking for a fucking death sentence. I called him my boyfriend which I would NEVER admit to anyone so after he fucking did what he did I went the fuck home." The blond and the redhead could tell by the way Mickey was nervously shaking his legs and

gripping his fist that he was going to blow any second. "My dad found me the next day at some abandoned building where I use to go to blow off steam" he responded staring at the wall. "I knew he wanted to kill me then because he asked about Dawson and when I didn't respond he started a fight." "So what happened?" Dr. Williams asked trying to tread lightly. Mickey placed his head in both of his hands, shaking it back and forth, digging his palms into his eyes. He wished he was anywhere but there. Back to where his nightmares begin. "I hit him and kicked him. He hit me and pulled his fucking gun on me. He told me that he should have killed me a few months ago, how he didn't want me, how he only wanted my sister and that nobody would miss me. Right before he pulled the trigger I got up off the ground and pushed him. He shot me in chest right before he lost his balance and fell off the edge of the building." Dr. Williams just sat in awe for a few moments as Mickey was breaking down. "So how did all of this make you feel Mickey?" the doctor asked. Mickey shook his head violently. "FUCK I can't do this!" he screamed as he jumped out his chair and headed out the door. 'Mick?" the redhead begged trying to go after him. "No it's ok Ian let him go, our time is about up anyway. I definitely would like to see him once a week. We have a lot of work ahead of us. At least he is talking so that's progress. Drop by the receptionist desk on your way out so that she can schedule you guys for the next few weeks." Dr. Williams said. "Ok thanks Dr. Williams see you next week" the redhead replied. "No problem see you soon" the doctor responded. Once Ian scheduled the appointments he didn't see Mickey in the waiting room so he went straight to the car. When he reached the car he saw Mickey balled up in the passenger seat crying harder than Ian had ever seen before. He braced himself then opened the door to the driver's side and got in the car. "Babe it's ok come here you're safe" he said as he tried slowly reaching out to his sobbing boyfriend. Mickey didn't say anything he just let the redhead wrap his arms around him while he cried into his chest. "I said I'm never leaving you and I meant that. I love you so much and it destroys me to see you this way. I want to eliminate all this heartache and pain that you're feeling. I promise with everything in me that I'm going to protect you and your heart with my life ok?" Ian promised. The older boy gently nodded his head into his boyfriend's chest. "Look at me" the redhead wispered as he lifted the brunette's chin to look at his face. "I love you Mickah" the younger boy said as he wiped his boyfriend's tears. A rush came over the redhead. He instantly grabbed his lover's face and kissed him more passionate than he had ever before. The boys began making

out so heavily that they almost made love in the car, but it was interrupted when Mickey's phone began to ring. He thought it might have been his boss so he pulled it out so that he could reach into his pocket to answer it. The name he saw completely put him in a state of rapture. It was Dawson texting him telling him that he loved him and that he needed to see him as soon as possible. Ian could tell it was someone that Mickey didn't want to talk to by the gruesome look he had on his face. "What's wrong Mick? Who is it?" the redhead asked. Mickey said the name that made Ian's skin just crawl soon as he said it. "Dawson". "Give me your phone!" Ian yelled. "No Ian don't! please!" Mickey begged. "You will just make things worse." "No. I'm fucking sick of this asshole ruining my fucking relationship with his fucking bullshit! Give me your damn phone Mick!" Ian said angrily. "No Ian, I'm not giving you my damn phone so fucking stop it already! I'm trying to fucking heal and get over this fucking shit remember?" Mickey cried. He just wanted all of this behind him. "Yeah well I'm not going to fucking get over this shit until his face hits my fist and his throat is under my foot, being stumped into the ground." "Ian you don't have to do that" the older boy replied. "Of all people I would think you would be behind me with this" the redhead responded. "I know, but…" Mickey stuttered. "But what Mick?" Ian spat. Mickey's phone began ringing again and an evil smile spread across his face. He immediatly answered it; he knew exactly what he needed to say. "Stop fucking calling me. I don't want you! Get this through your fucking head… I'M IN LOVE!" Mickey yelled without hesitation. The older boy hung up his phone and looked at his younger companion. He smiled the biggest smile the redhead had ever seen. The boys instantly started kissing. "We are going home NOW! Fuck my shift I'm the fucking boss." Ian said, starting his car. "Damn right you are the fucking boss now take me home." Mickey demanded. Before Ian knew what was going on Mickey had his pants unzipped and had started giving him

head as he was driving. "Fuck Mick, you're gonna make me crash" the Horny redhead moaned out as the brunette was stroking and sucking the tip of his dick. Luckily they didn't live too far from the office. As soon as the boys reached the floor of their apartment they began to violently make out on their way to the door. Ian had Mickey pinned to the door trying to get the key to open the door while Mickey was sucking and licking all over the redhead's neck. Once the taller boy was able to unlock the door he picked up the shorter boy, wrapping his legs around his waist and took him straight to their bedroom. Clothes were flying everywhere and before they knew it they were crawling on to the bed. Ian reached into his nightstand grabbing the lube and a condom. Mickey did and said something that caught his boyfriend completely off guard. "We don't need one anymore" Mick said while grabbing for the condom in Ian's hand. he threw it across the room onto the small pile of clothes near the door. "Are you sure Mick?" Ian asked. Mickey leaned onto his elbows and wrapped one of his hands around ians face. "Ian, if I've ever been positive about anything, it's always been you. I trust you 100 percent; no holds bar. I've never trusted anyone besides my self. " Ian's body physically relaxed into Mickey's hand and he fell face first into his lips. No faster than the moment was broken, both boys were all over each other again as if it didn't happen. But it did. They both knew it did. Mickey's hands were all over the naked, warm skin of his boyfriend; his nails digging into every inch of his back. Their lips frantically touching, and their teeth clanking together every so often. "I need to feel you Ian. I need you inside of me" Mickey begged. "Now. Please?" Ian gave Mickey one last soft kiss to his lips and pulled him self up from between Mickey's legs and grabbed the bottle of lube from the edge of the bed. "Turn over" Ian demanded. The older boy did as he was told with joy and a huge smile. The hint of evil in ians voice was more of a turn on than he thought it would be. The thought of feeling ians skin inside of him turned him on even more. Mickey propped himself up on his palms and knees as he heard Ian slicking himself up with his favorite watermelon flavored lube. Before he knew it, ian had one hand on his ass, parting his cheeks, and he was warming the lube on his fingers in the other. "I'm not going to tease you this time, mick" Ian said as he gently pushed one finger gently but firmly into him. Mickey arched his back in a way that made Ian smirk and think of a scared cat. "Mmmm fuuuck" Mickey cried out at the contact. It was a welcoming feeling, but painful all the same. Ian twisted his finger in and out of the bucking boy a few times before he pushed a second one in

and began sissoring them, stretching the older boy open. Mickey bucked his hips back and forth, moaning and grunting while tightening his fingers into the soft sheet below him. "Nnnffffuuu" Mickey cried as Ian stilled his hand. "Fuck me ian. Now. Fuck me hard" "Anything for you" ian smiled as he removed his fingers from his tight boyfriends ass. The red head slicked himself up with the lube and gave Mick a nice slap on his ass, leaving a bright red hand print in his wake. Mickey grunted and ian smiled. Ian then spread mickeys ass and dragged the tip of his throbbing cock down his ass crack until it rested on his tight pink hole. "Is this what you want?" Ian asked seductivly as he bucked his hips slowly into mickeys. Mickey nodded, unable to speak. "I cant hear you, mick. Your gonna have to speak up" ian said as he once again bucked his hips into his awaiting boyfriend. "Yes" Mickey grunted into the pillow. "A little louder" ian demanded. "YES IAN! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME DAMNIT" Mickey screamed. And with that, Ian pushed himself inside of his eager boyfriend and rocked his hips like never before. To both boys, it felt different. They felt...closer. The intimacy became to much for Mickey. He needed to feel his release. He needed to come so bad. His leaking cock throbbed with pain. He reached around to grab ians hand from his hip and in the process, ian pulled them both up, to where mickeys back was flush to his chest. Mickey interlocked his fingers with ians and continued to let ian assult him in the most pleasureable way. The throbbing pain had grown worse, but the intimacy he was sharing with the younger boy began throwing his emotions around like a rag doll. He didn't know if he wanted to come or if he wanted to cry. The pain quickly outweighed his emotions, so he guided his boyfriends hand to his cock. "Make me come. I need to come" Mickey begged. Ian let go of his older boyfriends hand and gave in to his desire. With his other hand, he gently pushed the older boys head, facing down. "Spit" He wispered seductivley in his left ear. Mickey did as he was told and a trail of spit slowly left his lips and landed onto his shaft. Ian moaned as he matched his two rythems together, not missing a beat. "You like that Mick? You like when I stroke your cock? " Ian asked. "I bet you like it better when I fuck you" He grunted matter of factly. Ian knew exactly what his boyfriend loved. "Dont you!" He growled as he used his grip in Mickey's hair to pull his face near his shop that he could bore at

his cheek. Mickey moaned, shaking his head up and down. "Im gonna cu..." he cried as thick white globs of cum rushed out of him and down Ians hand. At the site of seeing his older boyfriend come, Ian thrusted a few more times before he dig his nails into Mickey's hips, causing the skin to tear. There would definitely be bruises there. "Fuuuuuck" Ian cried as he came inside of his boyfriend for the first time. As Both boys calmed down from their high, Ian Fell over to the side of his brunette boyfriend, who was panting like Ian was still thrusting inside of him. "Damn that was hot" Mickey smiled. Ian smiled back at him and kissed the top of his nose. "I love you" He wispered. Mickey smiled and pulled Ian closer to him, kissing him on his lips. After both boys had relaxed, the shared a cigarette and Ian jumped out of bed to go get them a beer. When he returned, Mickey was sprawled out on the bed, petting s sleeping linc who was apperently sleeping onto of there bed when they got home. Mickey moved his pillow to get comfortable and Linc was hiding underneath. "Here ya go" Ian said as he handed Mickey his beer. Mickey cracked it open and took a giant swig. He had something on his mind and he really wanted to ask Ian. But he was so nervous. The alcohol helped calm his nerves a little. Ian laid next to Mick, both boys still naked, and took Linc into his hands so that he could pet him. He could feel that his boyfriend was staring. "Why are you staring?" Ian asked, a huge smirk plastered to his face. 'Its now or never' Mickey thought. He sat up on one elbow and rested his head on his slumped shoulder. "I want to make love to you" He said with a completely serious tone that matched his face. "Mick, I've never..." Ian started, ass the older boy climbed onto his lap. The redhead placed both of his hands around this boyfriends hips. "I've never bottomed. You know that. " he finished. Truth be told, Ian never bottomed because it scared the hell out of him. Not because of the pain, he had stretched him self out plenty of times before, while masturbating. But he was scared of the emotional attachment that came along with it. He had never wanted that before. But the way Mickey was looking at him, softly running his fingers across his torso, he wanted it so badly. Mickey had beared his soul to him, and he wanted to return the favor. "Ian Gallagher, I fucking love you" Mickey started. "I want you to know how much." He said as he Began kissing the younger boy. "I want you to be able to feel me. I want you to get up later for work and be reminded. I was there. I was inside you. "

Ian didnt know what had recently over came his boyfriend, but he absolutely enjoyed it. They were bringing sides out of each other that they didnt know they had. And for the first time, Ian knew he wanted to fully give him self to someone. He took Mickey's face into his hands and pulled him to his face, their lips milimeters apart. "I want you to make love to me" He wispered. Mickey practically threw him self to Isn's lips and let his hands wander the freckled skin below him. "I will be gentile, I promise" Mickey said as he kept kissing his younger redhead. "I trust you" Ian wispered back to Mickey. Trust was a huge deal to Ian. He had never had it with anyone. Never had anyone to share it with. And then, this beautiful ball of muscles walked in to his life, and shattered every single wall he had built up for himself. Mickey smiled as he grabbed ians face and began passionately kissing him; sucking on his bottom lip and biting softly at his tongue. All the while, Ian still held him in his lap, caressing and clawing at his back. The older boy began grinding his hips into ians, rubbing their hardening dicks together, both boys moaning at the contact and friction; Mickey making sure Ian was comfortable and ready, not wanting to push the subject and just let it happen. Ian dug his nails deeper into the older boys skin and pulling his lips apart from his lovers. "I'm ready" He wispered. Mickey smiled his devilish smile and continued grinding into his lovers hips, making him only want him more. Mickey moved of of his boyfriends lap and grabbed the bottle of lube. All of a sudden, he got butterflies. He was about to virtually teach the man he loved how to be a bottom. He promised he was going to be gentile. He knew he was going to be. Dawson was gentle with him, and it was the least he could do for the man he loved. He slowly made his way back to the bed, giving his firecrotch a show. When he made it to the bed, Ian pulled him down and started kissing him again. Mickey could swear he felt Ian trimble. "You don't have to do this" the older boy said, grabbing Ian's hand. "I want to, Mick" Ian said with happiness. He wanted nothing more. Sure, he was nervous, but who wouldn't be? "Just kinda walk me through it, k?" "Anything you want" Mickey answered. Ian was so turned on at how patient Mickey was being with him. He could almost taste Mickey inside of him, if that was even possible. "Touch me" Ian wispered. Mickey almost didn't hear him until Ian grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Stroke me". Mickey did as he was asked and began slowly stroking the redhead underneath him. Seductivley, Ian popped the top off of the lube open with his teeth and squirted a good amount

onto the head of his cock, helping he older boy out. Ian didnt know how to be a bottom. He didn't have the slightest idea, and Mickey could tell. "I'm going to slick up a few fingers" Mickey carefully stated. Ian swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth and nodded. As Mickey slicked his fingers with the lube Ian poured over him, he gently pushed Ian's legs open for easier access. Mickey could feel Ian tremble and could feel his pulse race faster and faster. "Ian, look at me. Breath. I won't hurt you" Mickey said lovingly. "Do you want me to stop?" "No. Please don't" the redhead quickly nodded. Mickey could still see that his young boyfriend was scared, so he pushed him self in between his legs and glided his body along Ians, up his torso, until he reached his face. "We can take this as slow as you want" Mickey whispered as he kissed the beautiful redhead below him. They passionately made out for a few minutes, their tongues tracing the inside of each others cheeks, memorizing every scar and every bump, until Ian lifted his hips, pushing Mickey to his knees. Ian took Mickey's sticky watermelon slicked fingers into his mouth, reactivating the lube, and let Mickey know he was ready. "Make love to me" the redhead wispered, biting at Mickey's jaw. Mickey nodded and nibbled at ians neck, pushing him back down into the bed. "It will hurt less with you on your back" Mickey explained. "When we start, just wrap your legs around my hips and lock your ankles." Ian nodded to let Mickey know he heard him. "Ok" "Lay flat and bend your knees up. Flatten your feet to the bed." The older boy told him. "Get comfortable. " Ian was compliant and did as he was told. Mickey sat up inbetween the red heads feet and placed both hands on the younger boys knees and spread his legs apart. One, so he could fit his body between him and two, so that it would be easier for Mickey to access Ian's prostate. "Have you stretched your self before? " Mickey asked caringly. "Yea, when I Uh. .. jerk off" the red head nervously laughed. "Ok, then this won't be too bad. Just relax and don't clench" Mickey laughed. "If you clench, it

will hurt like fuck". Ian nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Mickey pushed himself inbetween ians legs, and meet Ian face to face. "I love you" Mickey whispered before he locked his lips to his boyfriend's. Ian could feel himself relax more and more as he wrapped his arms around the older boy. Mickey kissed from ian's lips, to his neck and then to his chest, licking his nipple and playfully tweaking the other. Ian arched his back and a small moan escaped his partially dried lips. Mickey kissed further down, to the redheads hips and nibbled each hip bone. Ian's hips were very sensitive and Mickey got extremly Horny just looking at them, even when they weren't having sex. He traced his tongue around his bellybutton straight down to where the base of his dick met his pelvic bone. Mickey knew he was doing a great job setting the mood; Ian had his hands tangled in the brunettes hair, guiding him to where he wanted him, moaning supportive words. It didn't matter that the words were incoherant. Mickey licked a fat slow line up Ian's shaft, to the top of his cock, taking the top of his dick into his mouth; his tongue softly abusing his slit. "SHIT" Ian moaned, tearing away his left hand and grabbing the sheet next to his head for support. If the floor were to give way, he would have no idea. Mickey breathed his hour breath on ians balls, catching his attention. It was a good thing Ian could read Mickey's mind through his eyes, because when Ian looked down to his boyfriend, he gulped and nodded. Both boys were ready for the biggest step in their relationship. Mickey was going to make love to the man he has barred his soul to. Mickey grabbed the lube from the side of ian's hip and popped the lid own; the smell of watermelon filling his senses as he squirted some onto his fingers. Both boys took a deep breath and Mickey slowly inserted a finger into ians puckered hole. Ian had always found it pleasureable when he fingered himself, but Mickey doing it made his already hard cock even harder. "Let me know if it hurts, ok?" Mickey asked. "Keep going"Ian moaned. Mickey kept a slow steady pace as he placed another finger into Ian, stretching open a little more. Ian hissed and Mickey stopped thrusting his fingers. "No no no" Ian protested. It wasn't painful. It felt fucking amazing. Maybe a little uncomfortable,

but not painful. Mickey grinned and began slowly thrusting his fingers again, and started sissoring them. Ian began flailing his body around, pushing his body furthest down Mickey's fingers. Ian didnt hear when Mickey tools him he was going to insert another finger. His back flew off the bed and a pleasureable scream escaped his throat. Mickey chuckled as he pushed the redheads legs further apart. Ian moved worth ease and Mickey knew Ian was now than ready. "I'm going to stop now so that I can lube up, Kay?" Mickey said, letting Ian know. He promised he would talk Ian through it and that he would be gentle. When he pulled his fingers out, Ian sighed. He felt empty. It was the most empty feeling he had ever felt. Ian knew that Mickey was getting ready because he didn't feel the heat from his hands any where near him. Ians eyes shot open just in time to see the brunette boy slicking him self up with lube. He shot up and pulled the older boy to him, crashing their lips together. Ian pulled the older boy back down to the bed with him, their dicks rubbing together, causing way more friction than should be legal. Workout thinking, as it should be, Ian wrapped his legs around Mickey's hips and motioned for Mickey to get on with it. With ians lips attached to his, clinging on to him, Mickey lifted his hips and aligned him self up to Ian. "Ready?" He asked the redhead. "Ready" Ian answered. "Take in a deep breath" Mickey huffed out. As ian inhaled, Mickey slowly pushed himself into his boyfriend, moaning at the sensation of feeling ian on his hard cock. "Fuuuuuck" Mickey moaned as Ian pulled him closer to him. Ian yelped in pleasure, feeling himself stretch around the man he loved. The man he wanted to grow old with. The man he wanted to share his life with. "You ok? " Mickey asked as soon as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Ian nodded and pulled Mickey into him, causing him to push deeper into the younger boy. "Never better" He wispered. "Whoever said this was painful was never in love." He laughed. Mickey crashed his lips into Ian's once again and began slowly thrusting into him. Mickey did this crazy circular motion with his hips and slammed his body into ians, finding the redheads prostate. "Holy mother of god" Ian mosnef. "Do that again."

The older boy knew he was in the clear and Ian was passed the initial pain. He could now have his way with the younger boy beneath him. With several mire thrusts of his hips, he had Ian shaking and trembling with pleasure. Ian held his breath and his head bent back add he started stroking himself. "Harder" He cried; His orgasm quickly approaching. Mickey stopped mid thrust and Ian latched his fingers into his back, causing him to arch his back. "Ssssffffff" Mickey hissed. "What the fuck was that for? " "Make me come" Ian demanded. He knew now why Mickey was so demanding. The pleasure for to be too much. He needed a release. Mickey grinned a evil grin and pounded in to his boyfriend. Not as hard as he liked, but hard enough for Ian; hard enough for it being his first time bottoming. Three hours and several orgasms later, the boys were cuddled in each other's arms utterly drenched in sweat from making love all afternoon. The older boy began drawing circles on his lover's chest, looking into his eyes and with the most sincere voice he said "I, Mickah James Milkovich am completely in love with you Ian Gallagher. As scary as this shit is I would rather be scared and be with you then not and not fucking be with you. I know that shit sounds fucking cliché, but it's true. There's no one like you and I want you to know that I'm 100% yours." He kissed his lover's lips, cheek, the redhead's hand that was laying on his chest and laid his head into the redheaded boys chest. He soon drifted to sleep in his arms, but not before he heard Ian's voice. "Marry me, Mick."


	9. Southside beatdown

All Ian could think about was those words that he whispered to Mickey while he was sleeping in his arms.

"Marry me Mick" rang in his head as he was trying to file some paperwork in his office. "How am I going to bring this up to Mick while he's awake" he thought to himself. "Fuck I can't do this right now I need to work out." he said out loud.

He opened his locker that was located in the right corner of his office and pulled out a blue tank top, red shorts, boxing tape and his boxing gloves. He locked his office door then started unbuttoning his collared shirt. He pulled it off then grabbed a hanger from his locker and hung it up. Once he finished hanging up his shirt he began to unbuckle his belt and pants.

As he was pulling them off he couldn't get this one thing off his mind, this fucking Dawson kid. "I'ma fuck this kid up when I see him I swear" he thought to himself. For some reason he couldn't the guy off of his mind. Mickey was miserable at home, not getting out of bed since his meeting with his counceler. He could feel his blood boil in anger, so he quickly put on his workout shoes, ankle socks and his boxing tape. He locked up his locker, grabbed his boxing gloves then headed out of his office.

He made his way up to the second floor where the boxing rooms were, and went into one of the empty rooms. He found an available punching bag in the back of the room, so he went and stood in front of it. He quickly put on his boxing gloves then cracked his neck while staring at the bag like it was the Dawson kid in front of him.

He took his boxing stance and thought about what Mickey had told him about the kids. "Fucking asshole" he thought as he threw a quick hard right jab at the punching bag. He ducked and then threw a left jab at the punching bag, thinking of Mickey walking in on him getting fucked by two other guys. The fans in the room barely seemed like they were blowing and mixed with his intense infuriation he got hot quickly. He couldn't take it so he ripped off his tank over his head and posted up again, this time lunging more towards the bag and he held his fists directly in front of his face. He ducked again threw two right jabs and then a left one. "I'm going to fucking kill you" he thought as he hit the bag, over and over again.

He could feel the rage rising even higher as he began playing back in his head the love of his life screaming, passing out, laid up in the hospital, trembling and crying.

All of a sudden the redhead just started throwing ferocious blows from every angle, level and standpoint, huffing and puffing between blows. He didn't know what this Dawson kid looked like, but Ian knew it didn't matter because he knew he had hands.

"Who da fuck does this kid think he is?" he asked aloud in the empty room. He struck the punching bag twice with each fist making sure the last punch was harder than the last. "Fucking piece of shit" he yelled as he karate kicked the top of the bag, knocking one of the chains loose.

All Ian could see at this point was red and he could feel his body temperature raidiating. "You wanna fuck MY Mick over then try to get him back? We'll see about that BITCH!" he said as he uppercut the punching bag knocking it completely off the chain and sending it flying across the room.

The bag barely missed the glass wall that was mirroring the redhead. His face was completely red with fury, his arm, chest muscles were completely inflated and shoulder muscles were completely aroused. His shorts had now fallen below his waist exposing the "v" dip in his muscles.

Out of breath, he threw his head back closing his eyes as the fluorescent lights reflected off his ripped pecks and twelve packed abs. His employee Devon saw all of this from the glass windows outside the room.

He couldn't make out what his boss was saying, but whatever it was he knew someone had pissed him off. He had never seen the redhead so angry the three years he had been working for Ian so it startled him completely. He was afraid to open the door as he saw his boss picking up the punching bag that he had just pummeled off the chains.

"Hey um sir..." he hesitated as he walked through the glass doors. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No" he responded under his breath, still angry.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My boyfriend fell sick last week." Ian said, taking a drink from his water bottle

"I could have sworn you were..." Devon started.

"Yeah well I don't broadcast my business to everyone" the redhead snarled while wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm.

"Well, it's ok boss I won't say anything. I don't broadcast my sexuality either. Being Gay is almost a death wish. "

Ian turned his head and looked at the guy across theroom with one curious raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know I come off straight. I flirt with girls, but I like guys" the younger boy said while nervously giggling. "So is your boyfriend ok?"

"I don't know" Ian said as he sat ona bench not far from where he stood. "He's been to himself a lot lately and I can't seem to get him to get out the bed let alone our bedroom" Ian replied seemingly calmer than he was a few minutes before.

"Well when is the last time ya'll been out together just the two of you" Devon asked genuinely concerned.

"Honestly it has been a long time" the redhead stated while he removed his gloves.

"Then you should take him out on a date to dinner and movie or something" the blond, green eyed boy replied.

The older boy took a deep breath, shook his head then said "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, thanks D."

"No problem boss" the younger boy replied as he walked out the room.

Right before he was completely out the door the redhead replied "I told you to call me Ian."

The blond laughed to himself, stood straight up, saluted and said "Yes sir!" as he closed the door behind him as he left the room. **** Christy kept glancing over at the business card sitting on her dresser. "Should I call him?" she asked herself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what he's about after all he is pretty fucking cute" she

stated out loud to herself trying to sound convincing.

She grabbed her phone from her purse then walked over to her dresser to pick up the business card. She took a deep breath as she began to dial the number then laid across her bed as she pressed send.

It rang twice and then a familiar voice answered the other end. "Hello?" the deep voice responded.

"Hey Josh um this is Christy, you know the girl that bought…" she said as she was interrupted.

"Yeah I know exactly who you are. I'm glad you decided to call me because I thought you had a man or something."he responded.

"Oh um no I'm single at the moment what about you?" the blond asked twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Naw I don't have a girl, but I would like one" the man replied.

"Oh ok" Christy said taking it in thinking he meant her.

"So I hope this isn't too forward, but I wanted to know if I could take you out sometime" Josh asked.

The blond was taken by surprise at his bluntness, but she appreciated every bit of it. "Um sure you tell me when and where and I'm there" she replied smugly.

"Well how about I come and take you to dinner tomorrow night at 7pm?" he asked.

"Hmm lemme check my calendar to see if I can fit you into my busy schedule" she said sarcastically. "I think I might be able to fit you in sir" she replied self-satisfied.

"Well I do appreciate it Ms. Christy" he spat back.

"Will you text me your address so I can put it in my GPS?" the brunette asked.

"Sure no problem" Christy responded sounding intrigued.

"Well then have a good night beautiful and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" Josh advised.

"Ok see you tomorrow Josh" she replied in a very seductive tone.

When she hung up, she jumped up and down on her bed, giddy. The first person she wanted to tell was Mandy, but she thought better of it. She quickly got into her nightgown so that she could go to sleep because even though she had a date she still had to go to work in the morning, but she just couldn't get this sexy man off her mind. "Tomorrow needs to hurry up and fucking come" she thought to herself as she cuddled her body pillow and drifted off to sleep.

As Ian was showering after his crazy stress relieving work out, all he could think about was how he was going to get his boyfriend to get out the bed and go out with him.

It made him sad that Mickey hadn't gotten out of bed since his counseling session and it was killing the redhead. This Mickey wasn't the Mickey he was use to seeing and he desperately needed the old Mickey back.

As he stood directly under the shower head with both of his hands placed against the shower wall he closed his eyes reminiscing about the nights he and his gorgeous boyfriend would make intense passionate love in the shower.

He began biting his bottom lip and ran his fingers through his hair, The image of a soaking wet brunette boy below his vision making him hard. He ran his right hand down his herculean chest that was dripping with hot precipitation, imagining his cock deep in mickey's throat. The bathroom was full of blazing steam which caused the mirrors and glass windows of the shower to completely fog up. He felt his dick convulse at the thought of the first time the older boy had given him head while they were showering.

They were soaping each other down and during a heated make out session, the brunette kissed his way down his neck, chest and then his stomach. For some reason, the redhead didn't know why it turned him on so much, seeing the shorter boy on his knees, water running down his entire body, constantly drenching his face and hair .

With his eyes still closed, he placed his back against the cool tile of the shower wall while still under the shower head and he began to stroke himself. He was fantasizing about how the older boy took him completely in his mouth all the way to the base while he rubbed his strong hands up and down the younger boy's muscular thighs. He was the only guy that could take Ian's length fully into his mouth without gagging and having to stop. Mickey would keep sucking. Ian thought it was the fucking hottest thing he had ever seen his entire fucking life and he knew at that moment, mickey was definitely a keeper. He just never thought that he would want to put a ring on the person who gave him the best sex of his life after meeting him at a club. Daydreaming of his beautiful lover's smile made the redhead go weak in the knees. "Oh Mick" he whispered as he moaned. He bit his lip while tossing his head back and forth under the raging water above him. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly as he envisioned when he looked down and directly in the eyes of his blue eyed gorgeous beau. He remembered the tight suction feeling he felt when the brunette sucked just the tip and stroked him into his warm mouth.

"Come for me" rang in the redhead's mind as he grabbed the top of the shower head to stable himself as the long thick white streams shot into his slippery hand.

"Oh shit" he panted as he caught his breath and his orgasm subsided.

"I'ma make tomorrow night a night Mick will never forget" he thought to himself as he began soaping his entire body with a devilish grin.

Christy heard her phone buzz on her desk as her assistant was walking in her office with her lunch. She looked at her phone and realized that she received a text message from Josh.

Josh: Hey beautiful I was just thinking about you. Can't wait to see you tonight.

Christy couldn't help but smile at his sweet message.

I can't wait to see you either.

She smiled add she hit the send button.

"Here is your lunch Ms. Davis" her assistant Amira said, handing her a sandwich and a salad.

"Thanks Amira I appreciate it. I have to get all this work done before 1pm" the blond replied, flipping through pages on her desk. "Think you can help me out? "

"I understand Ms. Davis. Of course I can. " the short redhead responded.

"I have a date for the first time in a long time so I'm trying not to wreck the date thinking about work ya know?" The redhead nodded and giggled at her boss.

"Must be nice. I can't seem to get a guy to look my way" the younger girl said, sounding kind of sad. "I think it is my appearance and how I dress. Plus ever since I broke up with Adam, I really haven't had any motivation to dress up."

Christy did have to admit that the young girl in front of her did dress pretty frumpy. Her curly red hair extremely messy looking and the glasses she wore made her look like someone's grandmother.

"Honey you work for famous fashion magazine and you have the best dressed woman in the building as your boss I think we can work on that." Christy said, seeing her sandwich on her napkin.

"What do you mean Ms. Davis?" Amira asked.

"Cancel my afternoon meeting and reschedule it for Monday at noon. Get Donnie on the phone for me and be ready to leave in a half hour ok?" the blond replied.

"Yes ma'am." Amira answered as she made her way to her desk to do as the blond asked her.

Thirty minutes later, Christy put her teal and tan leather knee high heel boots back on from under her desk. She locked it, grabbed her phone, put on her tan leather trench coat and then put her teal handbag on her arm. "You ready Mira?" she asked as she was locking her office door.

"Yes ma'am I am" the curly head girl replied as she was putting her purse on her arm.

"Mira, stop calling me ma'am I'm not old. When we aren't at work call me Christy." the blond laughed.

"Sure Ms. Christy" the younger girl replied.

"That's better, but I'm not a teacher either. Consider me your friend. Just Christy is good. " the older girl said while shaking her head and laughing.

The girls made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby where their cars were awaiting their arrival. "I will follow you home so that you can drop your car off and then I will drive ok?" Christy said, knowing exactly where they were going for the day.

"Sure. ok" the redhead answered.

The blond followed the younger girl home so she could drop her car off then they made their way to Christy's favorite boutique, Diva-fied where she was a VIP guest.

Since she wrote an article about the boutique for the front page of the magazine, they always gave her free items and huge discounts on their clothing along with anyone who comes in with her. The perks of being the number one writer of a magazine.

As the girls made their way into the store the owners Destiny & Johnny greeted them.

"Hey Chris, my favorite customer! how are you sweetie?" the woman asked.

"Destiny my dear! I am lovely how bout you?" the blond replied hugging the gorgeous brunette.

"I am stupindious! Since your last article about us. Business has been CRAZY!" Destiny replied.

"Glad I could help love, Ya'll are my favorite store so it was no problem." Christy answered.

"Diva!" Johnny screeched nearly scaring poor Amira.

The black haired man made his way to Christy and they kissed each other on both cheeks like they were European.

"Johnny, Destiny this is my assistant and friend Amira. She needs to get sexy-fied but classy so that she can turn some heads like me" the older girl said, followed with a wink.

"Well honey you came to the right place. Sexy is what we do." Johnny said, with glee. "We will have all kinds of sexy men breaking their necks staring at you boo."

"AMEN!" Destiny interjected, raising an open hams to the sky.

Johnny grabbed Mira's hand and led her to the dressing rooms in the back of the store. While they were making their way to the back of the store, he began grabbing clothing that he thought would look good on her. "What are you? A 3?" He asked.

"Um, I think so" Amirs shyly respinded.

"He knew my size before he even asked. He is THAT good" Christy wispered in her ear. Amira giggled under her breath.

Christy and Destiny stayed on the floor looking around for anything they thought could be cute for Mira.

"Oh Chris what you think of this for her?" Johnny asked, sneaking around from a near by rack.

"OoOo I love that!" Christy said excitedly. "Um, why isn't that in my closet yet?" the blond asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you see, we got something extra special for you in the back lemme grab it real quick ok? I was actually going to call you about it" Destiny said as she came back with it.

The dress was asymmetrical, off the shoulder on one side with a wide sleep on the other side. It was royal blue, purple and black with specks of silver. Christy looked like a zombie walking over to take the dress from Destiny's hand.

"Holy shit this is fucking BAD! Now I know what I'm wearing tonight on my date!" She yelled, excited. "Lemme find me some heels, a clutch and some jewelry."

Destiny pointed to the section where the accessories were and Christy just made her way over

quickly.

Fifteen minutes went by and all the blond heard was "CHRIS! GET YOUR SEXY ASS OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

She quickly rushed her way to the dressing rooms to find Johnny and Destiny with their mouths completely open.

"Oh my GOD Mira!" she said as she covered her mouth.

"Does it look bad?" the redhead asked seeming unsure.

"Girl you almost look better than me!" the blond squealed.

The younger girl turned around to face the mirror and she couldn't believe what she saw. Under all those frumpy clothes she was wearing, was this amazing curvy body.

"I better not EVER catch you in those frumpy clothes ever again or I'm going to personally come to your house and kill you in your sleep" Johnny replied sounding sarcastically serious.

"I promise I won't" the young girl answered checking her body out in the dress she had on.

An hour and $4000 later the girls were walking out of the store, loading up Christy's trunk with their items.

"We have one more stop ok?" the blond stated looking over at the now confident girl in front of her. The redhead obliged and went with anything Christy told her. They pulled up to a salon that Amira had never seen. It was big, beautiful and very edgy.

"Welcome to my sanctuary" Christy said as she opened the door to the salon.

Amira tried to contain her excitement, but when she saw who it was that was doing her hair she lost it.

"OH MY GOD CHRIS! You go to Donnie McDowell?" she squealed.

"Only the best" the blond said laughing at the girl in front of her.

"Hello Chris. Follow me. Your guest, too!" Donnie spoke as he hugged the girls.

"So Chris what are we doing today for you ladies?" he asked as he frayed Amira's hair.

"Well for me the usual. Just to my shoulders and a few foils. But for her, she needs to get edgy what you think?" Christy stated.

"Yeah I think you are right dear. I got just the right thing. Hold on honey. You aren't going to know who you are when you leave here." he said looking at Amira in the mirror.

Amira looked over to Christy smiling as she shook her head. "I'm ready for a change."

Two and half hours later, Donnie swung the chair around so that Amira could see her hair. When she put on her glasses she couldn't believe that it was her staring back.

"Donnie you have out doneyourself babe!" Christy said trying to contain her frenzy.

Donnie had cut the redhead's hair into an asymmetrical bob, straightened it, brightened her red hair and then added some honey blond highlights to accent her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mira, you look fabulous! Just like me! Adam doesn't know what he is missing! " the blond said after she gave Donnie the biggest hug.

"Thank you so much you two this is AWESOME! I haven't felt this good about myself in like EVER!" the redhead proclaimed.

Christy pulled out her wallet to pay the receptionist.

"Donnie said the fierce red head is on the house" the petiete brunette said from the other side of the desk.

Christy looked over to a smiling Amira and raised her eyebrows with a giggle.

"That will be $175" the girl continued.

Christy paid her bill and the girls made their way back to the car.

Once Christy reached her apartment she helped Amira take her shopping bags up.

"Well thank you for today Christy, this was the best day of my life." amira said, giving Christy a huge hug.

"I'm glad honey. I hope you feel as beautiful as you look." She said, embracing the hug. "Now, it's time for me to go. I have to get ready for my date, but let's get together tomorrow to go shopping for the Halloween party at my house."

"What Halloween party?" Amira asked.

"The one I am having at my house next week" the blond said while smirking.

"Ok well just call me. I will be around trying on my new clothes with my new hair and my contacts" the younger girl responded excitedly.

"Will do! see you tomorrow" Christy said as she walked out the apartment.

"Dammit, I only have an hour to get ready before he gets here" Christy thought to herself while shoving all of her shopping bags into her closet. She quickly jumped in the shower after putting on a shower cap so that she didn't mess up her freshly colored, curly hair. She was grateful that she shaved that morning because she sure wasn't going to have time to do that before her date. She was glad that she got out the shower when she did because Josh had just texted her telling her that he was on the way.

As she was finishing the last touches of her makeup, she heard a ring at her door. As she made her way to the door she slightly adjusted her dress, primped her curly locks then put on a smile.

As she opened the door she had to contain herself. Josh looked sexier than he did when she first met him. He had on a tight long sleeve black shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a pair of semi-tight skinny jeans with black leather boots that went up mid-way to his calves. His hair

was completely spiked and to Christy he just looked sex on a stick.

"Hey beautiful you ready?" he asked. "Damn she is fucking sexy" he thought to himself as he was checking her out from head to toe.

"Yea, just a second. lemme grab my purse and my coat" she replied smiling directly at him.

She signaled for him to come in while she retrieved her items off the couch.

"You look absolutely great by the way" he blurted out.

"Thank you love, you look great yourself" she replied while putting on her coat.

He saw that she was struggling, so he quickly walked over to her and helped.

In her mind he smelled like straight sex. She had never smelled something so delicious.

He stuck his arm out for her to grab as they walked out the door. She locked it then he led her to his vehicle that was parked right outside her condo. He opened the door for her, let her get in then closed it, being a total gentleman.

'Chivalry does exist" she thought to her self.

She knew she liked him, but for some reason that dark haired girl remained in the back of her head.

"So, we are going to go to my favorite restaurant in the city. I think you will like it" he explained while smiling brightly at her.

Once they pulled up to the restaurant the valet let them out and they were instantly seated at what was considered one of the best tables.

They had great conversation, he made her laugh and truly was a gentleman, but Christy just didn't feel a spark between them. She realized that he was too sweet of a guy for her and that she needed a bad boy or in her case a bad girl. Once he walked her to her door, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and it didn't turn her on at all. She pulled away and placed her hands on his chest

with a contemplating face.

He could tell that there was something wrong by the way she was looking. "What's wrong?" he kindly asked. "Does my breath smell bad or something?"

"No, it's not that Josh you're great, you really are. You're just not for me." she sadly expressed.

"Is it another guy" he asked sounding wounded.

"No, it's not another guy it's actually a girl." she sighed.

Josh wasn't expecting that response from her so the look of surprise was all over his face. "You remember the girl I was with at when I came to your store?" she asked.

He politely nodded at her.

"Yeah well I've never really had feelings for a girl before, but there is just something about her that I can't resist. Her brother and my best friend are together so she and I have been spending a lot of time together. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as leading you on. I just want to be honest with you. I think you are such a great guy." she explained.

"I understand. The heart wants what the heart wants right?" he replied.

She shook her head looking like a guilty child. "I don't want us to stop being friends though. You are a lot of fun. I'm having a Halloween party here next week. You should come. There will be available ladies here."

"Sure ok yeah. Do I have to wear a costume?" he asked laughing like a little kid.

"Uh duh it is a Halloween party" the blond replied smugly.

"Ok ok" he retorted throwing his hands up, yielding. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Um just yourself and alcohol if you want." she replied, excited that he seemed to understand.

"Sounds good. See you next weekend then Chris" he responded hugging her goodnight.

"Night Josh" she retaliated as she walked into her place.

While she was thinking about it, she texted all of her friends and brother first regarding the Halloween party at her place.

Christy texted Mandy next telling her to come and bring all her friends from her birthday party. Lastly, she texted Ian telling him to come and bring Mick and to invite his family.

"This is going to be epic" she thought to herself, locking her phone and smiling.

Ian was determined to get Mickey out of their bed and to the movies if it was the last thing he did. He quietly got of bed grabbing the now awaken Linc on his way to the kitchen.

"So how we going to butter up daddy today?" he asked as he placed the kitten on the kitchen counter. It was like he knew what the redhead was saying because he meowed and reached his paw towards him. "I was thinking the same thing little buddy" Ian replied as he started taking eggs, juice, milk, bacon and butter out of the refrigerator.

Linc sat and watched the redhead as he made breakfast, licking his paws.

Once he was almost done, he placed the kitty on the floor so that he could pour some orange juice and grab the plates.

"Come on lil buddy, let's go wake daddy" the boy said as he leaned over to carefully grab the plates and cups into his hands.

The kitten followed Ian as he walked into the bedroom holding his and Mickey's food. "Ok let me put the food down first then you can wake daddy up" the redhead whispered as the kitten began to quietly meow.

Ian sat down the food, making sure not to wake his sleeping lover, then he picked up the tiny kitten and placed him on the bed next to the older boy.

"Huh what?" the brunette mumbled as the kitten began licking his face and meowing as to tell him to wake up.

When he opened his eyes and realized that it was Linc, Mickey just smiled and said "Hey lil man what you doing?"

"He wanted to wake you up Mick. So I let him" his boyfriend replied.

"Oh ok" he responded chuckling as he placed the kitten on his chest and began petting his ears. Mickey couldn't understand why the kitten was so drawn to him and he wouldn't admit it to anyone except ian, but he loved the little fellow. When Ian was at work he and Linc would play and take naps together while watching TV. Mickey realized that he is also very protective of the little guy and would protect him if anything or anyone tried to hurt him like that was his own baby.

"I made breakfast" Ian said smiling like he had just won the lottery. He handed his boyfriend the plate full of food making sure that he didn't lay it on top of the kitten. Linc began to sniff Mickey's fingers so the older boy broke off a piece of bacon and fed it to him.

"Uh! Mick? I don't think you are supposed to give that to him" the younger boy spoke.

The brunette just ignored his lover and kept on eating and sharing his food with the kitten.

"So I was thinking. We should go on an official date tonight" the redhead finally said.

"I really don't want…" Mickey started saying after s few moments. He hasn't really gone on 'official' dates before, but the look in Ian's eye s was begging him to say yes. "I've never really..."

"Please Mick" his boyfriend pleaded with extremely distressed eyes.

"Fine" Mick responded after stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Great!" the redhead screeched, shoving eggs in his mouth.

Zac's hands started to get sweaty as he pulled his phone out.

"Should I call her or just go over to her place" he said to himself. Before he knew it he was walking to his car and on his way.

He found his way to the building and made his way up the stairs. He adjusted his clothing, took a deep breath and then knocked. He could feel his heart about to jump out his chest as he heard the door being unlocked.

A sleepy face opened the door and was surprised to see the person on the other side of it.

"Zac?" Mandy asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Um hey Mands" He said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I um…" he hesitated, "I need to talk to you." he said, rubbing his palms together. "Can I come in?"

She nodded her head then invited him into her apartment. "Can I clean up real quick before we talk?" she asked.

"Um yeah yeah sure" he replied anxiously, removing his leather jacket and sitting down on her couch in the living room.

The brunette made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was finished she brushed her long brown locks, adjusted her t-shirt and shorts then made her way back to the living room where Zac was sitting on the edge of couch with his hands covering his face.

"Ok I'm done. what's up?" she said as he looked up at her.

"Well I don't know how to put this…" he started.

"What is it hun? You can tell me anything" she responded reaching her hand to touch his.

Next thing she knew, he had her face cupped in his hands and was kissing her passionately.

They began softly making out, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss and rubbing each other's bodies gently. Zac pulled away for a second to catch his breath resting his forehead on hers with eyes still closed.

"Mands, I'm in love with you." he wispered.

She opened her eyes, looking him directly into his beautiful bright green eyes. "I've been in love with you since the first time I met you, but I thought I didn't have a chance until your birthday." he finally let out.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she replied looking doe-eyed & caressing his face.

"I don't know! I guess I was stupid and scared" he explained while blushing. "Mands, I love you and I want to be your man" he blurted out.

This took the brunette by surprise and she didn't know how to respond. He kissed her again laying her gently down on the couch resting his body between her legs. He worked his way down to her neck making circles with his tongue then began using his strong hands to caress her thighs. He could feel the stuttering of her breath from the vibrations through her throat on his tongue. He smiled into her neck at the contact and as they both went to lift off their shirts Mandy's phone rang.

Zac lifted off of her so that she could go grab it from her bedroom. She ran to her phone hoping it was Mickey because she hadn't heard from him since the day he came home from the hospital and when she tried to call him, Ian advised her that he refused to talk to anyone.

When she picked up her phone she saw that it was Christy so she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, feining sleep.

"Hey Mands!" the blond exclaimed.

"Hey" the brunette replied with nervousness in her voice.

"What's wrong? you sound like something's wrong." Christy said haphazardly.

"Um nothing. what's up?" Mandy said.

"Well I'm having a Halloween party at my place next weekend so we need to go costume shopping. You busy today?" Christy asked.

"Uh no I'm not" Mandy replied looking out her bedroom and into the living room at the gorgeous blond man resting on the couch.

"Ok! great then I'm going to come and get you in about an hour so be ready k?" Christy replied sounding extremely excited.

"Sure yeah ok" the brunette retorted, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

"Alright bye!" Christy said, excited.

"Bye." Mandy wispered.

All of a sudden a feeling of guilt came over the brunette in a way that she didn't expect. She slowly walked back into the living room where Zac was smiling waiting for her so they could go back to what they were doing.

"Zac I gotta be honest…" she started. A look of confusion quickly took over his face. "I think we should be friends."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No, you are perfect it's just that…" she hesitated.

"It's Christy isn't it?" he asked, not sounding surprised.

Her eyes went wide and the look of guilt came over her expression.

"I understand she's a great girl. I could tell you liked her the night we made love, but I thought

that was a one-time thing." Zac sighed.

"Yeah me too" she replied sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok" he said standing up and putting on his jacket. He slowly walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek then said "If I can't be the one to make you happy, I still want you to be."

Mandy could feel her heart drop into her stomach as he was walking out the door because she was torn between her feelings for the two blonds. "Why can't I have both of them" she said aloud to herself.

She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts because she needed to get dressed. She quickly jumped out of her clothes and into the shower. As soon as she was done putting on her makeup and straightening her hair with her flat iron, she heard a knock and some giggling on the other side of the door. When she opened the door she saw Christy standing with a hot redhead.

"Hey Chris. Who's this?" Mandy asked, pointing.

"It's me Mandy, Amira" the redhead said excitedly.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" the brunette screamed.

"She's looking fucking hot huh Mands?" Christy said smirking.

"Hell yeah! She looks like a girl version of Ian" the brunette replied still in disbelief.

The blond busted out laughing because she knew it was true. "You ready to go girl?" she asked.

"yeah, lemme grab my purse real quick, but ya'll can come in" she responded motioning for them to come in.

While waiting for Mandy Christy glanced around the living room noticing that the couch was quite disheveled.

"Sleep on the couch last night Mands?" Christy asked smugly.

"Um no, Zac came over earlier" the brunette replied sounding apprehensive.

Christy could feel a sense of substantial anger and jealousy come over her entire body as if Mandy had just cheated on her. She knew she couldn't be upset because she hadn't sat her down and told her how she really felt, but it was just the thought. Mandy could sense the blonde's displeasure as she walked back into the living room so she quickly fixed the couch making sure to straighten the pillows.

"What the hell did he want?" Christy spat.

Murmuring low and feeling uneasy, the brunette replied "He wanted more…"

Christy could feel her skin on fire at that point, from outrage, but she did her best to hide it. Amira couldn't tell, but Mandy knew that Christy was extremely hurt by her facial expression.

"Let's get outta here" Christy quickly spouted, turning around walking to the door. The redhead and brunette followed right behind her sensing the tension.

Once the girls left the apartment, the awkwardness finally started to disapear. Once they reached the mall, the blond seemed to be back to her old self.

As the three girls walked through the mall, they stopped in almost every store that they thought had cute outfits, totally disregarding the reason they were even there.

They came across a costume store, so they decided to walk in to see what they had. As they browsed they saw Wonder Woman costumes, witch outfits, Superwoman, sexy maids, sexy nurses and cheerleaders.

"They are so generic I want to be something nobody would think of" Christy blurted aloud.

Amira and Christy noticed Mandy was looking them both up and down like she had something up her sleeve.

"Since Mira here has a bangin body like us Chris, I have the perfect idea. All three of us should be Charlie's Angels." she said excitedly.

Amira had a puzzled look on her face and Christy was speechless. Mandy pulled out her phone and googled pictures of the Charlie's Angels movie. She found a picture of Lucy Liu, Cameron Diaz and Drew Barrymore in these sexy sailor outfits.

"Look, this is what I am talking about" the brunette said as she pulled the girls closer to see the picture.

"Chris you can be Cameron since your blond, Mira you can be Drew since you're a redhead and I will be Lucy since I'm the brunette."

The two girls were pretty impressed with Mandy's idea. They thought it would be really hot.

"I'm so down with this" the blond screeched excitedly. "Mira are you game?" Christy asked hoping she would say yes.

"HELL YEAH! My hair is perfect for it cause it's shorter" she yelled.

"So let's find some tops, underwear, thigh highs, heels, gloves and sailor hats like this ladies" Mandy explained.

Three hours and five stores later, the girls had everything they needed for their outfits.

"Oh my gosh I'm so freaking excited! Next week needs to hurry up! Are their going to be any hot available guys coming to your party?" the redhead inquired as the threesome were walking with their shopping bags in hand.

"Oh that's right you haven't hung with me outside of work" the blond replied laughing with a devilish grin.

"Oh please believe Amira, Christy has got that on lock! Everyone we hang with is sexy!" Mandy replied, rolling her neck and puckering her lips.

"I'm just glad that you got rid of doucheface. He wasn't worth your time or energy" the blond said, matter of factly.

"Who the hell is doucheface?" Mandy asked, totally invested.

"He's my ex-boyfriend that I dated since my freshman year in high school. The guy who I moved here to be with after he got offered a job with an investment company." Amira answered.

"So what happened that made ya'll break up after all that time?" the brunette asked.

"He was a complete asshole who didn't want to put a ring on her finger! She got tired of his shit and dropped his ass! that's what the fuck happened" Christy spat out.

"Damn Mir, I didn't take you for a bad girl, but it sounds to me like you got a lil southside in you, too" Mandy replied chuckling.

"Well it didn't help that I have a boss like Christy, who doesn't take shit from any body. I guess she kinda rubbed off on me" the redhead replied, nudging the blond and smiling.

Mandy busted out laughing even harder. "Fucking right! Us Southside girls don't fucking play around I thought you knew?" Mandy declared, crossing her arms against chest.

"Well shit I know now" Mira snickered.

"Did Lil Miss Goodie just fucking cuss?" Christy spouted sarcastically and stunned.

"YES I FUCKING DID! And guess what I just fucking did it AGAIN!" the redhead bellowed rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Get your girl Chris, before she goes all gangsta bitch on us." Mandy teased.

The threesome broke out in laughter nearly falling all over each other. Christy was in the middle of the girls so she was nearly dragging the two girls along. "Get the fuck outta here!" the blond said in a mere serious tone.

All of a sudden, the two looked up and saw the one person walking towards them that they didn't want to see.

"Please tell me that is not who I think that is" Amira pleaded, covering her face.

Christy shook her head yes so the girls instantly sped up their walking. It was too late. They were already spotted.

"Well well look who it is, the wicked prissy bitch of the South." Adam spat.

"Well if it isn't Oklahoma's trivial, hillbillian dickhead." Amira proudly said.

"Who is this fucking clown Chris?" Mandy asked, pointing with her temper already rising.

"This is Adam. my ex-boyfriend" Amira responded, rolling her eyes.

"Mira?" the brown head boy asked, suprised.

"That's my name…" the redhead responded with sass. "You look great!" he said.

"I know I do!" she snapped back.

"So what the fuck do you want dickwad? Mir ain't coming back to your sorry ass" Christy asked.

"Bitch was I talking to you?" he asked, with full venom in his eyes.

"Aye…" Mira started. Christy stuck her pointing finger up turned around because she was about two seconds from hitting him in the mouth.

"Mira why did you listen to this simple bitch and break up with me? I was going to eventually marry you." he begged, after seeing how hot she looked. "You got one more time to call her a bitch" Mandy spat, her anger on full rage now.

"When? When I turned thirty?" Amira asked, her bllod begining to boil.

"Yeah!" Adam responded sounding delighted.

"Are you fucking delusional?! I was with you long enough and you told me that you didn't even know if you wanted to marry me after I moved out here just to be with you! You know what?

this conversation is OVER! Let's go ladies" the redhead stated, grabbing the girls' arms to leave.

As the girls were walking away, the lanky boy lunged at Christy like he was about to hit her and screamed "BITCH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

At that point, everyone near them was staring to see what was about to happen. Mandy stepped in front of Christy, getting in his face. "Didn't I tell you that you had one more time to call my girlfriend a bitch?" she yelled.

The lanky man stood straight up, got more in Mandy's face, pushed her then said "Bitch what the fuck is your dyke ass going to do about it?"

Before he even got the words out of his mouth, the brunette had dropped all of her shopping bags to the ground, cocked back and threw the hardest right hook she had ever thrown in her life, knocking Adam out, sliding him across the tile floor.

All you could hear was screams and "DAMNNNNNN!" coming from the people near the girls.

Mandy turned around to the shaking blond behind her, cupped her face and said "Baby are you ok?"

Christy shook her head frantically exposing that she was still extremely scared. The brunette kissed her passionately while tuning out all the commotion around them. Mandy could feel the blond relaxing in her embrace, so she gave her a sweet peck then wrapped her arms around to hug her.

Amira felt awkward watching her boss make out with a girl, but it all made sense now why Christy was so upset earlier about the guy going over to Mandy's apartment. She politely picked Mandy's shopping bags off the ground and walked over to where her ex-boyfriend was laying, still unconscious on the floor. There were people crowded around him, so she made her way through the crowd. She shook her head and said "I will NEVER be yours ever again!" the redhead chuckled to herself and replied "Look at you, you're so fucking pathetic" and she turned around to meet the girls so she could leave before anything else happened.

Mandy kept her arm around the terrified blond as the three of them walked out the mall. Christy hadn't said a word the whole time and was too shaken up to drive, so Mandy drove Mira home

first. Once they reached her apartment, Mira didn't want Mandy getting out due to Christy's current state, so she walked over to Mandy's window and hugged her. Mandy informed her that she was going to stay with Christy for the night for safety reasons and that she would call her tomorrow to let her know how she is doing.

The brunette watched the redhead go into her building before she pulled off heading to the blonde's condo. Mandy grabbed all of their shopping bags and helped Christy inside.

The brunette led the blond to her bedroom, into her pajamas and then her bed. Once Christy was settled, Mandy got undressed, joined her and wrapped her arms around the girl next to her.

"Hey Chris, are you ok?" Mandy asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm better now, but I wanted to ask you something…" she started.

"What is it?" Mandy asked sounding concerned.

"Before you hit Adam you called me your girlfriend. Did you mean that?" the blond asked.

"Yeah Chris I did. Nothing happened between me and Zac today. We kissed and things got a little heated, but then when you called I couldn't pursue him. I realized that I love you and I want to be with you." Mandy confessed.

"I didn't tell you, but that guy Josh, from thepretty shop? He gave me his number. So, I called him. We went out yesterday and the date was good, but there was no chemistry. Plus I realized when he kissed me, that it was you that I wanted to kiss. You make me feel things I have never felt before Mands especially being a woman. Then today when you told me what happened with Zac, I got so jealous and realized that I love you." Christy cried.

"So what are you saying?" Mandy asked. Sometimes, she was completely clueless.

"I'm saying babe, move in with me. I want youto be my girl." Christy confessed.

Mandy couldn't do anything but smile as she sat up on her elbows staring at the beautiful girl in front of her. She removed the pieces of hair from her lover's face then kissed her so sweetly.

The blond pulled away then said "So I take that as a yes?" The brunette just shook her head and

the girls began to make out like the two people in love that they are.

"So where are we going?" Mickey asked curiously.

"It's a surprise Mick I'm not telling you!" the younger boy giggled.

Mickey huffed at his boyfriend then continued to get dressed. "Well can you at least tell me if what I'm wearing is ok for what we are doing?" the older boy replied.

"Yes, it's perfect, but you will probably need your leather jacket cause it is pretty cool outside" the redhead responded, grabbing at the older boy's waist and kissing his neck.

The dark haired boy was wearing a tight black long sleeve sweater, semi-tight dark denim blue jeans and a pair of black ankle black leather boots with the laces slightly undone at the top. The redhead wanted to rip his boyfriend's clothes off right then and there, but he remembered that he was on a mission to get him out the house so that would have to wait until later.

The boys were nearly identical with their wardrobe, the only difference was that Ian had a black and blue hoodie over his t-shirt and under his leather jacket.

Once Mick made sure that Linc had enough food and water for the short time they planned to be gone, the boys made their way out their place and to the elevator.

"I'm so excited this feels like our first official date" Ian said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess it is huh?" Mickey replied thinking to himself. "I'm still mad you won't tell me where we are going" he blurted out.

"That defeats the purpose of a surprise Mick" the redhead replied smugly.

"Ugh FINE!" Mickey huffed.

At that moment the younger boy realized that his boyfriend wasn't too fond of surprises so it kind of detoured the plan he had in his mind about proposing.

Before Mickey knew it, Ian was pulling up to the destination where he had planned their date. He wanted to somehow do dinner and a movie, but he felt it was too old fashioned so he found a dine-in theatre where they could do both at the same time. He knew his boyfriend would love this place. The theatre where they were going had these big reclining leather chairs and only adults age 21 and up were allowed in.

"Alright we're here" the younger boy announced.

The brunette looked around at his surroundings and wasn't sure where he was at all. "Come on let's go don't wanna be late" the redhead advised.

The older boy did as he was told and got out the car like his boyfriend requested. Once they reached the front doors of the building, the taller boy opened the door allowing the shorter boy to go in first like the gentleman he is. The brunette looked around and realized that he was at a movie theatre. It didn't look like the normal one he was use to sneaking into with Mandy when they were kids. This one was much more sophisticated and clean.

As Ian went to retrieve their tickets, he left his boyfriend staring at the beautiful neon blue lights and flat screens surrounding the bar.

"Ready?" the redhead asked, raising his eyebrow at his still astonished boyfriend.

"Yeah" Mickey replied trying not to seem like he was intensely eager to see what was next.

The boys took their seats in the huge comfortable leather chairs and began to check out everything around them. Ian thought the way the seats were arranged made it easier for date nights like this. "We have to come here more often" he thought to himself. That thought was quickly removed once he noticed Mickey playing with the electrical button that automatically reclined the chair. If he didn't look short before he definitely did now.

"Mick?" he replied throwing up his hands questioning him.

"What?" the brunette exclaimed smirking mischievously.

"Nothing" the younger boy replied laughing to himself, shaking his head. He wasn't going to

argue because he was just glad Mick was out the house and looking like he was already enjoying himself.

A few minutes later, they were greeted by a very attractive server who took their orders which Ian didn't object to when it seemed like his boyfriend ordered everything on the menu.

Two and half hours later the boys were walking out of the movie theatre completely full and pretty satisfied with the action movie they had just watched.

"So what you think of the movie?" the freckled face boy asked while reaching for his boyfriend's hand.

The pale boy didn't oblige to the hand holding invitation, he just smiled then said "It was cool I just wish that fucker Johnny woulda got his head blown off. Where we from betraying your fam like that merits you an instant ass beating."

Ian laughed and shook his head because he knew his boyfriend was absolutely right. But that glimpse of joy was ruined when he saw the look of horror on Mickey's face when he suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

Mickey had instantly turned fiercely pasty, was completely frozen and squeezing Ian's hand exceptionally hard.

"Mick, what is it?" Ian asked totally disturbed at his boyfriend's behavior.

"Ian?" a familiar voice called or his name. The redhead looked up to see his employee, Devon standing there in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Devon asked with a puzzled face.

"I'm here on a date with my boy…" but his words were cutoff.

"Mick, hey." Devon greeted.

The oldest boy didn't say a word. He held on to his boyfriend's hand as tight as he could. A perplexed and envious look came over Ian's face as he heard Devon call HIS Mickey, Mick.

"Mick, how do you know him?" Ian asked with animosity in his tone.

The older boy looked his gorgeous boyfriend in his eyes then whispered only to him "This is Dawson."

"Hold the fuck up" Ian screeched, placing his freehand on his face covering his mouth. "This is fucking Dawson?" he spat pointing at the boy in front of him.

The youngest boy stood there not really knowing what was going on in front of him.

"DEVON FUCK-ING DAWSON!" the redhead screamed absolutely outraged.

The envy that Ian felt at first was instantly replaced with complete fury. His skin felt like it was on fire, he subconsciously balled up a fist with his freehand and had the most frightening look on his face.

"What's going on?" Devon asked, not putting any of it together.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Ian growled.

"Excuse me?" the younger boy snapped stepping into Ian's personal space.

"You fucking heard me!" the slightly taller boy barked letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

"I don't have to do shit you say. We ain't at fucking work! I will do whatever the fuck I want." Devon smart mouthed. "lemme get this straight. Mick, this is who you are "supposedly" in love with?" the brown haired boy spat throwing up air quotes as he was laughing cynically.

"You're fucking right and if you got any damn sense you will fucking leave him alone!" Ian hissed through clenched teeth.

"Or what Mr. Gallagher?" Devon asked maliciously while pushing and slightly spitting in Ian's face.

Before the younger boy even knew what was happening, the redhead hit him with a right jab, a

left one and then he uppercut the shorter boy, knocking him against a car door.

Devon felt himself being lifted off the ground and realized the older boy was choking him with one hand. He was gasping for air trying to get the redhead to release him, but he realized the grip was too tight and he felt himself starting to black out.

The stiffness and tension left Mickey's body as he watched his boyfriend with disbelief. He didn't know the redhead was that strong. Apart of him was glad that he had never gotten on his bad side. "Clearly Ian Gallagher has some hands" he thought to himself. Being the cocky prick that he is and with the little air he could get, Devon started to laugh out of fear.

In one swift movement, Ian body slammed the boy on to the hood of the car with one arm and he pressed it harshly against his throat.

"You think it's funny don't you? You think it's funny to treat someone who loves you like shit?" Ian hissed as he pushed down harder on the boy's throat.

The younger guy thought his boss was going to crush his esophagus at this point. The older boy looked at Devon with utter disgust then said with venom in his voice "I don't want to see or hear you again. Don't speak, look or even think about Mickey EVER again you hear me? Consider this a fucking warning!"

Then Ian punched him completely knocking him unconscious and causing him to slide off the hood of the car and on to the parking lot.

"FUCK!" the redhead flinched in pain realizing that he had busted his knuckles wide open.

Mickey walked up to his boyfriend grabbing his uninjured hand and lead him to their car. While sitting at a stop light Mickey looked over at his adorable, but wounded lover and said "I love you so much Ian Gallagher."

The younger boy smiled widely at his boyfriend staring doe-eyed at him. "Can I just say now that was a southside fucking beat down?"

Both boys busted out in laughter as they made their way home. Once they got to the house the older boy dragged his lover to the bathroom so he could patch up his busted knuckles.

"Damn Gallagher how did you learn to throw a fucking punch like that? That was definitely not the shit we did in Southside." his boyfriend asked excitedly.

"Well when I was in high school I was in ROTC, but I left all that behind when I moved to the Northside" the redhead replied. "FUCK! That shit burns" the younger boy yelped as his boyfriend poured rubbing alcohol on to his open wounds.

"Nobody told you to play fucking Rocky, now hold still. Otherwise it won't get cleaned and it will hurt worse" Mickey replied trying to get his beau to comply.

The taller boy gained enough composure to allow his companion to finish cleaning his lacerations and wrap his hand up in a bandage. The brunette turned around to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed some pain killers from the top shelf. "Here take these. you are going to need em" Mickey said while handing Ian the bottle.

The redhead took the bottle and headed back into their bedroom to lay down. Once the older boy finished cleaning himself, he went and laid next to him. The younger boy grabbed the water off his nightstand and took the medicine like his boyfriend insisted. Once he got it down, he turned on the tv, and propped a couple pillows behind him so he kind of sat up in the bed. Mickey crawled in the bed next to him and laid his entire upper body on his lover's muscular chest and began to caress his rock hard abs.

The two quietly watched tv, laughing occasionally and just enjoying each other's company. The older boy looked up at his gorgeous man and said "I'll marry you as long as I'm not the only one wearing a ring."

The younger boy's trance was interrupted when he thought he heard Mickey say he would marry him. "It must be these meds making me hear stuff" he thought to himself.

"Wait what?" Ian asked, sitting straight up and staring at his companion with a puzzled face.

"I said I will marry you. Just as long as I'm not the only one wearing a ring" his lover repeated.

Ian jumped up all of a sudden out of excitement completely speechless because he didn't know Mickey heard him confess his proposal.

Once Mickey realized that Ian heard him, a huge smile came across his face and he stood up in front of the taller boy.

"So that's a fucking yes? You will marry me? " Ian asked nervously with tears welling up in his vulnerable eyes.

The brunette nodded and pulled his lover into a hug, kissing his cheek and then his lips. Ian had realized at that moment that he couldn't be any happier because now this beautiful blue eyed man that he fell in love with was now going to be his FOREVER.

The thought of his dreams coming true overwhelmed the redhead and he began to softly sob into his lover's neck. Mickey could feel the tears rolling down his shoulder, so he gently pulled away looking at his now beet red fiancé's face. He didn't even have to ask why he was crying because he already knew. Seeing this also overwhelmed Mickey and he began to cry because as well. He had always felt like he never deserved to be loved. That was until he met his redhead.

The two men wiped each other's tear stricken faces and laid back down on their bed to resume what they were doing. Only this time they interlocked their fingers, every so often stealing glances at each other.

"You want to watch some cartoons?" Ian asked casually.

"I do" Mickey replied smiling.

The younger boy began to softly chuckle at the thought of Mandy calling him her brother-n-law a couple weeks before and now it was going to be true.

"What's so funny?" his fiancé questioned because he could seeing his lover was thinking.

"Nothing. I just like the sound of that" he replied, kissing his life partner on his temple and grinned.


	10. Brother-in-law

"Is that all of it babe?" Christy asked putting the last of the boxes into her car. "Yep." Mandy replied, smiling. "How did you get word out and all your furniture sold in just three days?" the blond asked curiously. "Come on Chris. This IS the Southside" Mandy answered sarcastically. The look on the brunettes face was enough to cause Christy to surrender. "Ok! Ok!" the blond girl protested, throwing her hands up. "Lemme go drop off my keys at the front office. I will meet you at home" Mandy said, kissing her girlfriend. "Ok! See you at home" the blond said excitedly. Mandy took ine last look around the apartment before she got into her car. "Well Southside I am going to miss you! But I will come back to visit." The brunette hummed to get self and got into her car. She drove to the front office where she was greeted by one of the apartment staff. "Hi Donna here is my apartment keys." Mandy said smiling, handing the older woman her old at of keys. "Mandy I never thought I would see the day you would leave the Southside" the older woman replied. "Yeah I know, but Mickey doesn't live in Southside anymore and there is nothing keeping me here so it's time for me to go." Mandy pouted. "I understand. Family is family. Plus your brother seems to be doing better for himself. Keep your chin up and we hope you at least come back to visit." Donna said. She was always giving Mandy advise on things. "You might see me around" Mandy smirked. "but until then, I gotta get outta here." "Bye Mands!" Donna cried, pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. "Bye Donna!" Mandy said, pulling herself away from the mother figure and getting into her car. Once Mandy reached her new home, she parked and quickly got all of the remaining items out of her car. "Honey I'm home!" she yelled playfully as she swung the condo door open. Christy came from their bedroom laughing at her girlfriend being adorable. "I can't believe we are actually doing this" Mandy replied still in shock. "I know!" the blond responded.

"Just wait til Ian and my brother find out. We aren't going to hear the end of it!" the dark haired girl stated. "Tell me about it! Especially from Mick. I can hear his raggedy ass now talking shit" Christy spoke shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Hey! He is still my brother!" Mandy laughed. "You're gonna have to get used to it. He's technically like your brother n law now" Mandy declared smugly. "Oh, stop it already" Christy replied tackling her girlfriend to the couch and laughing. *** Ian's phone started to ring as he was driving home from work. The redhead lifted off his back pocket, pulling it out, thinking it was probably Mick telling him to pick up some food on the way home. He was surprised to see that it was his Senior Manager, Kasey calling him. Kasey hardly ever called him after he had gone home for the day, so he knew something wasn't right. "Hello? Kasey? What's going on?" he asked concerned. "Well Ian, I just saw Devon. he looked terrible." she said, all in one breath. "Oh really?" the redhead replied smiling to himself. "It was weird! He had on a hat, some sunglasses, a hoodie covering the hat. He was carrying a duffle bag and was walking extremely fast to his desk. I got a call so I had to step in my office. As soon as I got off the phone I walked over to his desk and he had cleared out everything." "Did he say anything?" the boy responded. "Uh yeah that he was resigning and moving back to New York. I told him to talk to you and all of a sudden he started shaking. I asked him what was wrong and he brushed me off and said he had to go. He rushed out of the door before I could catch him, and then I saw the oddest thing" the blond informed. "What did you see?" Ian asked genuinely curious. "When he sped out of the parking lot I saw that his car was really beat up. It had dents everywhere like he had been in a car accident." "Hmm that's crazy" the redhead replied seeming like he had nothing to do with it. "So he's gone for good huh?" "Yeah I guess so" she responded seeming bothered about it. "What a shame" Ian said trying to act like he wasn't ecstatic about any of it. "Ok well if you like you can start interviewing people to fill his position."

"I'm on it boss. Enjoy your holiday ok?" Kasey finished. "You do the same Kase and thanks for calling me." Ian smiled. "No problem sir. See you Monday." "Bye Kase!" "Bye Ian!" The freckled face boy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he was driving home. He decided to make a little detour to the jewelry store. It had been a week since Mickey had told him that he would marry him so he figured it was time to make it official especially since Devon Dawson was now out the picture for good. He remembered there was a jewelry store four blocks from his apartment so he drove over there just to see what they had. As he walked in, he was greeted by a beautiful brunette woman standing behind a jewelry counter. "Hello sir I'm Janet what can I do you for today?" she asked, with her hands cupped into each other. The redhead smiled widely. "I need two engagement rings please." he said excitedly. "Yes sir!" the young lady replied, seeming very impressed. She led him to the engagement ring section and pulled out a few of those really weird plastic finger models. "So which one of these diamonds do you think your fiancé would like?" she asked pleasantly, pointing to several different cut shaped jewels below the security glass. "Is she the high maintenance type or simple?" The redhead chuckled to himself because he knew he was going to have to blindside this young girl with what gender his fiancé was. "Um Janet…" he started, leaning in to whisper it to her, unsure how she was going to take the news. "My fiancé is not a woman." The look of surprise and a quick sigh came from the petite woman. "Oh! Oh my goodness I am so sorry sir" she replied apologetically. "It's ok Jane,t you didn't know and I don't exactly come off that way. And by the way please call me Ian" he said in a tone only she could hear. "Sure Ian." She smiled "Come with me. I can show you the bands that we have available." The brunette politely directed him to a section with a variety of different types of bands. "So what kind of guy is he? Is he sassy, a bad boy?" she asked, getting the feel of Ians personality. The boy just laughed and showed her a picture of Mickey he had on his phone he managed to take while his fiancé was asleep with Linc on his chest.

"Oh my! He is good looking!" she replied giving kudos, admiring the older boy's sleeping face. "He seems like the bad boy type with a soft edge, so I would suggest this one" she answered pointing to a black and titanium striped band. She pulled it out of its case and shined it up before she handed it to him for him to look at. "You can try it on if you like" She said. After a few minutes of "oooh's" and "awww's" he knew it was perfect. "I LOVE IT!" he squealed. The ring was titanium with a black checkered stripe going around the middle of the band and a small round diamond in the middle of the black stripe. "Is there any ones that look like it? He made me promise that if he married me that I would have to wear an engagement ring too" the redhead replied giggling and shaking his head. "Sure there's this one. Only it doesn't have a diamond in it." She said, showing it to him. "PERFECT!" he yelped in elation. "He's soo going to be the girl and get the diamond since I was the one who proposed" he said chuckling and smiling to the sales woman. "I think that's a great idea and it would be pretty funny too since he's not that type is he?" Janet asked, leaning over the counter, handing him the ring without the diamond. "Nope not at all" he replied smiling while trying on his rings. The redhead knew his lover's ring size because the older boy had tried on his class ring a long time ago. They both wrote the same size. "I'll take em!" he exclaimed completely delighted at the beautiful rings in front of him. Once Ian had the rings paid for and packaged, up he jumped in his car, drove to the nearest pizza place to pick up Mickey's favorite and while it was being made, he walked across the street to the liquor store. He figured that he was going to do something super romantic for his beau since he didn't get to propose with a ring in hand. When he got home he found his companion passed out with Linc curled up to his side. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he couldn't wait to make the older man his husband. He quietly set up the table in the dining room with a few candles. He put a few pizza slices on the gourmet glass plates he bought with his first big paycheck and covered them with plate covers. He pulled out his fancy odd shaped glasses and poured Crown Royal in them. He only brought out the glass dishes when it was a special occasion and to him this was it. He placed the black felt ring box with Mickey's ring in it under the plate cover in between two slices of pizza so that when he pulled off the cover he wouldn't miss it. Once everything was set up, he crept into their closet, changed shirts, jumped into some dark denim jeans, his black leather low top sneakers and snuck into the bathroom to apply a layer of

deodorant and a couple sprays of cologne. He gently sat on the bed next to his sleeping beau and kissed him on the forehead. The soft contact woke the older boy out his sleep as if he had been just dreaming about his redhead. "Hey Mick" the younger boy whispered, rubbing his lover's arm, "You hungry?" "Yeah I am fucking starving!" the older boy replied, jumping up nearly scaring the sleeping kitten. "Then come with me" the redhead replied, grabbing his companion's head and dragging his half asleep lover that was rubbing his eyes, into the dining room. The freckled face boy made sure that his fiancé sat in the correct chair. "What's for dinner?" the brunette asked with his hand already on the plate cover. "Why don't you open it and see for yourself" Ian answered smugly. Mickey just shrugged his shoulders and opened it like it was nothing. What he saw caught him completely off guard. "Ian what the hell is this?" the pale boy asked picking up the small box. "open it" he replied grinning. The bright icy blue eyes of his companion lit up when he saw the beautifully carved unique ring. The older boy mentally knew he was engaged, but seeing the ring made it all surreal. The pizza now seemed like the last thing on his mind as he removed the band from the box. Mickey was overwhelmed with emotion as he stared at the remarkable ring as he placed on his finger. He never felt this loved or appreciated before. He finally caught his breath. "Remember our deal? Now where is it?" he questioned sarcastically. The taller boy got up from his chair, nodded, laughed and pulled his left hand out his jean pocket exposing the stunning band on his left ring finger. He stuck his hand out as his soul mate stuck out his and placed it on top of the big freckled hand in front of him. "Wait what the fuck? Why does mine have a diamond and yours doesn't?" the older boy asked. "You said as long as I wore one you would wear it. We made a deal remember?" the redhead said crossing his arms looking down at his lover. The brunette huffed because he knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he just stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth. "That's what I thought now eat" Ian replied chuckling at his fiancé who just flashed him the middle finger. After all the pizza was gone and half of the Crown had been drank the redhead looked over at the older boy so he could start a conversation. "Mick, wanna go costume shopping for Chris' party tomorrow?" Ian asked his fiancé.

"Shit, it's already Halloween?" Mickey asked, wondering where the time had went. "Uh, yeah!" Ian snarked. "You have an idea what you are going to be?" he asked, curiously playing with the black and silver ring on his finger. "I don't fucking know yet I will figure that shit out when we get to the store" his boyfriend replied, now grouchy. "Take your fucking meds Mick. You getting fucking pissy when you don't" he said, sounding like a parent. The taller boy picked up the medicine bottle off his boyfriend's nightstand along with a bottle of water and handed it to him. The older took the items and did as he was told so that they could leave. "Remember... find an outfit that has some kind of green in it" the redhead reminded his fiancé. Mickey shook his head, letting Ian know he heard him. Once they reached the costume store, they parted ways in search of their costumes. Ian already knew what he was going to be, so went straight to the military section. He already had a pair of combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, jacket and a tight tan t shirt at home so all he needed was a hat, fake gun and fake army knife. Once he found what he needed, he began to browse and laugh at the ridiculously cute couple costume that he knew Mick would never wear with him. Like the salt and pepper shaker outfits. He sighed and laughed add he touched the fabric, thinking of how funny it would be. Mickey found his way to the other side of the store. The cartoon section. He already knew what he was going to dress as, he just didn't want to tell his redheaded lover. "This is fucking awesome! Nobody is going to see this shit coming" he said to himself as he picked up the costume he wanted, smiling widely. He checked the packaging to make sure everything was there and that it was the right size. He quickly tucked it under his arm and nearly ran to the cash register to make sure his lover didn't see him paying for it. He wanted his costume to be a surprise, so he was glad the bag was big and black. Once Ian realized that Mickey was impatiently waiting for him at the front of the store, he quickly made his way to the cash register to meet him. Mickey quietly, but not patiently, waited as the cashier rang up the younger boy's items and bagged them. "A fucking soldier?" the dark haired boy spat out staring directly at the redhead as they walked out of the store. "I shoulda fucking known!" "Yep, a soldier! But I guarantee you're going to like it" the taller boy replied seductively licking his lips at his lover. "So what did you end up getting" his fiancé asked, extremely curious while trying to look in his bag. The shorter boy quickly flung his shopping bag behind to his side so that his companion

couldn't try and peek. "I'm not fucking telling you Gallagher. You just going to have to wait and fucking see like everybody else" the older boy said smugly. The redhead huffed and drug his feet in disappointment like a kid that didn't get the toy he wanted as they walked to the car. Once the twosome made their way home, Ian instantly went to their closet to hang up his new items with the ones he had already hanging together. Mickey knew exactly what Ian was going to do as soon as they got in the house so that was his opportunity to act like he was playing with Linc so that he could run into the other room with his costume to hide it while Ian wasn't looking. As soon as Ian stepped into the closet, the older boy dashed through the house like a football player avoiding a tackle and ran into the guest room. He quickly shoved his entire costume under the guest bed where no one could see it. At that moment he was glad that the shopping bag was black. It blended in with the darkness. He knew that was the last place his fiancé would look so once he was done, he quickly grabbed Linc, went into their bedroom, kicked off his shoes, grabbed one of Linc's balls and laid across the bed acting like they were still playing. *** "I'm so geeked about the party tomorrow" Christy replied as she was helping to put up her girlfriend's things out of the remaining boxes. "I know! Our outfits are so hot, but don't we need to go shopping for like food, drinks and decorations?" the brunette asked raising her eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Oh shit! I almost forgot about that" the blond replied laughing. "My mind has been on you moving in so I totally forgot. What kind of decorations you think we should get?" "Well I was thinking lights, fake cob webs, streamers, pumpkins, a fog machine and some fake spiders. I don't want to scare little Liam too much since Fiona and the rest of the Gallagher clan are coming." Mandy said. "Yeah that's true ok we will get that. I can make some nacho dip. We can order pizza and wings, have chips, salsa, pop, water, alcohol, cupcakes, ice cream and candy" the shorter girl replied. "That sounds good to me" Mandy exclaimed picking up the empty boxes and setting them next to the door to take out to the trash. "Well let's go now while it's still early so we can beat the crowds" Christy blurted out as she was grabbing their phones and purses. The dark haired girl quickly grabbed her coat, shoes and hat and she tossed the blond hers. They rushed out of the apartment, locking the door, and rushed to the elevator before the doors

closed. As they made their way to the party and grocery stores, they made small talk about everyone that was going to be there. "So who is all coming that you invited?" Christy asked looking over at her girlfriend in the passenger seat. "Well… Everybody" Mandy replied laughing. "I texted everybody and they told me they were coming cause they had nothing better to do." "ok then we better buy a whole lot of food" the blond responded laughing with the brunette. Once they picked out all of the decorations and bought all the food and drinks they needed, the girls made their way home. Soon as they walked through the door they dropped their coats and started decorating their spacious condo. They wove the orange and black streamers they bought all through their place making sure not to miss a spot. They placed the fog machine close to the front door so that as soon as the guests were to walk in, it would be dark and creepy looking. Mandy pulled apart the artificial cob webs to place it across and above the front door as well as the sliding glass door on the patio. Christy taped a black and silver door curtain above the inside of the front door so that their guest would have to go through it to get to the rest of the place. Mandy placed life size witch and monster cut outs near the food, patio doors and front door. Each girl placed a strobe light in each corner of the condo, making sure that they weren't too close to each other. The blond then placed black lights everywhere while the dark haired color placed spider webbed lanterns on all the tables and the ends of the bar. The girls strung white lights across their patio and placed a Jack o lantern on each patio table. They decorated their dining room table with a black cover then placed a black stewing pot with a big spoon in it. There were fake spiders everywhere, they hung black foil chandeliers from the ceiling then placed their already blown up black and orange balloons on the tables and on their bar area. The girls were exhausted once they finished so they jumped into their pajamas, got in bed and kissed each other good night. *** "Hey Mick, Chris said that it is ok that we come an hour early to help set up the food and stuff. They said they did the decorations last night." Ian said as they sat and watched a little television, trying to pass the time.

"Who is they?" the older asked, scrunching up his nose. "She and Mandy of course" the redhead responded matter of factly. "Yeah apparently they are together and Mandy moved in this week." His fiancé had a look of unsatisfactory on his face as those words ran across his beau's mouth. "You mean to fucking tell me my sister is an official carpet munching slut?" the dark haired boy asked sarcastically. The redhead busted into laughter. "Yes, but I don't think you should call them that Mick." "I'ma call them whatever the fuck I want." Mickey said. "I can't wait for this fucking shit tonight so I cam talk about their deep sea fishing asses!" Ian couldn't hold it in anymore, he busted out in laughter to the point where his face turned bright red, his eyes were welling up with tears and he was completely bent over the bed. "Omg shut up Mick I can't breathe" the taller boy replied gasping for air and clutching his tight stomach. Mickey realized at that moment he was a lot funnier than he ever thought because he had never seen his lover laugh this hard at him before. After a while, Ian's laughter subsided. "Can we make a stop at the store on the way to their place?" the older boy asked with a mischievous look on his face. Ian knew right then that his companion had something up his sleeve and questioned whatever it was. He just knew it wasn't going to be good for the girls. "Go get yo crazy ass in the shower so we can leave on time" the freckled face boy said as he shoved his beau of of the bed. "So Mick you're still not going to tell me what you are going to be tonight?" Ian asked hoping his boyfriend would give in. "Nope you will see in about a hour" the older replied smugly. Ian smiled as he shampooed his fiance's hair, forming it into different hair styles. Mickey never said anything, so Ian always did it. "Aww" Ian sighed, "you know you wanna tell me" "Nope." Mickey smiled, lathering his body in thick suds. Ian pouted in the corner of the shower as Mickey rinsed his body off. "Quit poutting" Mickey huffed. Ian always used his 'pout' face to get what he wanted growing up, but it didn't work with Mickey.

Mickey just always gave him more to put about. "I was gonna suck you off, but not anymore" the older boy said as he pushed the shower head to the side and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. "Hey!" Ian perked up. "That's not fair." "Life isn't fair" Mickey joked. Once the boys were showered, they separated so that they could reveal their costumes to each other. Once Mickey realized that Ian was in to closet getting dressed, he quickly snuck into the guest room and pulled his costume out from under the bed. He went to the guest bathroom, closed the door gently and locked it so that the redhead couldn't come in. Once he finished the last touches on his costume he stuck his head out of the bathroom and yelled at his lover to see if he was finished getting ready so they could reveal themselves. "Yo! Lieutenant Firecrotch you ready?" he hollered. "Get your short ass in here Mickah Bottombitch!" Ian exclaimed sarcastically. Ian was not prepared for what was about to walk through his bedroom door. He instantly busted into harsh laughter not showing any remorse for any of it. "Mick what the fuck? Are you a fucking ninja crime fighting turtle?" his lover asked covering his mouth and pointing. "I'm Michaelangelo! Mikey, you know the Ninja Turtle?" he said proudly. "Oh shit you are" his fiancé replied laughing even harder slumped over against the wall. "Shut the fuck up! I look fucking awesome. You're just a fucking hater! You told me to wear green dickhead so I am" the older boy spat. "Yeah Mick, but when I said you need something green in your outfit, I didn't mean for you to dress as a turtle" the redhead replied, now almost on the floor laughing. "Fuck you! If I have to wear this damn ring on my finger" he pointed at his left ring finger "I get to wear what the fuck I wanna wear" he growled. "Ok ok! You can be a sexy turtle as long as you wearing your ring" the younger boy said seductively as he grabbed his beau's waist and began biting his lip showing that he was clearly turned on. The redhead couldn't understand how he was so turned on, staring at his lover dressed as a turtle. "At ease soldier DAMN!" Mickey replied looking at the younger boy's crotch. "Bring yo ass on Captain Firecock!" the dark haired boy yelled as he was heading out the door

smugly laughing. *** Mandy couldn't stop admiring her sexy girlfriend from the doorway of their bathroom as the blond was putting the last touches of her sexy sailor outfit on. She had to make sure her pig tails were straight. She pushed up her chest, revealing her red studded bra under her black and white deep V neck striped shirt and tied the red ribbons she sewed on her sleeves into a bow. She adjusted her black and red satin bikini underwear to center the red bow on her butt, rose her black fishnet thigh highs to accent her thick muscular thighs, adjusted her knee high laced boots so they were tight across her calves, adjusted her short black lace gloves and made sure her black sailor hat fell slightly above her bright blue eyes. Mandy had just finished putting slight curls in her hair making sure her red streaks were showing. She tightened her side tie black and red lace up bikini underwear and adjusted the red bow on the front so it was perfectly centered. She perked up her chest so that her red studded bra was showing under teal quarter length shirt and she adjusted her black thigh highs so the red bows on the side could be seen. The brunette then altered her short black lace gloves, zipped up the back of her satin knee high boots and put on her white and teal studded sailor hat cocking it slightly to the side. While Christy was still fixing her makeup, her phone began to ring on her nightstand. "Mands, babe can you grab that for me please?" she asked her girlfriend. "Sure! I got it" the brunette replied reaching over the bed to answer her girlfriend's phone. "Hey Mira." She said. "Oh you're here? Ok I will let you in come up to the sixth floor." she said in between the redheads words. She hung up the phone and jogged in her heels to the front door, unlocking it so that Mira could see her way in the dark condo. "Hey Mir" Mandy said as she hugged the shorter girl. "Gimme your coat so I can hang it up in the closet" the brunette said. The redhead quickly removed her coat, exposing her short, form fitting black sailor jacket with red and gold tassels on the shoulders, her beaded red bra, black fringed side tie bikini underwear, black fishnet thigh highs, red and black beaded sailor hat, knee high black satin boots and short satin gloves. "DAMN MIR! You are looking hot girl!" Mandy smiled. "Thank you!" she replied while flipping her slightly wavy red hair and puckering her red hot lips."Here I brought some cookies and some drinks. I hope that's ok?" the shorter girl exclaimed. "Yeah that's perfect! Come with me so we can put the drinks in the cooler and the cookies on the bar" Mandy replied excitedly grabbing the cookies out of the young girl's hand. "Make your self at home."

Christy came out, showing off her new look and the girls thought she couldn't look hotter. "Oh my gosh Chris you look sexy!" Mira replied jumping up and down. "I know right?" the blond replied striking poses. "You sure do" her girlfriend responded in a seductive tone smacking the blonde's ass. Christy bit her bottom lip seductively at her dark haired beauty and smiled. "But look at you YOU SEXY DIVA!" the older girl replied snapping her fingers at the redhead. "We definitely have got to take some pictures cause all this sexiness can't go to waste" Christy declared. The dark haired girl turned on some music and turned on all the lights they had bought the day before, to set the mood. It was right on time because she heard a knock at the door. When she saw who was she took a deep breath then opened the door. It was her big brother and his hot lover standing on the other side. "Damn Ian you looking fucking hot!" Mandy responded saluting him. "Well if it isn't sailor sir lick a lot! Back up hoe. The only one that is going to be saluting him is me and it ain't going to be with my fucking hand either!" Mickey replied smugly pushing his way into the apartment. "TMI! That's fucking gross dickhead I don't wanna hear that!" his sister replied fake gagging while swinging the door open so the redhead could get in. "Are you a fuckin ninja Turtle Mick?" She asked, laughing. Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed her or of the way. "So where's private punasty anyway?" the short boy asked looking for the blond. "Hey Mick… Nice outfit" Christy said sarcastically laughing. "Whatever Box bumpin bitch! I look fucking awesome" Mickey spat confidently and smiling. "Ya'll look fucking sexy" Ian said while checking all three of the girls out. "What da fuck are ya'll supposed to be anyway, the Sluts of the Caribbean?" Mickey asked add he sped his finger into the cheese side on the table. All of a sudden the brunette felt a hand go across the back of his head. "What the fuck?!" he yelled. "Dickhead! Be nice to Mira" Mandy said with a stoic face. "Oh my fucking god! I didn't even know that was you Amira! How are you?" the redhead asked while pulling her into a hug. "Lemme take those drinks from you Lieutenant Gallagher" his best friend replied.

"I'm good thanks Ian how you been?" Amira smiled. "I'm good. I apologize about my fiancé. He can be an asshole sometimes" he said while nudging the older boy. Mickey smiled at him, with orangeish colored dip sticking to his teeth. "IAN FUCKING GALLAGHER did you just say fiancé?" the blond asked with her eyes completely blown wide, noticing the rings on both boys' fingers. "Oh my god! Who popped the question?" "It ain't none of your damn business slut. By the way, I heard you changed your diet Chris?" "What the fuck are talking about you mutated cesspollian hunchbackin rodent?"Christy retorted back. "I heard you are a vagitarian, so I brought you some something since I heard you like going deep sea diving." The older boy said as he pulled out a pair of big colorful swimming goggles, a swimming board and a pair of fins from a bag he was carrying and handed them to the girl in front of him. "Your damn rightà she going to be swimming all up in my pussy tonight so thanks bro" the brown haired girl replied, patting her disgusted brother on the shoulder. "Ain't nobody talking about Ian police batoning your booty hole to death so don't worry bout what fuck is going on here with me and my babygirl" Christy spat sarcastically. "Okkkk this has gotten really awkward and visual" Mira blurted out. "I think I need a couple of drinks." "I second that Mir" Mandy replied following her to the bar. As the girls were pouring drinks, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Christy yelled, walking towards the front door. "Hey Christy!" Fiona squealed as she squeezed her into a tight hug. "Oh my god Fi! You look GREAT! Come on in" the blond squealed as she signaled for the crew to walk inside her condo. "Pocahontas fits you Fi" the blond said, looking her up and down. "And look at you Debbie, Liam and Carl." Debbie thought she and Fiona should be Disney princesses so she dressed up as Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Liam was dressed as Batman and Carl was a motocross biker. "So what are you supposed to be Chris, a stripper?" Lip asked sarcastically behind his nerdy glasses. Carl busted out in laughter so Fiona elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "OW Fi!" he yelped

in pain through the helmet he had on. After about a half hour, all the guest had seemed to arrive. Kev and Veronica were the next to show up with Kev dressed as Michael Myers and Veronica as a sexy nurse. As they were walking in, Josh came bearing a case of beer dressed like Tom Cruise from Top Gun. Apparently after Mandy's birthday party Lucie and Jaylen kind of reconciled so the group wasn't surprised when they showed up dressed like Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Eli and Sam were next to arrive bringing bags of candy and cookies. Eli was dressed like a 1920's gangster in an all black zoot suit, pimp hat and red tie while Sam was her matching 1920's flapper dressed in a red dress, black fishnet stockings and black stilettos. Landon and Marcus coordinated together dressed with the career theme. Landon was dressed as a sexy shirtless firefighter while Marcus was a hot policeman whose collared uniform shirt was open revealing his muscular chest. Laci came dressed as Cleopatra showing off her sexy physique while Divine was a showstopper in her one piece all black Catwoman outfit. Zac surprised everyone when he showed up looking like Johnny Bravo in the tight black t shirt, tight denim jeans with the black sunglasses and his hair completely spiked. The last to arrive was Ronnie and Jenay, who realized after seeing how happy Ian and Mickey were together that they didn't want to play the field anymore. They finally set a date to get married in six months. Jenay decided to come dressed as Wonder woman while her soon to be hubby came as a ninja assassin. Jenay made her famous spinach dip and fried bowtie pasta dippers for the party. Everybody was having a good time mingling all through the house, while eating and dancing. Mandy and Christy decided that this was the perfect time to come out to everyone as a couple and because they were now living together. They both went around and asked everyone to grab a drink because they wanted to make a huge toast. Amira turned the music down and turned a couple of the lights on so that the girls didn't have to yell and try to see through the huge condo. Christy wrapped her arm around Mandy's waist while they both held drinks in their hands. "Can we have everyone's attention really quickly please?" the blond asked softly. "Well everyone we first would like to say thank you for coming to our wonderful party. We surely didn't expect every last one of you to be here so thank you. Next thing is…" Christy started. "We have quite a few things to be celebrating this we just got official word that Jenay and Ronnie are FINALLY tying the damn knot so congrats to you guys!" The entire room clapped and cheered while they watched the adorable couple kiss each other gently. "Next…" Mandy hesitated as she was looking at her beautiful blue eyed girlfriend. "So Christy and I are officially a couple and are living together in this gorgeous condo you are standing in. We realized that we love each other and if it were for two of the most important guys, we would have never met." Everyone was shocked to hear that the two had become one, but they couldn't be happier for the

twosome. "Ian, Mick… We first would like to congratulate you on your engagement!" the blond exclaimed. "We love you so so much and we don't know what our lives would be without you guys" the beautiful brunette responded as her eyes started welling up with tears. "Mick, I'm so happy for you. I never thought in a million years that you and I would find love at all especially as deep as this. Ian is such a great guy and I can tell you two are so in love and it makes me so joyful inside. "And Mick, who would have thought that your little sister would be the love of my life" Christy replied kissing her stunning brunette on her cheek. "So cheers everyone… To love, happiness and life!" Mandy replied wiping the tears from her face. "CHEERS!" everyone said in unison. "Enough of this mushy shit let's party" Lip yelled out while turning the music back on. "Looking good Mands" Lip replied coming up behind her grabbing her waist seductively. The brunette quickly turned around giving him a questionable look then said "What the hell do you want?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. "I just want to show you a few things on the dance floor that's all." Lip said, obviously drunk already. The blond busted out in laughter at the boy attempting to flirt with her girlfriend. "Boy please you ain't got shit on me! How bout I show you something!" Christy replied complacently rolling her neck and eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend assface?" Mandy asked with a slight attitude. "She doesn't need to know!" Lip replied matter of factly. "Boy please! You ain't got shit on me" Christy replied dancing in front of her girlfriend. "Sorry Lip, but uh my babygirl knows how to work it, but nice try" Mandy replied grabbing her girlfriend from behind kissing her neck. "Hmmm whatever" Lip replied, defeated, as hewalked off to get a couple of shots for himself. Fiona noticed Mickey standing in the kitchen drinking and stuffing his face with pizza. She also noticed that Ian wasn't near, so she figured this was her perfect opportunity to talk to the older boy to make sure they had an understanding. "Look Mick. I know that you love my brother and all, but you BETTER NOT hurt him or I'm gonna

hurt you got it?" Fiona said was extra seriousness in her voice. The brunette shook his head yes because he didn't want to be on Fiona Gallagher's bad side. "Look Fi, I understand that you are being protective and all, but at one point I was more worried about him hurting me."The pale boy didn't understand why he was telling her that, maybe it was the alcohol. "I love him so much that it scares Fi" he replied staring at his engagement ring. "At one point I felt like I didn't deserve a guy like him, but I am realizing that I do because despite my faults, I'm actually a good guy at heart." "Yeah I believe that you are I just can't handle my brother getting broken hearted. I will break someone's neck over him ya know?" The older girl responded. "I know you would and I would do the same for Mands, but I'm the last person you gotta worry about Fi" the short boy answered taking a swig of his beer. "I love him too much to hurt him or leave him. I promise you. I will be loyal and love him cause he honestly makes it easy to" Mickey said blushing shyly. "Ok" Fiona exclaimed nodding and patting her brother's fiancé on the shoulder. *** Josh had been watching her the entire night since he arrived to the girls' place. He didn't quite have the balls to just walk up to her and say hi. He mentioned her to Zac after she walked past with Christy and Mandy. About an hour later Josh took a couple of shots to the head then bravely walked over to where she was standing with Christy and Mandy. "Hey ladies would any of you like a drink or something?" Josh asked. "Oh my bad I didn't formally introduce you Josh, to my assistant and friend Amira." the blond smiled. She had been talking him up to the redhead all night. "Hi Amira nice to meet you" the adorable man said while blushing slightly. Mandy could see that Amira and Josh were eyeing each other even though she was extremely tipsy at this point so she did what non cockblockers do best. "Chris baby can you help me with the trash in the kitchen please?" Mandy asked as she was grabbing her girlfriend's arm and smiling. "Sure babe" the blond replied kissing her lover as they walked away leaving the redhead and brown haired boy by themselves. "So um how do you know Christy and Mandy?" Amira asked nervously. "Well um they came into my family's pet shop looking for a kitten and I helped them pick out

everything. Now that I think about it, I think the kitty was for Ian and Mickey." Josh replied. "Oh that's cool. I love cats." Amira said. "I've been working for Christy for about two years. I'm originally from Oklahoma." "What made you move to Chicago?" Josh asked, genuinely interested in what the beautiful redhead had to say. "Well I actually moved here with my ex boyfriend. He was offered a job. I came here thinking he was going to make a commitment" the young girl explained as she was becoming fidgety. "I don't understand how he could let a beautiful and intelligent woman like you just go like that. Well that's his loss and my gain" he said smiling shyly at her. The two talked and hung out for the rest of the night giving each little detail about themselves. The two definitely felt a connection and they found out that they had a lot in common. After a couple of drinks and some courage, Josh finally asked the freckled face girl for her phone number and she happily obliged. Mandy and Christy watched from a far, happy because they thought that Amira would hit it off with Josh because he is such a sweet guy. Once the party ended, the girls only had enough strength to put up the remaining food and drinks, turn off the strobe lights, turn off the smoke machines and peel off their costumes before heading to bed. "Chris that was a great party we should have more" Mandy said, looking at her girlfriend and smiling. "Yeah you're right Mands. we should. Maybe we can host Thanksgiving or something here" the blond whispered before both girls were passed out in each other's arms. *** Ian became slightly nervous and Mickey was real fidgety with his hands as the couple made their way up the stairs. The twosome took a deep breath, looked at each other then entered the building. They quickly got in line so that they could get through the extremely long line in an adequate amount of time. After about twenty minutes of waiting, their number was finally called. "Number 15 please?" the older lady asked signaling them to a desk. "I need you two to fill out this paperwork then we can get this process started" she proceeded. "You ready for this Mick?" Ian replied taking a deep breath and nervously looking at his fiancé. "Yeah, I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life" the brunette replied smiling at the beautiful

redhead. "it will be 75 dollars please" the woman said, holding her hand out. Mickey handed her his credit card and In began fidgeting like an excited child on Christmas morning. "Read and then sign this for me please" she responded, passing the paperwork to the older boy. Once he signed the paperwork he smugly slid the paperwork over to the younger boy. Ian couldn't figure out why his fiancé was smiling until he read the paperwork that was in front of him. He realized that it was happening, that it wasn't a dream anymore. "Good luck to you both." the woman said, handing them their paperwork. The boys were grinning as they walked out of the building hand in hand. Ian finally broke the silence. "Mick, we have our fucking MARRIAGE LICENSE!" he said excitedly. Mickey laughed as he squeezed his fiance's hand. "Fuck Yeah we do"


	11. Then there was you

After a brief argument a few days after the Halloween party, Mickey reluctantly agreed to have the nuptials in the Southside.

"It's who we are, Mick. It's where we are from" was Ian's argument. "My family is there. Your…sister… is there. Or at least she used to be. Come on. For me?" The redhead cried as he stuck his bottom lip out in a fake upset.

Mickey couldn't take it. He grabbed Ian in for a kiss to wipe that stupid look off his face, and tugged at the pink pouty lip Ian offered. He knew he couldn't say no.

"Ok. Fine. But as long as it's in your party of the neighborhood. Mine has too many bad memories." He groaned.

Ian jumped around in excitement for a week. He googled catering companies, DJ's, photographer and bakers to help get a jump on things, but they needed a specific date before anyone would even consider talking to them.

"Ugh" Ian moaned as he threw his pen down. "This is fucking bullshit"

"What? The fact that you can't take your nose out of the computer at 330 in the morning, or that you can't shut up and let me sleep?" Mickey asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"They want a date. They all want a fucking date. Even for a fucking quote!" Ian exasperated.

Mickey sat up, took the computer away from his fiancé's lap and placed it onto the floor.

"Maybe you needa take your mind off it for a while. I can help ya know!" He said devilishly, climbing into the redheads lap.

"Mick, I don't have time. This has to get done. We need to set a date." Ian said trying unsuccessfully to push the older man off of him.

Mickey's shoulders dropped and his face twisted into a slight look of hurt. Mickey had never been turned down. Ian was always in the mood. He rolled off of Ian's thighs and the sheet

tightened around his legs and hips. Ian could see his boner slowly subside under the tight silk.

"We need to set a date mick. We have been engaged for 3 months and I want nothing more than to hurry the fuck up and be your husband!" Ian said, tossing his notepad down next to the laptop and closing the lid. He turned back to mick, who was lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Well, how do you pick a date?" Mickey questioned.

"Well, it's gotta be important to both of us. A day that typically means nothing to anyone else." Ian sighed and he cuddled into Mickey's chest.

"What about May 30th?" Mickey asked after a while of silence.

Ian smiled and looked up at the older boy.

"Do you realize what day that is?" The redhead asked.

Of fucking course Mickey knew what the day was.

"It's the day were getting married" he said, staring at the Television.

"Mick, it's the day we met" Ian said, grinning ear to ear.

"No its not" Mickey replied.

"Yes Mick. Chris and I went to the club cause we had just graduated college. We went to celebrate. You came home with me that night." Ian said, reminding Mickey.

"Hmm guess it is" Mickey said simply, hiding his smirk.

"May 30th then" Ian smiled as he kissed his fiancé.

Mickey nodded into the kiss and pulled the redhead onto his lap.

With both hands around his waist, Ian wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and started to grind seductively into his lap.

Mickey pushed his hands up Ian's freckled skin and slowly removed his shirt, quickly breaking the

contact of the redheaded boy biting and sucking his bottom lip.

Once Ian's shirt was off, Ian pulled Mickey's back from the wooden backboard and removed his shirt, locking his teeth back instantly to the familiar lip. Mickey rubbed at Ian's nipples with his thumbs and the redhead ground harder into his fiancé, moaning at the friction.

"Lose the boxers" Mickey huffed out, pulling at the offending article of clothing.

As Ian stood up over the brunette man to pull his boxers off, Mickey removed his as he watched the redhead strip above him.

Ian removed his boxers painfully slow, causing Mickey to grunt in pleasurable discomfort.

"Hurry the fuck up" Mickey retorted, looping his hands in the legs of the boxers, forcing Ian to loosen his grasp. Ian smiled down at his beau, and took a stronger grasp of the waistband, pulling them back up, just enough to where his balls hung free.

With his freckled right hand, Ian pulled Mickey's head to his crotch, forcing the older man to take all of his length into his mouth, gagging him.

Mickey's eyes instantly grew 10 times brighter as they formed puffy red lines and tears threatened to escape.

With his hand on the back of his head, Ian and the older boy's eyes locked, as Mickey began licking and sucking on the cock that blocked his airways. Gagging had never been such a turn on for either boy.

Ian began bucking his hips, meeting the older boy's bobs. Hushed moans escaped as neither man broke eye contact.

Mickey softly cupped his hands around the younger boy's testicles, massaging them between his fingers as he fastened the pace of his hips, fucking the older boy's mouth, faster and faster.

"Up" Ian moaned as he pulled away from the cock hungry boy, stepping off of the bed.

The older boy jumped out of the bed and bent over the side, his now naked ass floating proudly in the air as the tip of his dick tickled his stomach.

Ian rummaged through their table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Fuck Gallagher, get in me already" Mickey cried, already stroking himself.

Ian laughed as he pressed his oily finger inside the brunette man below him.

"Skip it" Mickey moaned seductively.

Ian smiled again as he twisted his finger inside the brunette and pulled out. He squirted more than the necessary about of lube into his hand and stroked himself a few times before he lined himself up and entered his lover's tight, puckered entrance.

Mickey moaned out in ecstasy as Ian blissfully hissed at the feeling of Mickey around his sensitive skin. It was electric. Ian was fucking horny and Mickey was being fucking needy.

"Fuck yes" Mickey moaned as he stroked himself harder. "Faster Ian" he whispered into the sheets.

Hearing his name was enough to make him want to spill over, but he wanted to give Mickey what he wanted. So, he fucked the older boy harder, their skin burning as it slapped together.

With one hand on the older boy's hip, Ian snaked his other hand up the older boy's spine until it met the back of his neck.

To keep them both grounded, Ian wrapped his long fingers around the base of the older man's neck, pulling him closer to the base of his cock.

Mickey was almost in tears as the redhead fastened his pace, taking no remorse for the pleasure he was about to release from the older man below him.

Mickey let go of his cock and twisted his hands into the sheets, pulling himself into the mattress as Ian hit his prostate over and over again.

Mickey let out muffled screams as he came. His vision went black and he lost all feeling in his legs as Ian slowed his pace as he came, moaning Mickey's name.

After a few moments, Ian rolled off of the older man, onto the other side of him, both pair of

legs dangling off of the edge of the bed.

"Fuck that was insane" Mickey laughed after he caught his breath.

Ian laughed as he rolled into his back, placing his hand over his racing heart.

"Fucking Christ!" Ian huffed.

Who knew picking a wedding date could lead to earth shattering, mind blowing sex?

Both boys laughed as they laid there, followed by a comfortable silence.

Almost two weeks had passed since they set their wedding date. Things only became hectic and rushed, full of planning every day. Both boys had taken a week of personal time off from work so that they could get things together and get things booked.

"Holy fuck" Mickey said nervously to himself as he rubbed his eyebrow. He was pacing back and forth in the Gallagher kitchen. How did they get into this? All of the Gallaghers were running to and from room to room, and shops to shops getting ready for the wedding, while he was left panicking in the kitchen.

Ian walked in through the back door with boxes in his hands; decorations.

"Everything ok babe?" Ian questioned, eyeing the pacing and panicky Milkovich.

"I can't….. Breathe" Mickey tried to push out, but everything pushed his body to the floor. He was definitely having a panic attack.

Ian dropped his boxes onto the table and ran over to his fiancé before he fell to the floor. He slowly helped him sit down, his back to the fridge.

"It's ok Mick. Breath. Inhale deep, exhale slowly" the redhead said.

Mickey's heart rate started to decrease the moment the redhead touched him. He did as he was told. He took in a deep slow breath and slowly blew it out. He repeated the process several times while Ian rubbed his back in a circular motion. It was a technique Mickey's doctor showed

him. It always helped.

"What's wrong?" Ian questioned.

Mickey buried his head in his hands between his knees as he felt his panic attack deflate.

"All this planning. I can't take it. It's driving me insane! Why can't we just do it now? Why can't we just get married now?" He questioned.

"Mick! I know! I'm stressed too. I've been dealing with all kinds of homophobic pricks and women who stick their noses up at us because of the location. But we got this! We can do this together" Ian said.

Mickey caught his breath and stood up, pulling the redhead up with him.

"Come on Ian. Let's go. Let's get married. Now!" Mickey said excitedly. "The city hall is just a short drive and this can all be over!"

"But Mick, we agreed that Southside…" Ian started.

"Technically, the city hall is Southside!" Mickey expressed. "I've already looked into it. You have to call and make an appointment. They normally have things ready for the next day. Let's just go!" He finished exasperated. "I want to marry you now!"

Ian smiled and pulled Mickey into a tight embrace.

"Okay. Let's get married" Ian whispered.

Mickey called the city hall to make a reservation for the next day and Ian called the girls to let them know. The plan was that they would all four meet at the city hall, and the girls would call Fiona. There was no way Ian or Mickey was going to break the news. She would dig both of their graves and dance on them after she buried them.

After everything was set and ready, and the Gallaghers all got home, they sat at the table for dinner. Debbie was on something about the price of flowers, Carl was blabbing on about a stray cat him and little Hank chased around, shooting with a pellet gun that they had found and Fiona sat at the end of the table with her hand folded under her chin, enjoying her entire family being

at the table. Lip and his girlfriend were sucking face and Liam was drawing in his ketchup. Mickey sat there, forgetting about his food, playing footsy with Ian under the table.

As dinner wrapped up, Kev, Veronica and their "tomorrow child" Dante came barreling through the door, with beer and plastic cups.

"Let's party, bitches!" Kev exclaimed.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married" Veronica squealed, wrapping her arms around Ian's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Hey now, back off. He is practically married already" Fiona laughed.

"Don't worry Mick, I won't convert him" She laughed, hugging the brunette.

"Are you gonna have a really awesome heavy metal band play at your wedding, Ian?" Carl asked, clanking his fork and knife together.

"Carl, stop it!" Fiona demanded, taking the utensils away from him. He huffed and crossed his arms together, pouting as he leaned back into the broken wooden chair.

Kevin opened a bottle of beer as lip and his girlfriend disappeared upstairs.

"You're gonna have the reception at the Alibi, right Ian?" He asked.

"Well, umm…" The boys stared at each other. "We're actually thinking about having it in the backyard" Mickey answered.

"What? Noooo! Lame! I've been giving the both of you alcohol since ya'll were 10!"

"You WHAT?!" Fiona asked.

"Nothing, you're hearing shit" Kev laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Fiona laughed as she drank her beer.

"For real, assholes, you're having the party at the Alibi. That's finale" Kev demanded. He had been wanting to throw a party for a while, and it was the perfect excuse. Plus, it would have been really upsetting if they didn't.

Ian huffed and he and Mickey shared a silent conversation. The redhead smiled as Mickey took his hand and they told Kevin that they would have the party at his bar.

"Fuck yea! Party!" Kev exclaimed happily as he drank his beer and casually walked away.

The boys smiled and shared a quick kiss, invisible to everyone else at the table.

After a few beers, Ian began to yawn and stretch his arms, signaling to his fiancé he was ready for bed.

"Alright alright" Mickey laughed. "Let's go."

Ian stood up and kissed Debbie on her cheek and hugged Fiona goodnight and the boys made their way up to Ian's old room. Carl was sleeping on the couch for the night and Liam was at a sleepover, so he wasn't going to be home. The room was just Ian and Mickey's for the night.

As the boys made their way towards the bedroom, Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and gently squeezed while flashing his famous grin. Mickey smiled back and opened the bedroom door for them to enter.

As the boys took their clothes off and laid in the small bed, Ian rested his head on Mickey's chest and wrapped their legs together.

"I can't believe were getting married tomorrow" the redhead whispered, rubbing his hand through the little bit of hair that grew on Mickey's chest.

Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian tighter and pulled him in closer. "Neither can I" he whispered back, kissing his fiancé on his head.

Mickey awoke to the brightness streaming through the window. He noticed his fiancé was still asleep so he gently placed a kiss on the younger boy's temple. The simple contact slightly woke his sleepy lover.

"Morning Mick" the green eyed boy said as he rolled over to face his now wide awake companion.

"Morning" the older boy replied.

All of a sudden, a huge grin went across the freckled boy's face.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"We're getting married today" Ian whispered.

Mickey nodded then smiled back at him. What Ian didn't know was that he had been thinking about that since he woke up.

"Come on we gotta a lot of shit to do before we meet the girls" the brunette stated as he stood up to stretch. "We gotta go home, feed Linc, get some suits, get our hair cut, pick out our rings, get dressed and then be back on this side of town in exactly 6 hours. Mands told me that they are going to call Fiona once we are long gone from here. Also she said that she is going to pick up those flower things for us."

"Boutonnieres Mick?" Ian stated.

"Whatever you know what the fuck I meant" the older boy spat pushing his lover towards the door.

The two men quietly made their way to the bathroom so they could shower. Ian locked the door behind them so that no one could unexpectedly walk in on them. As they showered, the redhead couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Ian did his usual thing of shampooing Mick's hair, but the brunette knew they didn't have time to waste because they needed to get out of the house before Fiona caught them. He swatted at his soon-to-be-husband's hands to get him to stop, but the redhead just ignored the love taps and kept playing with his hair.

As Mickey was rinsing his hair, his lover tried to fondle him. "Ian… Stop! We have too much shit to do so hurry da fuck up" the older man barked as he was stepping out the shower and wrapping himself into a towel. The tall boy huffed in disappointment, but did as his beau told him. The two quickly dried off then jumped into some of the younger boy's old clothing that was still in the dresser. They grabbed their clothes and softly dashed out the front door making sure not to wake Carl, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"Mands you remembered to put the order in for the flowers right?" Christy asked, sticking her head out of the bathroom, semi-naked.

"Yes I did babe. We can pick them up on our way to the Southside. We can't be late. Mickey said he will fucking chew our asses off if we are." the brunette stated.

"Such a fucking bridezilla" the blond replied sarcastically laughing.

"It's he and Ian's day so we kinda have to do what they ask ya know? I just hope Fiona doesn't fucking kill them" the brunette responded as she put on her bra and underwear.

"Oh my gosh I know! I'm almost scared to call her" the blue eyed girl stated as she was curling her hair. "Speaking of which the boys should be gone by now, but text them just in case so we can call her."

Mandy quickly leaped over the bed to her nightstand to grab her phone to text her brother. While she was waiting on a response, she went into their closet and pulled out their dresses that they picked out yesterday after Mickey called them with their plans to elope. "I'm so glad your designer friends had these white and black dresses available" the pale girl exclaimed as she was laying both dresses on the bed. "It's just perfect that the dresses are opposite, but the same style so we can kind of match" the curvy girl said excitedly as she kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

"Now go curl your hair and finish your makeup so we can get out of here on time, Milkovich!" the blond girl yelled as she smacked her girlfriend's ass.

"Yes ma'am! I like it when you get all bossy! Ms. Davis" her girlfriend said as she bit her bottom lip and looked at the voluptuous girl in front of her with pure lust in her eyes. As the brunette made her way to the bathroom, all she could think about was how bad she just wanted to lay her companion down and do very dirty things to her. Mandy didn't know why it turned her on so much when the blond was ordering her around, but 'she had better stop doing it before we don't make it to the wedding' she thought to herself.

Her dirty thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone go off. "Chris ,honey can you answer that please? It's prolly Mick responding back to my text."

Her lover did as she was asked and replied, letting them know that they were about to call Fiona, so if she called them to not answer.

"Remember when you call act like it's a secret. Oh and don't forget to tell her that they were extremely overwhelmed with the planning and couldn't wait any longer so that's why they are doing this." Mandy said nervously.

"Alright I will." Christy replied.

"You got this babe" the brunette said as she winked.

"Ok here goes nothing." the short girl sighed as she pressed the send button to call the older girl.

"Hey Fi! How are you?" the blonde asked.

"I'm good Chris. You?" the girl on the other side of the phone replied.

"I'm good. Listen I have a bit a secret to tell you, but please don't kill me ok."

"What is it Chris?" Fiona asked.

The blond girl sighed while looking directly at her blue eyed girlfriend. "Ian and Mick are eloping today."

"WHAT?!" the older girl screamed. Christy had to pull her ear away from the phone because her best friend's sister was going off.

"Fi! Fiona! FI!" Christy yelled, her face nearly red. "They were feeling completely overwhelmed with the wedding planning and just wanted to be married so they made the arrangements to get married today at the County Courthouse in Southside at 4:30pm today."

"And those fuckers couldn't tell me?" Fiona spat.

"They were prolly scared to tell you. Shit I know I would be especially after hearing your

reaction"

"That's alright. I will deal with them later. In the meantime" the Gallagher mother figure sighed. "I will call Kev and let him know that we need the Alibi today for the reception. I'm glad we have all the fucking decorations here already. All I need to do now is get some food, order a cake and pick up some flowers and we should be all set. Hopefully we can get the Alibi decorated and everyone there by 5pm. Can you text all of your friends and tell them we are throwing them a surprise reception at the Alibi for me please?"

"Sure Fi I got you" the blond said excitedly.

"Thanks. We should be able to get everything decorated and ready so that when they come down the steps of the courthouse we can surprise them. I will have everyone else wait at the Alibi so it won't give it away. Got a lot to do so see you guys in a few hours alright?"

"Ok bye Fi!"

"Bye Chris!"

"Mands can you do me favor please?"

"Sure love. what do you need?" the brunette asked, touching her companion on the arm.

"Can you text everyone and tell them to come to Mickey and Ian's surprise wedding reception at the Alibi?" The blonde's girlfriend immediately started jumping up and down in excitement. "They need to be there no later than 5pm. In the meantime I am going to text my brother and all my friends to let them know. Oh and please make sure that they all keep it a secret."

"I'm on it babe!" Mandy said cheerfully as she grabbed her phone off the bed and prepared a mass text for almost everyone in her phone.

As soon as both girls sent off their texts, they instantly started receiving replies. They realized they were going to have a full guest list so Christy quickly texted Fiona letting her know that basically everyone was coming. Fiona replied back saying that she called Lip and he said that he was going to help buy the food so that there would be more than enough.

"I'm so excited Chris. This is going to be a day my brother is never going to forget."

"Who you telling? I can't wait to see their reactions when they get to the Alibi" the shorter girl exclaimed as she pulled her lover into a kiss.

"Mick you almost ready? It's almost 3:30" Ian yelled as he was straightening his tie.

"Yeah hold the fuck on" the older boy replied as he was making sure his hair was neatly in place. Mickey had a surprise for Ian and it was definitely something the younger boy would not see coming. Since the boys couldn't do the whole not see each other tradition for 24 hours, they decided that they were going to get dressed separately.

Ian made his way to the living room, nervously making sure that he had both wedding rings. He sighed with relief when he realized he had already put them in his side jacket pocket. He took a breath and tried to slow his heart rate as his fiancé made his way out of the guest bathroom.

"Oh my god Mick you look GREAT!" Ian yelped while in shock.

Since Ian loved Mickey's hair so much and always wanted Mick to do different styles, the older boy took it upon himself and decided to get his hair cut into a Mohawk. The redhead had no idea what Mickey did to his hair because he was on the phone with the girls trying to find out how everything went with Fiona.

Mickey stood in his all black fitted suit, black boot style dress shoes, crisp black collared shirt and crimson bowtie accentuating his thick muscular neck. "So uh what you think?" the brunette asked all fidgety.

"You look fucking sexy, Mick" Ian replied walking over and kissing his lover on the lips.

"You look great too! Wow!" the shorter boy replied checking out his handsome fiancé. "I never thought another man could look as sexy as me in suit." The freckled face boy smiled as he stood straight up to model his suit. The redhead looked like a tall glass of water in his all black fitted suit, black and white gangster spec dress shoes, crisp white collared shirt with black stitching around the collar and his crimson, black and white tie.

"You ready to do this?" the taller boy asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck yeah! let's do this!" Mickey replied doing the first real gentleman like thing for his lover and sticking his arm out so that his lover could grab it.

"Hello Ms. Davis, here is the bouquets and boutonnieres you ordered" the florist replied handing the girls the flowers.

"I love how you guys did the big dark red roses, wrapped the bottom of the bouquets with the satin black ribbon and pinned it with white pins!" Mandy said eagerly while smiling widely.

"These boutonnieres look masculine enough right?" the blond asked, checking out the dark crimson roses with the black tape around the bottom.

"They will! Now let's go before we are late!" Mandy exclaimed as she paid for the flowers.

The florist placed the bouquets in a vase with some water and the boutonnieres in a clear box for them to leave with. Christy grabbed the vase, Mandy clutched the clear box and the girls locked arms as they made their way out of the store.

The girls sped the whole way to Southside. They knew if they didn't, they weren't going to make it to the courthouse at 4:00pm like Mickey had asked them to do. Once they arrived they quickly, parked, grabbed the flowers, grabbed their black and white wrist clutches and made their way up the court stairs. Soon as they walked in, Ian spotted them and flagged them to head down where they were.

"Hey Chris! Hey Mands!" the redhead said with excitement.

"Hey red! Looking good! REAL good!" the blond proclaimed.

"And look at you Mick! I almost didn't recognize you. You almost look as hot as my best friend here." that was as close to a compliment Mickey would allow the blonde to give him.

"Slut please! you know I looking fucking sexy. That's why you was on my dick when we first met, so don't fuckin play youself just cause your face is now in my sister's coochie!"

Mandy turned her head, covered her mouth and hid behind her bouquet as she snorted in laughter

"Mick…" Ian replied, elbowing his beau while being slightly embarrassed at his fiancé's remarks since there were people close to them eavesdropping on their conversation and now laughing.

Christy took his backlash and laughed because the older boy was right for once. "Here take your boutonnieres skimpy the hedgehog" she fired back sarcastically.

Soon, the people sitting near them were almost in tears at the twosome going back and forth. The taller boy walked over to his soon-to-be sister, turned to the innocent bystanders and said "We apologize for our significant others, they can be remarkably uncanny and indecorous sometimes."

"Speak for yourself bro" the young brunette said as she patted her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I love when my woman is inept. It makes things a whole lot more interesting."

"Mhmm that's right Gallagher" his best friend replied as she put her arm around her girlfriend, puckered her lips and rolled her neck with attitude.

Ian shook his head at the two brunettes and blonde in front of him. "Now here are the rings please don't lose em" the green eyed boy said as he gave each girl a small black felt box with the rings in them.

"Don't get your panties in a wad groomzilla!" Christy replied smugly.

Mandy helped her brother put on his boutonniere while Christy put on Ian's for him.

Once everything was straight, the girls pulled out their phones to take pictures of the two handsome men. Ian snapped a few before they were called out from the hall. "Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich!"

"That's us" Ian whispered to his fiancé as he took one good look at him. The couple turned around to the direction of the voice, Ian stuck his hand out. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready" the older boy responded while smiling widely at his lover and interlocking his fingers

in his fiancé's pale freckled hand.

As they were walking down the hall holding hands, Mickey could feel the rest of the insecurities he had about his sexuality start to fall away the closer they got to the judge's chambers. He realized at that moment that as long as he had that adorable redhead next to him, he could be happy and life would be amazing.

As Mandy and Christy walked behind the boys with their arms around each other's waist, heads tilted against the other girl's and bouquets in their free hands, they both fancied the thought this could one day be them.

Once the group made it into the judge's chambers, the boys took their places while holding each other's hands in front of the arbiter.

"Mickah James Milkovich and Ian Clayton Gallagher, we are here in front of these witnesses to unite you as husband and husband" the judge stated looking through his reading glasses while looking down at the pieces of paper in front of him. "What we are doing today is under the laws of the state of Illinois and hereby conformity of traditions of the act of marriage. Ian Clayton Gallagher and Mickah James Milkovich, you have requested that I, Donald A. Jefferson Jr., marry you. Do you Ian Clayton Gallagher promise that you are doing this under your own voracity and will?"

"I do!" Ian said as he smiled while looking at his lover.

"And do you Mickah James Milkovich promise that you are also doing this under your own voracity and will?"

"I do!" Mickey replied confidently as he stood straight up cracking his neck from side to side.

"Do any of you witnesses have reason as to why these two should not marry? If so speak now or forever hold your peace" the judge proclaimed.

The blond and brunette looked at one another and smiled "We don't!" They said in unison.

"Great then we shall continue" Judge Jefferson replied straightening his glasses on his face. "I have been informed that you two elected to speak your own vows. You may do so at this time.

Ian you may go first."

Once they both heard those words they instantly turned and faced each other making sure not to break eye contact. The taller boy took a deep breath, looked at his beau and smiled.

"Mickah, I didn't know the night of May 30th, 2013 would change my life forever. I just went out to the club to do my normal routine of dancing, drinking and a possible hook up, but that all changed when I met you. I honestly thought that you would mean nothing to me and that would I never see you again, but I was wrong. I found out since that day that you are the most sincere, sensitive and loving person that I have ever met. You make me feel important, needed, wanted and supported. It just blows my mind because I never thought in a million years that I would fall in love with the guy who beat up most of Southside as a kid. I thought a lasting relationship let alone a marriage was not a possibility for me because my parents didn't stay together, but then you reversed all of that. You made me feel things that I have never felt before in my life and the more I realized it, the more it made it sense. Loving you is like the air I breathe, it's something I need to do to survive. All I see in my future is you here with me regardless of what happens. And I need you to know that today, I am declaring my love for you to the world. I love you so so much!"

The redhead could see the tears welling up in his lover's eyes as there were soft sniffles forming around them.

"Mickah it is now your turn" the older man said as he looked at the shorter boy.

Mickey wiped his eyes, took a deep breath, gained his composure then said what was on his heart.

"Ian, the moment my lips touched yours, I knew. The first time my name escaped your lips, I knew. The very moment you woke me from my nightmares, I knew. I knew there was none else for me. I knew I would never feel so in love with anyone else. The moment you told me you loved me, I knew. I knew you would be the one to be my husband. When you picked me up off the floor, I knew. And today, I know. I know I wouldn't be able to survive without you. I know I could never love anyone with a tiny fraction of the amount I love you. I want to share my heart

with you and one day, I want to share a family with you. But today, I just want to share my life with you. I love you. Forever."

"Awww Mick that is so sweet" Mandy yelped while grabbing her chest.

The older boy turned around, looked at his sister and said "Shut up bitch, I'm talking right now."

The judge and the girls just chuckled at the response while Ian stood there with tears in his eyes that he tried so hard to keep from falling.

"Ok we must now have the rings please." The judge said.

Both girls reached into their clutches, pulled the rings out of the boxes and handed the respective rings to the boys.

As Ian placed the ring on the older boy's left ring finger, he said "Mick, with this ring I am promising to love you, be here for you, protect you and be true to you until I take the last breath of my life."

Mickey swallowed hard so that he wouldn't break out in tears as he placed the ring on the younger boy's left ring finger then said "Ian, with this ring I am promising that my heart is yours, that I will be everything you need me to be as your companion, that I will be true to you and always love you no matter what until my dying day."

"Mickah and Ian you have exchanged these covenants, given and accepted these rings in my presence and the presence of these witnesses. With these actions you have now united as one. According to the laws of the state of Illinois, I, Judge Donald Jefferson Jr. hereby now pronounce you and husband and husband. You may now kiss to seal this fate."

The brunette let go of his lover's hand, walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Ian wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and deepened the kiss by slightly tilting his head to the right.

Christy and Mandy cheered and clapped with the bouquets still in their hands as they were wiping away the clear streaks that had fallen to their flushed faces.

"I present to you..." the judge started. Mickey pulled away slightly from his lover, signaled to the

judge and then whispered something in his ear. The judge looked at the older boy to make sure that he was sure and the brunette nodded in agreement. "I present to you Mr. Mickah James and Mr. Ian Clayton Gallagher!"

The redhead's face lit up with delight and astonishment soon after he realized what his companion had just done. "Babe, I want your last name" Mickey replied as he rested his forehead on his husband's. The redhead instantly pulled him into a kiss then said "I love you so much kid." The shorter boy smiled wider than his soul mate had ever seen him smile then said "Ditto."

As the group made their way down the hallway to leave the boys couldn't take their eyes off each other for even a second. Christy was glad about this because Fiona had just texted her saying that they were outside on the steps waiting for them to come out so they could blow bubbles at them. The blond nodded to her girlfriend then they both ran ahead of the boys to get to the courthouse doors first.

"Introducing Mr. and Mr. Ian Clayton Gallagher" Christy and Mandy said in unison as the held the doors open while trying not to drop their blood red bouquets of roses. As the boys came out the doors they were surprised to see a whole lot of familiar faces.

The whole Gallagher clan and even Veronica and Kev were standing on the steps with bubbles in their hands. Of all the faces they saw, Fiona's was the one that wasn't happy.

"Congrats Ian and Mickey!" Debbie squealed as she blew bubbles at them.

"Thanks Debs!" the redhead replied kissing her on the forehead while still holding on to his newly husband's hand.

The couple were blinded with bubbles and screams of "CONGRATS" as they made their way down the courthouse steps. Ian knew he was in trouble when he reached the bottom of the steps.

"So you decided to elope without telling any of us huh?" Fiona asked with an extra serious look on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Fi…" her little brother started.

"I don't want to hear it Ian" she responded while holding up her hand and looking away. "Come here" she finally said as she pulled the taller boy into a hug. She knew that she could never stay mad at him. "Congrats, but if you ever do something like this again and not tell me I'ma bust your head to the white meat understood?" she exclaimed as he slapped him upside his head.

"OW Fi! Ok ok…" the redhead replied rubbing the back of his head.

"That shit goes for you too dickhead" Fiona stated as she punched Mickey in the arm.

"DAMN! Ok Fi shit. You didn't have to hit me like that!" the brunette yelled.

"Mickah James Gallagher you aren't fucking exempt. I will bust your head wide open too. I still got a bat hanging on my wall. Try some shit like this again and see what happens" the brown haired girl spat while giving the two boys in front of her a rigid glare.

"Ok Fi we won't do it again! we promise" the younger boy said softly while feeling terrible at this point.

"Just cause I love you two assholes…"the older girl hesitated "we're going to buy you guys a few rounds at the Alibi to celebrate."

"I love you" Ian responded kissing his sister on her cheek.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ian Gallagher" Lip exclaimed sarcastically. Mickey quickly flashed the boy in front of him the middle finger.

"I'm just playing" the older boy laughed. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you two" he said as he pulled his baby brother into a hug. He then stuck out his hand to his brother's husband and gave him a manly hug while patting him on the back. Even though Mickey had brothers, at that moment, he felt for the first time in his life that he was part of a family.

"Come on everybody let's go get our drink on and PAR-TAY!" Veronica yelled while dancing in her heels.

Fiona quickly pulled out her phone as soon as she got in the car and hit send. "Jason, we're on our way. Is everybody there?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Yeah everyone is here. everything's all set up. They just came with the cake so we are good to go." The boy replied.

"Ok great! We are speeding so we can beat them there."

"Ok see you a little bit" the blond boy replied.

"Alright bye!"

Fiona, Debbie, Lip, Carl, Veronica and Kev all took a sigh of relief when they realized that Mickey and Ian hadn't arrived yet. Their hearts started to jump when they heard the front door open, but it quickly went away when they saw that it was just the girls.

"Hey Fi! We had to beat them here so that they couldn't see their wedding gift" Christy said as she handed the older girl the box.

Mandy looked around and she dropped her jaw in shock. All the tables were covered with white cloths, small square glass vases with clear beads and a couple of small red candles inside. There was a banner that read "Congratulations Mickey and Ian" strung across the back of the wall in black and white letters and white and red balloons hanging in two bunches on each side of the banner. The two tier, white frosted, black ribboned square shaped cake stood on a small round table by itself with red rose petals around the bottom of it with an "I & M" on the top tier. Red and black woven streamers were hanging from the ceiling and the food was setup on a table in the back buffet style on a long rectangular table covered with a white linen. There were pictures of the couple at ends and middle of the bar, a small DJ table along with a couple of mic stands. Lastly there was a small table housing all the wedding gifts and cards back by the entrance of the bar.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Mandy squealed jumping up and down.

"I know right. You guys did a great job" Christy replied looking around and taking in the marvelous sight.

"Lemme text the boys and see where they are so that we don't get caught off guard" Fiona exclaimed. She texted her little brother and found out that they were around the corner parking the car. "EVERYBODY PLACES!" she yelled as Kev turned off the lights and the DJ paused the music. They all could see the door being opened, and could hear voices on the other side so they all instantly got silent. Soon as the door opened all the way, everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Mickey grabbed his chest while Ian jumped back a little. "CONGRATULATIONS MICKEY AND IAN!" everyone yelled to the couple.

Ian chuckled as he grabbed his new husband, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Fiona walked up to the boys and handed them drinks. "Even though I'm still angry at you assholes for not telling me, I couldn't let you go without a party" the older girl said,smiling widely.

"Thanks Fi" the taller boy exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Come here Mickey" she said smugly while grabbing the brunette. "You are family now. You have the last name to prove it. "

"I can deal with that" the shorter boy answered nodding his head and smirking as he shoved his right hand into his pocket.

"You have no idea what you are in for Mick" Ian started laughing while sarcastically looking at his big sister.

"Shut up!" Fiona replied as she smacked her little brother on his arm. "ANYWAYS... Come enjoy your reception. There's food, drinks, cake and of course music" the older girl said as she turned around to signal the DJ.

The boys walked cautiously looking round the room at the beautiful decorations that were just for them. All of a sudden there was a rush of hugs and congrats from all of their friends and family. Mickey never had this much positive attention on him at once, so he kind of shield himself away from it. The redhead could tell something was weird with his husband so he pulled

him to the side to find out. "Mick, are you ok?"

"Uh.. yeah" the brunette responded nervously playing with his wedding ring and looking away. The taller boy stepped in front of him, lifted his chin with his hand and said "Come on babe I know you! What's going on?"

The older boy hated when his beau called him babe. It always pulled at his heart. "It's just that.. that I've never had this many people be here to support me for anything."

"Listen... you deserve all of this and more. This is for us baby! So let's just relish in it! Today is our day, ok?" Ian said so low that only Mickey could hear him, as he cupped both of his hands around his husband's face.

"Yeah ok" the brunette exclaimed as a bright smile crept across his face.

"Now let's go eat! I'm starving!" the freckled face boy suggested as he grabbed his companion's hand and lead them both to the long buffet table in the back.

Once the twosome got their food, they were directed to a special table just for them that was placed a few feet in front of where the mic stands stood.

Once everyone had eaten and the cake was cut, Christy and Mandy went to the area where the mic stands where, they each grabbed a mic and got everyone's attention by clicking on their beer mugs with spoons. "As Mickey and Ian's Best Women we would like to start the toasts" Christy conveyed.

"When I first met Ian, I thought he was hottest guy I had ever seen. Even though I wasn't his type..." she started rolling her eyes while running her hand down the side of her body displaying her curves, "I've grown to love him more than I could ever say. He's the best friend and big brother a girl could ever ask for. He's so loving, protective, humble, caring, real and loyal. I don't know how my life would be without him in it to be honest. Ian you have been my rock and regardless of any situation you NEVER left my side. When Timothy, the guy who I thought was the love of my life passed away, you never let me sleep alone for a year until I was finished grieving. I can never repay you or thank you for everything you did." The blond moved her hair

from her neck, took a breath as she continued her speech.

"I felt like no one ever deserved your heart. But then, one day, after you met Mickey, you asked me "How do you know if your in love?" I just didn't know at that point it was real. So I'm so glad that you found someone who values and appreciates how wonderful you are because you deserve every bit of it. Mick, we all know you and I always playfully go at each other, but honestly I love you and know you are perfect for my best friend. You complete him, you make him extremely happy and I honestly couldn't see him with anyone else. So, thank you for not being like those assholes in his past, for cherishing him and handling his heart with care." The blond fanned her face as the tears came streaming heavily from her bright blue eyes. At that moment she was grateful that she wore waterproof mascara. "You go Mands" she stated as she sniffed her bright red nose and grabbed a couple of tissues.

"Well I couldn't be any prouder of my big brother than today. As kids, Mick was the one everyone feared instead of loved so it takes my breath away to know that he met someone who sees beyond that hard exterior and at the loving and genuine person my brother really is. My brother is so selfless..." the brunette hesitated as she put her free hand to cover her mouth and began to gently sob as she shook her head. "Mick, you have sacrificed so much for me especially when I was in college. You busted your ass, working two and three jobs so that I would have money for food and tuition. You never forgot any of my birthdays or holidays and whatever I needed or wanted, you got it no matter how hard it was. You practically raised me when mom left us due to her drug habits and dad abused us. You always made sure we had food to eat, you protected me and regardless of what was going on, you made sure I got an education even if that meant you being on the back burner." Mickey's face softened with vulnerability, his eyes became slightly wide as he listened to his sister's words. He had the look of a child that had been called out by their parents. "So Mick, I want to say thank you for EVERYTHING, I love you so much and I honestly know I wouldn't be here without you. I don't consider you just my brother I consider you my dad too. So, Congratulations on finding your other half. You deserve all of the happiness."

He didn't realize it, but at this point, a cascade of tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to

wipe them away quickly, but it was too late. It was already noticed by those around. No one had ever seen Mickey cry before, but at that moment everyone realized that he was a human being and wasn't cold at all. "So... to Ian and Mickey" the blonde exclaimed as everyone lifted their glasses in the air.

"Take care of each other and we wish you some much happiness!" Mandy exclaimed.

"CHEERS!" everyone yelled in unison.

The redhead turned to his still teary eyed husband, grabbed the side of his face and placed the most gentle kiss on his lips. The brunette forgot where he was for a second and tilted his head so that his lover could gain more access into his mouth. The two sucked on each other's lips then gave a soft, but juicy peck.

Lip walked over to the mic so that he could turn the party up. "So now to kick off the entertainment we have Mr. Ian Gallagher!" The shorter boy extended his arm towards his little brother, smiled smugly then moved out the way. Christy and Mandy walked up on each side of Ian so that he was in the middle.

"One of my many hidden talents is music so as one of the wedding gifts to my incredible and sexy husband, along with these two lovely ladies we are going to be singing. Mick, this is dedicated to you." The redhead turned around and signaled the DJ to hit the music.

The younger boy really got into the song once he started singing the first verse. He felt like that was his love letter to his sedentary beau that was right in front of him.

"Every time our eyes meet...This feeling inside me... Is almost more than I can take... Baby when you touch me... I can feel how much you love me" the redhead serenaded his beau with his eyes closed.

"And it just blows me away... I've never been this close to anyone or anything... I can hear your thoughts... I can see your dreams!"

The girls joined in singing the chorus background with him, feeling every word of what they were singing. "I don't know how you do what you do...I'm so in love with you... It just keeps getting

better."

The harmony between the three was almost perfect and the older boy didn't realize until that moment that his little sister could carry a tune. "I wanna spend the rest of my life... With you by my side...Forever and ever... Every little thing that you do... Baby I'm amazed by you!"

As the green eyed boy sang the second verse alone, he felt a sense of emotion come over him especially when he looked deeply into the transparent eyes of his husband. "The smell of your skin... The taste of your kiss... The way you whisper in the dark... Your hair all around me...Baby you surround me."

The freckled faced boy wrapped his arms his body and began to sway as if the brunette was behind him slow dancing. "You touch every place in my heart... Oh it feels like the first time every time... I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes!" As he sang those words he placed his hand on his heart, closed his eyes and started shaking his head back and forth.

When the girls united with the redhead again to harmonize the chorus again, they turned and started singing to each other." I don't know how you do what you do...I'm so in love with you."

It was like the words to the song applied to them too. "It just keeps getting better... I wanna spend the rest of my life... With you by my side... Forever and ever." They began extending their arms, bobbing their heads along with Ian, smiling and pointing as they sang their absolute hearts out.

"Every little thing that you do... Baby I'm amazed by you!"

Then as they were doing the last rounds of the chorus they went up two octaves with Christy's first soprano voice really revealing itself. At this point the whole bar was singing, clapping and cheering the three on. Ian walked over to his lover as he was singing and looked in deeply into his ocean blue eyes making sure that the brunette understood he meant every single word he was singing.

When the three got to the end of the song, Ian walked over to where Mickey was sitting, got down on one knee with the mic in his right hand. He lifted his companion's hand up in his free hand, sang "Every little thing that you do... Oh, every little thing that you do... Mickah, I'm

amazed by you!" He then kissed his husband's hand and rested his forehead on top it as the music mellowed.

The crowd went up into a complete roar after the song finished displaying their approval of the trio's version of the song.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" the brunette whispered to his partner.

"Well there is plenty other things you will get to know about me now that we are married" the redhead proclaimed as he flashed that stupid grin that secretly always made Mickey go weak at the knees. Mickey then picked his husband up off the floor, hugged and kissed him.

"That was pretty dope" the shorter boy whispered into his lover's ear.

They took off their suit jackets, untied their ties and unbuttoned their collared shirts a little and laid the jackets on the chairs of their table. The handsome couple then made their way over to the bar to get more drinks so that the party could really start.

Kev kept passing shots and beers to the newlyweds trying to get them drunk off their asses, but then the DJ made a mistake and put on "Drop It Low" by Ester Dean and Chris Brown.

"Awww shit you done messed up and played my song!" Christy blurted out looking in the direction of the DJ.

This caused Mandy and Christy to push back most of the tables and chairs to create a dance floor. Then Veronica, Fiona, Amira, Lucie, Lauren, Jenay, Laci, Sam & Divine joined the two other girls dancing on the floor. All of a sudden Mandy and Christy started singing along to the girls they were in a group with "This is for boss bitches... for money making bitches... all my ladies throw your hands in the air!" Veronica, Fiona and the rest of the girls put their hands in the air like they were told. Then the blond picked up her shot and sang "Got patron in my cup... and I don't give a fuck... the baddest bitch in the club right here!"

Out of nowhere, Amira stepped in front of all the girls and shouted "Here I go! OooOoOoOh!" And as soon the redhead said oh, she started rolling her body in the way that would be described as a hurricane. Lip, Mickey, Ian, Landon, Zac, Josh, Marcus, Jason, Jaylen and Eli all

stood at the bar along with Kev peering from behind the bar at all the beautiful girls dancing with drinks in all of their hands.

Amira turned to the direction of her new beau Josh, made some lusty eye contact with him then started lip singing the words as if she was singing it to him.

"They wanna see me drop it drop it drop it wanna pop it pop it pop it... shake that ass on the floor" The freckled face girl dropped it to the floor then as she was getting up she started popping her chest, turned around so her butt was facing all of the men and Eli then shook her ass as the words "You wanna see me shake it shake it shake it" played. She could tell by her movements that she was turning on her new man which was precisely her plan. He couldn't stop biting his lip and when she dropped it all of them yelled "DAMMMMMNNNNN!" They didn't expect Lil Miss Shy Amira to pull a stunt like that. They expected Christy, Mandy, Divine, Fiona or Veronica to do, but not her.

She then did something that completely caught the attention of everyone who was watching her. She licked her right thumb seductively while looking directly at Josh and ran it all the way down from her chest to her crotch as she was body rolling to the words "Yeah boy you like that ooh.. I can tell that you like that ooh... yeah boy you love it... when my booty goes boom boom boom boom boom boom oooohhh!" At this point Josh was fully turned on and couldn't wait to get his girl by herself.

"Mir... I see you and Josh are getting along well" Mandy replied laughing and they all continued to dance.

"Mands, I been holding out, but shit I don't know if I can after tonight." The young girl stated as Veronica instantly raised her hand to give the shorter girl a high five. "Well, get your freak on then Mira" Christy blurted out smiling.

The DJ slowed the music down a bit so that the couples could dance with each other especially since they he played like four high energy songs. At this point Mickey was coherently drunk so he walked over to the DJ table and signaled for the DJ to lean forward so that he could whisper something to him. The DJ pulled away shook his head and smiled then made a big

announcement. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE ROOM FOR THE GROOMS' FIRST DANCE!"

Mickey walked over to his shocked redhead, took his hand and slowly dragged him to the dance floor as the DJ played "Then There Was You" by Matt Kennon.

The brunette encased him arms around his husband's neck and pulled him close. The redhead pulled suit and wrapped his long arms around his lover's waist. "Mick, did you request this? I thought you didn't like this song?" Ian asked looking down at Mickey and beaming.

"Well..." he hesitated "I like the words." The taller boy started giggling at his companion and noticed that his face was getting flushed. "I don't need you busting my fucking chops either cause I don't normally dance so you better take full fucking advantage."

"Whatever you say Mr. Gallagher" the freckled face boy replied pulling his lover in closer and adjusting so that he could put his face by the older boy's neck. Mickey rested his head on Ian's shoulder, closed his eyes and without realizing it he started to quietly sing.

"Nobody's ever been this far inside of my heart... I walked away before they ever got to where you are... but that's the man I was not the man I am today so I gotta stay."

When the spiky haired man recognized it, it was already too late because the green eyed man in front of him was completely engulfed judging by his facial expression.

'Fuck it he already heard me' he thought to himself.

The shorter man looked up at his lover in his bright green eyes and sang "There was so many nights I wasted on bad love... There were some empty years the bottle couldn't fill up... At times I thought I had it all and I had nothing to lose... oh, baby... Then there was you."

"I love you Mick" Ian said with extra seriousness in voice.

"I love you too." Mickey replied as he buried his face into the taller boys shoulder.

The two danced for the rest of the reception, but were ready to leave the closer it got to midnight because they had their own wedding "plans" to tend to.

Mandy and Christy had already told them to go and that they would take their wedding gifts

home with them.

Fiona boxed up the top tier of their cake, handed it to Ian as the boys were putting their jackets back on.

While that was all going on Veronica had been going around passing out bubbles and their free drink passes at the Alibi for the boys' wedding gifts to their guest. Everyone then filled out and stood on both sides of door awaiting the newlywed's grand exit.

Christy had already took Ian's keys and pulled their car up with a red and white "Just Married" flag she and Mandy secretly bought, to the front.

"Ready?" Mick asked Ian as he raised his well-groomed dark eyebrow as he extended his right hand to his husband.

"Yeah" the redhead nodded as he smiled and locked his fingers into the older boy's.

They opened the door and ran out while bubbles were being blown and pictures were being snapped of them. Everyone was cheering loudly and very drunkenly. Ian opened the passenger door for Mickey and allowed him to get in. He then went around to the driver's side, opened the door and waved at everyone as his brown haired beau waved at Mandy. The younger boy got in the car and pulled off quickly because he couldn't wait to get his husband home.

The boys had been married for about a week and were enjoying every minute of it. Christy and Mandy had been trying to get in touch with them since the wedding to give them their wedding gifts, but they hadn't answered so they decided they would make a surprise trip over to their apartment.

Ian's phone buzzed on the nightstand as he and his beau had just gotten hot and heavy. "Fuck Ian, who is it now?" Mickey spat as he rolled from on top of the redhead's lap.

"It's Chris." Ian answered, rolling his eyes and huffing. "She and Mands are down the street and coming over."

"Nosey bitches can't leave us alone for a DAMN WEEK! I'm fucking horny" the older boy huffed

while rolling off the bed and putting on his t-shirt that was thrown to the floor ten minutes prior. "Come on Linc, let's go to the living room" the brunette stated to the kitten and made sure that he followed him.

"Mick, the girls are almost here so please be on your best behavior" the redhead said to his lover as he joined his husband relaxing on the couch in the living room.

"Fuck off. Their family so I am going to treat them like it" the brown haired boy huffed. He was pissed and he was going to let the girls know it.

His partner shook his head in disbelief. He knew that the insults were coming. The taller boy crept over to his shorter companion, gently grabbed his face then placed a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips. As the kiss was getting a little heated there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Mickey spat turning his head towards the door. "I wanted to lay you down on this couch and tattoo my name inside you" the brunette hissed while grabbing a handful of his companion's muscular ass.

"I'll let you play inside me later" the green eyed boy exclaimed while seductively licking his lips at his husband. "I love you remember that" the freckled face boy said, smiling as he placed a soft kiss to his husband's forehead and walked to answer the door.

"Chris, Mands!" Ian Greeted as he hugged the girls.

"Hey bro" Mands replied while walking into the apartment.

"Hey Ian" Christy said as she followed her girlfriend inside.

"Hey Mick!" Mandy said as she reached out to her brother for a hug.

"Hey Mands" Mickey said as he gave his little sister a hug.

"Hey Mick" Christy retorted giving him dap.

The redhead joined his husband back on the couch while the girls removed their coats throwing them on the loveseat along with their purses then sat on the floor below the boys.

"Sooooo newlyweds, where are ya'll going for your honeymoon?" the blond asked curiously

rubbing her hands together.

"Nowhere" Mickey hissed chewing on the side of his thumb and spitting the skin to the floor.

Christy raised her hands in the air and looked at the green eyed boy for an explanation.

"Me and Mick don't wanna go on a honeymoon. We would rather stay locked up in a room and fuck all day" Ian replied rubbing his lover's thigh erotically and biting his bottom lip.

The girls couldn't contest cause that actually sounded like a good idea plus they knew traveling wasn't either of the boys' "thing"

"Hmm ok so who bottoms then?" Mandy inquired with her hand resting on her chin and her eyebrow raised.

"Slut! shut da fuck up!" the brown haired boy spat without hesitation.

"It's ok Mick, I have taken it up the ass a few times too" the younger girl exclaimed smiling at her glaring older brother.

"Shit I can do some GREAT things with a strap on" the blue eyed girl replied while winking and licking her girlfriend's lips with her tongue.

The younger boy leaned off the couch, high fived his best friend and said "Chris we have something else in common!"

Everybody, but Mickey busted out in laughter. The older boy clearly wasn't amused by hearing his sister's sex life, but at this point there was nothing he could do cause after all he is gay too.

Ian tickled his husband in his famous spot causing him to crack a smile and even laugh. The redhead was now partially on top of his lover tickling him and causing his face to turn extremely red. Mandy had never seen her brother with so much color in his pale face and it made her smile.

Ian suddenly felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket so he immediately stopped tickling his lover and reached back to retrieve his now ringing phone. "Hello?" he answered sitting back down on the couch. "Yes this is Mr. Gallagher… Oh ok great, I'm on my way!" he said excitedly

to the voice on the other end.

"Who was that?" his beau asked inquisitively.

"That was the jewelry store. Our rings are finished being sized and engraved so I am going to go get em. You wanna come?" the younger boy asked his companion.

"Not really" the older boy responded without blinking.

"Fine I'll go with you bff" Christy replied rolling her eyes at her best friend's brown haired husband.

"Be back in a lil bit love" the blond stated as she kissed her girlfriend before getting up off the floor.

"Don't be too long babe" Mandy replied, blowing a kiss at her gorgeous girlfriend who was putting on her coat.

Ian grabbed his keys, his wallet and his coat then grabbed his blond haired friend by the arm so they could make their way out the apartment. The two quickly made their way into the elevator and before they knew it they were already in the redhead's car.

"Chris, I didn't get a chance to tell you at the party" he started.

"Tell me what?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"That I am so happy for you and Mandy. She told me what happened at the mall. Are you ok?" he replied sounding sincere.

"Yeah I'm ok now, but when it happened I have to admit that was the first time in my life that I was actually scared."

"That guy was lucky I wasn't there."

"Trust me you didn't need to be. Mandy knocked his ass completely out with just one punch." The blonde laughed.

"Damn, I guess she really is a Milkovich. From what Lip told me, that was how Mickey was back

in the day" the redhead replied while looking and laughing with his best friend.

"Welp we're here come on let's go get the rings." Christy said, quickly jumped out the car remembering her girlfriend's request and running in the door.

"Here you are Mr. Gallagher. I mean Ian" Janet, the salesperson exclaimed with excitement. "Try em on for me to make sure they fit correctly."

The redhead did as the brown haired woman asked and they fit like a glove. "I see that they fit perfectly. I hope you come back and see us."

"Oh I will" the freckled face boy responded smiling widely. "Maybe next time it will be her turn" he said as he pointed to girl standing next to him.

"Well I hope so. My name is Janet and here is my card" the brunette replied smiling while handing the blond her business card.

"Thank you. I'll remember that" Christy retorted, smiling back at her.

"Bye Janet" the two said in unison as they were going out the door.

"Bye you two" she replied waving and grinning.

"Come on let's hurry up and get back before our mates kill us" Ian stated as the two were quickly getting in his car.

"Let's turn on some music that always makes the trip go a lot faster" Christy explained while turning the knobs on the radio. "OH MY GOD IAN! Remember this song!" she squealed as she turned up the volume. Judging by the redhead's response she could tell he remembered.

"Come on sing it with me! please?" The girl begged.

"The things I do for you" he replied shaking his head and smiling.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…" they sang loudly as they pointed and smiled at each other. "Make it last forever friendship never endsssssss" Christy belted out

extending her arms and closing her eyes. "If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give…" the green eyed boy caroled as he extended his hand that wasn't on the wheel like he was giving something away. "Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." The redhead puckered his lips and rolled his neck as he sang with attitude "What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel…" The blonde responded back by serenading "Say you can handle my love are you for real." Ian came back rolling his neck and eyes like a girl singing "I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try". "If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye" the blue eyed girl sang while waving her hand goodbye. Then Christy yelled "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want" as the boy next to her came back with "So tell me what you want, what you really really want." Then the blue eyed girl screamed even louder "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!"

Mickey and Mandy didn't want to admit it, but while they were watching TV and playing with Linc in the living room they were watching the clock.

"Hey Mick, how far is the jewelry store from here?" the brown haired girl questioned while petting Linc, who was sleeping in her lap.

"Uhh, I think Ian said it was only about four blocks away… Why?" he asked trying to act like he wasn't concerned himself.

"It's not winter yet so I would think it wouldn't take this long for them to be back" his younger sister replied.

"Maybe they just stopped to get some pizza and beer on the way" Mickey exclaimed trying to convince himself of those words as he was saying them.

"Yeah you are prolly right. we do eat a lot" the younger girl giggled. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… Heroes in a half shell… Turtle Power!" Mickey's phone chanted as it buzzed on the side table next to the couch.

"Seriously Mick? The ringtone?" Mandy asked her brother completely amazed that her brother

had this ringtone on his phone.

"What?" he shrugged as he answered it. "Hello?" he responded to the voice on the other end of the phone while getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. "Yes, this is Mickah Gallagher…" he hesitated. The undersized man stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his sister. All of a sudden the flash of complete terror took over his face and he suddenly went pale.

"Mick, what's wrong?" the younger sibling whispered as she got off the floor to greet him. All of sudden she saw her brother stumble, drop his phone and slide completely down the doorway of the kitchen…

….To be continued...


	12. I can't breath

Chapter 12 – I Can't Breathe

"Mickah! TALK TO ME!" Mandy cried as she shook her brother who had a dazed look on his face.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" the brown haired girl heard from her brother's phone. She noticed her brother was shaking terribly and wasn't responding so she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" she answered. "This is Mandy Milkovich. I'm the younger sister of Mickah Gallagher, the guy you were just talking to" she replied sounding severely concerned.

"Yeah I know him. Ian is my brother-n-law." She said concerned. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND" the girl screamed. "No! Nooo! NOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, the younger Milkovich could feel her chest tightening up. She began gasping for air, clutching her chest and tears started to fall down her pale face. She hung up the phone and slid down the wall next to her brother. Even though she wasn't touching him, she could feel her brother physically shaking next to her.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Mandy wiped the tears from her face and picked herself up off the floor. "Mick, Mick, Mick" she cried, shaking him. His eyes were closed. "Please Mick say something" she cried louder as tears started falling extremely hard from her bright blue eyes.

"Ok ok" she responded severely petrified while patting his convulsing hands. The brunette grabbed her phone from her purse and spotted her brother's keys on the counter so she grabbed those too then quickly ran out of the apartment. The elevator seemed like it was taking forever, so she looked around and found the door to the stairs. "Fuck it" she said to herself as she ran out of the door and down all four flights of stairs.

As soon as Mandy reached the ground floor, she busted through the door, scaring Steve the security guard. "Steve" she huffed out, completely out of breath. The older man instantly rose from his chair behind the security desk. "Call… 911… please" she exerted out in three short breaths.

"Right away Ms. Milkovich" he replied as he picked up the phone and started dialing. "Hello! Yes this is Officer McGowan over here at Oak Creek Condominium Homes. We need an ambulance" he stated sounding a bit unsure. Mandy shook her head yes to let him know that was what was needed as she still tried to catch her breath. "Yes! YES! We need an ambulance right away!" he informed the dispatcher on the other end. "Thank you!" he said as he hung up. "Ms. Milkovich do you need to call Mr. Gallagher and let him know Mr. Mickey is being rushed to the hospital?"

Steve asked, with the phone still in his hand.

"You can't" the brunette cried as the tears began forming in her already bloodshot eyes.

"Why not?" the older man asked worried, seeing the girl in front of him about to break down.

"Cause" she took a deep breath as the clear streaks fell down her already flushed red face. "Ian and Christy got into a car accident." she started sobbing harder and covered her face in her faint hands.

Steve took a deep breath and sighed as he placed his left hand on his forehead in complete shock. "Ok um let me get back up security here and then I will accompany you upstairs with your brother" he replied, picking up his keys and his cell phone. He locked up his desk and locked the front door.

Mandy raced into the elevator as the doors chimed open and held the door open for Steve. "Hi Rob can you come to the front desk immediately? There is an emergency with one of the residents and I need to help the paramedics when they get here" Steve stated in a very serious tone. "Thanks. I will be on the fourth floor in apartment 422B. Ok thank you."he finished as he hung up the phone and ran to get in the elevator with the brunette girl.

"Come on come on" the young girl cried aloud, growing extremely impatient at the moving box she was standing in. Her mind was rapidly going a hundred miles an hour at the thought of the last image of her brother made an appearance in her mind.

Once the elevator chimed and the doors opened, both she and the salt and peppered haired man dashed to the boys' apartment. Mandy quickly unlocked the door and was horrified to find her brother unconscious on the floor. She screamed which caused the older man to dash around the corner to where she was. He flew to the young man's side to check to see if he was still breathing because he noticed the body in front of him was eerily lifeless. He laid his head on the brunette's chest and heard his heart rate was not steady. "You need to contact all of your family RIGHT NOW Ms. Milkovich and tell them to meet you at the hospital. If you are able to drive, I will escort you with my police car to the hospital behind the ambulance."

"Ok" the brown haired girl said, sounding like a scared young child. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly texted everyone she could think of.

Mandy: 911! MEET ME ST. LUKE'S MEMORIAL HOSPITAL ASAP! CHRISTY & IAN WERE IN A SERIOUS CAR ACCIDENT AND MICKEY PASSED OUT. HE IS ON HIS WAY UP THERE VIA AMBULANCE.

Fiona read her phone and instantly called Lip to see if he knew what was going on. He told her

that he got the same text from Mandy so he would meet her at the front entrance of the hospital. She ran quickly to Carl, Debbie and Liam's bedrooms and told them to get dressed and be ready to go in five minutes. Two minutes later there was a hard pounding knock at her door. She quickly threw her coat on with her hat and scarf then opened the door. It was Veronica and Kev standing on the other side with their coats on. "You two got the text from Mandy too?" Fiona asked with a distraught look on her face.

"Yeah! We are going to the hospital with you" Veronica responded hugging her best friend.

"Debbie, Carl, Liam let's go NOW!" the older girl shouted up the stairs. All three of her siblings raced down the stairs and out the door with the other three adults. Once everyone was in Kev's truck he quickly sped off with no regard.

"What's going on?" Carl asked nonchalantly. Veronica and Fiona looked at each other both displaying a scared look on their faces.

"What is it?" the redheaded girl asked noticing both women's faces.

Veronica saw that her best friend was trying to get the right words out, but she just couldn't so she took a deep breath and said it. "Ian and Christy were in serious car accident."

Hearing the sound of his wife's voice, Kev stepped on the gas even harder to get them to the hospital.

"Are, are they ok?" Debbie stuttered trying not to cry as her voice cracked.

"We don't know Debs" Fiona answered looking distraught.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital and all of them jumped out of the truck simultaneously. Fiona was the first one out and once she spotted Lip and his girlfriend Lauren standing at the entrance, a slight sigh of relief came over her. As they were running up they saw Amira and Josh walking up from the other direction. The whole group rushed into see Landon sitting in a chair and Mandy frantically pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Mandy!" Fiona spoke as she pulled the startled girl in a deep hug. "How's Ian and Christy doing?"

"Both of them are still in surgery so we don't know anything yet" the brown haired girl replied signaling to Landon.

"Where's Mickey?" the older girl asked looking around noticing he wasn't with them. The younger began rubbing her hands together nervously as she sat down next to her best friend. "He's…" she hesitated trying not to cry. "He's in room 212." "Is he ok? What happened?" the taller girl asked sounding and looking confused. "I don't know." Mandy started. "Mick and I were at his house waiting for Ian and Chris to come back when we got the call. Mick didn't take it well

at all. I don't know what happened, but he looked like he was having some kind of like, panic attack because he wasn't responding. I went to get help and when I came back with his building's security he was unconscious on the floor."

"OH MY GOD!" Veronica blurted out gasping and covering her mouth.

"We are going to go see him" Fiona replied, already heading towards the room with the rest of the group.

"NO! Don't" Landon cried as he grabbed the brunette's arm. "He's heavily sedated right now and completely out of it. We were told to let him rest" the muscular boy answered.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" Veronica asked impatiently while putting her hands on her hips.

"We just have to wait" Mandy responded softly.

As everyone sat quietly in the waiting room, they heard running come from down the tile hallway. It was Jason, a beautiful blond with blue eyes and an older gentleman who was as tall and bulky as Jason. The three of them immediately went to the nurse's desk to find out what was going on. Mandy spotted them as they were walking up to the desk nervously, but she couldn't get a word out before they spoke.

"Christy Lenay Davis and Ian Clayton Gallagher please?" Jason said with urgency in his tone.

"JASON!" Mandy cried walking up to him reaching her arms out for a hug.

The brunette must have looked like death warmed over because the taller boy instantly pulled her into a bear hug and she cried into his chest. He knew by her collapsing reaction that she was completely devastated. He let the younger girl sob while he caressed her long flowing brown locks. After a few minutes she pulled her head away from his chest and began to wipe the clear streaks from her crimson visage. "I'm sorry" the blue eyed girl cried out.

"No, don't be. It's ok. We understand" the older boy replied.

She then noticed that there were two other people standing beside Jason. "Mandy these are my parents. Robert and Ellen Davis."

"Oh" the brunette sighed quickly trying to fix her face.

"Dad, Mom, this is Mandy Milkovich, Christy's girlfriend." Mr. Davis swiftly extended his broad hand to greet the brunette while the beautiful blond woman beside him had a piercing expression on her face.

"Hi Mandy I'm Robert nice to meet you."

Mandy wasn't sure if it was because she was Christy's girlfriend or because she was just finding out that her daughter was a lesbian as to why the older woman had a disgusted look on her face. The older woman tried to wipe the scowl off her face before speaking to the young girl in front her, but it was too late because the young Milkovich already saw the look.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Davis" the blond said without blinking as she stuck her hand out to shake the pale hand before her. Mandy could feel the immense tension coming from the older woman as she shook her hand, but she did her best to shake it off.

It seemed like it was perfect timing because Dr. Crosby was walking up behind the brunette to give her an update.

"Ms. Milkovich" he started.

All of a sudden the whole group got up from their seats and immediately ran over to where they were standing.

"How are they?" the brunette asked eagerly.

"Well they suffered some extremely serious injuries. Ian endured a ruptured spleen, fractured wrist, broken arm, some contusions, bruises, cuts as well a sprained neck and back. We have him sustained. He is recovering in ICU.

"FUCK!" Lip screamed as he kicked a chair while walking away. His girlfriend, Lauren turned to look at Fiona to see if she should go after him. Fiona looked at the blonde in front of her and shook her head no.

"What about Christy?" Mandy asked, terrified of the answer she was about to get.

"When the tree fell on the car, it dropped more on the passenger side which was where Christy was sitting" the doctor replied rubbing his face nervously. "We lost her…" he replied.

Everyone around heaved in desperation and almost all the females started crying as those words poured out of his mouth. When the brunette heard the doctor say a tree fell on the car she couldn't breathe, but when she heard him say they lost her she couldn't take it. She could feel herself getting warm and dizzy. "I can't breathe!" the blue eyed girl whispered. All of a sudden her body went numb, her vision went blurry then black.

"MANDY!" Jason and Fiona screamed at the same time both reaching out to try to catch her, but were too late.

Dr. Crosby dropped to the floor to make sure Mandy was still breathing. "NURSES! I NEED ASSISTANCE!" he yelled as he turned his head to the nurse's station.

Three nurses dashed over to where the brunette's lifeless body was with a stretcher.

"Let's lift her on the count of three" the doctor stated. "One, two, three" the muscular man yelped cradling her head while helping the nurses lift her body on to the stretcher. "Take her to room 218 right away, get an IV hooked up, do a blood test, get her vitals then report back to me as soon as you get the results" the muscular man informed.

"Yes sir!" the ladies responded in unison rushing, the pale young girl to the hospital room. Jason was standing in awe with his hand over his mouth. "My sister?" he asked looking at the doctor.

"Like I was saying. we did lose her, but we were able to revive her. She sustained a life threatening head injury therefore her brain is swollen, several broken bones, contusions, a couple of sprains, cuts and several bruises. She also suffered some internal bleeding. We were able to find where it was coming from and were able to stop it." The doctor took a deep breath then said "The tree caused her vertebrae to separate in two spots so she is currently paralyzed, but we won't really know until she wakes up. We had to put her into a medically induced coma and she is currently on life support."

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY! NOOOOOOO!" the blonde's mother cried out, collapsing into her husband's arms, crying hysterically.

"She is in critical condition at this point, but she is out of surgery. We are going to watch her for 48 hours to make sure she doesn't have any other internal injuries then we are going to move her to ICU. If you like, we can put her in the same room with Ian so that you don't have to go to four different rooms" the doctor said questionably.

"Yes, yes please do that!" Veronica spoke up. "Doctor Crosby…" Fiona started, "Can you tell us what exactly happened with the accident?"

The doctor sighed then asked "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes sir! Please?" Mr. Davis replied sounding distressed. "Well…" the doctor hesitated, "Witnesses told police that Ian's car was going through a green light when another car ran the red light in the opposite direction. The other car t-boned Ian's vehicle causing Ian and Christy to do three complete 360's, jump a curb and then smash into a tree backwards. Then the tree snapped and fell on the car smashing the front of it."

The older girl couldn't hold it together any longer. The image of that in her mind happening to anyone let alone her baby brother and his best friend was horrific. Fiona wrapped her arms around her tiny body, bent over and began screaming in agony. Veronica instantly ran up and grabbed her best friend to walk away. She then quietly asked Kev to stay so that he could tell her the other information later. After the two young women were down the hall of the sterile emergency room, the doctor resorted to speaking with Jason.

"I'm going to go and check on Mickey. Hopefully when I get back they will have Mandy's results so I can give you an update. Please stick around because Mandy is going to wake up soon and she is going to need all of you to get through this."

"Thank you so much Dr. Crosby" Jason replied shaking his hand.

"No problem Mr. Davis. I will be back as soon as I have more information." the doctor answered, nodding his head as he was walking away.

"I'm going to go and take your mom to get some coffee" Jason's father said as he was still cradling his broken wife. The tall boy didn't say anything. He just nodded as his father and mother walked away.

Kev patted the younger guy on his shoulder and headed to the waiting room with Carl and Liam. Lauren put her arm around a weeping Debbie and led her back to the waiting room as well. Josh shrouded Amira as she broke down in tears. He kissed her forehead then rubbed her back as she desperately cried in his arms. Jason was trying to be the strong one, but this was just too much for him. He lifted his arms, putting them behind his head and interlocked his fingers as the clear streaks began descending down his chiseled face. A soft whimper came from the blond as he bit his bottom lip and paced up and down the hallway.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Crosby came back to see Jason sitting alone with his parents in a daze. "Mr. Davis?" the doctor said, causing the young man to look up at him and stand up immediately.

They walked away from his parents because he felt like his mother couldn't handle any more bad news. "Mickey is still sedated, but he's sleeping. According to what Mandy told us when she got here, it sounds like he had another panic attack."

"Another?" Jason asked questionably with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah I thought you knew about that. He was here a few months back." "No I didn't. Well… what about Mandy?" the blue eyed boy asked sincerely raising his hands in the air.

"Mandy is awake now and we managed to get her blood pressure and heart rate down. She suffered an anxiety attack brought on by the obvious stress. She has a slight bump on the head, but will be ok. We gave her some pain medication so she might be a little out of it, but you can go see her if you like."

"Sure ok thanks doc" Jason sighed. Jason turned to his parents who were looking directly at him now and sat back down next to them. "Mom I know this isn't the ideal time, but you really need to try and get to know Mandy. You would love her. She and her brother are from the

Southside like us, plus she loves Chris."

"Honey this is not the time" his mother answered, removing the blond strands out of her face looking completely exhausted.

"Mom STOP! Christy almost died! No I take that back she did, but they were able to bring her back!" Jason screamed.

"Hey hey hey son, don't talk to your mother that way!" his father interjected.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but Christy's sexuality and HER relationship should be the LAST thing on mom's mind" the young man spat with venom in his voice. "Do we have to go through this AGAIN?! My sister is lying up right now on life support and the one person who loves her more than life itself had to witness her brother, who by the way, suffered a severe panic attack and is being hospitalized here too right now, got a call that his husband and her girlfriend were almost in a fatal car accident. Then have to come here, face all of us while getting the news that her girlfriend basically died and her brother-n-law is in the ICU with HORRIBLE injuries. So excuse me but, I'm going to do the right thing, what Chris would want us to do and go check on her girlfriend!" Jason yelled as he knocked over a chair. The blond boy's face was crimson with fury, his hands were balled into fists and he stormed loudly away walking past Fiona and the rest of the group as they were walking back to the waiting room.

As the group were taking their seats, Robert looked over at his slightly embarrassed wife. He faced her, grabbed her hands to get her attention then said "Baby I know this hard right now, but Jason has a point. We almost lost our daughter and right now we don't have her back. Her girlfriend is the small piece of her that we have right now and we need to hold on tight ok?"

The beautiful blond woman nodded her head and looked away from her husband in shame. The older man knew his wife too well because he knew she was cursing herself for treating Mandy the way she did before. He let go of one of her hands and cupped her chin. "Baby I know that you feel terrible about before, but we have to make this right for Chris. We don't want her to wake up and find out that we totally mistreated the person who could be the love of her life right?" "Yes…" the older woman replied getting up from her chair and adjusting her clothes. The couple quietly made their way over to the nurse's station and asked what room Mandy was in again.

Jason felt the anger leaving his body the closer he got to his sister's girlfriend's room. He stopped at her door, shook himself to get the nerves out then softly walked into her hospital room. "Hey Mands, how you feeling" he asked with a smile on his face and pulling a chair up to her bed.

"I'm ok J, my head just kinda hurts that's all."

"Thankfully it's nothing serious" the blond replied as he smiled while rubbing her legs that were under the white linen covers.

"Yeah, but how's Mick?" the brunette asked sinking further into her hospital bed.

"He's doing ok. He's still sedated, but now he's sleeping so that's a good sign. He had a panic attack, but apparently this was his second one in a few months. Did you know about this?"

"No I didn't" the brunette replied looking confused and concerned. The two heard a knock at her door as they were talking.

"Hey Mandy, how are you feeling dear?" Jason's mother asked the young girl as she and her husband were walking in the room. Jason turned around surprised at his mother's sudden behavioral change.

"I'm ok, but my head hurts pretty badly" the blue eyed girl answered while rubbing her forehead and scrunching her face in pain.

"Should we call a nurse and have them get you some pain medication?" the blond woman asked as she was walking backwards toward the door.

"Mom, they already gave her some medication. It should be kicking in any time now" the younger man interjected while rubbing the brunette's leg again and smiling.

"Ok great" the older woman exclaimed smiling.

Mandy thought to herself that she knew where her gorgeous girlfriend got her looks from because the woman in front of her was just as beautiful. "Well if there is anything we can get you dear let us know ok…" Ellen replied signaling to she and her husband as they both pulled chairs up next to her bed on the other side.

The four laughed and made occasional small talk as they were watching some show on TV. As the pale girl started to fall asleep, Jason's parents got up to go home so that they could be back up to the hospital first thing in the morning. "Mom and Dad, I am going to stay here with Mands so that I can be here when she wakes up. Plus I want to be here when Mickey wakes up and be here to get the updates on Chris and Ian."

"Sure son, we will bring you some clothes, some food and stuff when we come here at 8. Is there anything else you need?"His father asked.

"No dad, that's fine thanks."

"No problem see you later" the older man replied. "Bye sweetie" the older woman whispered as she kissed on her son on the forehead. The younger man got up from the chair and hugged his mother. "Honey I am so sorry for how I acted earlier and how I treated you when you came out to us."

"It is ok mom..." he said before he was cut off. She put her hand up to silence her handsome son. "No, it's not ok. You were right honey and I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love you and that I didn't mean to hurt you" the blond woman said as the tears started welling up in her bright blue eyes. "I just didn't expect to have to have two gay children that's all."

"Mom, Chris isn't gay she is bi-sexual. She still likes men A LOT, but she just happened to fall in love with a woman. Mandy is VERY special, she's hot and if I were straight I would be all over her too so I can't blame Chris."

The beautiful woman laughed at her son's response and shook her head in agreement. "Well son, we are going to head home so we can get some rest." His father said.

"Alright dad see you later" the younger boy said as he hugged his father. Once Mandy was sleeping peacefully, the nurse walked in, offered Jason a pillow and a blanket.

His vision was blurred when he opened his eyes. He could feel his body being weighed down by something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He realized that there was a needle stuck in his hand and it was attached to a stand that was parked next to him. A petite hazel eyed lady walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder and said "Your husband is here. He's doing alright, but right now it is iffy."

As soon as those words left her lips, the young man quickly made his way out of his bed and into the sterile hallway. The look of anguish covered his pale face, he was stumbling due to his equilibrium and the brightness of the fluorescent lights hurt his eyes, but he kept going. He shielded his face from the light as he walked and occasionally got too dizzy, but he was determined.

"Sir, can I help you?" the young blond woman asked extending her hand to him.

"I need to find him. Where is he?" he asked with desperation in his eyes.

"Sir, I'm not sure who..." the woman started.

"My husband where is he?" the man begged as he peeked into each passing room.

"He's right this way come with me" a similar voice said. The young man followed behind the nerdy man that was dressed in bright blue scrubs, a white coat and had a black stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

The tall man stopped at the door, and turned around to face the man before him. "He's ok just sleeping right now."

The pale boy was scared to look around the doctor to see what his husband looked like. "What happened?" the man replied absolutely wounded.

"I'd rather not say right now, but you can go see him."

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No not yet, but he should hear your voice. That could help a lot" the older man stated as he sighed.

The young man took a deep breath, swallowed the huge lump in his throat, stood up straight then walked forward. Anything the doctor said couldn't prepare him for what he was about to see.

He grasped his chest as he viewed his sleeping lover with all the discoloration to his face, bandages everywhere and a tube in his nose. He slowly wandered up to the bed, not noticing anything else around him. His palms were sweaty, his hands were shaking and he looked as if his world had just crumbled around him. He succumbed to his bare knees as his chest felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He gently glided his hands to meet his companion's bounded fingers as the tears fell heavily down

from his eyes. His whimpering must have been heard because all of a sudden he could feel his lover's fingers wiggle in his embrace. He instantly lifted his head from the bed to see if his husband had awakened.

The disappointment of the boy's eyes still being shut hurt him more than he ever could have imagined. "Baby please wake up... please" the man pleaded as the tears fell even heavier than before. "I love you so much ok..." he hesitated, "Just... Please... Don't... Don't Die. I can't live without you please just wake up!" he begged.

After a couple of minutes, he picked himself up off the floor, placed a soft kiss to his beau's ear that was laced with a clear tube, smiled then whispered "You're a Southsider, you're a fighter and the love of my life Ian Clayton Gallagher! I know you will wake up. You are the strongest person I know, the best person I know, my best friend and my heart. I will be here every day until you decide when you want to wake up" he chuckled to himself knowing how stubborn the redhead could be "But I promise I'm never leaving. I love you, so get some rest and I will see you in a little while." The blue eyed boy wiped his face, collected himself then tenaciously walked out his husband's room with his shoulders and head high.

Jason shook off his shaken persona and walked into the hospital room. He glanced over on both sides of the room gazing at each of the lifeless bodies that laid utterly still. He couldn't believe that it was the mortals of his little sister and her best friend. He swallowed the knot in his throat and held back his tears as he reviewed their injuries.

Ian was breathing on his own, he had a feeding tube and oxygen hose in his nose and had a little color in his freckled face. The older boy could see the contusions on his chest and his right eye looked like it was swollen shut. He noticed that most of his limbs were in casts, there were cuts on his face, a neck brace around his neck and his body looked as stiff as a board.

He almost didn't recognize his sister. Her beautiful blond locks had to be cut off in order for them to stitch up a part of her head. There was a tube taped to her mouth that was connected to a machine to help her breath. Her face was black and blue from bruises, she had several scratches and stitches under her left eye, her lip was cut and her body was completely bandaged. Her body looked frail and there was no color in her face.

Her big brother could barely look at her so he quickly grabbed a chair and placed it in between the two of them. He started to reminisce about all the good times the three of them had. Jason felt like Ian was the little brother he never had so it felt like he was losing two siblings instead of just one. He had read a long time ago that talking to unconscious patients could help them wake up so he thought he would give it a try.

"So Ian, you remember that time you came over to spend the night with Chris when our parents were out of town? Chris informed me that you were gay. I didn't believe her because I always thought you were into her as much as you were over at our house in her room" he said as he shook his head and smiled. "She told me if I wanted proof to walk in front of you naked so that's what I did. Right before you came over to spend the night, I purposely took a shower and waited until I heard you come in. Chris set you up

by telling you to put your stuff in her room while she got some snacks and movies for you two to watch." The blond bit his lip then took a deep breath as he felt the tears coming. "I walked out of the bathroom and there you were looking like an innocent little boy. You tried to close your mouth as your eyes roamed my wet body, but I knew right then you were gay. You couldn't hide a boner from a sexy body like mine" the older boy replied smugly and giggling. "Then Chris came down the hall and nearly dropped ya'lls drinks when she saw you staring me like you were. that's why I stood straight up and planted my hands on my hips like Superman."

The thought of that day came flooding back to Jason and forced a huge smile on his face. All of a sudden he felt his heart hurt and the flecks of tearing started pouring down his face. His face was completely red, he started shaking and he began to bawl. Nobody had ever seen Jason cry let alone breakdown like he did. He was bent over, his head was in hands and the muscular man cried harder than he had ever in his life. He had finally cracked, the hard boy mask had finally come off. He thought he was alone so no one would see his vulnerability, but what he didn't realize there was a certain blue eyed boy standing at the door listening to his every word. The blond could feel his body being pulled into a deep hug. He realized that it was Landon and before he would have gotten himself together right away, but he didn't this time. He became completely defenseless in this man's arms and just let himself go. He felt a sense of contentment and tranquility especially at that moment.

As the blond lifted his head up from the younger man's chest, the brunette cupped his face tear-stricken face with his bulky hands. They looked into each other's eyes as if they were using them to have a conversation. Landon's green eyes followed the every move of the blue eyed boy in front of him.

Impulsively the boys kissed each other, but not in a way that was bleak and brisk. It was sensual, sensitive, passionate and warm-hearted. Landon ran his long fingers through the crying boy's hair as Jason softly placed his left hand on the back of the younger boy's neck and placed his right palm on his cheek. The kiss caused them to become lost into each other and they almost forgot where they were until Jason heard Ian's breathing machine start to beep due to his breathing speeding up.

He gently pulled away from the gorgeous man, got up from his chair then said "I can't do this!"

Landon watched patiently and looked a bit hurt as the older boy paced around the room for a minute covering his face from embarrassment. "I didn't mean that. I mean I like you I do, but I can't do that not like this."

The brunette nodded his head then costively made his way over to the distraught man, grabbed his hands and responded "I understand, but I want you to know what I feel for you is real so when you are ready I'm here." He placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek, rubbed his chin with his thumb, smiled supportively then walked out the room.

"Hello... Yes, um my name is Mickah Gallagher. I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Williams as soon as possible please!" the pale boy said nervously chewing on the side of his lip. "Yes, I can be there tomorrow…. Thank you... bye!" The brunette hung up the phone as he sat with his legs hanging over the bed.

"Hey Mick" a weak voice said from the doorway.

"Mands?" the older boy replied squinting. He couldn't tell if it was his sister because her bright blue eyes were absent, her hair was messy and her face was uncannily hollow and very pale.

"Yeah" she whispered as she slowly sauntered into the dreary hospital room.

Her older sibling could tell she had been crying, but now had absolutely nothing left. "I'm sorry Mick" she started as she walked towards him.

The older boy extended his arms so that she could hug him. The younger girl didn't object. She sat on the bed next to him, laid her head on the left side of his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his waist. "Mick... I thought they were dead..." she exclaimed with her voice sounding defeated.

"Me too Mands" he replied rubbing her head.

"When the doctor told me that she died I lost it. I love her so much Mick. She means the world to me and I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life." Mickey didn't respond he just nodded his head. "Finding you unconscious on the floor of the apartment scared the shit out of me. I couldn't lose the three most important people to me. Jason told me that you had a severe panic attack. Why didn't you tell me you had one before?" the young girl asked with her tone displaying the torment she was feeling.

"I'm sorry sis I just..." he hesitated, "I was embarrassed."

"Why? We tell each other everything" the brunette said as she sat up from his embrace looking her brother in his eyes.

"There's some things I haven't told you."

"Like what?" the young woman asked, raising her eyebrow and widening her eyes.

"Well... the last time I was here was because I had a panic attack at home."

"But Ian said..." Mandy Started.

"I know what he said. He was trying to protect me." Mickey said, putting his hand in the air, as if he was still trying to guard that part of him.

"Protect you from what Mickah? TELL ME NOW!" the brunette barked.

The older boy could tell his sister was getting irritated with his vague answers already. He covered his face with his hand and sighed. "I been going to see a therapist with Ian."

The young Milkovich cocked her head as the look of disorientation and astonishment covered her fatigued face. "I know I know us Milkoviches don't go see a fucking shrink, but the doctor said if I didn't address my problems I was going to end up here wanted me to. Isn't that fucking ironic?!" he chuckled softly.

"So what was he talking about? Are you and Ian having problems?" Mandy asked.

"Naw we're good. Great in fact that's why I need his azz to wake up so badly" the eldest Milkovich

replied running his fingers through his greasy Mohawk.

"Then what is it GALLAGHER?" Mandy stated with sternness in her voice. Her brother was surprised when he heard those word come out of her mouth. He didn't realize until that moment that she still had enough Milkovich fight left in her to get that infamous attitude she got when she wasn't getting her way. When she was really angry with him as a kid, she wouldn't call him by his first name she would just call him Milkovich, so here she was calling him by his last name again.

He knew he had to tell her the truth otherwise it was going to be hell to pay. "So that kid Dawson..." he started.

"Devon, yeah what about him?" the girl asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well" he sighed loudly, "you remember when I stayed out of Southside for like months and didn't come home?" Mickey asked nervously.

"Yeah?" the brunette said as she shook her head for more information.

"And dad beat the shit outta me and you took me the hospital? Well that was because Dawson and I had been seeing each other."

"Oh shit, when did this happen?" His sister giggled while playfully nudging her brother in the side with her elbow.

"After that damn party you dragged me to."

"So what da hell happened?" She asked, with a more serious tone plastered on her face.

"We fooled around and then started... kinda... ugh... seeing each other" the older boy replied shyly and slightly embarrassed.

"Damn and here I thought he was fucking straight. He was flirting with all the sluts at the party."

"Shit I thought he was too until he asked me could he come home with me to drink and smoke a few blunts. He made a move on me and it kinda fuckin surprised me."

"So what does that have to do with dad?" Mandy asked. Mickey didn't reply, he just stared down at the tile floor.

"Oh God NO! Dad didn't find out did he?" the younger exclaimed as she put her hand on her forehead.

The older boy casually nodded.

"OH MY GOD MICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she gasped.

"Cause I wasn't fucking "out" I guess and I didn't know if you would disown me too."

"Mick, I would NEVER do that. I love you too much. Like I said at your wedding, you're not just my brother you are like my dad" she explained wrapping her arms around her brother.

"That's what Ian said too, but I wasn't sure if I was fully gay and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well regardless, I love you no matter who you choose to love. I'm just glad you didn't marry a dickhead. Otherwise I was going to have to tear some shit up at your wedding" the younger girl laughed causing her brother to laugh too. "So why didn't you and Dawson stay together?" she asked being totally nosey.

"After dad beat da shit outta me, I stayed at his place. One day when I came home, on my birthday none the less, and I found him being fucked by two other dudes so I left."

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" the young girl yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. "I'm glad I haven't seen that kid cause I damn sure woulda fucked his ass up on sight."

The boy snickered at the thought of his sister knocking a guy out over him. "Shit, you won't have to cause a few months ago Ian did it for you."

"What the hell?" the brunette replied putting her hand under her chin.

"Turns out that he use to work for Ian at the gym."

"Get the fuck outta here!" Mandy gasped, coping her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened.

We saw him at the movies and he tried to size up Gallagher."

"So what happened next?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"He 3 pieced his ass, choked him the fuck out with one hand, body slammed his ass on a car, almost crushed his windpipe and then punched his ass AGAIN, knocking him unconscious, off the car and on to the parking lot." The older boy smiled at the memory of his now husband beating the hell out of his ex.

"HOLY SHIT! Ian has hands like that?" Mandy asked, shock written all over her face.

"Hell yeah! I was just as shocked as you" he explained while laughing.

"Ian didn't do all that just cause he cheated on you did he?"

"Naw there's more to it..." he started.

"What'chu mean there is more to it Mick?"

"Uh oh" Mickey thought to himself. "I was the reason dad fell off the building!" he blurted out with his eyes fixed completely shut.

He couldn't hear any screaming or feel any hitting so he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to see his sister with tears in her eyes. "There's a reason I don't really like celebrating my birthday anymore. After dad beat the shit outta me, I came home to get some clothes to take back to Dawson's place and he threatened if he saw me back in Southside, he would make sure he killed me. On my birthday, I came home early from work and found Dawson cheating me. I moved back to my place that night. The next day..." Mickey stated.

"My birthday?" she asked nervously.

"Uh yeah" he replied, sounding like he was ashamed. "Dad found out about it and followed me to those abandoned buildings. We fought and he shot me in the chest right before he fell off the edge of the

building."

"OH MY GOD MICK!" the younger girl cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried, contemplating on if she should hug her brother or not.

"It's ok you didn't know Mands."

"Don't tell me! You had the panic attack right after my birthday party?" the younger girl replied, starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare that night and Ian woke me up. I have the same nightmare every year. I told him what happened and then I blacked out. I didn't even remember I told him. WHAT I told him. " The boy explained.

"I can't believe you have been keeping this from me all this time Mick."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I realized that I wasn't ready to face it until now. After I left here, Ian found me a therapist to go see once a week. I made an appointment for tomorrow, but the one person who I depended on for this is laid up prolly not even knowing if I even exist." Mickey said, dropping his face into his hands as he started crying.

"Don't say that Mick" Mandy started as she gently rubbed her hand across his back. "I have hope. They are going to make it through this. They need us right now, so it is a good idea you made an appointment. If you want I can go with you..." the brunette said sincerely as she moved her hand from her brother's back to his thigh.

"You would do that?" Mickey asked as he looked up from the floor, over to his sister.

"Of course I would. I will do anything for you" she responded.

The spikey haired fella just nodded his head and laced his fingers into his sister's. "But can you do something for me first? Will you go with me to see Christy and Ian? I haven't been able to face her since I woke up from being sedated."

"Of course, Mick" Mandy answered.

The older boy got off the bed, helped his sister off and they made their way to the room. They were exceptionally quiet as they walked in, observing the lethargic bodies before them. Mandy handled it better than her brother thought she would so at that point he was proud. He watched as she placed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's head and whispered "Chris, I love you."

He turned to his lover, rubbed his fingers that were in a cast from his broken arm, kissed his wrist that was fractured then placed a soft peck to the redhead's lips.

The two then tiptoed out the room to allow their mates to rest while holding each other's hands and the girl resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

I couldn't move my neck and my body felt heavy like something was laying on me. My face felt hard and rigid when I tried to move my mouth. My chest felt like a rock, so it made it hard to breath and I realized something was in my nose. My ears were ringing, I felt nauseous and my head was pounding. I decided not to open my eyes. I noticed my foot was hurting extremely bad, but I attempted to ignore it as I tried to adjust to a more comfortable position. I couldn't comprehend why I wasn't going anywhere and I was becoming tired by the second so I just stopped. My body felt ice cold and completely stiff so I just gave up.

The annoying sound of something beeping made my head hurt even worse than it already was, and suddenly the titillation of something cold made my body feel like it was burning on the inside. A few minutes went by and then I became very sleepy. The drowsiness took over as my body went completely numb. I could feel something touching my fingers, but I wasn't sure what it was. Then whatever it was touched my lips. It was so gentle, sensual and reassuring. The sensation was all too familiar to me. I gently opened my eyes as best as I could even though my sight was blurred. It hurt really bad to open my right eye, but I was determined. With as much strength as I could muster, I whispered his name.

"Mick?"

...To Be Continued...


	13. Next of kin

Chapter 13 Next of Kin

I sat dazed, silent and in distraught in my thoughts. My heart felt heavy as the guilt started to set in. I wish that all the emotions that were going through my body would just stop. I knew it wasn't my fault, but shit! It sure felt that way. I was pulled out of my trance when I felt something touching my hand and my name being called.

"Mr. Gallagher?" The voice called my name. I knew he was talking to me, because my husband wasn't at my side.

"Huh?" I asked, being pulled out of my thought.

"Do you feel guilty for what has happened to Ian?"

How the fuck does this doctor know how I feel? I thought to myself. His eyes grew wide as he leaned forward on his desk to get a response from me.

"Mick?" a soft voice begged. I almost forgot that I asked Mandy to come with me.

"Hell yeah I feel fucking guilty!" I spat in frustration.

"Why is that?" Dr. Williams asked while intertwining his fingers as he rested his elbows on his wooden desk.

"Because..." I started."FUCK! Cause Ian asked me if I wanted to go with him to pick up our rings and I fuckin said no. I shoulda been there with him, I shoulda been there to protect him, I shoulda..." I replied, as the tears started to stream down my face. My body started to convulse.

"Mick, it's not your fault" my younger sister exclaimed as her blue eyes started to fill with tears.

"I feel so fuckin stupid for not just going with him. This wouldn't have happened if I..." I went on guiltily. My head fell into my hands as I began to sob extremely hard.

As the clear streaks started to fall down my sister's face, she was not only feeling broken because of seeing her strong older brother break down like this, but also because the person she loved more than anything in this world was also in the car accident too.

The doctor gave us a minute as we both cried as if we had lost everything. I sighed as I imagined the deep torment my young sister must have been feeling. In the most vulnerable voice the doctor had ever heard, I said "I almost lost the love of my life and my best friend in a matter of fucking minutes! I don't know what I would do without him. He was the only one who helped me through my troubles with my dad and Devon."

The doctor looked at Mandy to see if she knew what I was talking about. My husband and I had informed him that no one else knew besides us.

"Mick, dad was the biggest fucking asshole to do something like that to you. I wish you would have told me so that I could protect you. You always protected me, but the one time that it mattered, I couldn't protect you" Mandy stated with hurt in her voice. "But Mands..." I wiped my face, "You did protect me."

"Not well enough!" the brunette cried as her face was full on red.

I grabbed for my little sister's hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. she had never seen me so hurt and vulnerable."You didn't know it at the time, but Mands you saved my life."

Next thing I knew, my little sister was shaking terribly and she looked straight to the floor. I gently lifted her flushed face by her chin then I softly asked, "Mands what's the matter?" as I noticed she was crying harder than before.

Mandy shook her head in distress. "Come on Mands, you know you can tell me anything" I replied as I sat back in his chair and rubbed my lip in the way I always did when I was annoyed.

Mandy wiped her face, took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip as she started. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" I asked with my face growing more vulnerable by the second due to seeing how shattered she was.

"Dad..." she started, as tears pooled deeper in her eyes.

"Dad, did what?" I asked as my eyes grew intensely wide.

"Mandy, you can say anything in this room. We are here for you. Your brother loves you, dad can't hurt you anymore" Dr. Williams stated as he took notes looking up from his notepad.

"Mick, when you were away in juvie, I got pregnant." She said bluntly as she wiped her falling tears from her face.

I sat back with anger starting to build up. I didn't like where this was going.

"I told dad when I was almost three months. He fucking flipped. He hit me, slapped me, pushed me to the ground and called me a whore."

"FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as I jumped up from my chair, knocking it to the ground.

"It gets worse..." she whispered, ashamed of what she was about to say. "The reason dad hit me was because I told him it was his."

Dr. Williams could see the look of horror and fury encase my expression. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but at the same time now understood why I was the way I was.

He realized at that moment, the two people who actually loved them were possibly on their deathbeds. A surge of uneasiness and queasiness came over the older man as he watched this beautiful girl replay every second in her mind.

"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?" I yelled with torture and agony in my tone. My sister apologetically nodded her head in humiliation. I knew it wasn't her fault. I would never blame her.

I began feeling light headed and needed to get some fresh air before I had another panic attack. The blond man noticed the discoloration in my face so he quickly jumped from his chair, from behind his desk and grabbed me so that I would sit down.

"Mickey, sit down please we don't want you to have a panic attack, ok? Take deep breaths and count for me like we practiced."

I complied and immediately sat on the floor with my head between my knees. I started my deep breaths to slow my heart rate and blinked hard to try to focus as my vision started to become blurry. Mandy sat next to me and rubbed my back just like Ian did. I felt outraged as the image of my father raping my baby sister and getting her pregnant burned in my brain.

Dr. Williams joined us on the floor, coaching me through my breathing when Mandy felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She instantly got off of the floor as she pulled it out and reviewed who it was.

"I'll be right back I have to take this" she stated as she walked out of the room. "Yes, this is Mandy Milkovich... Ok we will be there right away." Mandy instantly ran back into the office to find her brother and Dr. Williams now standing. "That was the hospital. Mick! Ian is awake. They said he is a little confused and lethargic, but he's pretty coherent."

I turned to my doctor as if I asking for permission to leave. The older man nodded giving me the queue as if he knew exactly what I was asking. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt at that moment that I could trust him.

"I'll see you guys next week at the same time. Don't worry about making the appointment I will do it for you. You two hurry up and make it to the hospital. Mick, be strong Ian needs that from you right now" the doctor explained as he patted me on the shoulder for support. I looked directly in to his eyes and nodded as if I knew he was telling him that I could do it like he had previously voiced before in a counseling session. Mandy and I rushed out the door of the office and ran to Mandy's car holding our breath the whole way.

As Landon made his way down the hallway back to the waiting room with some snacks and a couple of coffees, Dr. Crosby informed him that Ian was now awake. " As for Christy, she needs an additional surgery. She has started internally bleed again. This time it's due to her liver being

damaged."

"WHAT? I thought you guys found everything."

"I told you guys we needed to monitor her to make sure. We ran some tests and found she is indeed bleeding again. There is a small puncture wound that wasn't spotted immediately and it progressively got bigger." The doctor explained.

"How am I going to tell her family and Mandy?" the brunette stated as he began pacing back and forth.

"You can do it or I can it's up to you" the taller man exclaimed, pushing his glasses further on to the bridge of his nose.

"No, I can do it. They have heard enough bad news from you" the shorter boy sarcastically chuckled.

"Also, we need all of them to give blood. Christy has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. Blood is always better from a family member."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Landon replied with disdain in his tone.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way we can save her life. She has a rare form of blood and we need this as soon as possible. Otherwise, Christy isn't going to make it another day."

The brunette did everything he could from screaming in anger and torment, so he just walked away leaving the doctor puzzled. The look of terror covered Landon's face as he made his way over to the waiting room where all the Davis' and Gallaghers sat.

"Hey" Jason replied taking one of the coffee cups from his hands. The Gallaghers rushed over to Landon soon as he got in his seat good to find out any pending news.

"Well?" Fiona asked throwing her hands up.

"Ian, is now awake. He's a little confused, but somewhat coherent. You guys can..." Before he could get the words out good the troop was already making their way down the sterile hospital hallway.

"What about Christy? How is she? " Jason asked with optimism in his voice, hoping to get some kind of good news about his sister.

Landon didn't answer he just quietly sat down the snacks and the coffee on the table next to him. Jason could tell by the look on his face that what he was about to say wasn't going to be good at all. The younger boy took a deep breath then turned to the family with complete

sorrow in his eyes and said "Christy isn't doing so well. She um..." he started.

"Young man please tell us" Jason's father begged. The brunette swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat, closed his eyes for a second as he heard himself talk. "She is going to need surgery again. They ran some tests and apparently found that her liver is slightly punctured. She is slowly bleeding internally. They will need to do a blood transfusion because she has lost a lot of blood already. They asked that all of you to give blood because she is going to need it. And hopefully one of you are a match."

"What do you mean hopefully one of us is a match?" The older woman asked sitting straight up in her chair with her eyes completely blown wide.

Landon looked down as he really hated that he was going to have to be the one to tell them this. He knew he wanted to be a part of their family one day and this definitely made it feel like it was killing the chances since he had to be the one to deliver this horrible news.

"Young man?" she begged with distraught in her voice.

He sighed loudly then covered his face with his hands.

"Lan, come on man. Tell us" Jason pleaded as he touched him softly on his leg.

Landon looked up from his hands into Jason's beseeching eyes as he saw them become slightly teary.

"The doctor said she isn't going to make it another day if we don't find a match" he replied rubbing his eyes.

Jason felt like the words that just came out of his potential lover's mouth had just knocked the wind out of him, but he knew he wasn't going to let his sister die on his shortcomings. He immediately jumped up and jogged to over to the nurse's station so that he could give his blood. Jason knew he loved his sister, but he didn't realize how much until this moment. He was willing to give anything at this point so that she would survive.

His parents followed behind him as they all gave blood at the same time, making sure they didn't waste a second. Once it was all completed they made their way back to the waiting room where Landon was frantically eating.

Dr. Crosby reviewed the results not believing what he was seeing then he nervously walked over with all their results. They were waiting patiently until they saw him making his way over to them. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry..." he blurted out shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is it sir?" Mr. Davis asked anxiously.

"None of you are a match. We are going to need a Next of kin" he replied sadly.

"OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Davis gasped clutching her chest.

Jason took off running down the hallway totally disregarding his father calling after him.

"I'll take care of him you, get in touch with every possible relative you have ASAP." Landon said in understanding.

The older couple didn't oblige him. They quickly pulled out their phones because they knew they didn't have a whole lot of time. Landon watched them as he stuffed the remaining snacks into his drawstring back. He downed the coffee as if it were a shot of tequila and tossed it into the trash. He wanted to give Jason a minute because he knew he was going to find him completely broken.

As Jason made his way into the hospital room, tears had already fallen down his red face. Veronica spotted him first and knew that something wasn't right so without thinking she rushed over to him.

"Baby what's the matter?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Jason couldn't get the words out he just slowly made his way over to his sister's lifeless body. They all watched as he dropped to his knees at her bed side. Ian wasn't sure what was going on, but based on Jason's actions he knew there was something seriously wrong. In all his life he had never seen Jason cry before so his heart felt extremely heavy.

Landon softly crept into the room and immediately went to Jason's side and dropped his bag. He grabbed the older boy in a tight embrace as he rocked him back and forth into his chest. Jason didn't care who was around at this point because he was too close to losing his baby sister.

Ian knew Jason loved Christy more than life itself and if they ever lost her it would devastate them all. "No, No, NO!" The redhead stuttered as tears started coming down his face realizing now what was going on. He knew he had been in a car accident, but he didn't remember Christy being in it with him.

Fiona rushed to the redhead's side to calm him as Kev and Lauren rushed Liam, Carl and Debbie out of the room.

As they were leaving the room, Mandy and Mickey were coming in. They noticed that Debbie was crying so they immediately assumed the worst. Mickey ran to Ian's bedside as Fiona was still trying to calm him. The older boy was just happy to see his redhead alive no matter what state of mind he was in, but his happiness was put on pause when he saw his husband crying so he promptly turned around to now see Mandy's discouraged face.

She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw Landon cradling Jason on the floor. Lip ran over to Mandy as he saw that she barely was able to hold herself up on her strength. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her just in time. She collapsed into his arms crying heavily into his chest. He led her into the hallway and away from the room.

"Baby its ok I'm here" Mickey whispered as he rubbed arm that wasn't broken. "What's going on?" The redhead asked his husband.

Mickey didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Ian had remembered. He took a deep breath.

"You and Chris were in an accident a few days ago." The brunette started. "Chris was hurt more than you, but the doctors are optimistic." Mickey didn't know what was going on with Christy at the moment, but he knew it was bad and he wanted to keep his husband calm.

"What is wrong with Christy?" Ian asked, worry creeping across his face. "Is she ok?"

"Im not sure what is going on at this moment, but when I find out I will let you know, babe." Mickey said as he pulled Ian's casted hand to his face and wept as he kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Please find out for me. Please, Mick. She is my best friend. She has to be ok. Dont let her die Mick. Please." Ian begged.

"I will go find out right now. Just stay calm babe. I love you" Mickey cried, as he slowly placed Ian's hand back onto the bed as he walked towards the crying crowed of people. Soon after he got to them, Christy's mother and father walked through the door.

"We aren't a match" her father cried. "But we found someone who is. Her name is Elena. She is Christy's sister. She was placed for adoption." The older man tried explaining.

"She was raised as our niece. We were way too young for a child" Her mother cried out, trying to explain further.

"Just get her here. NOW" Mandy screamed. "Get her here now!"

Christy's parents looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"She is on her way. She should be here in about 20 minutes." The older lady expressed.

"Mickey, what is going on?" Ian cried from his bed.

The older lady and her husband walked to the bed of the redhead and tried to explain the situation.

"Christy is bleeding internally. She has a rare blood type and only Elena is a match. We tried to keep it a secret, but I guess everything comes to light one way or another."

"Elena is her sister? Not her cousin?" the redhead asked in disbelief.

"Ian, you need to rest. Please don't burden yourself with our family drama" Christy's father expressed.

"So, why do you need her here?" He asked.

"Christy needs a blood transfusion. Due to her rare blood type, its harder to find it. We all gave blood earlier today to see if ours would help, but none of us were a match. She is bleeding from her Liver. It was punctured and at first it was too small to notice, but now it is tearing open. As soon as they get the blood, they need to rush her back to surgery to repair it." Jason said as he walked to the side of Ian's bed.

Ian was looking around the room for his husband but was comforted in the fact that he was on the floor, embracing his hysterical sister. He instantly became more calm.

After a few moments of silence, the doctor walked into the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" He asked.

Christy's parents turned instantly to the sound of their names.

"I just wanted to let you know that the lady you sent is here and her blood is being donated as we speak. We need to take Christy now to the operating room so that we can patch her liver up. The faster we get her up there, the more time she will have with you guys, so if you don't mind, I am going to send in a few nurses to get her ready. While they do so, I need everyone to leave the room. So, before they get here, just let her know you're thinking of her." The doctor explained.

Ian's eyes went wide as Mandy screamed loud and Mickey picked her up from the floor, whispering in her ear. Mandy walked to the edge of the hospital bed and grabbed Christy's hand.

"Chris, I love you. Please be ok. Please. I need you" The brunette girl cried, holding the blonde's hand.

Mickey tried pulling Mandy away from Christy to give everyone else time to talk to her before she left for surgery.

"We need to make this kind of quick" The doctor said as Mandy cried. Mickey pulled Mandy away from the bed and next to Ian's bed as he pulled out a chair.

"Mandy, sit here. It will be ok. Ian is right here." Mickey said, trying to calm his sister.

"Hey Mands" Ian said, smiling, hiding the fact that he was scared shitless of losing his best friend.

"Oh Ian" Mandy started as she gently stood back up from the chair and pulled him into an embrace.

"Shhh shhh, its ok Mands. Chris is going to be fine. She is feisty. You know this. She loves you. She isn't going anywhere. Everything is going to be fine."

Mandy sniffled as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Stop crying. It's ok. IF anyone should be crying, its me. I was the one driving." Ian said smiling, trying so very hard to keep the brunette from losing it.

"HEY!" Mickey huffed. "This is not your damn fault. It isnt. So stop with that shit."

Mandy lifted her eyes and smiled coyly at the redhead. Ian smiled at his husband and Mandy let out a giggle at her brother's sudden manly ness.

Mick glared at the two as they shared their coy smiles with each other.

Mickey paced back and forth across the end of Ian's bed as the rest of their families left the room. Soon, the nurses came into the room and pulled the curtain closed so that no one could see what they were doing with Christy. After a few minutes, the curtains were pulled open and Christy's bed was pushed out of the room as the three people left in the room watched. The sound of Christy's mother's sobs bellowed into the nearly empty room.

"We were able to repair her liver. There was a lot of bleeding, but thanks to Elena giving her blood, we were able to keep her stable. We aren't out of the woods yet, but I am sure she will fully recover" the doctor stated as he stood in the waiting room talking to everyone around him. Mandy was in tears, in her brothers arms, Christy's father was hugging his wife, Landon grabbed Jason in for an awkward hug and Fiona, Veronica and Kev were huddled hugging while Debbie, Carl and Liam were smiling and clapping. Ian was sitting in a wheelchair, much to the doctors orders not to get out of the bed, next to Mickey and Mandy, and tears dropped down his freckled red face.

"She is in recovery and we hope she will wake soon. For now, if you must visit her, please, only one person at a time. And make the visits quick. She needs all the rest she can get." The doctor finished, his voice louder.

Not a single person had a dry eye. They were all too happy that Christy was going to be OK.

Elena sat in a chair out of everyones way, folding her hands in her lap.

"Why was I a match and no one else was?" She questioned the doctor.

"That will be something you need to ask your family, ma'am. I am not authorized to give you such personal information. But I am sure they would be happy to tell you." The doctor replied as he exited the room, leaving the girl in her chair, thinking of how she was Christy's only match.

After a while and after everyone went to visit the young blonde, Mickey took Ian back to his room and had a nurse help him get him back into his bed.

"One day, I'm gonna bust you outta here" Mickey whispered into his husband's ear. Ian grinned from ear to ear as Mickey said the words, knowing that full well, Mickey would do that for him.

The nurse grinned and pretended as if she hadn't heard the words.

"So, how long have you been married?" she asked.

"Not long enough. We haven't had time to get comfortable yet. About 3 weeks" Mickey announced, wanting his husband to not say anything.

"Then I had to get T boned. Most horrible thing, and what's worse is I barely remember." Ian chimed in.

"Well, I have faith that you will fully recover. Your friend too. Yall went through hell, but I am sure you are both strong enough to get through this" The nurse kindly smiled.

The two boys smiled at her and then each other, getting lost in each other's gaze.

"Well, if you need anything, Mr. Gallagher…" She started as she handed Ian the call button. "Press this red button and ask for me. My name is Lissa. I will come to you as soon as I can."

Mickey had a wide smile across his face and didn't hear a single word she had said. Knowing that, she walked out of the room and let the boys be alone together.

A week had gone by. Christy still hadn't woken up. When she and Ian were alone in the room, after everyone had left for the night, with the exception of a sleeping Mickey next to Ian's bed, the redhead would read Christy's favorite gossip magazine to her, to keep her updated on everything that was going on. The first night after Christy's surgery, Mandy would not leave. The second night, she was too tired to fight, so Mickey took her home for her to get a shower and a good nights rest.

"Mandy, you look like shit. You need a shower. You smell like shit too. Go home. Get a shower and get some sleep. If she wakes up, you will be the first to know" her brother told her. After a few minutes of arguing, she finally relented and went home for the night. Mickey never told her about Christy moving her fingers. He wanted her to get some sleep.

When Mandy came back on the third day, she helped move Christy's legs and arms so that she wouldn't get bed sores. She would talk to her about her day and softly give her sponge baths before she climbed into her bed to take a nap with her. It was the same thing everyday. And before she left, she would will her to wake up and say a silent prayer into her ear.

Mickey and Ian would sit back, both with tears in their eyes, as they heard the whispered words.

After Mandy would leave for the night, Mickey would climb into bed with his husband and they would fall asleep with their hands bound together, snuggled into eachothers neck.

On the seventh day, Ian sat in his bed, holding his sleeping husband as he heard the gurgling sound coming from across the room.

Christy's blood pressure was going great, as were her oxygen levels and she was already breathing on her own, so she didn't need a respirator. Mandy was gone to the cafeteria to get some food for her and her red headed brother in law.

"Mickey" Ian whispered, as he shook the sleeping man. "Mickey, wake up. I think Chris is waking up."

Mickey jolted from what Ian thought might have been a nightmare, judging my the look on his face.

"Wh wh what?" Mickey asked, confused as to where he was. When he fully opened his eyes, he realized he was in the hospital with Ian and Christy.

"Mick, I think Chris is waking up" the redhead repeated himself.

Mickey looked around, blinking sleep from his eyes. When he looked over to Christy, he noticed her hands were moving.

"Holy shit, Chris" he gasped as he jumped out of the bed and ran to her side.

"Uuugh" she mumbled as she opened her eyes wide as he grabbed her hand. "Where am I?" Christy asked, hoarseness in her voice.

Mickey smiled and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Christy asked after she swallowed down the dryness of her throat. "I need some fucking water".

"You were in a car accident. Both you and Ian. You got fucked up a little more than him though. But you're both alive" he expressed.

"What the fuck...a accident?" she asked. "Where is Mandy?"

As if Mandy had heard her, She came barreling through the door. "For fuck sakes. can I get some help asshole?" she asked, almost dropping the food from her arms as she looked up.

"Mandy!" Christy cried.

The brunettes eyes went wide as she dropped all of the food to her feet and she ran over to her girlfriends bed.

"Christy" Mandy cried as she took the blond girls hands into her own "You're awake!"

Christy smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. "Mands, don't cry. please." The blonde whispered.

Mandy grabbed her girlfriends hand and softened the grasp when she noticed the blond wincing in pain.

"Oh god, you're alive" Mandy cried as she landed soft sweet kisses on her girlfriends knuckles. "You scared the shit out of me. Out of everyone."

"What happened?" Christy asked as Mickey ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Mickey came back in, followed by Christy and Ian's nurse, Lissa.

"Welcome back" The nurse beckoned. "You scared a lot of people. Can I get you anything?"

"I need some water" The blonde cried. "And I need to know what happened"

Lissa kindly smiled as she explained to the blond that she would need to call the doctor in to check her out before she could have anything to drink.

"Well hurry the fuck up. She is thirsty" Mandy cried, motioning to her girlfriend.

"I will be right back" Lissa said, smiling, as she walked out of the room to call the doctor in.

A few moments after Lissa left the room, Landon came through the door for his nightly visit before he left for his overnight job. He wasn't expecting what he saw when he walked in.

"Holy shit!" the boy exclaimed. "She's alive"

"Hey lan" Chris smiled. "Where is Jason? My parents? Have they even been here to see me?"

"Everyone has been here" Ian huffed from across the room.

"Oh Ian" Christy cried as she heard her best friends voice. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good Chris. Everyone has been so worried about you."

"What happened Ian?" The blond asked.

"I don't remember much, but from what I was told, we were hit by a red light runner. They damn near killed us, Chris."

Christy softly wepped as her girlfriend squeezed her hand.

"I will call Jason in. He has been sleeping in the waiting room, waiting for you to wake up" Landon said as he turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Landon" Mickey said.

As Landon left the room, the nurse made her way back into the room with the doctor is stow.

"Hello Ms. Davis. I'm Doctor Crosby. I was the one in charge when you and Ian came in. You were both tore up pretty bad. I got you both stitched up and I suspect you both will make a full recovery. But with you? There was a tear in your liver that we didn't see right away. You lost a lot of blood so we had to give you a blood transfusion…"

As the doctor was explaining things, Jason and Landon ran into the room.

"Thats it doc, I will explain the rest to her." Jason chastised. He didn't want the doctor to be the one to tell her who gave her the blood she needed, although, deep down, he knew he wouldn't.

"Explain what?" Christy asked, confused.

Jason looked over to Landon and rubbed his hands together with an exasperated look in his face.

"Jason? What? TELL ME" the blond demanded. "What needs to be explained?"

"...well" Jason started as he walked past the doctor, next to his sister and grabbed her hand. "You know you have a rare blood type. They needed a match for you. They tested all of us… Mom, Dad, Mickey, All the Gallaghers…"

"And?" Christy asked, glaring around the room. Ian hung his head to his chest and Mandy began crying.

"None of us were a match…" Jason said.

"What do you mean none of ya'll were a match?" She questioned.

"None of us were a match. But...Elena." Jason whispered.

"Elena? Our cousin? How is that possible?"

"She is our sister, Chris." Jason finally spit out after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Our.. our.. wha " Christy started.

"Honey, I tried so hard to tell you" Her mother chimed in, with her husband on her arm as she entered the room.

"What do you mean mom?" Christy asked.

"I gave birth to Elena. I was only a teenager. I didn't think anyone would ever find out." the older lady explained.

"I have had a sister my entire fucking life and was never told? WHAT THE FUCK MOM" Christy cried out.

… to be continued...


	14. Let me take care of you

It had been going on 6 weeks since the Accident. 8 weeks since the wedding. Jason was staying with Mandy and Christy, helping take care of his little sister. Ian was back at home, being cared for by his amazing husband.

A week ago, Ian had his casts taken off and then he was allowed to go home and was given the "all clear" for normal activities Including sex as long as he took it easy. Christy made it home a few days after.

They were both doing "wonderfully well and recovering greatly". Those were the doctors exact words. Mickey felt a smile cross his cheeks, the first real one in weeks. He almost forgot how painful it was to smile.

Christy hadn't talked to her mother since the day she found out Elena, her cousin, was in fact her sister. Elena had stayed at the hospital every day up until she went home, and even followed her home to make sure she was doing ok.

The first 2 weeks Christy was home, Elena stayed over to help Mandy take care of her. She felt is was the least she could do, after all. Mandy was very gracious for the offer but told her she didnt have to, but Elena insisted.

After that, Jason came over, banging on the front door at 2 o'clock in the moring, waking the girls from their sleep.

"What is it Jason?" MAndy asked as she opend the door and realzied who it was making all the racket. Mandy also noticed he was carrying a suit case and was most deffinatly drunk.

"I left" Jason slurred, holding him self up on the wall. "She went ape shit. She went off about how she couldnt handle having two gay kids."

Mandy pulled the door open, inviting the drunk man in.

"Wait..Wait" Mandy said, still sleepy. "Your mom?"

"No, Oprah. Of fucking course my mom." Jason said as he pushed himself through the door and made his way to the couch.

"I thought she settled down?" Mandy said as she retrieved extra blankets and pillows from a closet not far from the living room. She wasnt about to tell him he couldnt stay, the state he was in.

"HA! Me too! She did this when she found out that I was gay, but she eventually came around. But with Chris..."

"You can stay here for a few days and see how she does. Im sure everything will go back to normal."

"She came home from work tonight, in a mood. She caught LAndon and I engaging in some rather... Extra carricular activities, and she flew the broom. I dont know what the hell came over her. I left with him for a while to let her cool down, and when I came home, she packed all my shit into this little fucking duffle bag, and here I am. "

Mandy smiled and wrapped her small fingers around his jaw. "You and your sister.. You two sure are bad ass"

"hmph" Jason snorted. "Sure."

A few minutes went by and Mandy brought Jason a few ibuprofen and a glass of water and set in on the table next to the couch.

"When you wake up in the moring, take these, k? Drink lotsa water. If I can tell correctly, your gonna be pretty damn hungover in the morning. Get some rest and I will let Chris know your here. Good night."

"Night Mands. Thanks. For everything."

Mandy smiled as she walked out of the living room, back to her room she shared with her girlfriends.

"I feel so ugly. These scars are so ugly" Christy pouted as she and Mandy laid in their bed, watching movies.

Mandy looked over to her girlfriend with a confused look. "No they aren't. In the south side, you're not a beauty queen unless you have scars."

"Stop it, you know these scars are ugly." Christy continued.

Mandy turned to her side to face her blonde girlfriend and rested her head on the palm of her hand and placed her other hand on her girlfriend's face.

"Babe, you're fucking beautiful. Why can't you see that? There is nothing wrong with you" Mandy tried reassuring her.

"Mands, I'm hideous! I dont know why you are still with me"

Mandy sat up straight and straddled the blond and traced her fingers across her cheek. "Babe, you're beautiful. This scar right here…" Mandy insisted, as she traced a pink scar from her forehead to the middle of her cheek softly with her fingertip "adds character. It makes you look like a bad ass. Like you kicked some dudes ass."

Christy shyly smiled and looked away from the gaze of her girlfriend.

Christy slowly traced her finger down to her girlfriend's neck, where an IV was placed, and circled the little patch of pink. "This makes you look like you were bitten by that sexy vampire chick in that new vampire movie. You know? The blond one? Princess somethin or other…"

Christy giggled at that while Mandy continued her slow lingering on the pale skin below her. When she made it to Christy's chest, she traced the blonds areola through her t-shirt. Mandy causally bit her lip as she felt the hitch in her girlfriend's breathing.

"This part of your skin is even more perfect" the brunette whispered. "God sure as fuck doesn't make mistakes."

Christy arched her back at the soft touch. Her nerves were coming alive right under the touch of the young brunette. Mandy continued her soft assault across the blonde's chest to her other nipple.

"This is one is my favorite. Its so pink and perky and perfect." Mandy smiled as she slowly lifted the insulting t-shirt above her girlfriend's breasts and breathed her hot breath, puckering her nipple even harder. Christy visibly relaxed under her girlfriend's hands until the brunette traced her fingers down to her navel, next to the scar from where her liver was repaired. She winced in slight discomfort, but shrugged it off.

"You ok?" Mandy asked, seeing her girlfriend in discomfort.

"Yea, just a little tender" Christy smiled. "Keep touching me."

Mandy pulled her hands away from the soft skin below her touch and smiled teasingly.

"Nope"

"Ahh come on! Touch me. The doctor said it was ok" Christy begged.

"Babe, you're still tender, I don't want to hurt you"

"I will be alright" the blond replied as she reached up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed it back on her stomach.

Mandy smiled and slowly traced small soft circles around her navel and traced a line to her pubic hair.

"I need to clean that up" Christy said shyly.

Mandy softly tugged the short hairs between her thumb and finger. "I kinda like it. You should keep it"

"Its so itchy though" Christy giggled.

Mandy pulled herself from her girlfriend's lap and nuzzled her nose into the hair.

"I love the way it tickles my nose. Its perfect. Keep it."

Christy smiled and nodded her head slightly. Mandy smiled wide as she stuck two fingers from each hand into the side of her pajama pants and tugged at the fabric and snapped it back to her skin.

"You need to lose these if you want me to keep touching" Mandy said, sex oozing from her voice.

Christy smiled and bucked the brunette from her lap to remove the insulting garment.

The brunette traced her finger across the blonds entrance, feeling Christy's wetness through the soft cloth.

The blond arched her back off of the bed and into Mandy's hand.

"You're so eager" Mandy hissed. "Like you have been waiting"

"Too long" Christy replied.

The younger girl traced her waiting girlfriend's panties a little longer, long enough to feel the blonde shake under her touch. Her body begging for release.

"Please Mandy, quit teasing. I need you."

Mandy smiled as she quickly grabbed at her girlfriend's panties and ripped them off, never to be worn again.

"About fucking time" Christy huffed as Mandy quickly sank two spit covered fingers into her.

"That was the shitiest movie I have ever fucking seen" Mickey feigned annoyance.

He promised his husband he would watch 'The Notebook' with him if he would watch The Kill Bill movies with him. He didn't exactly want to NOT want to watch it, he just never wanted to watch it with Mandy. "There is no way in hell a couple could literally die together. It just can't happen!"

"It can too, Mick. You just have to believe it can." Ian knew it sounded stupid when he said it, but he couldn't take it back.

"How the hell can you believe in dying together?" Mickey asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"Well, if you love someone hard and long enough, anything could happen" the young redhead shrugged.

"Well, We ain't dying together." Mickey huffed as he tossed his popcorn bag to the coffee table. He didn't mean it badly, he just didn't want Ian to ever die, and he sure as hell didn't want to live life without his husband.

"You know you want to die with me Mick" the redhead joked. "you can't live life without me. And I know for sure, if you were to die first, I'd probably blow my head off."

"Damn straight. If you ever fucking blow your head off, I will haunt you" Mickey laughed, although he was serious, and Ian fucking knew it.

"Chill, Mick. I don't have a reason. As long as I have you, I don't have a reason to want to die" The redhead said smiling as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet. Do we still have stuff to make a sundae?" Mickey asked, dragging Ian slowly behind him, into the kitchen.

"We have... Vanilla Ice cream..." Ian said as he unlocked himself from Mickey and opened the freezer. "We also have Cherries...fudge...whipped cream. But I think we're out of nuts" he finished as he rummaged through the fridge for the rest of the goodies.

"I've got your nuts right here" the redhead heard his husband say as he closed the fridge door with all the goodies in his arms.

_clank-clank-clank_

Ian dropped everything in his hands as he witnessed Mickey laying now butt ass naked on the countertop, on his side, cupping his sack and his other arm holding his head up.

With a huge grin, the redhead slowly made his way to Mickey and planted a small kiss on the brunette's knee as he kneaded one of his thighs.

"My favorite kind" Ian laughed. "Not what I was in the mood for, but how can I say no to such a beautiful cock?"

"Enough with the dirty mouth. Suck my dick" Mickey huffed as he pushed the redheads mouth around his 7 inches of very hard muscle.

A dirty mouth he had. A very very dirty mouth with a man attached who was great at taking orders.

Ian took the head of Mickey's cock into his mouth, licking around the top and over the slit, dipping the tip of his tongue in and out while softly stroking the brunette.

The older man bucked his hips into his husband's mouth as the redhead's tongue softly licked down his shaft. It was the greatest feeling mickey had ever felt; his dick in Ian's mouth. Wet and warm and slick.

"How bout that sundae?" Ian asked as he made a popping sound with his cheeks as he released the brunette from his mouth.

"What the hell, Ian. You're hungry and Im trynna get fucked. Can it wait?" Mickey asked, annoyed.

"No Mickey, I'm hungry now." Ian grinned as he picked up the half gallon of Vanilla Ice cream from the floor. "I think you might like what I want to make." he finished as he popped the lid off and stuck his finger in the melting sweet cream.

"Really, now?" Mickey asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"mmhmm" Ian grinned as he seductively sucked his finger into his mouth. "Want some?"

Mickey jumped off the counter pretty fucking quickly. By the look on his husband's face, he knew what kind of sundae Ian was talking about. A Gallagher sundae. and that fucking made him horny and made his mouth water.

"Gimme that" Mickey said as he took the Ice cream from the redhead and stuck two fingers in and pulled out a clump of freezing ice and shoved it into his mouth.

Ian grinned ear to ear as the idea popped into his mind.

"Don't gimme that look, Gallagher. You're up to something. Tell me." Mickey started as Ian grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup from his feet.

"Thought I could make that sundae you were craving" the redhead said as he licked his lips and popped the top cap open. He gently squeezed a little over the top of the ice cream and "accidentally" dripped some on Mickey's hand.

"Let me clean that for you"

Mickey raised an eyebrow in question as Ian licked the insulting syrup from his wrist.

"Dont want to get sticky, now do we?" Ian asked seductivley

"We don't need that" Mickey replied awkwardly as he raised one of eyebrows. He had never experianced any food play and the idea was always weird to him, but being with Ian, he was always up to knew things. A Gallagher Sundae was happening and he was perfectly OK with that.

"mm-mmm" Ian hummed as he shook his head. His tounge now fondeling the older man's fingers.

The way Ian moved his tongue around his fingers made his dick grow harder and harder. He wanted to just throw the sundae Idea away and let Ian fuck his brains out right then and their on their kitchen island, but he knew he had to wait. He was too excited for this sundae his husband made him crave.

Mickey casually took the syrup from Ian, and slowly started to apply little drops of it over different spots of his skin, allowing Ian to suck it off of his skin. The closer Ian got to Mickey's hip bones, the harder Ian sucked the skin, forming little red circles.

"mm, you like that dont you?" Ian asked as Mickey's dick throbbed harder and harder the closer his mouth got.

"fuck yes." Mickey replied.

"fuck the sundae" Ian mummbled as he pushed his lips to Mickey's. "I want you now"

"You dont have to fuckin tell me twice" Mickey replied as he pushed his body up onto the counter behind him and pulled Ian between his thighs.

"Eager are we?" Ian asked as he inserted one very cold and wet finger into Mickey.

"fffffuck" Mickey cried. "fuckin cold"

"Sorry" the redhead replied as he kept fingering the brunette. "The more I work you, the warmer my fingers get"

"its been like 3 months. take it easy. This isnt a race" Mickey laughed.

"Im sorry" Ian said again as he gently stretched Mickey open a little more and shoved his tongue further down his husbands throat.

"mmhmm" Mickey moand as he pushed his hips closer to Ian's. It had been far too long and he was wanting his husband far too badly. He missed the feeling of being full. Not just by Ian's dick, but he also missed the feeling of the connection they shared; the intimacy. He pulled Ian closer and ran his fingernails down Ian's spine just to feel the goosebumps rise and skim over his own skin.

That was the beginning of the end. The beginning of the end of their dry spell.

Ian spit in his free hand and Mickey spat on his dick for the added lube, as they were too wrapped up in eachother to send out a search party. They both wanted it then and there. Nothing could stop them.

With a few strokes, Ian lined himself up to his husbands puckering hole and slowly pushed himself inside as Mickey let out a muffled scream as he bit into the redhead's shoulder.

"Want me to stop?" Ian asked as he stilled his hips between the brunette's thighs.

"fuck no, you stupid?" Mickey asked, annoyed. "Plus, aint I supposed to ask that? You're the one who was layed up in the hospital."

"Mick, Im fine" Ian Chuckled. "This is all I could ask for.. this moment. This time with you..."

Mickey smiled a huge grin and pulled Ian in for a kiss.

"And besides, its been a really long time since i felt you clinch around me" Ian smuggly smiled.

"Alright, Alright." Mickey said as embarassment washed through his eyes and redness rushed over his skin. "Keep fuckin goin and dont stop till I tell ya to, understand?"

A smile the length of the empire state building spread from Ian's face as he slowly began pounding into his very horny husband. If he felt a little pain in his side, he was too man enough to say anything and didnt want to ruin the moment (and the sex) for the older man.

As Ian fucked harder into his husband, the angle just didnt feel right. Mickey pushed him out and climed off the counter and pulled out a chair that was near them at the table.

"Sit" Mickey demanded.

Ian did as he was told and the brunette climbed over his lap and slowly pushed him self down the redhead's cock, filling him more and more. Once Mickey was confidant Ian was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and planted soft kisses across his shoulders as he began to slowly grin in his lap, feeling Ian brush against his prostate.

The older boy wrapped his feet around the legs of the chair and began riding his husband faster and harder. Ian had his hands gripping Mickey's waist for a more controlled thrust.

"Fuck yea" Ian moaned as Mickey continued to ride him. "You like that? You missed this, didnt you?" He asked.

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head up and down. The feeling of being full and on edge kept him quiet, but the relentless pounding he was taking made him moan in esctasy.

"Slow down Mick. I'm right here. Im not going anywhere" Ian whispered as he brought his hands to his husbands face and brought their lips together.

"Cant. too. Horny." Mickey cried as he continued his assult.

Ian stilled his husband with his hands. "Mickey, Look at me"

Mickey stopped grinding his hips and made eye contact with the man below him.

Ian could see the tears start to break as looked at him.

"Mickey. Im right here. I'm OKAY. look at me. I am alive." Ian whispered. "Im right here."

that was all it took. Mickey broke down in tears and planted his face into Ian's shoulder.

Ian softly caressed Mickey and let him know it was ok.

"I was so fucking scared, Ian. You have no fucking clue. I thought I lost you. I have barley had you and I thought you were dead."

"Micha Gallagher! I am 100% right here, right now. Im touching you. Im kissing you. Hell, Im trying to fuck you. Cant you see that I am here?"

"Fuck Ian, Dont you know I know that?" Mickey replied. "the dick up the ass didnt come from nowhere."

Both boys laughed at the understatment and slowly, the pain in Mickey's eyes vanished.

"Ian Gallagher, I love you, and if you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you myself. Got it?"

Ian grinned wide and said "Got it."

"Good" Mickey replied. "Now can we contiue this? I was so fucking close to nutting all over your stomach."

Ian slapped his husband on the ass. "Sure. But take it easy. And can we do it somewhere more comfortable? This chair is killing me and I havnt even been here for 2 minutes."

Mickey climbed off his husband and took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom, where the bed was in shambles.

"Now, let me take care of you, k?" Ian said.

"And how you gonna do that?" Mickey asked.

"All I need for you to do is keep your sexy ass in the air" Ian replied.

Mickey smiled and once again kissed his husband. "Got it" He said as he turned around and bent over, giving Ian a nice view of his ass in the air. "Use the lube, huh?"

"Already on it" Ian laughed as he opened the night stand and pulled it out.

Mickey patiently waited until Ian was right behind him, lining himself up.

"Get on me, Gallagher" Mickey huffed as Ian took his sweet time kneading his ass and thighs.

"Yes sir" Ian said as he slowly pushed himself into the waiting man.


End file.
